


What a Wonderful World

by Aurora313



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Team RWBY - Freeform, Team STRQ - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 91,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora313/pseuds/Aurora313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The river of time flows in only one direction, we are all indelible slaves to its infinite flow. But sometimes, there are... hiccups. Sometimes those hiccups can take you to places you'd never expect, and sometimes you'll find people you'd never thought you'd meet. [[Team STRQ/Team RWBY Timetravel fic. Post Volume 3]] [[ - ABANDONED - SEE AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR DETAILS - ]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summer was over the moon.

Team STRQ had successfully completed their first real mission with a genuine Huntress running as their backup. For the past week, they had been tasked with clearing out Grimm in a sector of North West Vale. And, in the process, managed to bag their first ever Goliath kill. Not just any old regular Goliath mind; an _Alpha_.

Such a task was utterly insane for four seventeen year olds, but given the situation, they really had no choice in the matter. Taiyang distracted and drew its attention, while Raven used her various dust swords in conjunction with Summer's dust-infused arrows to try and slow the beast down; Qrow used his affectionately named 'flight form' to get on top of the beast. Slowly but surely, they chipped away at the creature's armour, pulling rotations like on those games the boys were so fond off.

Whenever Qrow had managed to make a new crack with his scythe, Summer would switch her bow to rifle mode and lay down as thick a gravity dust snare as she could. Taiyang used his Heat Generation semblance to raise Goliath's cracked bone plates to molten yellow temperatures, then Raven would use one of her ice-coated dust swords to snap freeze it, shattering the thing into pieces.

Then they would rinse and repeat this dance for longer than Summer counted. Qrow would crack the armour, Taiyang would melt it, and Raven would snap freeze it into shattering. Until finally, the seemingly impenetrable layers of thick bone carapace had broken away, leaving it's neck open for all four members of STRQ to attack.

One last time, Summer immobilized the Goliath; shooting out the Grimm's forward ankles (or whatever the equivalent was). In its pained fury, it lashed out at Taiyang. Its trunk lightning fast as a whip, but instead of crushing him, Taiyang caught it with his monstrous strength and pulled as hard as he could. With its neck exposed, the Goliath was in the perfect position for execution; a pincer attack.

Raven leapt from the ground and Qrow swooped down from the sky - with longsword and Scythe in hand - they sliced the creature's head off with a single cut.

By the time their escort Huntress returned from her skirmish with another pack of Grimm on the opposite end of the village, she found herself confronted with four very worn out, very gobsmacked Hunters-in-training. Even as the Goliath lay disintegrating at their feet, none of them could truly believe they'd taken the monstrous beast down.

Once the shock wore off however, that was another story. The victory left the team invigorated, feeling larger than life and gave them a much needed boost to get through the rest of the week. Even now, as they returned home, that subtle giddy atmosphere still existed to some degree. Mostly it was pride.

Only three months into their time at Beacon - as a Team and they'd already brought down one of the most powerful known Grimm. With that in mind, Summer thought they deserved to feel a little proud of that. And that's not even thinking about how the rest of the Academy would see them now. Probably as heroes to aspire too, or subjects of ire and envy.

Either way, for better or worse, rumours would spread and that victory would put Team STRQ on the radar for a lot of people. While some people would revel in that kind of attention, Summer simply felt happy by getting the job done. There were a lot of people who'd sleep more soundly, now the Grimm in their sector were gone.

Too caught up in her musings, Summer hadn't even heard the conversation circling the Bullhead. Taiyang was on the defensive about something, Qrow was his usual blithe self and Raven was… well, Raven. Their Huntress Companion had sent them home alone, apparently she had other business to attend to in the village before she herself could return.

"Oh _please_. Shapeshifter for life, yo." Qrow said, rolling his eyes. Raven wordlessly offered a hand which he promptly high fived. The male Branwen smirked; Summer did too.

Despite her best efforts to appear otherwise, the Branwen sister was nowhere near as mature as she liked to present herself.

"Besides, why are you complaining? You're an outright pyrokinetic."

"I keep telling you; Heat Convection and Pyrokinesis are not the same thing!" Taiyang snarled, shaking his head and tossing his hands up in exasperation.

"It's not far off." Qrow shrugged, smirking now at his teammate. "Just call it 'Pyrokinesis' Tai. It sounds _way_ cooler."

"And _completely_ inaccurate!" Taiyang grumbled, glaring. "And besides, how do we know your shapeshifting is just limited to turning into birds!" His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he leaned forward, pointing an accusatory finger at Qrow. "How do we know you're not just using it to look cool right now? Your real form could be some fat ugly git for all we know."

Raven muttered under her breath bitterly, while Qrow roared with laughter. "Sorry Pal, Branwens are just born looking this good."

"Hey, I think I'm the one ripped off here." Summer interjected jokingly. "You guys have these wicked cool powers, and all I do is leave disapparating afterimages."

"Strategically perfect for the best marksmen this side of Remnant." Raven said plainly. Summer offered her a kind, grateful smile in return.

"Anyway." Taiyang piped up, looking out the window in boredom. "Anyone know if when we're getting to Beacon? I miss my bed." He sighed longingly, no doubt thinking of those warm maroon sheets.

"At least another fifteen minutes," Raven supplied, but her gaze wasn't the window. Instead, she inspected her weapon, rotating the barrel and the blades. The few that were left that is. "Regrettably, bed isn't a thought for me. I need to forge new blades."

"How many did you lose?" Summer inquired.

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen!?" Qrow barked, giving her a disbelieving look. "How the hell did you lose _seventeen_ in a week?!"

Raven merely shrugged instead of replying, and Qrow groaned exasperated, muttering something about their allowance and paying for it.

"I could help?" Taiyang offered quickly, suddenly full of life again. Qrow made a face, while Raven nodded appreciatively. Summer would have laughed had something not caught her attention.

"Hey… do you see that?" She asked, peering through the Bullhead's window. Her teammates followed her gaze, towards a tiny pinprick of flickering white light on the ground barely five hundred metres away, almost like a star.

"What the…"

"Hell...?"

All four of them watched intently for a moment as the tiny light seemed to fight for life and fizzle out.

"Weird." Taiyang had said, but Summer had the vague feeling that wasn't the end of it.

The light returned, and not only was it brighter but it was larger. About the size of her thumbnail from this distance; then it exploded into a massive pillar of brilliant white light; and with it came a deafening screech that sounded like a voice.

Summer clapped both hands over her ears, the rest of her team flinched and covered their ears at a high-pitched scream. Some of the plated glass windows of their airship even cracked a little.

"WHOA!"

"Bloody hell!"

"What the _fu-_?!"

"Pilot! Change course and take us South East towards that explosion!" Summer ordered sternly, then her silver eyes rounded on the twins, narrow and determined. "Go. Figure out what it was! We'll be right behind you!"

"Got it!" Qrow had said as both of them dashed forward, turning into their bird forms and soaring down towards the white blast.

* * *

It didn't take long for either Raven or Qrow to find the blast zone. Swooping down in their bird forms, they shifted back into their humans selves barely a foot off the ground and broke into a sprint. Only a ten metres away was a magnificent blast crater in the centre of a thicket, still crackling and sizzling with energy.

"Dear god…" Raven muttered, her crimson hues wide with shock at the devastation.

Trees ripped from their roots, bushes and other flora had been completely leveled by the force of the explosion. And at the epicentre some ten metres away was the visage of a girl, wearing black and red.

"Did she cause this?" Qrow whispered in shock, before dashing over to check on the girl. Raven's hand stretched out to catch his wrist, but he'd already sprinted forward - caution thrown to the wind as usual.

Landing on his knees, Qrow leaned down and moved his hand forward, just in front of where he could see her nose and mouth. Her bright red hood had covered everything else about her features, and Qrow dared not to remove it until he was sure there weren't any surprises. He could feel her breathing gently against the back of his hand.

"Careful, Caw!" Raven called from her distance away,

"See if there's anyone else nearby, Rae! Someone else may have gotten hurt!" He called over his shoulder, and Raven dashed off, one of her remaining dust swords at the ready.

Qrow turned his attention back to the young girl, then examined the shallow blast crater. Was this the power of one little girl? He'd never seen anything like it before. It was almost too hard to believe.

Gingerly, he moved one hand to the edge of her red hood and pried it away from her unconscious face. In that second, his eyes went wide in panic, his heart pounded in his ears and he left out a breathless little gasp.

_Summer?!_ He thought at once, but shook his head of it instantly.

_No! It can't be._ Summer was just at the Bullhead. He could hear the Aircraft approaching even now, and was certain if he looked, she'd still be standing insides. White cloak and all.

"Qrow!" Raven's voice snapped him back to reality. He glanced up, still pale and looking like he'd seen a ghost. Raven had an unconscious dark haired girl leaning on her heavily, and she carefully laid her down by the crater's edge. "I found two more girls just inside the treeline! They all look badly hurt!"

Seeing her brother unable to respond, Raven bolted over to his side and put a hand on his shoulder, a physical anchor back to reality. "Qrow." She repeated again, but her brother could only gesture at the girl in front of him. Following his gaze down, her red eyes went wide as saucers.

"That's not possible." She gasped.

"Guys!" Taiyang called from the Bullhead, hovering only a few metres away from the blast zone. He leapt off along with Summer and raced to their side, but Raven managed to snap out of it first.

"Is everything okay?!" Summer asked over the roar of the engine. Raven shook her head and gestured to the treeline.

"No. There's two more girls in the tree line. One blonde, the other white haired. Go get them first!" She told them.

Finally broken from the spell, Qrow got to his feet, hoisted the Summer-lookalike into his arms and carried her to the landing Bullhead. His sister went back for the dark-haired girl and hoisted her to her feet.

"How does she look exactly like Summer?!" Raven hissed, strapping her charge into one of the bullhead's empty seats.

"I don't know. Uh - Long lost twin?" Qrow offered helplessly, doing the same.

God, he was so confused. Ten seconds later, Taiyang and Summer emerged with the two other girls. One dressed in pure white with some red highlights, and the other girl dressed in browns and yellows, a lot like Taiyang.

Summer helped put the unconscious girls into the seats and strapped them in, but the second her gaze caught the mysterious girl in the red hood, she was transfixed. None of her teammates blamed her, how often do you come across a near exact copy of yourself? Let alone rescue one? Taiyang himself spared a small glance at the blond girl, then to the other two.

"We need to get them to a Medical Centre." Raven said at last, rapping her fist on the pilot cabin's door. A signal for him to take off.

"Beacon's the closest. We'll take them there." Summer decided with a shaky voice, holding onto one of the handlebars lining the roof.

"What the hell is going on?" Taiyang muttered, glancing around at the four girls, then back over the horizon, as if he could still see that blast crater.

"Hell if I know, but can't say I'm not a little freaked out." Qrow admitted, his gaze still shifting between all four girls, but especially focused on the red-hooded one. The carbon copy of Summer Rose.

"Yeah. We're on the same boat there, Qrow." Summer said, her tone still shaky. Her gaze never moved from the girl, as the Bullhead made its way back to Beacon.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Oxblood stared at the computer screen with clinical detachment and his back to the door. A cigarette perched between his lips as his fingers slipping into his breast pocket to retrieve a copper coloured zippo lighter.

He savoured the smoke curling in his lungs and the rush of nicotine, pausing in his studies for a moment to deeply inhale, then blow out a small curling mist.

Oxblood ran his left hand through his matted dark red hair, scanning but not really taking in the information on his monitor; then settled his fingers on the edge of his left stag-like antler. They flowed back slightly over his hair, forming a mockery of a crown; a visible mark of his faunas heritage and the only true physical feature differentiating him from humans.

A knock came from the door, and Oxblood spared a glance over his shoulder.

It was Professor Ozpin. Deputy Headmaster of Beacon and its primary history teacher. He stood tall, wearing a black three piece suit, a green undershirt and scarf with a pair of circular spectacles perched precariously on the edge of his nose. In his hand was a cane, a deceptively simple looking object with a small collection of gears embedded in the handle.

"Is now a bad time, Dominic?" He asked, polite as ever.

Oxblood stood, pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and buried it in the ashtray left of his keyboard, which resembled a pincushion of used cigarette butts.

"Not at all, Professor." Oxblood replied in his cool, detached monotone. Pulling on a white lab overcoat that had been hanging on the back his chair, then slipped on a pair of black rectangular framed glasses. "Here for our guests. I assume." He gestured towards a second door on the right-hand side of his office.

In three easy strides, Oxblood crossed the room and opened the door, holding it for the Deputy Headmaster. The door led to the main medical wing, where uniform white beds lined the walls.

As expected Headmaster Diggs hadn't bothered to grace either of them with her presence, Oxblood didn't find himself particularly caring at this point either. She would delegate all things student related to Ozpin, and just as well. Behind that simpering honeyed demeanor, she was - to put it eloquently - a total bitch. One who seemed to care very little for the student population.

Where as Ozpin fundamentally understood that these children, while teenagers, were still young adults learning about how the world worked; their opinions equally valid as any adults' - albeit somewhat naive. That, and he just smelt nicer; Coffee with a hint of cinnamon, instead of overpowering lavender and honey.

"I understand they've not regained consciousness yet." Ozpin begun coolly, following Oxblood through the row of hospital beds.

"Not as of an hour ago," Oxblood answered dutifully. "But at least two of them have shown signs of stirring. At this point, it's safe to say they're simply sleeping."

"And the final two?" Ozpin prompted.

"That's a bit more difficult to say." Oxblood replied vaguely, reaching the end of the chamber where four beds lay.

Their uniform grey curtains completely drawn as to give the occupants some privacy. One of the nurses had opened the slide window slightly, as a breeze ruffled the hangings gently.

To the left, another four beds behind them was a desk where a nurse was writing something on a clipboard, then consulting a monitor. She had paused to give them both a respectful nod and greeting.

"And what have your initial examinations revealed?" Ozpin inquired, Oxblood moved to the first bed on the left and opened the curtain slightly, revealing the white haired girl sleeping soundly in bed.

"Miss White here is the easiest off from our initial assessments. Aside from a large bruise from the abdomen to the torso, a few cracked ribs and cuts and scrapes consistent with a heavy combat, she seemed perfectly healthy, albeit exhausted." Oxblood explained, "I'm predicting her to wake up first actually."

White, as Oxblood had taken to calling her, was breathing softly. Her chest rising and falling with each breath, indicating she was indeed in a deep slumber. A white and red dress sat folded on the chair beside her, along with a rather delicate looking rapier.

The nurses had changed her into a light grey t-shirt with Beacon Academy's crest on the right breast-side pocket, and pants worn by all of the hospital's long term patients. No doubt, the other three girls had been given the same change of clothing.

Oxblood closed the curtain and moved to the second bed on the left, this one lay next to the window. Inside was the black-haired girl. A faunas, particularly a cat faunas. Like White, a set of clothes and a weapon lay by her bedside, along with a black silk ribbon rolled into a wheel.

"Miss Black here was a bit trickery. There's a severe puncture wound in her abdomen, and some cranial trauma. The wound to the abdomen was serious, someone had stabbed her with a thin blade and punctured her intestinal tract. Damage was repairable, but whoever inflicted the wound clearly wanted her in pain, not dead."

"Are you suggesting she may have been tortured by her aggressor? Perhaps because of her faunus heritage?" Oxblood shrugged vaguely. "Could White's rapier have inflicted the wound?"

"No. The puncture was consistent with an edged blade. That rapier is entirely the wrong shape. And I found dust particles in the wound." Ozpin raised a thin eyebrow at him, Oxblood continued. "It suggests that her attacker wanted the wound to cauterize, but for whatever reason chose not to activate the dust."

"I see. Do you have a hypothesis?"

"I wouldn't venture to guess." Oxblood replied, almost unconsciously pulling out a cigarillo case and slipping a cigarette into his mouth. "Twice a day for a week with me, Miss Black won't even notice a scar. Like Miss White, I'm expecting her awake any hour now."

"And what of the other two?"

Oxblood closed Black's curtain, then moved to the directly opposite bed to the right of the window. "This one, to me, defies any kind of medical logic or sense."

He pulled back the curtain, revealing the golden haired girl. Unlike the last two, Doctor Oxblood actually entered the space and arrived at her right side. He then looked at Professor Ozpin.

"Miss Yellow here, is a perfectly healthy young girl aside from obvious battle fatigue present in all of them." He began, then gingerly took her right wrist in one hand, and manipulated it slightly. "For reasons that I can't even begin to fathom, the muscles from here," he pointed to just above the elbow joint where the faintest light red scar cut diagonally across the limb. "down, have completely atrophied."

Ozpin tilted his head slightly to the left. "Perhaps she broke her arm and it's only recently be relieved of a cast?"

"That was my initial thought as well. However, recovering from a broken bone does not cause this level of atrophy." Oxblood explained, gently placing the hand back down on the sheets. "Not to mention, an x-ray I performed didn't indicate any sign of breaks recent enough to cause this."

"What's your best guess, Doctor?" Ozpin asked. Oxblood folded his arms and regarded Yellow in silence.

"Again, I'd prefer to ask them the questions," He jerked his head towards the blonde, the cigarette bouncing on his lips as he chewed the end. "But, if I had to make a hypothesis. I'd say someone cut off her arm, and stitched another one on. However, there's no surgery marks to indicate as such. There _is,_ however, a minor scar from an attack.

"It's quite possible she was fighting against someone whose Semblance causes general entropy, which could account for this scar if it broke her Aura." He gestured to the fine red line. "At any rate, she'll require several weeks to several months physical therapy if she wants to use that hand again."

"And for the last girl?" Ozpin asked, eyeing the last set of drawn curtains.

"Bizarre." Oxblood said, joining him and drawing Yellow's blinds closed.

"Compared to the other three, Miss Red's injuries are rather… mundane." He pulled out the copper lighter and lit his cigarette then opened the final curtain where the girl, physically the youngest from initial observation, slept in a death-like sleep. "Her aura has been completely depleted. Its rate of return has been negligible at best."

"Is there any risk of fatal consequences?"

"None that I can foresee. For all intents and purposes, this is just a case of overexertion. But this is far more severe than typical cases, and I have no explanation why." Oxblood explained, inhaling deeply on the cigarette as he peered at the girl. "If the rate of return doesn't improve in the next few days, we can attempt an aura transfusion. Provided we can find a compatible donor."

"They've truly been through quite the ordeal." Ozpin noted quietly, regarding all four girls, gazing at the curtain covered beds as if he could see through them.

"They have. I could sense as much while I healed them. Beyond the obvious physical injuries, their auras are deeply disturbed. More so than what one would expect from a post-combat situation." Oxblood said, stubbing the cigarette against the soul of his shoe. "They've experienced a great mental trauma, I could sense a deal of emotional pain in each of them. And it's affecting my efforts to treat their injuries."

"In other words, you won't be able to perform much more until they fully regain consciousness." Ozpin surmised quietly.

"There is more. More of a personal observation if I may," Oxblood flicked the cigarette butt into a nearby disposable bin before pulling yet another one out of his pocket case. This time, he merely held it between the middle and fore finger of his right hand. More to keep his hands busy than to actually satisfy a craving.

"You may."

"Team STRQ were the ones that found these girls. And I'm sure certain resemblance hasn't escaped your notice."

"Resemblance?"

"Between Ms Rose and Mr Xiao Long, and Ms' Red and Yellow respectively." Oxblood said, "I don't presume to know if this is accurate, but in situations such as this, it's often suggested that family members can help coma patients. Find their way, so to speak." He glanced away. "These kids aren't exactly comatose, but…"

"That is quite a presumption. And somewhat heartwarming. I didn't take you for a man to believe such things." Ozpin noted, Oxblood merely shrugged

"I still have a lot of questions for STRQ… and these girls as well. If nothing else, it'd make my report sound _semi_ -realistic."

Ozpin turned away to leave. He took only a pace before pausing in his stride and glancing over his shoulder. "I would suggest perhaps you ask those questions towards the Members of Team STRQ. I'm sure you'll find them eager to find those answers themselves."

* * *

Sleep wasn't so easily purchased that night.

After Team STRQ had retrieved the unknown stranded quintet, they were taken to Beacon's Hospital Wing, where Doctor Oxblood took charge of their care. Immediately he'd bombarded Team STRQ for details about how they were found, where the girls were found and what may or may not have happened.

While the Doctor was asking very good questions, Team STRQ couldn't provide any answers. Before touching down, they'd agreed to keep the details of exactly how they'd found the girls as vague as possible - namely, not mentioning the pillars of light piercing the sky. Instead, they came up with a vague answer, claiming they'd noticed the girls through the scope of Summer's Sniper rifle while she was scouting for Grimm.

Whether Oxblood believed them or not was a separate question. He simply grunted at their answers and moved to work, calling a nurse to assist him.

Now, six hours later, STRQ were in their dormitory beds, sound asleep. Or, making a rather impressive attempt of doing so.

Summer spent what must have been hours staring at the wall, tracing its various marks and dents with her eyes; which had grown well adjusted to the limited light these ungodly hours provided. It was chilly tonight, and Summer had snuggled under the blankets.

"Hey Tai," She breathed, barely even a whisper and muffled under her sheets. In this silence, barring a gentle breeze outside, it sounded as loud as a bell. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." He whispered back in an equally hushed tone.

Summer bit her lip, not responding for a moment. "Where do you think those girls came from?"

"Dunno. The light?" He offered vaguely.

Summer sighed quietly.

"Raven, you awake?"

"Yes." Unlike Taiyang and Summer, Raven didn't bother with lowering her voice. When Summer sat up to look at her, the Branwen sister was glancing over her shoulder.

The way she'd had her elbow propped up on her pillow told Summer she hadn't been sleeping at all, but rather talking to Qrow. Past Raven, Qrow had been casually leaning against in the bed head, an arm propped up on his knee and hands linked together loosely. Somehow, they were both completely oblivious to the freezing temperatures.

"Seem we're not sleeping tonight." Taiyang noted in normal tone, sitting up.

"Nope." The twins answered together, adding the same emphasizing pop to the 'p'.

Summer stifled a giggle. It was cute when they did things in sync like that. And no doubt symptomatic of spending their entire lives together.

It seemed almost an unconscious unanimous decision when all four of them got out of their beds, shuffling onto the floor space between Raven and Taiyang's bed at the base of the window. Dragging their blanket covers along, they huddled up against the chilly air and sat quietly in the gleaming moonlight; except for Qrow who made a bee-line to the small kitchenette adjacent their en suite bathroom.

From the sounds coming from within, he'd been rummaging around in the fridge. He'd returned with four pineapple flavoured juice packs, two in each hand, which he tossed to his teammates one by one before bringing his own bed sheets over.

"Your 'touch and die' juice boxes, I'm flattered." Taiyang joked, puncturing the top with a straw and downing half the contents in one go.

"Am I the only one who thinks we may have made a mistake rescuing those girls?" Raven asked quietly, rolling the juice box in hand.

"What do you mean? Its our job to save people, Raven." Summer chastised, a righteous fury in her tone.

"I'm aware. And I agree, but hear me out," her spare hand poked through the blanket, to list off her points one finger at a time. "We see an explosion; we investigate without knowing what caused it; we find four girls who may or may not have caused said explosion; we brought them to Beacon; we don't know for certain if that event will happen again.

"At the time, the decision was… initially the appropriate one. They would have most likely perished - by the Grimm or otherwise. But in the long term, I question whether or not it's the correct choice."

"You're saying you're worried," Taiyang said, sounding almost uncharacteristically severe. "You're worried we brought a time bomb to Beacon."

Raven gave a shallow nod, then opened her own juice box.

"I… understand." Summer said, sounding just a touch apologetic. "But, I believe it was the right choice to save them. I can feel it in my soul."

"So quintessentially you. You always wanna save everybody." Qrow quipped, giving her a teasing little smirk.

"Its why we're here." Summer sounded a little defensive this time, a small pout forming on her lips as her tone turned weary. "Do I have to keep reminding you feather brains of that?"

"I know, I'm teasing," He waved a hand. "But to play the Devil's advocate's advocate-"

"Try saying that three times fast." Taiyang muttered to Summer, then chuckled at his own joke.

"Raven has a point, there is that risk whatever the hell happened happening again. On the other hand, a power like that is..." He trailed off, a searching look on his face.

"Something that powerful probably can't be set off in rapid succession?" Taiyang offered, Qrow pointed a finger at him and clicked his tongue affirmingly.

"Bingo. Thanks. Words aren't working for me right now."

"That's a first." Raven muttered, almost as a gut response. Qrow shot her an annoyed look.

With that they fell into silence, hundreds of questions still raged through their minds. Another gust of wind kicked up, a howling breeze that snatched the red curtains up, causing them to flap like banners. Taiyang moved to shut the window, but left a tiny crack open for air to still seep through. The dorm had been empty for a week after all, and it smelt musty and damp.

"Are you okay?" Qrow finally asked, nodding towards Summer who was caught off guard by the question. "I know how freaked out I was when I saw that girl, can't imagine how much worse it was for you."

"Yeah." She murmured, not meeting anyone's eyes for a long time.

"Is she your sister?" Taiyang suggested with a vague shrug. "I mean, do you have a sister?"

"I did," Summer admitted, sounding somber and pained now. "But, she died ten years ago."

"God," Taiyang sighed, his head sagging and chastising himself for being stupid.

"I'm sorry." Raven said, sympathetically. "Is there no chance this girl might be her?"

"No. My sister…" Summer breathed, a light shimmer forming in her silver hues. "She died. From the epidemic of 756."

Taiyang became downcast, and a grimace passed over the twin's faces. They share a quick glance, then returned their gaze to Summer. The epidemic she spoke of spread throughout Vale, and part of Atlas light wildfire, burning everything it touched. It was also near singlehandedly responsible for destroying Raven and Qrow's home village in Patch, taking the lives of their parents - and nearly the two of them - with it.

"I'm sorry." Qrow said, and Taiyang placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It would have been a nice dream if it were true."

"Yeah…" Summer murmured sadly, pulling her knees to her chest. She swallowed hard before speaking again. "What about the blonde?"

All eyes fell on Taiyang who held both his hands up. "I'm an only child, and the only extended family I have are two male cousins. They're both six."

"That you have, or that you're aware of?" Raven inquired, "Her hair is the exact same shade and style as yours, and her symbol looks very similar yours. The one on her shirt."

"You two have the same symbol." Taiyang shot back weakly.

"Ours together is the family crest split in two." Raven said. "Along with many things, ours is an heirloom. And it's not uncommon for people to model things after family members?"

"What are you suggesting?" Taiyang asked, his voice suddenly tight.

"What I'm suggesting is; maybe an extended family member you don't know about?" Raven offered. "Is there anyone like that?"

"I… maybe, I don't know." Taiyang answered, sighing and slumping against his bed frame. "I know my grandpa and his brother had a feud, I think that part of the family moved to Minstal, but I don't know the details. I mean, maybe she could be my cousin a couple times removed?"

"Hmm." Raven hummed, glancing out the window with a perplexed look on her face.

"Speaking of heritage," Summer interrupted, sounding more like her bright self, "If I didn't know better, I'd say she's a Schnee."

"... the blonde?" Taiyang asked dumbly.

"No, the white haired girl." Summer said patiently.

"As in the Schnee Dust Company Schnees?" Qrow interjected, folding his arms with a puzzled look over his face. "Doubt it, they only have one heir and he's guy; Warren I think his name is. Heard he's a giant prick." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"As I said, 'if I didn't know better'." Summer reminded him, glaring lightly at his rather liberal use of language.

"Bastard heir, perhaps?" Raven suggested lightly, not turning away from her stargazing. "Used to happen in royal families. They wouldn't acknowledge children born out of wedlock unless there were mitigating circumstance."

"Again. Doubt it. Schnees are real high-level silver spoon folks, if there was a scandal like that, they'd be plastered all over the VNN." Qrow replied, then shot her a look. "You read too much fantasy."

"True." Taiyang agreed. "If they sneeze, half a hundred paparazzi would have a picture of the handkerchief. Can't see something like a bastard heir sneaking past that kind of scrutiny."

"At any rate, I doubt we'll get answers until those girls have woken up," Raven thought out loud, biting her thumb nail as she stared at the carpet in contemplation. "And that's being generous, and assuming Oxblood lets us anywhere near them."

"He can be stubborn with his patients." Summer agreed, biting her lips and staring at her juice box.

"So, what do we do now?" Taiyang asked. "I think we're all a bit too wired for sleep."

"Wake ZPYR(Zephyr)? I wouldn't mind kicking Zane's _as_ \- butt at Total Annihilation." Qrow suggested with that wicked glint in his eye, correcting his language at Summer's narrowed silver gaze.

"ZPYR are still on their mission." She told him plainly.

"Finish the Battle of Cape Cumulus essay for Professor Maize?" Taiyang suggested hopefully with a meek shrug.

"Already completed it."

"Donezo."

"I finished it last night, I'm sorry."

"How?!" Taiyang balked, gaping at all three of his teammates. "I can barely get an introduction! How did you guys finish it so fast?!"

"Chill man, you have the entire weekend to finish it." Qrow assured him, suspiciously jovial and friendlier than usual, which set off alarm bells in Taiyang's mind. "Unlike myself, who will be hitting the Vale arcade."

"Oh, rub it in why don't you." Taiyang grumbled, lips pressed in a thin line.

"Actually no you won't. I have dust blades to reforge, and I need a pack mule." Raven said sharply, and Qrow gawked at her. Summer and Taiyang laughed jovially, filling the dorm with sound.

"Good idea!" Taiyang cheered, a mean grin forming.

"Second thought; Tai, need help with your essay?" Qrow said, his crimson eyes looking quite bitter.

"No no, he's fine! He has me. Go, enjoy a day on the town with your sister." Summer said happily, joining in the teasing while slinging an arm around Taiyang's shoulders. She almost felt guilt for the jealous glare Qrow gave them.

"Stabbed in the back by my own partner and sold off to my sister as a pack rat, have you no heart?" He sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes and the laughter that followed at his expense.

But revenge will be his.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake woke with a small exclamation, and a light sheen of sweat on her brow. She bolted upright, but a sharp pain shooting through her abdomen caused her to gasp and slump back in bed with a soft thump.

Her eyes slid closed again, forcing herself to breath steadily through gritted teeth against a dull waves of pain shot through her stomach. Instead, she relied on her other senses. The thick scent of antiseptic in the air told her she was in a medical facility. And she could feel that she'd been covered with a crisp white sheet up to the chest, the edge now crumpled at her waist from her attempt to sit up. Someone had also changed her into a new set of clothing, a dull grey top and pants.

Opening her eyes again slowly, she saw a clinical white tiled ceiling with a single long light. On her left was a bedside table, where her clothing and black ribbon sat in a neatly folded pile. Gambol Shroud lay flat on the top and her heeled boots rested at its base.

Only a metre from either side of the bed was a drawn, light grey curtain and at the foot of her bed sat a table with a chart hanging from the front.

Blake didn't recognise this place at all. Nor could she remember how she got here.

Searching, her fingers traced across her abs, where the source of the pain was. She felt a long strip of medical gaze just to the left of her navel, and her heart froze.

Memories exploded in her mind.

Fire and smoke, panicked screaming and charred debris scattered haphazardly everywhere from the Grimm invasion. The White Fang rounding up and shooting civilians. And Adam hovering over her, Wilt plunging into her stomach and Yang -

 _Yang!_ Blake felt her eyes begin to sting, tears forming as the memory, but she couldn't dwell on it for long.

Heavy footfalls echoed from the sterile tiled floor, two sets from the sound of it. One set was a light clacking from wedged heels, accompanied by a set of heavy thudding footfalls from what could only be combat boots. Blake dried her eyes as best as she could and pulled the sheets back up to her torso. Her eyes closed tightly, she heard blinds being drawn roughly.

"There's more colour in her face." An unfamiliar woman's voice noted, sounding relieved. A brief pause followed. "Pulse is good. The bruises are healing, and the ribs are on the mend. Good work, Doctor."

There was a scratching of a pen on a clipboard through the curtain. "If she doesn't wake by this afternoon, we'll use a stimulant." The female voice said blithely.

"You'll do no such thing." A second voice ordered sternly, a male voice that sounded particularly deep. Though he spoke in a near monotone, there was a steel edge to his words that brooked no argument. "Miss White will sleep for as long as she sees fit."

 _'Miss White'? Who did that mean? Was it Weiss?_ Blake strained her ears to hear more.

The woman must have accepted her instructions, but from her tone, very hesitantly. "The Headmistress -"

"I don't give a right royal damn what some upstart human thinks. I took an oath, and I will maintain it. If that means letting these girls sleep until the sun burns out, then so be it." The male replied unconcerned, accompanied by the sound of curtains being drain closed. "Diggs can fire me if she doesn't like it."

A few foot falls later, Blake heard the blinds open again. This time the ones surrounding her own bed. A shining sunbeam from the window spread across her sheets and her face. The splash of light made her eye involuntarily twitch once.

"Could they be students of Signal?" The female voice said, footsteps approached and Blake felt two warm fingers pressing against her wrist - doubtlessly to check her pulse.

"The Scroll serial numbers indicate they're students of Beacon. Although, I can't find a profile on the computer registry." The male doctor said. It sounded like he was on Blake's left side. "At this point, it's irrelevant. They are my patients and all I'm concerned about is their health."

"I don't suppose you have an estimation on how long they'll stay sleep at least?" The woman said into a hushed whisper.

"In all likelihood, she's awake already." The second strange voice said coolly, supremely unconcerned. "And if you are listening girl, be warned, this is going to sting."

No point keeping up the charade any longer. With a deliberate breath, she let her eyes flutter open, and immediately wished she hadn't.

For a fleeting moment, she thought she was staring at _Adam_!

This man had that same shade of dark red hair which looked windswept. It almost compelled Blake to try and force him away on instinct; but a split second later, the illusion was broken. This man had bone-colored stag antlers, and wore a black rimmed spectacles; not black horns and a Grimm mask.

Per the Doctor's warning, it did sting. He had rolled up Blake's grey shirt until the top of the gauze was visible, and pried it off with a swift rip. Blake winced against the pain.

"Damn," He sighed to himself, sounding particularly bored rather than concerned while inspecting the wound. "I was hoping you'd be asleep for another hour or so."

"What's going on?" Blake croaked, her voice unnaturally hoarse and her throat felt drier than a Vacuo desert.

"You were found in a clearing by a student team. You've suffered a major abdominal wound from a dust coated blade, which has grazed one of your organs, and you have signs of a mild concussion." He listed off, gesturing for the nurse to get a tray of medical implements. "But, count yourself lucky. There's no sign of infection. Whomever patched you up in the field knew their stuff."

Questions exploded in her mind. Which school students found her? Was it Team SSSN? What happened to the School? What happened to the Grimm and the White Fang? If that was Weiss occupying the next bed, then where are Ruby and Yang?

Most importantly, could Adam find her?

Unable to decide which question to ask first, she chose the obvious one.

"Who are you?" She asked, watching the Doctor inspect the wound. A ghostly crimson glow emanated from his left hand as its fingers ghosted over the string of sutures.

"Dominic Oxblood. Viridian." Oxblood replied, hand out to the nurse who slipped on a white plastic glove, then have him small metal hook. "I'm just removing your stitches. Relax."

Blake tried to, but her mind was still a whirlwind of jumbled thoughts and memories, and each tug sent another tiny jab of pain through her stomach.

"I said 'relax'. This will be easier to heal if your Aura wasn't so disturbed." Oxblood told her, and a minute later, he handed the hook back to Viridian.

"The wound is healing, but not as fast as I'd like. The blade that stabbed you left behind dust particles too small to extract. Only way I could remove them was to expend them, so this is going to smart for a while." He wiped antiseptic over the injury site and Blake winced at the sting, then felt him apply another medical gauze. A lot thinner this time.

"Now girl, you can answer a question of mine. Who are you?" Oxblood said, flicking off the glove which landed in a nearby bin.

"I…" Blake hesitated.

Did she really want to say anything? Adam was on the hunt. He promised to destroy everything she'd built for herself. The last thing she wanted was anyone else getting hurt on her account. Like Yang.

"Girl." Doctor Oxblood prompted after jerking his head at Viridian who left without another word, drawing the blinds closed as she did.

He leant forward on the bed frame slightly. "You don't have to be afraid." For the first time since Blake had woken up, he sounded… kind, sympathetic even. "I am a doctor, and I'm sworn by confidentiality to never reveal patient secrets. Please answer my question."

"Blake." She said, after grappling with it for a moment she continued. Her tone taking a desperate turn. "I-I need to get out of here. I'm being hunted."

The last thing she could remember was running. Slipping away from Vale's safe zone as fast as possible; away from Sun and Yang, and the rest of Beacon's survivors. Then some sort of high pitched whine and a strange white light engulfed everything.

"By who? Humans?" Oxblood inquired patiently. He reached back and pulled the blinds away. On the other side Weiss was sleeping soundly, curled up slightly with her back to the two. "Her?"

"No." Blake shook her head, but stared at Weiss' unconscious frame for several minutes. Even as Doctor Oxblood let the curtain settle, she couldn't tear her eyes away. She could sense his dark eyes on her profile and finally looked back.

"Another faunas; A member of the White Fang. Please, you have to let me leave. Or he'll - he'll kill anyone who tries to help me." She was desperate, and her eyes filled by the threatening sting of tears.

"A member of the White Fang?" Oxblood gave her a quizzical look.

"Yes. They attacked Beacon!" Blake exclaimed in anger, was growing irritable and impatient.

How was this not public knowledge by now! Did the fires and screaming not give it away? Or the airships dogfighting in the sky? Or that giant Grimm Dragon that curled its way around Beacon Tower?

Oxblood took her fury in stride and merely looked her in the eye.

"Blake. Where do you think you are?" He asked, then vaguely flicked his hands out as if to offer her explanation. " _This_ is Beacon Academy's Hospital Wing, IT Ward to be specific."

"That's…" Blake's golden eyes went wide as saucers in disbelief, then shook her head. "Not possible. The Grimm invaded! And the White Fang was leading-"

"The White Fang is a peaceful civil rights group," Oxblood interjected. "I, myself, am a member. Many of the student body are advocates as well, if not actual members."

"But, that's-" Blake cut herself off, her eyes dropping to her lap and completely overwhelmed by what she was hearing. How could any of this be possible?

"As for the Grimm, their last invasion attempt was ten years ago. Vale itself has been safe for quite some time."

This was too much. Blake leaned forward, hand pressed against her brow as her mind tried to sort through the information, and completely numb to the dull ache from her stomach wound. She felt sick, it was a shock and she'd no idea how to handle it.

"I-I need a drink of water…" She said weakly, her throat feeling uncomfortably constricted and her voice was tight.

Oxblood left her side and walked away, returning a moment later with a plastic cup of water, and set a jug down on the bedside table. "Blake. I know you've been through quite the ordeal, and I know this must be a difficult time for you. But I need to know what happened unto this point."

Blake drank slowly, savouring the cool liquid down her throat. Part of her wondered if this was just some fantasy; that she'd lost consciousness somewhere, and this was just her mind playing tricks. But deep down she knew this was quite real.

"Where are my friends?" She asked absently, staring at her reflection in the water glass. She felt extremely tired now.

"Your friends; a blonde and a redhead?" Blake nodded slowly. "They're safe - Just across the room. I promise once our talk is finish, you can see them."

"Now," Oxblood said, resting his folded hands on the bed. "From the beginning."

* * *

After the STRQ's little chat last night, they'd spoke a little more.

Some of it speculation, but the rest was gossip. Some new weapon idea, or some new strategy. At one point, they even attempted to play a free-for-all game of Total Annihilation. Taiyang emerged as the surprising victor of that skirmish. It continued for some time, until someone checked their scroll and saw they'd been up well past 4 am.

So they'd returned to their beds, drifting off at their own pace with Summer being the first to wake; well after 11 am. Shortly followed by Taiyang, and the twins some time after. The female twin spending the last twenty minutes in the shower. Qrow had been glued to his damn console and Summer was writing in something, probably her journal.

Since he'd woken, Taiyang had his nose to the grindstone trying to finish the essay for Professor Maize; an analysis of Cape Cumulus and its effect on Admiral Kazan's campaign across the western borders of modern day Vacuo.

Taiyang had argued it was the lynchpin that brought down the entire western offensive, and lead to a rash of promotions in the Faunas War, including that of one Captain turn General Lagoon. But for the life of him, he couldn't make it sound like anymore more than a word dump on paper.

"This is hopeless." Taiyang sighed, tossing his pen down angrily and casting bitter looks at the textbook. His head fell to his desk with a groan.

"Don't be like that," Summer said encouragingly, wheeling her chair over and taking a seat beside him. "Where's the problem?"

"I'm just - my brain feels like it's mush." He ran a hand through his golden locks, a pout tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Not touching that one." Qrow's sing-song tone floated across the dorm.

"Bite me, birdbrain." Taiyang said, glowering.

"Say 'please', Dragon boy." His teammate shot back smugly, and Taiyang felt his temper rising. That pain in the ass was enjoying himself far too much.

"Honestly, do I have to separate you two?" Summer sighed dramatically, folding her arms as she glanced between her male teammates.

"Qrow. _Behave_." With two words from his sister - her voice cracking like a whip - Qrow relented with an easy shrug, refocusing attention on his console game.

Raven from the bathroom, wearing a black top and crimson leather shrug, black jeans and dark knee boots. Her hair was tied back in its usual tail.

"You look nice." Summer noted appreciatively, Raven gave her a shallow nod. "So, where are you two heading?"

"Here." Raven retrieved a crumpled pamphlet from her jeans pocket, and folded it out. On the front was a collection of weapons laid out from small throwing knives and derringers to pole axes and sniper rifles. On the top in silvery-white letters read 'Guns and Glaives'.

"There's a special discount to certain dust shops for attendees. I save lien, and it keeps the child quiet. So I'd consider it a win-win." She poked a thumb at her twin, still transfixed on the console game with his tongue between his teeth in concentration.

"Sitting right here." Qrow shot her a nasty look, despite his mouth twitching up into a smirk.

Like Raven, he'd been wearing a different outfit today. A black button up shirt, light grey undershirt and grey jeans. Naturally his sleeves were rolled up to his preferred length, and all his jewelry accessories was intact.

"I forgot Weapons Mag was hosting an exhibition this weekend!" Summer's shimmering argent eyes went wide with excitement while Taiyang narrowed a skeptical look at Qrow.

"So _that's_ why you weren't complaining this morning." He said with a little shake of the head.

"Yep." Qrow replied happily, still gaming away.

"And why you all had your essays done before we got back." Taiyang groaned, his head hitting his desk again. He didn't notice Raven walk up to peer over his shoulder at the chicken scratch handwriting.

"Pretty much." Raven answered coolly.

"Ya huh."

"Yeah." Summer admitted a little guilty, then peered at the half-written essay.

Her head jerked up when an idea hit her, and she turned to smile at her other two teammates. "How about brunch? I'll help Taiyang finish his essay and we can meet up at the Vale Exhibition Centre. You know there's a wonderful coffee place near the Brass Bookstand, across from the patisserie?"

"Sold." Qrow agreed instantly.

"I know the place. We'll meet you there later. But how long will you take to finish?" Raven asked, folding her arms.

"A day."

"An hour."

Taiyang and Summer had said together. It wasn't hard to guess who was being the pessimist or the optimist.

Taiyang gave Summer a withering look which she ignored. In fact she smiled encouragingly instead. "You already have the information there, it's just a matter of wording it correctly."

"She's right. Only thing wrong here is a thoroughly lacking structure. That isn't hard to correct." Raven said as she quickly snatching the pen out of Taiyang's hand, and scribbled little sign points.

"Here: Subject…. Argument… Summary." She explained, tapping the circles, underlines and boxes she made on each respective point. "Your conclusion and introduction are more or less acceptable. Rewrite it in that order, and you should be fine."

"Thanks." Taiyang said plainly. "I guess it really is that easy, huh? I might actually get a halfway decent mark this time."

"Yeah. Its always been your problem. For a lot of essays; what gets 'em marked down is structure. Most teachers hate reading a jumbled mess. You clearly illustrate a point? Your arguments become a lot easier to understand."

Both Summer and Taiyang turned their heads towards Qrow, mildly astonished. Qrow seemed oblivious to their perplexed looks. When he gave them a quick glance, he did a double take. His red eyes moving between the two of them.

"What?" He shrugged with an expression that shouted 'what did you expect?'. "Our mum was a Literacy teacher. We kinda picked up on that shit."

Raven, on the other hand, was thoroughly amused. She then jerked her head to the door. Qrow switched off his console and followed her out. "We're heading off. See you guys later."

"Stay safe." Summer called after them.

The door closed with a loud bang, leaving Summer and Taiyang alone in the dorm. Only a minute later, her Scroll chimed and vibrated on her bedside table. Crossing the room, she checked the alert.

"It's from Professor Ozpin." She said, surprised.

"What does it say?" Taiyang asked, losing all interest in his homework assignment.

"He wants to talk as soon as possible." Summer replied, moving to collect her clothing from a wardrobe and dress in appropriate clothing.

"To all of us? Do you want me to get Qrow and Rae back here?" He offered, rising to his feet and looking ready to break for the door.

"It just says me," Summer explained, juggling her clothes and scroll in hand to show the message. Taiyang who prompted slumped back in his chair.

"It might be about those girls? He could know something."

"Best not to keep him waiting then." Summer replied, quickly ducking into the bathroom to change.


	4. Chapter 4

"I see…" Ozpin mused, offering a mug of steaming coffee to Oxblood, who refused it politely.

They were in Ozpin's office, located just next to the first year lecture halls. It was a medium sized room. Filled by a single table with a tray of coffee mugs and a pot, a work desk with an inbuilt computer, a second chair for visitors and a grandfather clock by the door which clicked with the sway of its brass pendulum. Oxblood slouched in the guest chair while Ozpin returned to his seat, sipping his coffee quietly.

"It's certainly a very interesting tale," Oxblood said, declining the coffee in favour of a cigarette he'd slipped out of his pocket, though he didn't light it just yet. "I spoke to Miss Belladonna aka Black at quite some length. She vehemently believe the White Fang attacked the school using Grimm as attack hounds."

He perched the cigarette between his lips, shaking his head at the ludicrousy of the idea. Grimm being controlled? That wasn't possible by any means; as far as he knew at any rate.

Still he kept these thoughts to himself, staring at the edge of Ozpin's desk in thought. "On the other hand; I've positively confirmed that none of her human cohorts were responsible for her injuries. In fact, they're a hunting team themselves. Friends even."

"Then who was responsible for the wound?" Ozpin inquired, his expression growing stern.

"It was another faunas apparently, a grudge match from what I gather. When I inquired about it, Ms Belladonna became erratic. She thought she was being hunted by her attacker; even begged me to let her leave, and didn't seem to believe the White Fang is a peaceful Civil Rights movement. On top of it, she seemed faint when I told her this was Beacon." He explained in his unwavering monotone, sounding absent even though his expression was anything but neutral. His brows knitted together in a frown.

Ozpin hummed, folding hands together contemplatively. "Is it possible this may be some sort of delusion brought on by her concussion? Or perhaps even post traumatic stress?"

"I haven't ruled out PTSD. But I'm not qualified to properly assess those sorts of symptoms. Professor Carmine will need to speak with them." Oxblood replied, then glanced to the side as his hand wandered up to stroke his antlers in thought.

"That being said, given the only testimony I have to go off is hers, I'm inclined to give her the benefit of the doubt for the moment. At least until her other teammates wake up."

"Agreed. That's the wisest course of action." Ozpin said, taking another long sip of his coffee then typed a few things into his computer. A list popped up on the glowing display and he scanned through it swiftly. "Professor Carmine is currently supervising Team ZPYR's mission, I'm afraid he won't be back until Sunday afternoon at the earliest."

"Tomorrow then. That's acceptable. Another day gives our guests a chance to rest more. And Carmine can be… shall we say, eccentric?" Oxblood conceded.

That was putting it politely. Professor Carmine was loud. Loud, boisterous and the thought of being in the same room as the man made his ears ache, but Carmine was the person best suited to assess the girls' mental conditions. For his patients' health, Oxblood would let man work.

"What about the other three?" Ozpin said, the holographic display flickering off.

"Miss White aka Weiss is sound asleep. I've managed to heal her injuries completely, aside from some light internal bruising. As before, she'll probably wake any time, if she isn't awake already."

Oxblood lit his cigarette finally, still keenly gazing at Ozpin's desk rather than the man himself. "Yellow aka Yang has been quite fitful. If she doesn't settle down, I'm willing to administer a sedative to help her sleep and heal comfortably. Viridian has performed a physical assessment, now she's devising a therapy regime to rehabilitate her injury.

"And our last sleeping beauty, Red aka Ruby, has started to recover. Minute amounts, but I judge there's no more need for an aura transfusion. My renewed prediction; I'm expecting her aura to recover by Wednesday. Whether she wakes or not afterwards is entirely up to her."

"I see. Fine work as always Dominic." Ozpin said, taking another swig of coffee, he noticed Oxblood still looked troubled. Perhaps that's the wrong word, 'puzzled' would be more apt. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Perhaps 'ask' is more appropriate," Oxblood sighed wearily. "Mr Belladonna mentioned an earthquake, then a dragon type Grimm using Beacon tower as its nest. From what I understand, the situation she described was total anarchy born of fear and panic. I'm just… a little curious why such an event didn't occur during the Black Vein epidemic ten years ago."

"That in a question worth pondering." Ozpin agreed quietly. "Do you have a theory?"

"I prefer not to make judgements without sufficient evidence. Leaps of logic are one thing, wild speculation is quite another." Oxblood said, finally meeting Ozpin's gaze for the first time in this conversation. "But given Patch and Mountain Glenn were lost completely to Black Vein and the Grimm as a result; save a small Port foothold in Patch... I would have thought the fear would have summoned a creature of that scale."

"Perhaps then, we should count our blessings that didn't happen." Ozpin suggested, looking troubled himself. Oxblood nodded once, inhaling deeply on his cigarette then stubbed it out against his shoe.

"There's one more thing. I haven't told Headmistress Diggs any of this information. Frankly, given her… personality, I thought it was best to give it to you, and move forward from there." The doctor said, once again his hand stroking his antlers in thought.

"I see." Ozpin nodded slowly, looking down at his desk where a bundle of haphazardly written notes sat. "Very well, I'll request keep this information to yourself until we've thoroughly examined Ms Belladonna's team. Then I'll make a complete report to the Headmistress."

"She'll might actually bother to read it if it's yours." Oxblood muttered bitterly, then closed his eyes and shook his head with a low groan. He said the words out loud he realised.

"Give it time, Dominic. Strides are being taken to lessen the divide between our peoples." Ozpin told him sympathetically, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Not large nor fast enough." Oxblood sighed and rose to his feet. "If that's all?"

Ozpin gave one small nod. "I plan to ask Miss Rose to pay a visit, and the rest of Team STRQ in time. I have no doubt she wanted to visit them anyway. Please allow them permission when they do."

"Understood. I'll let Viridian know." Oxblood nodded once in kind, then left.

* * *

Weiss woke up on her side in a strange bed, confronted by a strange bedside table that didn't in any form resemble her dorm in Beacon.

Inhaling deeply and feeling bruised from head to toe, Weiss sat up and gazed around her surroundings. A plain cot with white sheets and dark grey curtain where the first things she'd noticed. Secondly was that someone had changed her out of her combat skirt and into a patient outfit. Clearly this was a medical facility.

Glancing to her left, her dress and boots were folded neatly on a visitor's chair, Myrtenaster rested on top of the pile. They'd allowed her access to her rapier, so she could safely to assume this wasn't a hostile hospital. A vague voice in her mind noted that this could have been an Atlasien hospital. It's quite possible, and she wouldn't have put it past her father to fly all the way to Vale simply to take her to a more local care facility.

Fortunately or not, that theory was debunked by the Beacon Academy crest on the breast of her shirt. The thought filled her with undeniable relief. If this was a Beacon medical facility, or even Vale, then it's quite possible the Grimm had been taken care of. At the very least, the situation was now stable enough for the safe zone to be lifted.

Weiss stretched her arms out, she'd felt stiff like she'd been asleep for days. Peering down the side of her bed, she noticed a pair of thin-soled hospital slippers, which she slipped on and stood up.

It was just now, she thought she heard the distinct sound of someone sniffling.

 _Well, that's to be expected isn't it? We'd just suffered an invasion after all_. Weiss thought sadly, opening the curtains quietly.

It was strange. When she glanced down the room, she didn't see any other beds filled save for one across from her - which still had its curtains drawn - and the one to its right next to the window. From this angle she could see a patient lay there and the soft crying came from there also. But she couldn't see their face, merely a shadow on the curtains.

_Strange how only two other beds were occupied._

In fact, for the aftermath of a Grimm invasion, this hospital wing was surprisingly empty. A nurse's desk sat four beds away, but it was unoccupied. The holographic monitor was projecting a bouncing dust crystal as a screensaver. Peering to her right, Weiss had to squint for a second against the bright sunlight, but by the time her eyes adjusted to the glare, she refused to believe them.

Beacon's courtyard lay just beyond completely unscathed. Not a single Grimm or Atlesian mech was in sight, nor debris of any kind lingered after that battle. In fact, students seemed to be going about their daily business in a mix of civilian clothing or school uniforms. But most astonishingly was Beacon Tower.

Weiss remembered in all too vivid detail the dragon-like Grimm that spiraled around it. Entire packs - no, legions - of Creeps, Ursa and Beowolves clawed at the spire's base; The ones not enthralled by their primordial instinct to kill Weiss and Ruby that is. Even the Grimm focused on killing the two huntresses bulldozed through anything that stood in their way to do so.

Yet there it stood; bold as ever and as pristine as the day Weiss first arrived at Vale.

Just how long had she been asleep if they'd been able to repair the damage so completely? Was that why her father hadn't come for her? No, wouldn't her father to come for her especially because of this?

Where were her teammates?

A sudden ice cold spike of fear plunged through her heart. She'd sent Ruby up to the top of the tower using her speed glyphs, and she'd left Blake and Yang in the care of Sun. On that note, where was Team JNPR? Did Ruby save Pyrrha? Was Jaune okay? What about Ren and Nora?

The questions raged on and on in her mind, causing that icy fear to burrow deeper and deeper in her heart, but for now she tried to focus on the simplest one first.

Where were Ruby, Yang and Blake?

Her eyes fell on the cot closest to the window again, where the patient and the sobbing came from. Swallowing tensely, Weiss approached with the softest tone she could muster. "Excuse me?"

"Weiss!" She heard Blake's exclaim, then the sound of her scrambling to her feet, peering past the curtain's edge. "You're awake!" She practically shouted in relief, temporarily forgetting where she was.

Fear released Weiss' heart if only just, and she rushed over grasping Blake's hand in one of hers. "Blake, are you okay? Where's Ruby and…"

Her voice trailed off as her eyes wandered to the occupied bed. There Yang was still deep in slumber, but judging by the twitching frown of her brow, it was anything but pleasant. A sense of despair weighed heavily in Weiss' stomach.

"Is she doing okay?" Was all she could muster in a weak tone.

"Ruby's just here." Blake replied freeing her hands to gesture to the last bed, still covered by curtains. "She's doing as well as she can, but... Yang..." Her amber hues shifted to the ground, before she moved back to Yang's side. Weiss' eyes widened and her hand came to her lips.

That wasn't possible. Yang's right arm was destroyed, a bloody bandaged stump when Weiss and Ruby left to search for Jaune and Pyrrha. Yet here it was. A thin scar above her elbow suggested someone with medical skills managed to reattach the limb but… wasn't that impossible now?

Whatever the case, Yang's right arm looked significantly weaker compared to her left. Like it hadn't seen a day's exercise and far paler than her usual complexion.

"How could this happen?" Weiss barely whispered to herself. Then licked her lips and tried again. "Blake? What happened to you after we left?" She asked, a little more audible this time staring intently at Blake's downcast face.

"I…" She choked, clinging to Yang's gaunt-looking hand like it'd vanish at any second. "I…" she tried again before shaking her head.

"Blake, you made a promise to me, to us. Remember?" Weiss said, reaching over to grasp her hand. Partly to act as reassurance, and in part to prevent her from dodging the question. "Please. I'm your friend, tell me what happened to you? After Ruby and I left."

Blake met her ice coloured eyes for a moment, before casting her gaze down at the unconscious Yang.

"When we split up, Adam was there." She began with a trembling tone. She bit her lip before continuing. "He was attacking students, and provoked me into a fight. Knocked me down. Gave me this."

Her left hand unclasped from Yang's and slowly pulled up the hem of her shirt, revealing the large gauze patch.

"He did that to provoke Yang." Her voice was shaking, tears forming in her eyes and the first of them dropped onto the sheets. "He…" She swallowed hard, "He cut her arm off. It disintegrated completely."

"I remember seeing the wound," Weiss agreed sadly, staring at the fine red line just above Yang's elbow. "But how did this happen? Aura can't… heal that kind of injury."

"I tried to run. We got to the city, and I ran." Blake confessed through her sobs continuing as if uninterrupted, snatching Weiss' attention from their unconscious teammate. "Adam wanted to hurt me, I thought… I thought it would protect you, all of you but then, there was a flash of white light. A scream and I woke up here."

Weiss nodded slowly, gently patting Blake's hand before clasping hers together in front of her.

"I remember white light too." She admitted after a long moment's contemplation. Blake looked up at her, prompting her to continue. "I used my glyphs to help Ruby climb Beacon Tower, but there were just so many Grimm. I'd thought that an Alpha had snuck up behind me and knocked me down."

Her lip trembled with the sudden weighty realisation that her death was a very imminent reality in those moments. No amount of training or skills could have prepared her for that situation. Yet, like Ruby, she'd thrown herself headlong into it.

"I-I remember the screaming, like holding a note for too long until it becomes white noise." Weiss' tone was trembling, even as she struggled with all her might to maintain what little composure she had. Her eyes drifted to Yang's face again.

"Then I woke up here. I assumed I was in Atlas. But…" She glanced out the window, then to Yang. "Do you know what happened to Pyrrha or Jaune? Ren, Nora, SSSN?"

"I spoke to the Doctor," Blake began, sounding particularly quiet now. "He said that the people who brought us in only found us. I don't know where the others are…"

Weiss didn't have anything else to say. She merely dragged a chair over from the corner and sat down next to Blake, watching Yang's fitful sleep. Both girls were thankful to the other for the silence.

They needed time; to process, to grieve and most importantly to understand. Understand what just happened, and how they got here. They'd awakened to a Beacon that apparently hadn't suffered an attack at all. And they had no idea what happened to their friends or their enemies. In that moment, they felt helpless.

Then, they heard a sound echoing down the hospital wing, of a closing door and light, skipping footsteps slowly approaching… and humming? Weiss and Blake both stood and peered around the veiled corner. What they saw made their eyes bulge and stole their breath.

Down the wing, now just passing the nurses station was the exact image of Ruby!

Her short ponytail bouncing lightly with her steps, wearing a woolen jumper and dark red pants. She'd had her gaze to the ground, merrily humming to herself as she wandering along. When her eyes flickered up, her face brightened as she greeted them with a kind smile. Even those silver eyes looked exactly like Ruby's.

"Oh, you're awake." She said, giving them a tiny little wave.

When she'd arrived at Yang's bed, she spared a quick glance at her, then turned her attention back to Blake and Weiss. Both were too gobsmacked to say anything. "I'd thought I'd drop in to see how you were doing. I'm glad to see you're both awake."

Her gaze then flickered to Yang, who mumbled incoherently in her sleep. "No… who…"

"Oh no, I didn't mean to wake her too." She chastised herself softly, cringing and muttering something to herself hopelessly, as Yang stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

"Who..." Yang barely murmured, still in the process of waking up.

For a second, she thought she was seeing things. Some sleep induced haze that would clear as she'd refocused her eyes.

But it hadn't.

This mirage still stood at the edge of Yang's bed. Weiss and Blake stood on her right side, carefully crowded into the apparently tiny side space next to her bed, their backs against the grey curtain. They'd noticed her awaken, but whatever words they'd spoken to her were lost in the maelstrom of confused, half-thoughts in her head. And the significant blow she thought her sanity had taken.

Before her stood the perfect visage of her beloved mother, Summer Rose; lost on a mission over twelve years ago. Unable to tear her eyes away, Yang drank in her appearance. Trying to etch it indelibly into her memory.

Summer's hands were clasped behind her back and the tiniest of warm smiles on her face. That familiar shoulder-length red and black hair was tied back into a tail, and she'd been clad in a cosy white woolen jumper with dark red pants. Her silver eyes still shone with the warmth of the sun. Just as Yang had always remembered.

For a moment, Yang still questioned her senses. Of course, her sense still told her she had a right arm, so they weren't much in the way of reliability right now.

"You…" She breathed, eyes widened in disbelief and filling with tears.

"Hi! I didn't think you'd remember me." Summer said, smiling sweetly.

 _How could I not remember you?_ Yang thought desperately, tried to sit up and reach forward. Though the action was stopped by something holding her right side down. But she was too transfixed by Summer to see what it was.

"My team were the ones who rescued you. Gave us quite a fright I have to say."

Yang's heart ached. It was just the smile she remembered. The last one Summer ever gave her when she'd left that fateful day. The blonde's eyes shifted to Weiss and Blake, then back to Summer. They were just as astonished, unable to utter a single word.

"How's your arm feeling?" Summer asked in a concern-laden tone, nodding to Yang slightly. "Doctor Oxblood told me it was in a state."

Of course her arm was in a state! A crazy psychopath had cut if off! But for the first time since her awakening, Yang looked down at her right, and her heart stopped. No. That wasn't possible. It couldn't have been? She knew the limb was sliced off - felt the blade pierced her aura and destroy it, along with the other half of Ember Celica. But here it was. Existing and moving of her own volition.

"Weak…" Yang finally croaked, attempting to flex and bend her fingers as if using them for the first time.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But don't worry, Doctor Ox is a genius at what he does. He'll have you back up to a hundred percent in no time!"

It was now that Summer finally looked at Weiss and Blake, who'd been silent for her entire appearance. Summer's eyes curved into crescents and she smiled even more kindly still. "I know, I look a lot like your friend. We were a little shocked too, honestly."

"Who are you?" Weiss asked unsteadily after a minute, somehow managing to find her voice.

"Summer." Yang answered, her tone easily as shaky as Weiss'. "Summer Rose."

Blake and Weiss's head snapped around to Yang, unspoken questions in their eyes and both of their mouths hung open. Summer's silver hues widened slightly, though it was clear she didn't grasp the true reason why Yang knew her.

"Wow, you know my name!" She laughed, a musical one that make Yang's heart lurch even more.

How she'd longed so desperately to see this woman, to get up and hug her again, and Summer didn't even know why! Worse still, it was as if Summer didn't even know her. Yang's lip trembled, but did her best to keep it at bay.

"I know my team's earned itself a bit of a reputation, but I didn't think it'd spread that far yet." She gave another musical laugh, like bird song.

"May I ask, what are your names?" Summer inquired, grasping her hands behind her back and leaning forward a bit in interest.

"I'm… Weiss."

"My name is Blake."

"Yang." Yang answered near mechanically, thorns piercing her heart. Did her own mother really not remember her?

"Yang?" Summer raised an eyebrow. "Do you know a Taiyang by any chance? He's one of my teammates."

Yang didn't reply, she opened her mouth but words didn't come up. Instead, she closed it and looked away, trying to fight back the sting of tears. Summer seemed to notice this, and looked downcast.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." She apologised with a sympathetic tone. "He told me a little about his extended family, but I should've known it was a sore spot. I didn't mean to bring it up."

Silence passed between the four girls. Summer's silver gaze fell on them in turns. Her sunny demeanor from before seemed to have faded, doubtlessly from her attempts to be friendly being so utterly derailed.

"So, what's her name?" She asked, gesturing towards the curtain-covered bed where Ruby still slept.

"She's Ruby." Blake answered as Weiss peered behind her. Both girls casting concerned looks towards the bed. Yang's head turned to the side, eyes filled with a mix of hope, love, grief and fear.

_Ruby was right there. She was safe. Thank goodness._

When Yang's head turned back to Summer however, her utter dejection turned immediately to concern. In that instant, a dark haunted look pass over Summer's face which completely wiped the smile off. She stared, wide eyed at the grey curtains no longer looking like the fierce loving mother Yang remembered, but a terrified little girl. Her breathing suddenly become a little audible and almost laboured.

"How old is she?" Summer inquired, her tone sounding as shaky as Weiss' was before.

"She's fifteen." Blake replied, watching Summer stalk towards the curtains and pull them back slightly, peering at the sleeping face with a slowly dawning look of horror.

"Summer?" Yang prompted, a weight of worry pooling in her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked, gingerly getting to her feet when Summer looked as if she was about to faint.

"I'm… fine. I - p-please, excuse…" she trailed off, backing away then quickly turning to stride down the corridor towards the exit with a hand clasped over her mouth. Blake and Weiss watched her leave, and from her expression - it looked like she wanted to throw up.


	5. Chapter 5

Vale's Exhibition Centre was located just across from Vale City Park, six blocks away from the hub terminal and the airbus back to Beacon. The floor was divided into two main sections. The lower of which was the entryway, where tall glass doors lined the entire face of the building and a bustling crowd of hunting enthusiasts, students or actual huntsmen and huntresses themselves gathered.

This was where the attendees purchased their day passes for the Guns and Glaives exhibition, as well as providing small previews of what's to come. Dozens of glass cases, racks and displays of various weapons stood boldly through the space, acting as pseudo dividers. Each clearly defined by a manufacturer's symbols and names stamped on the weapons themselves, or on banners that adorned the displays.

Then, there was a five step climb through a long band of double doors that led to the main event. Lines of kiosks and booths ran up and down the entire facility, all marked by different coloured banners or logos of weapons companies, both corporate and independent. Most were serious purveyors of goods; dust powder and crystals, pre-forged (albeit dull edged) weaponry, varieties of metal ingots and an assortment of other engineering tools and devices.

There were, however, the odd few that sold toy or gag weapons, coloured brightly and suited more to young children to play pretend. Although, it was anyone's guess which idiot would willingly let anyone under fifteen in here without a Hunting Guild Permit.

"God, this is _boring_." drawled Qrow as he slurped on a soda bottle straw, bouncing it between his teeth and bumping the straw lightly against the plastic bottle's neck. It was fruit flavoured with just enough fizz to leave a pleasant tingling aftertaste.

Absolutely no traces of his initial enthusiasm remained in his tone whatsoever.

"Coming from the boy who stares at weapons like they're naked women? That's saying something."

" _Rave-y._ " growled Qrow, pointedly using her most hated nickname to stir a reaction then became irritated when he'd received none.

They'd found a reclusive corner out of the way from most of the crowd to sit down.

While many would never know it from their blunt confidence and swagger, the Branwen twins were not social creatures.

Qrow might have been able trade witty banter and Raven could maintain polite conversation, but composure was most definitely not the same as ease.

Neither really coped well in crowded areas - most especially places you couldn't see the sky. Even this secluded little hole they found felt claustrophobic. And the exhibition centre's terrible acoustics did no favours for their hearing either.

Perhaps it was because they were born in a semi-rural village, where the largest group of people they'd see a day numbered in the twenties if they were lucky. Even after the Fall of Patch, they'd still lived in a remote location outside the main city's borders with their Grandmother.

Hell, coming to Beacon was a chore by itself. But at least being a highly specialized and selective combat academy limited the number of people present at any given time, making the experience more bearable than a hustling bustling city like Vale.

Like with all things, it was just an adjustment. And as with all things, given enough time the twins would probably get used to it, much to their chagrin.

But for now, they still felt like they were suffocating every time they came to the city.

Qrow gave a few cutting remarks about a few things they'd walked past, and even now still idly complained about lacking variation.

Raven, as per usual, ignored his complaining and remained focused on sorting through her acquisitions for the day. In the medium sized maroon backpack, which she'd also purchased for ease of transport, were six canisters of dust.

Various types sorted by colour in accordance to the effects they produced. She'd only intended to buy the dark blue, yellow and purple types for her personal stores, but bulk buying saved her nearly two thirds of the standard market price.

Even if it didn't purchase the peace she wanted from a certain twin of hers, coming to the exhibition saved a lot of money, therefore was a fantastic idea to her mind. All that was missing now was the raw materials to forge out new blades.

Out of the corner of her eye, she'd noticed Qrow silently playing with his bottle cap. Rolling it between his thumb and forefinger while surveying the crowd. A mean-spirited smirk spread across his lips as he'd pinched the cap by the rim between his two fingers, and closed one eye, apparently ready to flick it at someone.

Her gaze followed his to Taiyang, who stood amongst the crowd wearing a long-sleeved brown jacket, a pair of cargos and yellow undershirt with some pop culture reference she couldn't place printed on the front.

"Taiyang." Raven called, just loud enough to be heard of the rabble. His blonde head jerked to his right, towards the twins in the corner.

Qrow glowered at her for a second, letting the bottle cap drop into his palm while Taiyang quickly jogged over and squatted down besides them. "Bored already, huh?"

"Yes."

"No."

They'd answered together, shooting each other dirty looks. Taiyang merely chortled at them with a lopsided smile. "Super specific, thanks."

"The hell you doing here, thought you were still doing your homework?" questioned Qrow, finishing off his fizzy drink with a final long slurp. Raven smacked the empty bottle out of his hand, which clattered and bounced at his side. "Someone's cranky." he murmured under his breath.

"Bloody hate that noise." she muttered, her gaze returning to her bag. She'd closed the zipper and relaxed against the wall, hands folded across her stomach.

"To answer your question; I managed to rewrite it pretty quick." Taiyang began, giving an appreciative nod to Raven. "So helpful, thank you for that."

Raven nodded once in kind, then leaned forward to peer past him expectantly. "Where's Summer? Didn't we agree to meet for brunch?"

"Yeah, Ozpin sent her a message. Said he wanted to talk." Taiyang poked a thumb over his shoulder. "Maybe about the mystery girls." He offered, shrugging.

"Could be." Qrow conceded, tapping his fingers against his empty bottle while his crimson eyes shifted between crowd members. "But then again it could be academic, Sum and I are taking extension history this term."

"... really?"

The male Branwen tossed his hands up helpless in the air, staring up at the ceiling. "Why _always_ the tone of surprise?"

"Because when people look at you; all they see is a pretty face?" Raven shot back teasingly, earning another irritated look. "Not quite as pretty now." He flipped her off.

"A bird giving a bird the bird," Taiyang shouldn't have laughed, but he did. "That's not something you see every day."

Raven opened her mouth to speak but Qrow shoved a warning finger in her face. " _Don't_. Comment. I swear to god; if you make any shitty puns I'm disowning you."

"I don't know what you're Raven about?"

"... you're dead to me."

"Apparently it's fine for him to act like the asshole he is, but when I do it, the world's suddenly ending." She explained to Taiyang, condescendingly patting her twin's head. He batted her hand away with a loud slap.

"Yeah, see there's a difference: I'm actually funny."

"Ha! Who's been lying to you?"

"Anyway." Qrow growled through gritted teeth, "Did Summer let you know when she'd be finished with the Prof?"

"She wasn't back when I left. I sent a text when I got onto the airbus, but that was an hour ago now. Whatever it is, she'd taking her sweet time." Taiyang sounded mildly concerned, then sat down properly next to Raven. "So, why do you think it's boring?" he peered past her, raising an eyebrow at Qrow.

"'Boring' was the wrong word… 'Mundane' is better." he grunted, slouching further down the wall and sulking.

"What did you expect? Android soldiers?" Raven inquired, dripping with sarcasm which went largely ignored. "Holograms? Shotgun nun chucks?"

"Something a tad more exciting than basic pistol daggers or gun swords." This, of course, was coming from the boy who chose an extremely rare, highly dangerous scythe hybrid - probably one of the most exotic weapon types out there - as his primary weapon.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" prompted Taiyang with interest.

"Coin purse that could turn into a Gatling gun, maybe?" suggested Qrow with a vague shrug. "This is supposed to be a weapons conversation, man. Where's all the crazy awesome shit?"

"Oh, Ymir's got the Gatling Gun thing covered." Taiyang dismissed with a casual wave of the hand.

"That giant she-wolf?" mused Raven, looking vaguely intrigued.

"Yeah." Taiyang answered blithely, "Thing turns into a three foot tall war axe. Like, the blade itself is freaking huge." he held one hand about a metre and a quarter off the ground. "Like this big - It is _monstrous_."

The Ymir they spoke of was Ymir Carreg. A faunas and member of their class who served on Team ZPYR under Zane Lesbarg. A seven foot tall muscle-bound giant of a woman with grey wolf ears and wolven fangs which supplies her with a fiercely intimidating appearance. Even those with innate prejudice against Faunas never dared say anything to her face for fear she'd grind them into dust with her bare hands.

Raven looked impressed, nodding.

Qrow whistled appreciatively, clearly trying to visualise the image in his mind. "Now that's cool."

"You haven't see her use it before?" Taiyang asked, and Qrow shook his head quickly. "It's freaking nuts."

"When did you have a chance to see it?" Raven question, her crimson eyes narrowing skeptically at her teammate.

"Emerald Forest during initiation," He supplied. "I sorta bumped into her before I ran into you." He admitted, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "She'd already paired up with Nymphadora Plank, so I had to move on."

"Explains why you're not on ZPYR." noted Raven, pulling back her left cuff to check the time on her watch. It was approaching three o'clock, and her hunger was getting a little too loud to ignore.

"How's it feel being sloppy seconds?" Qrow teased bumping Raven's shoulder, which earned a glare from Taiyang.

"Really, man?" sighed Taiyang, exasperated.

Raven inhaled furiously, then gave her twin a sweet smile. "It simply means he's still seen more action than you."

While Taiyang snorted and chuckled, Qrow's witty rejoinder died on his tongue as three different sets of chimes cut him off. Their Scrolls went off within the same two seconds of each other. Curious, they'd reached for their own in turn.

"Summer's not coming?" said Raven after a moment, scanning through the message.

"That's… not like her?" Qrow noted, any levity evaporating into mild surprise.

"'Guys, something urgent came up. Can't make it.'" Taiyang read aloud, looking puzzled. "Yeah, that's kinda… not. Should one of us check on her?" Taiyang suggested, glancing at the twins.

Qrow bounced to his feet, re-reading the message then slipping the scroll into his right back pocket.

"I'll do it. Anything to get away from her terrible sense of humour." He volunteered, stretching out a cramp in his shoulders and expertly tossing his bottle into a bin some ten feet away. It landed, of course. "Rae's still got a bit of shopping to do. Should I get something for Sum?"

"Yeah. Bring her back something to eat." Taiyang suggested, tossing a thumb behind him. "Think I saw a bakery across the park."

"You need anything here?" questioned Raven, getting to her feet also and hoisting her backpack over one shoulder. Qrow shook his head and clapped a hand on her free shoulder as farewell before turning to leave.

Taiyang watched him walk away while moving to stand, then gave a significant look to Raven. "Sooooo…" He drawled, a little hopeful.

"This isn't a date." She cut him off quickly.

"Darn." Taiyang sighed and shrugged helplessly with a deflated smile. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Raven sighed exasperated, turning to walk into the crowd muttering something about 'persistence'.

Following closely, Taiyang's eyes scanned the stalls, catching bits and pieces of the products. Everything from daggers to maces, polearms to brass knuckles or derringers to high caliber sniper rifles and grenade launchers were on display. _How is this boring? Its awesome!_

Although there were quite a few people of questionable age in the crowd. Taiyang caught glimpse of a security guard escorting a group of young pre-teens out, a bag full of confiscated item on her arm as she did.

At least they were on the ball with the underaged and unauthorized. But Taiyang found it far more troubling they'd managed to sneak in in the first place.

"Ever get concerned with how easily kids can buy the most volatile substances of Remnant?"

"Not particularly." Raven admitted casually with a shrug, just audible above the ambience. "Then again, Qrow and I've been playing with Dust since we were nine." She anxiously added, "We were supervised, I swear."

"If you both used it as kids, then how come your brother doesn't use it now?" Taiyang asked, a little frightened at how casually she dismissed it as a toy rather than a dangerous hazardous object. "Or shouldn't I ask?"

To his great surprise, Raven actually snorted, overcome and nearly doubling over from a sudden delirious laughter. Oh, this should be good. He'd thought eagerly.

"Well," began Raven, whipping a tear from her eye at the memory. "I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Aww," Taiyang whined childish and disappointed. "C'mon? I need some dirt on that tool to get even, please?" He pleaded sweetly. "As my partner can't you help just a little?"

"I would like to," Raven admitted, still subject to bouts of uncontrollable giggling. "But as much dirt as I have on my brother, he has just as much on me." She cleared her throat. "I will say this; it involved a poorly planned prank, ice dust and an overzealous ten year old. Make of that what you will."

"Did he freeze himself?" Taiyang chortled, absolutely loving the idea that his supposedly 'sauve' teammate was an utter klutz as a kid.

Raven sucked in a breath, humming to herself in thought. "At the very least, I suppose you could say he has dust issues now."

" _Seriously_?" groaning, Taiyang regarded her with half hooded and thoroughly unimpressed eyes, the humiliating mental image he enjoyed thoroughly dashed. While she smiled a perfect picture of innocence, it didn't quite cover the mischievous glint in her ruby eyes. Taiyang shook his head in judgement. _Just had to ruin it with a shitty pun, didn't you?_

"God _damn_ it, Raven."

* * *

Honeydew Point was a small CCT relay station in quadrant 6 of northern Vale, standing just over the small farm village sharing it's name.

Perched on a rise, overlooking the cluster of buildings and farms its shadow cast a nice shade from the afternoon sun, the angle of which illuminated the dish in a shining yellow halo.

A winding path made of cobblestones and wooden steps weaved its way through the small patch of woodlands that divided the tower and the farms like a natural wall.

Zane Lesbarg watched the quiet village with his arms folded, his blue hues narrowed scrutinizingly at the inhabitants below. The fingers of his left gloved hand resting lazily over the silver and blue dagger strapped to his thigh, one half of a set. The right was strapped to the small of his back, this one was gold and blue. His sleeveless button-up shirt drifted lightly with the breeze, which caught his dark hair as well. Absently, his right hand moved to shield his right eye, hidden under an exceptionally long set of bangs.

On the wind, he could hear notes of an ocarina playing a slow peaceful melody and rolled his eyes. Nym was the culprit no doubt.

Nymphadora Plank that is.

Somewhat ditzy, she didn't seem to look at the world in a normal fashion. She was… perplexing at best, but Nym seemed to like herself like that. Zane could respect that, but it didn't change the fact she was supposed to be on threat watch, not shirking her duties in favour of playing a nocturne or two.

Zane growled under his breath, glaring off to his right where Nym was supposed to be.

"Easy," A large hand rested on his shoulder, but Zane made no motion to indicate he noticed. "You really think Nyms would be playing if she saw Grimm? Or anything kinda trouble for that matter?"

"She's disobeying orders. Frankly I'd rather be prepared if case something does happen." He'd need a word with his errant teammate when they returned to Beacon.

"Do you honestly think the Grimm are coming?" Ymir's hoarse voice said.

She was a musclebound giant of a woman, standing at seven feet with a barbarian look to her grizzled features. A pair of wolven looking ears adorned her dark grey crown and her jagged canine-like teeth were bared in a wolfish grin. Her combat garb was clearly inspired by Atlas soldiers, with a thick silver-and-green breastplate, spaulders and plated boots. Unlike military uniform, hers was sleeveless, save for a pair of black gauntlets that covered her wrist to her elbow. On her back was a large, dark green coloured pack, bound together by three belts.

"I wouldn't mind getting a bit of exercise in, but aren't you being paranoid?" Her gaze flickered skyward for an instant, "... which actually would draw the Grimm."

"I'm not as concerned about the Grimm as you may think. I have a she-wolf with a gatling gun on my team. No person in their right mind would bet against you." Zane replied. "I also prefer the term 'prepared'."

"I think you're just scared." The furious look he'd sent Ymir's way caused her to recoil slightly, with her hand up as an offering. "Nervous I mean. It's only been three months since ZPYR was formed. And there's a lot of expectations on us. On everyone else too, for that matter."

The standard policy of most Huntsmen Academies was to train their first year students for at least six months before sending them out in the field. On rare occasions however, some Academies have sent their students out into combat at earlier intervals, such as this one.

Usually for one of two reasons; the first being the students in question were stood out amongst their peers as being particularly exceptional, thus allowed to tackle some challenges sooner than others.

The second being there were simply not enough Huntsmen to handle the influx of new opportunities on the bounty boards.

Given the previous decade's events, it was mostly likely the latter scenario, but Zane did hold a glimmer of hope for the former. Whatever the reason; Teams CTDL, STRQ and ZPYR were all sent out on their missions three months early. Of these teams, All twelve students were remarkable in their own ways; combat, academics, leadership, camaraderie, adaptability and determination to survive.

Perhaps someone who mattered recognised that, and thus gave them these missions as a test?

Ymir's voice shattered Zane's bubble of thought, he'd forgotten the giantess was there. "This is your first chance to act as a Field Commander and you wanna do well. Which I can respect." Ymir noted earnestly, then added jokingly. "And you wanna one-up Summer and Celeste, which I think is cute."

Zane nodded vaguely, ignoring the joke as he cast his gaze back towards the relay station. "Updates on Clay?"

"He is, and I'm quoting, 'in candyland'." Ymir said, folding her large arms over her torso. "Are you sure he's supposed to be a Huntsmen student? Sounds like he's gonna be more at home as a mechanical engineer."

"Don't tease him. He's seen more tech in the last three months than he has in the last seventeen years," Zane cast another glance towards the village, stretching out a minor kink in his neck. "Can't blame him for getting excited."

"I don't. I just wonder if he has the… capacity to be a huntsmen." Ymir wondered, "Killing Grimm doesn't seem to be a vested interest for him."

"You didn't see him in the Emerald Forest." Zane supplied, then looked Ymir in the eyes. "Do you believe Nym has the capacity to be a huntress?"

"You didn't see her in the Emerald Forest." Ymir echoed, chortling at the joke.

Another breeze kicked up. "So, how's your homework going?"

"That stupid essay?" Ymir grunted, "I haven't started it. It's a fundamentally stupid 'what if' question. I don't deal in 'What if's. A thing happens or it doesn't."

"You don't enjoy speculating?" Zane questioned, now overlooking Honeydew Village with renewed interest. "I find it fascinating. Pondering what would happen if one event hadn't taken place; how history could be changed. Like tossing a stone in a lake and watching the water ripple."

"Yeah, well you're weird."

"Anticipating scenarios is what a good leader does," Zane replied, but his next words died on his tongue. The unmistakable sound of a scream caught on the wind sent Team ZPYR on high alert. From the far side of the village. From this distance, he could see someone scrambling away from a solitary hut.

"Nym! Guard Clay and the engineers!" Zane's voice boomed. In a second, a young woman with glossy blond hair appeared before him and nodded once. Her dreamy eyes now sharp as steel.

"Ymir. Let's move!" Zane sped down the path, taking the steps two at a time, followed closely by his teammate; deceptively fast for her size.

Villagers started to gather around a small hut on the farthest edge of the village now. Almost all of the residence by Zane's count. As he sprinted forward, peripherally, he saw some of the younger children being pulled away by the adults, while the ones that remained were green faced, or physical ill.

"What happened?!' Zane demanded of a woman, clutching her young child to her chest tightly.

She sobbed, shook her head and pointed towards the hut. "Its… horrible..." Zane doubted he'd get much more out of her in this state.

He'd passed her off to Ymir before moving forward. He pushed his way through the gathered crowd, a feat made significantly easier when the village noticed the giant faunas tailing him.

The door was ajar and physically bent at an awkward angle, splinters and chunks bashed out in odd directions and only a few measly screws kept it attached to the frame at all. Upon closer inspection, there was a sticky, cooper smelling substance dropping from some of the splintered ends. Black like pitch. His right eye started to ache and he grimaced.

"Everyone!" he boomed, "I need you all to stay back! That includes you too, Ymir."

His teammate did as instructed, and even begun corralling the villages a safe five metre distance away. Zane swallowed hard, braced his hands against the entry frame and kicked the shattered door down as hard as he could.

The shattered wood clattered to the ground, and instantly, the ZPYR leader saw the body of their supervising professor, lying face down in a pile of blood mixed with that same black tar. His nails were bloody and bent back, as if he'd been clawing through the floorboards.

Ignoring the strong desire to vomit and the putrid stench of old blood, Zane pulled out his scroll and took a few snapshots. Professor Ozpin or Headmistress Diggs needed to see this.

Steadying himself, Zane moved to the professor's side, carefully avoiding the edges of the pooled blood and with his left hand carefully pushed the Professor's prone body onto his back. Repulsed, he recoiled in disgust. His heart turned to ice and his stomach threatening to empty itself of lunch.

Professor Carmine's face was frozen in a picture of pure agony, the same black sticky substance mixed with blood permeated from his orifices. His skin looked cracked with black marks like veins, spreading down from his face to his neck.

_Black Vein… !_

In a frenzy, Zane tore off his stained left glove, tossed it down and backed away from the corpse. His right eye now throbbing painfully in time with his pounding heart. He did a quick inspection of his clothing and took solace in that nothing had stained his other clothes.

"Did you anticipate this scenario?" Ymir asked from the doorway. Her tone quivering, her hand clasped to her mouth and her grey eyes wide in horror.

Another round of screams burst from some of the villagers, this time the reason was something easier and problematic in equal measure. The Grimm, drawn by the shock and horror of Honeydew's residences, sensed a feast worth devouring.

Ymir bolted out of the bloodied cabin and squinted over yonder. "Grimm." She declared, her tone still shaky. "Creeps and Beos. High thirties, lower forties. Four hundred metres out."

"Shit." Zane hissed. He tore out his scroll and dialed the group contact. "Nym. Clay. Grimm assault on main village. Handle it."

Before Zane walked out of the cabin, he took photos of everything, from every relevant angle he could think of. By the time he was done, he'd swayed out of the cabin with labouring breathing. After steadying his breathing and his heart rate to a less thunderous pace, he stood tall.

"You." He pointed to the first villager on his left, a young man - in his twenties if Zane had to guess - then pointed to the building. "Burn this hut to the ground as soon as you can! The rest of you, return to your homes!"

"You're gonna fight them all?" A panicked little boy asked, peaking fearfully from behind his father's leg.

"Beacon's Hunters are here. There's no one better." Ymir boasted proudly, giving the scared little boy a thumbs up. He returned it weakly as his father pulled him away. The villagers scrambled to return to their homes as Ymir and Zane dashed forward about fifty metres away. The Grimm were about a hundred metres and closing.

"Nym, Clay. Are you in position?" Zane shouted into his Scroll.

"Ready and rockin', Boss man."

"Yes. We are."

"Ymir." Zane drew his daggers, the silver in his left and gold in his right.

The giant wolf shrugged off her backpack and unclasped the three buckles. The dark green cloth fluttered and unraveled into a long padded bandoleer strap, which Ymir snatched up and slung over her shoulder, clipping the buckles unto the deployed five-barrelled gatling gun, _Lupus Major._

"Mow 'em down."

With a bestial grin, Ymir dug her left heel about two inches into the earth and opened fire.

* * *

It would be a cold day in hell before Summer Rose broke an appointment with anyone.

So naturally, hell's denizens must be feeling quite frosty right about now.

Summer sat alone on her bed in the dorm room, hugging her pillow and her scroll clutched in her right hand.

STRQ's dorm was rather plain and spartan looking in the daylight. Beyond four sets of textbooks on each desk, and the same number of travel bags sitting at the base of each bed, there was no real indication anyone lived in this room. Not by choice however. The Headmistress made it stringently clear on their orientation that the dorms were not for 'unruly items of a suspect and distracting nature'.

In other words, anything that denoted any form of personality on the part of the teams living in them. The Headmistress would inspect them at random intervals, and threatened detention or even suspension to anyone who didn't conform to her standards.

Diggs ran the school like an Atlassian military boot camp. The frustrating irony of this was not lost on Summer. She'd left Atlas and came to Beacon - which claimed to celebrate the unity through diversity - only to be pushed back into the oppressive, militaristic style of training, squashing the freedom of self expression she'd desperately longed for.

While her uncharacteristically bitter thoughts could run for hours on the unfairness of Diggs' regime, the distraction hadn't lasted long.

Her mind was taken back to those young girls her team rescued not thirty-eight hours ago. The core of her current melancholy. For the last few hours, since she'd been told that little girl's name, her mind was reeling. The same cycling mantra on repeat.

_Ruby._

Weiss had said her name was Ruby.

_She was… Fifteen._

Ruby. No. It couldn't be, could it? Little Ru-ru?

_But she was dead._

Summer watched her die. She'd watched with her father while that tiny etched casket had lowered into the earth, left to sleep alongside their mother and uncle.

Memories were flashing in the forefront of her mind; of a tiny girl wailing and pleading for her little sister to wake, for the adults to help her up, for something - anything to bring her back. Lamentations of a child still too young to understand the permanence of death. Over time Summer had come to accept it. Believed it even. For ten long years, she'd visited the gravestone on her birthday with a bouquet of pink roses. They were always Little Ru-Ru's favourite colour.

But now that young teenager occupying one of Oxblood's medical beds, sleeping as deeply as death itself, completely shattered whatever sense morbid of certainty those memories provided. Every part of Summer's soul screamed for answers.

Summer felt the sting of tears in her bloodshot eyes for the dozenth time that hour, and she hiccuped and sobbed burying her face in her pillow. All part of the vicious cycle of doubt and self loathing.

She did stop, and when she did, she simply stared blankly back at the wall opposite her. Exhausted, her mind was a jumble of mushy memories and half-wild emotions she couldn't even begin to sort through. By the time she'd heard the front door unlock, her eyes were dry again, but her face was still blotchy and puffed.

"Hey there Sum." Qrow greeted her in his usual blithe tone, depositing a rather laden plastic bag on his desk with his scroll and wallet.

"Hey Qrow…" Summer replied, her voice hollow and distant.

He's crossed to his bed and sat down, right in the middle of Summer's vision. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed again, repeating the action for a few times before looking away.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Just wondering how long you're gonna sulk like that. I always thought Rae was the emo." Qrow drawled, leaning back on his hands.

"Can…" Summer sighed, letting her shoulders sag and dropping the pillow to her lap. Her scroll was still clutched tightly in her hand, ready to dial. "Can I ask a stupid question?'

"Depends."

"On what?" Summer really wasn't in her usual patient mood today.

"What kind of 'stupid' you're asking." Qrow replied in his blunt, honest way.

"What if you lost Raven?" The question turned his blood to ice, and his jovial demeanor vanished completely.

Summer swallowed hard, and continued tentatively. "Then suddenly found out she could be alive out there somewhere and you couldn't help her? O-or, if you thought she was dead, then found out she wasn't?" She choked out, trying to keep her tone neutral, but she couldn't hide the little quiver slipping in. Nor ignore the sting of tears threatening to come again.

Cutting straight to the point, Summer didn't move her gaze from its fixed spot on her lap.

"It's the worst kind of hell for a brother. Or sister." He replied severely, gesturing to Summer vaguely.

"I," Summer licked her lips and sniffled. She wanted to say the words, but they were thick and stuck in her throat. After a minute, she tried again. "I think that little girl, might be my little sister."

"Are you sure?" Qrow questioned heavily.

A good one, Summer didn't know the answer herself. 'I... I don't know. Just, what they said. She's got the same face, she's the same age and…" She hiccupped, the tears streaming down her face again and she hastily wiped them away. She didn't know when Qrow left his bed and sat next to her. "She even has the same name…!" Her last word was choked out through a sob. "... Ruby."

"It's a beautiful name." Qrow offered consolingly. Unsure what else to say.

Summer buried her face in her hands, "I want her to be!" she begged. "I know it's impossible, but I want it!"

"Why not?" Qrow prompted.

Summer couldn't bare to look at him. Pulling her pillow and knees up, she hugged herself tightly. Her fingers clutched around her scroll so hard, anymore would no doubt shatter the thing.

"I was seven..." Summer managed, Qrow watched her silently with a sympathetic expression. "She was just touching five when the sickness came."

Summer swallowed hard before continuing, her voice completely devoid of emotion. A startling contrast from her sobbing only moments ago. She sniffled. "First it was a cough, we figured it was just a chest bug. Then the lesions and the bleeding eyes. And we knew that it was the razor's edge for both of us. I managed to beat it, my little sister wasn't so lucky."

She started to sniffle, her eyes becoming wet with tears again. "Or so I thought…" She breathed in sharply, letting her head hit the wall with an audible thump and staring up at the ceiling. "I thought my little sister was dead… and now. That little girl in the hospital wing."

She choked, gritting her teeth and lip trembling, she closed her eyes against the sadness, but it only succeeded in pushing her further over the edge.

"I was six and a half." Qrow admitted in a heavy voice, his dull scarlet eyes fixed on his wrist band while his other hand traced it idly. "Got sick, and Raven didn't. Folks tried their best to keep her away but she wouldn't have it. When it got bad enough… well, you know how bad it got, my sis refused to let my parents take me… somewhere, I can't remember where. I think she felt like she had to drag me back from death itself."

"I couldn't even manage that." Her sobbing renewed, burying her face in her crossed arms again. "I'm the worst! My sister, my little sister alone for ten years! What would - what would she think of me?"

"Hey. Don't think like that." Qrow ordered firmly. His voice snapping like a cane. "There wasn't a chance in hell you could have known. The plague - i-it was chaos. You can't blame yourself for what happened," Qrow placed an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close, his other hand moving to cover her own. He hoped it provided some comfort at least.

"And if that girl is who you're - who _we're_ hoping she is - then when she wakes up, the person she'll need most is her big sister waiting for her. Okay?"

"What if she hates me?" Summer said through her muffled crying, slowly shaking her head. "Cause I left her all alone? Older sisters are supposed to protect their youngers! Its why we're born first! I just-"

Qrow sighed heavily, and shook his head. "There's nothing that can be done for it now." He said firmly, "If this girl, if Ruby hates you - and that's a freaking huge 'if' - then the only way she'll forgive you is if you let her."

"My advice: as one older sibling to another, when she wakes up, just be there. You can't change the past. But if this Ruby is your little sister, then you can change how you two live from now on." Qrow told her sternly, but somehow sounded encouraging at the same time. "Frankly, in this situation, I think you can be excused for what happened. Maybe in time, you'll learn to forgive yourself too."

That sounded all too much like experience talking. Glancing up at him, Summer saw a brief display of melancholy across his face, and something else too. Guilt. It vanished as soon as it arrived.

Qrow gave her a last comforting pat on the back before standing, and heading towards the shopping bag on his desk, then to the kitchenette just adjacent to the bathroom.

"... have you?" She asked, watching him.

Sighing, Qrow shook his head. "Still working on it." He admitted heavily.

"I didn't know you were older than Raven…" She muttered eventually, having calmed down enough to speak in more coherent tones. Qrow chuckled.

"Now you discovered my deep dark secret. Reckon I can trust you with it. Just don't let it spread, I have a reputation to maintain." He joked with that trademark cocky smirk of his, returning from the kitchenette with a pair of plates, two toasted cheese sandwiches on each, and gave one to Summer.

"I won't tell a soul." Summer replied, suddenly feeling very exhausted and wiping away her eyes.

"Thank you," She said, then gave him a puffy bittersweet smile. "You're a good friend."


	6. Chapter 6

Ozpin pushed his spectacles further up his nose while scanning through Doctor Oxblood's report, displayed on his scroll set to tablet mode.

It seems Miss' Yang and Weiss were conscious and active now. And both shared an equally disturbing account of a supposed attack on Beacon, orchestrated by a small group of terrorists aided by a radicalized White Fang, with Creatures of Grimm as their lapdogs. A truly unsettling thought to entertain.

While a group hallucination, or even an illusion based semblance, weren't outside the initial realm of possibility, each recount was near identical in detail. That alone gave Ozpin more than enough reason to grant the benefit of the doubt.

What proved most disturbing was the mention of an earthquake signalling the apparent emergence of a Grimm Dragon.

Ozpin had heard legends of such creatures through his lifetime, and while people would dismiss them as old wives tales or myths, the good Professor held a far deeper understanding of the world than most. He'd witnessed legends come to life; a few of them even wandered into his classroom every morning, oblivious as they were to their mythic status. He'd been entrusted to guard some of the more powerful secrets Remnant had to offer with only a handful of compatriots.

Yes, legends and fables had become reality in his comparatively brief stay in this world. Such a creature's existence wouldn't prove surprising to him in the slightest. And with that confirmation, came the opportunity to devise contingencies should such a thing occur under his watch. Fortune always favoured the prepared.

Only one child remained sleeping now, young Ruby. And Ozpin had no doubt her story would prove as interesting and nearly identical in all key details. Like with Blake, Oxblood had probed for information and tested them, judging them in desperate need of Professor Carmine's psychiatric care and attention.

Therein lay the problem. And with it, its own set of disastrous complications.

Professor Carmine was dead. Killed by the Umber Village virus that ravaged the kingdom a decade ago, more colloquially known as 'Black Vein'. Team ZPYR discovered his body at Honeydew point and burned the remains, but not before reporting the incident. Ozpin rather fortunately missed lunch when he first saw those images. But with a potential outbreak looming; the student team, village and relay tower were subsequently placed under severe quarantine conditions until medical experts could assess the situation.

This incident couldn't go on ignored.

As much as Ozpin wished to unravel the mystery behind those young women in the IT ward; the threat of a second potential epidemic would not only leave to untold casualties, but plunge Vale in chaos as well. Which would blast open the gates for Creatures of Grimm to finish the job they started a decade ago.

Closing the report and the tablet, Ozpin entered the foyer of Beacon Tower and made his way across to one of the four elevators lining the interior in quick easy strides. A set of doors opened as soon as he'd pressed the summon button.

The Vale Council must know so the appropriate measures could be set in motion. Even Headmistress Diggs could not overrule him on that matter.

* * *

That morning the sun shone through a blanket of clouds. It was a Wednesday according to the digital clock hanging just above the window.

And Beacon's courtyard was pristine as ever, which was what troubled the three girls the most.

The members of RWBY had lost consciousness in their war-torn school, and awoken to a Beacon that hadn't been attacked at all. In fact, the doctor and nurse were quite insistent on that point.

Since the appearance of a ghost - of Summer Rose - four days ago, Yang remained notably quiet to her teammates' questions. Only responding to their queries with half answers or no words at all. She spent most of her time staring out the window blankly, at her right arm - now resting in a sling - or glanced with the faintest shadow of concern at the curtained off bed where Ruby still slept.

Even as the nurse attempted to perform a physical assessment on the hand or coax her into performing basic mobility exercises, Yang still remained locked in her own sphere of thought.

A terrifying far cry from her usual sunny happy-go-lucky demeanor. But really, who could honestly blame her?

None of them were in much of a mood to celebrate their survival. Not when so many other losses were still fresh in their minds.

Penny, the school reduced to rubble, and the Vytal festival itself. Created to celebrate unity, the whole tournament was twisted and manipulated into a terrifying wedge that divided the peoples. And that wasn't even mentioning the fates of JNPR, SSSN and the rest of their classmates, or the untold number of civilian casualties from the invasion. Fates they wouldn't discover in any kind of a hurry, which only put them more on edge.

"So…" Blake broke the silence between them. She'd been sitting cross legged on her mattress, a hand pressed to her stomach wound, now a thin pearly scar line. "What should we do?"

That was the elephant in the room, wasn't it? The Beacon they knew and spent the last two semesters at was gone now.

Their friends were nowhere to be found.

The families they knew, gone.

All consumed by that blinding whiteness that no one could explain. This new Beacon wore none of the battle scars of theirs, and no one seemed to know who they were either. Which in some ways might be a blessing in disguise, but in many more ways made Team RWBY feel trapped and more isolated than ever.

"I don't know," Yang replied with a hollow tone, gazing down at her barely responding extremity. She tried to fist her right hand, but the limb was still aching and lethargic, refusing to obey her will completely. "I don't know what to do."

"Yang… are you going to be okay?" Weiss asked tentatively, back in her white dress and shrug. It gave her a tiny sense of normalcy in this insane situation.

A flicker of guilt passed over Blake's face before she spoke. "Does it still hurt?"

"It feels like the pins and needles you get when you sit on your foot for too long, but a hundred times over. Its not as bad as it used to be." Yang explained, giving her fingers a testing flex. They responded a little more readily this time. She jerked her head towards both of them. "Don't worry about me. What about you guys?"

"It aches, but the wound's nearly gone." Blake's hand dropped from her new scar to her lap. "The Doctor knows his trade."

"I only had a few scrapes and bruises compared to you two." Weiss explained, brushing off the concern and more worried on her teammates conditions.

"What about Ruby?" Blake asked, glancing at the sections off bed. "Has she woken up, or spoken to anyone?"

"No." Yang sighed, dejected. "Not to me anyway."

"Me neither," Weiss became downcast. "I still don't understand what's going on…" She swallowed hard, then decided to tackle another elephant in the room. "Yang, who was that girl from before?"

Yang's expression morphed into something her teammates couldn't quite read; perplexed? Baffled maybe, and even a little hint of a sorrowful smile.

"That was Ruby's and my mum." She found her voice after a few moments passed. "My step-mum, technically."

"But, Yang, you said that-" Blake begun, but cut herself off when Yang shook her head.

"I know. She's been missing for nearly 12 years, but that was definitely Summer Rose." She insisted with a trembling tone.

Summer herself had even admitted that was her name. For some reason, she had no recollection of Yang… but she was downright haunted, if not completely horrified when she saw Ruby.

"Are you sure, Yang?" questioned Weiss tentatively, "She didn't seem to remember you, but she said that other name, 'Taiyang' was it?"

"Taiyang is my father's name." She explained. "They were on the same team together with my mother and our Uncle Qrow. But they'd graduated years ago, and the team was disbanded not long after."

Her heart pounded painfully in her chest with realization. If Team STRQ was here, then that meant not just her father, Summer and Qrow.

It meant _Raven_ too.

Yang's absentee birth mother. Her brow furrowed as the fires of determination sparked in her core once again, but with it came anger. Her message through Qrow had not been forgotten. Still, this could be her chance. To find this woman, her mother, and _finally_ get some answers.

Those fires were tempered just as quickly as a startling thought occurred to her, which set her heart racing in equal parts anger and anticipation. But she couldn't pursue that train of thought for long.

"She looked young." Weiss noted after a moment. "Far too young to be a graduate,"

"She did. She looked like a teenager." Blake agreed. Another silence passed as dozens of questions ran through their minds. Minutes ticked on before any more words were exchanged.

"We should speak to Professor Ozpin if-when we get the chance." Yang said firmly, her brow set in a determined line. She pulled her sheets aside and stood up slowly. Her legs protested after spending a long time immobile which she shook and stretched out. "He might know what's going on?"

"Agreed." Weiss nodded once.

"First thing's first, we need to do is get out of this room," Blake said, standing up and stretching her cramps out. The action pulled against her tender stomach. "We can't find answers if we just sit here all day."

"That's a fortuitous coincidence; I was about to suggest you all get some fresh air." Good Doctor Oxblood drifted towards them, a lit cigarette bouncing in his lips and hands in the pockets of a tailored black and white suit ensemble. He glanced at Blake, Weiss and then Yang. "You've all spent the last five days in my ward. Get up, go for a walk. Go to the library if you're that bored. You look pasty as hell."

The Faunas doctor made his way to Ruby's curtained bed and peered inside. "If you're worried about your friend here, don't be. At this point, she's just sleeping."

He then glanced at Yang, letting the curtains fall. " _You_ definitely could use some sun."

"What's going to happen to us now, Doctor?" Blake inquired with some trepidation.

"I don't know." He replied. "The Deputy Headmaster has made arrangements for a temporary dorm until we figure out a more permanent solution."

"What do you mean, 'permanent solution'?" Weiss demanded firmly, leaning forward. "We're students of Beacon."

"Fact of the matter is, we can't positively identify you. And we can't confirm you're actually Beacon students. The registration numbers on your scrolls match no known student IDs currently attending." Oxblood replied, moving to the window and leaning lazily against the edge. "We can't even confirm your memberships of the Hunters Guild, so technically I shouldn't even allow you access to those weapons."

"Yet you have." Blake responded, glancing at her Gambol Shroud then back at the doctor.

"You believe us, don't you?" Yang's tone was more a statement than a question.

"I'm leaning in that general direction." Oxblood admitted. "I've heard of group hallucinations, but never one so detailed. While I don't put stock in such stories without solid facts, the sheer audacity garners belief if nothing else. What purpose would such an audacious lie serve? Unless your intentions were to convince me you were all insane."

"None." Weiss answered. She swallowed then continued. "But if you can't confirm our guild membership, what are we supposed to do?"

All eyes fell on Weiss. "By Valesian law, we're legally entitled to an education until we reach age 21. We're still 17."

The doctor sighed, stroking one of his antlers. "Those are questions way outside my pay grade. My job is to sow people back up, not deal with administrative politics."

"Is that what you did for me?" Yang asked, almost to herself rather than a general inquiry. "There's a scar on my arm, where it was cut… did you…?"

The question hung in the air. All three eyes rested on Oxblood who stubbed out his cigarette, flicked it into a bin, withdrew a lighter and lit a new one with practiced grace.

"No." He admitted casually. "My semblance allows me to synchronize my aura with someone else and accelerate the natural healing process to insane degrees. Which is why your stab wound five days ago is now just an achy scar." He directed his last comment at Blake, then his dark eyes met Yang's.

"But I can't regenerate limbs. Whatever arcane _miracle_ ," he scoffed, "gave your arm back is well outside the limits of _my_ abilities." He paused, letting the words sink in.

"Yet another enigma to solve."

"Is it possible for us to speak Professor Ozpin?" Weiss inquired, some trepidation in her voice. The doctor nodded once.

"Ozpin's the one whose arranged your rooms. He'll come by with your room keys after the memorial service and I'm sure he'll answer any questions you have then." Oxblood explained, inhaling deeply on his cigarette then puffing out a smoke ring. "Unless you'd rather wait in the IT ward."

"You mean 'I-C' right?" Blake asked after a minute. "This is an intensive care ward, isn't it?"

"It is. It's just called the 'IT ward'. Some stupid prank happened before my time, and the student body ran with." He chuckled without humour. "The service should be finished in an hour, so you can either wait, swing around in about an hours time to meet him, or I could just tell him to find you in the library?"

The girls exchanged glances before Blake spoke up. "We'll wait in the library." The doctor nodded in affirmation.

"Memorial service?" Weiss asked, tentatively. "May I ask whose it is?"

"A colleague declared KIA on a mission. A shame really. He was one of the few humans here without prejudice leanings." The doctor mused, lost for a moment as a shadow came over his face. "I suppose when the time comes the time comes."

Ignorant of the effect his words had on his patients, Oxblood moved to leave. A bell was tolling in the distance, from the top of Beacon Tower to signal the start of the service and it wouldn't do well for staff not to be present.

"Just one more thing, Doc." Yang began after a deep inhale. She swallowed hard when the Doctor's and her teammates eyes fell on her with various degrees of interest. "You said 'STRQ' found us. This'll sound a little weird, but I thought Team STRQ was disbanded?"

Blake and Weiss watched on, neither moving a muscle with their attention squarely focused on Yang and the Doctor in turn.

"You'd think they would be; never met a bunch of mismatched children in my life." Oxblood mused, "But it's only been three months. A good deal can happen in the next four years. There may be hope for them yet."

"Three m- Three _months_?" Yang echoed, incredulous. "Doc, how old are they?"

Yang's next question hovered on her lips, but she waited for the Doctor to go first. Oxblood turned and raised a curious eyebrow, his monotone voice had an edge to it. "They're your age, 17. Where exactly is this line of questioning going, Ms Yang?"

The same question hung on the tips of their tongues, but Yang was the first to ask. Her lilac gaze turned fierce as she spoke her words, even if she dreaded the answer that would come. "Just… one more question Doc… what year is this?"

"May 17th, 766." Oxblood replied and left, missing the shocked reactions of Team RWBY's members, shaken to their very cores by the date number.

"How is that possible?!" Weiss gushed, astonished and suddenly terrified.

"It's _not_." Blake sounded alarmed. "It _can't_ be. That date's over 24 years ago!"

* * *

Ruby's eyes fluttered open, the blurry world coming back into focus bit by bit. It was late in the afternoon, twilight on the cusp of becoming night.

After an indescribably time passed, the edges of her vision came back into focus, and Ruby could clearly take in her surroundings. But, with that clarity came an intense skull-wide migraine. It felt like thousands of needles were stabbing through her eyes, and the rest of her body felt no better. Drained, bruised and thoroughly lethargic.

Ruby's stomach churned as a ghosting sensation left her frame, of thousands of hands pulling her in just as many directions, prying her apart and gluing her pieces back together over and again. Her head spun, and she closed her eyes against the sensation. It too passed after an instant and eternity.

Ruby could tell she was in medical bed; uncomfortably ridge and thin against her back. Nothing like the big comfortable mattress in the dorms, or her room back home. And she was wearing a Beacon shirt, the crest printed in black on the breast.

Immediately, Ruby felt relieved. The Grimm must have been dealt with, but the crushing weight of other memories destroyed that feeling entirely. She let out the tiniest gasp, shooting straight up and her silver hues wide, glistening with tears.

Pyrrha! She'd… Cinder had shot her with an arrow! Using the same bow the mystery girl who infiltrated Beacon Tower on that night during the ball. Of course! They were one in the same. How could Ruby be so stupid not to see it?!

All of it was Cinder's fault! She declared silently, teeth gritted in anger. And something else she'd never felt towards a person. Hate.

Cinder used the White Fang to attack Beacon. She, Mercury and Emerald where behind it all along! They were the ones who killed Penny. And they tricked Yang into -

_Yang!_

Any animosity she felt towards Cinders actions vanished completely for that brief moment. Yang had been hurt! Blake too.

Those tears flowed freely, streaming down her face as tiny sobs wracked her body. The memory of her sister lying unconscious, missing her right arm and the bloodied stump left behind caused a prang of panic. Where was Yang? Was she alright?! What about Weiss and Blake?! Where they okay?

Disorientated, Ruby didn't even notice a pair of footsteps approaching from outside her curtained off cot. And someone plonk themselves down on a chair, the other seemed to be pacing slowly.

"You don't have to keep constant vigil," a strange girl's voice said, stern but mildly sympathetic all the same. "We can take over for you."

"No. I have to stay." That voice was familiar, one Ruby couldn't believe she was hearing. _Mum_? But she was exhausted and dull, nothing like the sweet musical cheer Ruby remembered from those old home videos her father kept in the wardrobe.

"You don't have to take this on by yourself." The strange girl stated, then sighed. " _Stubborn_."

A small silence passed, and the strange girl gave a mirthless chuckle. "I suppose I have no right to judge."

Ruby pulled her sheets aside, noticing the flat slippers lying on the ground, she'd slipped them on and silently made her way over to the edge of the curtain, peering through a crack.

The pacing girl had long dark hair, spiky and tied back in a high ponytail. A crimson bandana with some kind of white cross pattern bounced in her hair with every step she took. Ruby's silver eyes narrowed, she had a feeling she'd see that profile before, but couldn't place where.

She'd been striding backwards and forth in front of the other girl, whose back was to the curtain. Dark hair with red highlights exactly like Ruby's, but medium length and tied back in a slightly messy tail.

Both girls wore the Beacon uniform of a maroon blazer, white blouse and pleated red skirt.

"Excuse me…?" Ruby said tentatively, meekly opening the curtains completely.

The dark haired girl's eyes flickered in her direction. A bright gleaming red that reminded Ruby of Uncle Qrow's eyes when he was sober, or Yang when her Semblance was in full bloom. Ruby recognized her now. From the photo of Uncle Qrow's old team. This must be his sister.

Ruby's silver hues went wide as saucers when her face met another pair of identical silver orbs; those belonging to her beloved lost mother, Summer Rose.

Summer gasped, snapping to her feet so hard and fast her chair clattered to the tiled floor.

" _Mum_?" Ruby choked out in the stunned silence that followed.


	7. Chapter 7

With the good Doctor's permission; Weiss, Blake, and Yang had dressed and moved to the library, relieved at the chance to finally stretch their legs, and perhaps, to get some answers in this bizarre situation. The previously fluffy clouds dotting the sky formed together in a dark grey blanket, battering the school in a near torrential rainfall.

Thankfully, the trip from the medical ward to the library front door was mostly undercover, save for two small five meter gaps between buildings, which they dashed through quickly. Still, the time they spent outside reinforced the familiar yet alien state the school was in. Everything was as they remembered, but different somehow. Little details that were different from their memory, the shape of the lampposts, or the patterns of the footpaths. Minor elements most wouldn't notice by themselves, but when stacked together, formed a disorientating juxtaposition.

When they reached the library, their relief was palatable when they found it relatively untouched by the passage of time. The only real difference was there were more books, and less computer terminals. They spent so little time in the library prior to the Vytal festival, that this difference was barely noticeable.

They'd found a private table on the second level, with a pair of inbuilt computer terminals just next to a large set of archives. The girls agreed it'd be best to avoid anyone until they figured out at least some of this puzzling conundrum.

Thankfully, avoiding other people was easy. Most of Beacon's students and staff seemed to be gathered in the amphitheater for the memorial service, save for an assistant minding the front desk, who'd only requested they sign in on a logbook.

As soon as they'd found their table, Weiss had excused herself to look through the archives nearby while Yang and Blake remained at the desk, searching through recent events; starting with the local news channel.

"In other news; the White Fang's Grand Acolyte, Liliana, was forced to flee for safety as violent anti-integration extremists interrupted Saturday's Civil Rights ceremony." The news caster explained with cool, professional detachment.

The image to his left was of a middle-aged woman, wearing a dark red and white monk's robes. The mark of the old White Fang embroidered over her right breast in a bold white. A pair of light brown deer ears protruded from her hairline, and her similarly coloured hair was tied back into a simple braid.

"Despite further threats issued against her life, the Grand Acolyte still intends to appear as a guest speaker, and preside over Vale's Gratitude Festival next month."

Blake and Yang watched the news report with great interest, and a little unnerved.

Of course, the last time either of them had encountered the White Fang, one of its leaders sadistically tortured them, and cleaved Yang's arm off. A pain she could still keenly feel, even though her right limb was intact. Naturally, their apprehension was understandable.

Yang flexed her hand gingerly; movement was getting easier and the numbness was subsiding by tiny increments, but she still lacked any significant dexterity.

"Do you know her?" She prompted at the monitor, but her eyes were searching Blake's profile. Blake didn't respond for a minute as her amber eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

"Yes I do. Or rather, I've heard _of_ her." Blake said at last, then met Yang's gaze. "She was the predecessor to the Leader that stepped down five years ago, but this is strange."

"Strange how?" Yang said, looking at the monitor again.

"I've never heard the leader of the White Fang referred to as a ' _Grand Acolyte_ ' before." Blake explained, turning her gaze back to the screen.

"I don't know, they could have changed it?" Yang shrugged.

Blake shook her head, questions exploding in both their minds. "I don't know. We just called them 'leader', there was no official title passed down."

For a moment, the newscaster continued their report about the White Fang. Now showing footage of Liliana being escorted away by a pair of large human bodyguards in black and white suits, while angry rioters tried to crash the ceremony. The peaceful attendees banded together in a human wall, while the bodyguards guided Liliana to a jet-black car. The film switched back to the reporter, who traded the screen time off to the weather man.

"What happened to her?" Yang inquired, nodding to the screen. "To Liliana, I mean."

Blake brought her hand to her chin in thought, searching her memory. "She was assassinated during one of her speeches before our time. Her death caused a succession crisis within the White Fang for almost five years. Over that time, the White Fang lost all the socio-political momentum it achieved." Biting her thumbnail, she frowned.

"I hadn't heard about that." Weiss said, emerging from behind a bookshelf with a pair of large spiral-bound folders under her right arm. Black letters and a date scribbled on their spine. Yang's head snapped around to watch her move to the table, where she set both of them down side by side.

"Unfortunately, many people allowed themselves to see what the White Fang had become, not what it was supposed to be." Blake told her firmly, with a little defensive note in her tone. "But with the attack on Beacon, the organization's original goals have been destroyed forever…" She noted with a hint of sorrow. The White Fang she was raised into was well and truly dead now, and it weighed heavily on her heart.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing this Beacon hasn't been attacked yet." Weiss said, almost encouragingly. "And that Liliana is still alive. Maybe there's hope for this version after all."

That was the last thing Blake, or Yang for that matter, expected to hear from the Schnee heiress. The same girl who only two semesters ago denounced the White Fang as 'criminally insane'. "If she's such a good influence, or _was_ a good influence, on the White Fang, perhaps we should find a way to try and save her?"

"Weiss, you know what you're suggesting, right?" Yang asked carefully.

"You're talking about changing history. History that should already be written in stone." Blake countered. Though, she liked the idea. She liked it a _lot_ , but she was astonished that Weiss was the one to suggest it. But even with an opportunity like this, on balance, the risks were just too great.

"Clearly it's not." Weiss dismissed, waving her hand to the side. "If what the Doctor said is true, and this is the past - which I'm convinced that it is - why not use what we know of our history to change it for the better?"

"We're not gods!" Blake countered more fiercely this time. "Yes, it would be nice to save people who died in terrible circumstances; but what if our actions cause people we knew never to be born in the first place? What if what we do affects Team JNPR or Team SSSN. Blatantly interfering with past events is a risk we can't take."

"Blake," Yang said calmly, her partner looked at her then back to their teammate. "So, what did you find?" Yang asked Weiss, eager to move on from that subject.

"It's not what I found, it's what I _didn't_ find." Weiss answered, spinning the book under her left hand so Blake and Yang could read the date. "This is the latest collection of news articles in the archive, and why I'm convinced the Doctor's right. Look at the year." She tapped the front label with her finger.

"Cycle 761 to 766." Blake read, Yang's brows furrowed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Weiss stated coolly, hands on her hips as she stared at the book. Blake reached out and opened it to the last plastic sleeve. This one showed an announcement about Merlot Industries folding and selling its assets off to competitor companies.

"I thought Merlot shutdown after Mount Glenn fell?" Yang asked, "Isn't that what Doctor Oobleck told us?"

"It took a severe blow after Mountain Glenn and never recovered, leading to this. But that's not the important part," Weiss continued. "I haven't been able to find anything beyond May's news articles."

"Nothing?" Blake questioned.

"Nothing." Weiss repeated.

"So, I guess it really is too much to hope this is just one crazy nightmare, and we'll all wake up in our own beds in the morning?" Yang questioned, her feeble attempt at humor ringing hollow with her teammates.

"We really are in 766." Blake admitted, and with that, the realization starting to weigh heavily on their minds along with the implications of that fact.

It felt like they were guest-starring in one of those Spruce Willis films, where the protagonist was sent back in time to save someone historically important. But those were action films. This was real life and time-travel was _supposed_ to be one of those funny plot-device gimmicks used to spice up the boring 'episode of the week' CCT shows. But evidently, it wasn't as fictional as the girls believed.

"Well… I guess it's officially _not_ an illusion." Yang relented, almost sounding bitter. Perhaps part of her hoped this was Neo's or Emerald's doing, but the facts were there, even if she still had a healthy skepticism towards them.

Blake leaned against the desk with her arms folded. She glanced at Yang. "If there was more doubt, there's also the matter of Summer Rose; who's supposed to be dead, but looks no older than a student. You said so yourself." She nodded to Weiss at the last comment.

"Summer, and the rest of Team STRQ." Yang noted, her left hand clutching into a tight fist.

"Maybe they'd know something we don't?" Weiss suggested hopefully. "They were the ones who rescued us after all."

"It's possible." Blake replied. "Unlikely, but possible."

"My bet is they'll be as confused as we are." Yang said, she glanced at the holo-screen.

In the present - or rather Cycle 790, Uncle Qrow would probably say something about needing a freaking drink; and Taiyang would switch straight into Daddy mode, fussing or coddling over his future kids. But that was RWBY's time, not STRQ's.

In truth, Yang only had a peripheral idea about what her parents and family were like as teenagers. Beyond tiny hints she'd latch onto during one careless conversation or another. But whenever more interpersonal details came up, her parents and uncle would clam up and change the subject. Her eyes narrowed, that would be another thing she'd ask that damned runaway mother of hers about.

Yang stood up suddenly, "I'm going to go check on Ruby." She said, cradling her sling . "I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Are you going to be okay?" Blake asked after her, Yang paused in her stride and turned to face her teammates.

"Summer's been visiting with Ruby a lot," Weiss reminded her, "Are you going to be okay to handle that?"

"I actually hoping she's there too, I'm gonna talk to her as well." Yang responded.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Weiss offered. "Ruby's our team leader as well."

"Thanks, but this is a family matter." Yang replied, but smiled in gratitude. "I'll be back later."

* * *

"Did you just say ' _mum_ '?"

Raven's perplexed crimson hues widened at the young girl; switching between her slack-jawed expression and Summer's face transitioning to a strange mix of relief, fear and confusion.

Glancing between the two, the near identical physical resemblance disturbed Raven even more.

Of course, their matching hair colour was impossible to miss when STRQ first rescued the girls from that mysterious crater. Not only her, but the young blond girl as well. Identical enough to make them all freeze and question for a moment if there was any kinship between Summer and her; or Taiyang and the blonde.

But seeing the young red-hooded girl awake now, their matching features surpassed eerie and landed straight into surreal territory. Their rounded facial structure, their hairstyle and even the shade of their silver eyes were so close, Raven would have called them twins if she hadn't known better.

Summer's wide eyes were wide as saucers. Glancing at her profile, Raven noticed a change. What was a sad, yet hopeful smile only moments ago died, replaced by a panic-stricken expression.

"Ruby… I'm not… I'm not mum." Summer offered, struggled to regain control over her quivering voice. "Mum's… dead. She died a long time ago..."

"What…" Ruby shook her head, clearly terrified out of her mind. "Who..."

"Do you remember me?" Summer prodded lightly. She would've taken a step closer had Raven's hand not seized her by the shoulder and held her back. The uncharacteristically vicious silver look Summer gave her teammate went largely ignored by the Branwen sister, whose eyes narrowed with skepticism at Ruby.

The look vanished when Summer's gaze returned to Ruby. "Ruby, do you remember what happened?"

"I… Mum, I don't understand what's going on!" Ruby snapped, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Ruby, I'm not mum," Summer insisted a little more forcefully this time, almost pleadingly. "We're _sisters_ , remember? We used to play together in Argent's Plaza, Papa took us to the Gratitude Festival when we were little girls."

Ruby continued to shake her head insistently. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"Summer…" Raven said, scanning Ruby with appraising eyes. Her stern features softened just slightly in sympathy and gently squeezing Summer's shoulder. "I don't think that's the Ruby you know…"

The two teammates met each others' gaze and young Ruby moved to sit back down on her bed, obviously reeling from the shock of the situation. There was a flurry of emotion dancing across Summer's face. Anger, resentment and a sorrowful acceptance at Raven's words. Releasing her grasp, Raven watched her bend down to pick up the chair she'd callously knocked over before and sat down, leaning forward with her forehead resting on her fist.

Raven moved to one of the spare beds, plucked a plastic cup and pitcher off the bedside table, and then handed the filled cup to Ruby. The younger girl's hands trembled as she took it.

"My name is Raven. And obviously you know Summer to some degree." Raven began, placing the pitcher down on the end table and pushing the bed curtains back to let some dull light in.

Unfortunately, in this rainfall there wasn't much light to be had. At the very least, the space felt less claustrophobic as Raven stood at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips.

"We found you about five days ago on a return trip to Beacon. Do you remember what happened?"

"I'm not dead, am I?" Ruby asked in the tiniest voice, ignoring Raven's question and staring at her reflection in the glass.

"I could pinch you." Raven offered with a nonchalant shrug, then turned serious again. "If that question's too hard then we'll settle for an easier one instead; how do you know Summer?"

Summer's head jerked up with interest, and Raven noted a light red puffiness in her cheeks.

"She's my mother." Ruby replied hollowly.

"Yet you're thinking she's your younger sister, am I right?" Raven spoke to Summer but jerked her head towards Ruby.

"I _did_."

"And you can't both be right." Raven said then turned her attention squarely on Ruby. "But that's a conversation we can stow for a later date. Right now, I'd very much like to know what you four were doing out beyond Vale's borders."

"I… I remember Vale under attack," Ruby began, her nose scrunched as she tried to remember exactly what happened, then she gasped desperately. "What about Beacon?! Where they able to clear out the Grimm?"

"You're sitting in Beacon's medical ward, Ruby." Summer explained quietly. "Beacon hasn't been attacked, and the Grimm haven't invaded for ten years."

"Keep going. What happened next?" Raven ordered. But Ruby was too distraught to give an answer, her mind trying to process her situation. Raven couldn't blame her, but she wanted those answers.

"Raven?" Summer asked quietly, then nodded to the door. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Are you sure?" Raven countered, "We don't know for sure if she-"

"I know." Summer cut her off softly, then gave her an imploring look. "Please, Raven, just five minutes."

Raven's eyes narrowed skeptically, searching Summer's face for any possibly intentions, that quiet determination playing across her features swayed Raven into obeying. "Okay. I'll be just outside."

"Thank you." Summer replied gratefully, inhaling deeply before she faced Ruby again.

Whatever words were exchanged faded as Raven made her way out of the medical ward with her hands tucked behind her back. For now, she'd be content just to pace up and down the hallway outside until Summer asked her back in, but she couldn't shake the feeling of something deeper and far more complex was going on.

Raven could understand that naive hope; that maybe some act of god or fate, or some fortuitous albeit unlikely coincidence, that this chaotic world would bring two long lost siblings together. Hell, if Raven were in Summer's shoes, she'd cling to that hope too.

However, Raven believed in none of those things and the coincidence was too… convenient. Some nefarious forces were going on here, and until Raven found out what, she wasn't going to trust _any_ of them.

Footsteps approached from around the corner, but Raven paid them no mind, staring down at her shoes as she took each step deliberately and slowly, her mind screaming with theories and speculation. _Probably just the nurse coming back from the memorial._ Instead she continued pacing up and down the corridor as those footsteps came closer and closer. Until they stopped with a tiny shocked gasp.

Raven's eyes flickered up, and they were greeted by a pair of wide lilac-blue ones.

"Oh, it's you." Raven noted, sounding pleasant while taking a moment to be surprised at the blond girl's appearance. This must have been Yang, Summer had told her teammates their names from her brief encounter with them on the weekend. Even if she neglected to say anything else.

She certainly did look a lot like Taiyang. With sun-kissed blond hair and the same eyes. Perhaps, she was a cousin of his, like Raven suspected. But Ruby's claims just now threw a minor wrench in that theory. She glanced over her shoulder towards the medical room's door.

"Your friend's awake, you'll be happy to hear. But I think you should wait a few minutes, Summer wanted to-" The last thing Raven expected when she turned back was a wicked fist cracking across her jaw, hard and fast enough to send Raven sprawling across the ground. Yang's eyes shone a furious red. _Literally_.

Raven gasped, slack jawed as she tried to pick herself up. Wiping her hand across her mouth and nose, it came away smeared with blood, which she could also taste in her mouth. White hot anger burned in her gut as she finally got to her feet, leaning on the wall to help get her balance back. Furious red eyes met Yang's own.

"That was for _free_. Your next, you will _regret_." She hissed venomously through tightly clenched teeth, getting in her face. "Now what in bloody hell has your bra in a twist?"


	8. Chapter 8

Lunch was served late today. But given the circumstances no one really complained. Especially considering it was a blissfully warm meal on a miserably cold and pouring day. Taiyang helped himself to second and third helpings of chicken pot pie, while Qrow worked his way through a deep bowl of piping hot chicken soup. His eyes running back and forth over the pages of his workbook, pausing in his eating to flip the page and scribbled more notes.

"Remind me why we're gonna spend the rest of the day at the library, instead of say... the city?" Taiyang sighed, stabbing his half eaten pie with a fork and frowning.

"Trying to get the matched set, are you?" Qrow quipped, raising a dark eyebrow at his teammate.

"Anyways; Library. _Why_?" Taiyang tried not to sound flustered, and growled in annoyance when Qrow snorted in amusement.

"That's life's great mystery, isn't it? A question that's plagued philosophers for ages; ' _Why_ '?"

" _Qrow_!" Taiyang snapped angrily, cutting of what was no doubt a meaningless monologue. He grit his teeth in irritation at Qrow's mean spirited chuckle. "Git."

"You asked, I answered." Qrow replied with a shrug, packing away his books and sliding out from his seat.

"Will you stop being an asshole for like two minutes? That'd be great, thanks." Taiyang followed him to the table at the end of the hall, where all their empty dishes were taken for cleaning, then followed a half-step behind as they made their way outside and braced themselves against the chill.

"I'm going 'cause I wanna get next week's homework done. I said I was stopping for lunch along the way and you decided to tag along." Qrow answered. Both boys quickly sprinted across the gap between buildings, the rainfall still going strong, and probably wouldn't be letting up any time soon. They had the collar of their blazers up against the howling elements.

"You're such a good little nerd." Taiyang half-joked.

Qrow paused with a exasperated sigh, shaking his head. "Is it really that hard to believe I enjoy academics? Besides, this 'good little nerd' is at the top of the class. Maybe you should take notes."

Taiyang raised his hand in defense. "Dude, I'm not trying to diss you. It's just... weird. You just don't strike most people as the type."

Qrow raised an eyebrow, considering his words for a second before shaking his head again. An amused smirk tugging at his lips. "Still kinda sounds like a diss to me."

"What I mean is; when people think of nerds, they tend to think awkward, bumbling, circle framed glasses. Not… well, _you_." Taiyang trailed off, scratching his neck awkwardly under his teammate's half-hooded gaze. "... And I sense someone's going to smother me in my sleep tonight."

"Uh-huh. Well, this ain't one of those stupid Saturday morning sit-coms." Qrow dismissed.

Taiyang pulled a face as they started down the path towards the library again. "... I don't know what's sadder about that statement; the fact you watch crappy Saturday morning TV, or fact you actually watch the sit-coms."

" _I_ don't, Rae does." Despite himself, Taiyang let out a short bark of laughter.

"Mr Branwen. Mr Xiao Long." Professor Ozpin greeted them together, strolling behind them at a leisurely pace.

At his shoulder was a gentlemen in a navy business suit with a white shirt and black tie. His greying hair was short in a neat crew cut, and he wore a pair of green-tinted google glasses. This wasn't a teacher, but Qrow couldn't shake some vague familiarity. Taiyang seemed stunned into silent disbelief.

"Congratulations on a mission well done, I didn't have the chance to say it before." Ozpin commended them with a small nod.

"Thanks Professor." Taiyang replied quietly returning the gesture, his eyes constantly flickering to Professor Ozpin's guest.

"Please extend my compliments to the rest of your team as well. Not many first year students could take on an Alpha Goliath and live to tell the tale, let alone escape uninjured. Very impressive." Ozpin said pleasantly, a clear undertone of pride in his voice.

"It was a group effort sir. Pretty sure we'd be dead otherwise." Qrow responded casually. Ozpin's companion snorted in amusement.

"I see." A shadow passed over Ozpin's face for just a moment before returning to a more severe expression. "Regretfully, I may have to call upon your team again in the near future. Please let Ms' Rose and Branwen know. In the meantime; enjoy your rest, you've earned it."

"Got it, Professor." Ozpin nodded his approval again before leading his guest away, but he stopped mid-stride as if suddenly remembering something.

"Oh, and before I leave. I was hoping to ask a favour. The team you've rescued; I've arranged temporary accommodations in the exchange students' dorms, however urgent matters require my attention. Would you be willing to deliver their room key the next time you see them?" Ozpin reached into his pocket, producing a small grey card sleeve marked by Beacon's emblem with two card keys inside.

"No problem." Taiyang replied, taking the offered cards. Ozpin turned and left again, whatever he and his navy suited companion were discussing was quickly drowned out by the rain.

"Well that's brilliant. Didn't even tell us where they were…" Qrow grumbled, plucking the key cards out of Taiyang's hand and glancing at the numbers. Level two, Dorm three it read. That was the block next to their building.

"Well, they'll be close by. Not too much out of our way." Qrow slipped them into his breast pocket.

He glanced at Taiyang who had his eyes narrowed suspiciously at Ozpin's guest until they went wide with recognition, then replaced by a boyish awe as his jaw flopped open.

"... uh, Tai? Need to see a doc or something?" Qrow asked, then raised an eyebrow and nudged his shoulder. "Remnant to Tai?"

"Holy shit, that was _Lanthus_!" Taiyang breathed, finally recovering his voice and prying his jaw off the ground.

"Lan..." Qrow's eyes went wide as saucers, looking at Taiyang as if he'd grown a second head. Doing a double take between his teammate and Ozpin's escort. The corner of his mouth twitched as he stared at the man's back. " _The_ Lanthus? As in Lanthus who killed Blood soaked Xenya- holy _shit_."

Both boys watched, slack jawed in awe as the Huntsmen walked away with Professor Ozpin, too deeply embroiled in private discussion to notice the scattered students' reverent stares.

That man, Lanthus, was the first person in a century to slay a Legendary Grimm - one that was over three centuries old according to some accounts. Not just some garden variety Nevermore, or Death Stalker either. An honest to god Hydraeni; waterborne Grimm that dwell in the south coast isles of Mistral. Even the smallest of a Hydraeni made the huge Deathstalkers of the Emerald Forest appear tiny by comparison.

"Holy shit... " Qrow whispered awestruck, then recovered shortly after frowning. "Hang on… the hell's he doing here?"

"Who cares?! That dude's the best archer in Remnant! Reckon I could shake his hand? Do you think he gives out autographs? Nah - that'd be stupid." Taiyang sounded like an excitable child then chastised himself, shaking his head at the suggestions.

"If he did, I'd get one for Summer." Qrow replied semi-jokingly, cracking a grin at his teammate's antics. "She's an archer too. Wouldn't be surprised if Lanthus inspired her weapon."

 _And she could use the cheering up_. He added mentally. Summer was good at hiding it, but these girls; Ruby Weiss Blake and Yang and her own issues were riding on her. Especially regarding Ruby.

Taiyang raised his hand to his chin in a thinking pose, giving his teammate a rather smug look. "Oh-ho-ho, that sounds _serious_."

"What?" Qrow asked, not catching his meaning.

"Getting presents for our dear Team leader. Why, Mr Branwen, if I didn't know better I'd say you have the tiniest little crush on her." Taiyang teased, a smug grin spreading across his face. The kind Qrow wanted to punch off.

He just rolled his eyes and groaned. "Really? You're calling _me_ out? What about your stupid little puppy crush on Raven?"

"Uh..." Taiyang looked like a terrified deer in headlights, visibly deflated as Qrow's comment snatched the wind from his sails.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Qrow smirked arrogantly, finally arriving at the library and choosing one of the first floor tables to work.

"You are such a tool." Taiyang grumbled under his breath, setting up on the computer terminal and switching to the VNN news channel.

"Oh yeah, festival next month." He noted, pleasantly surprised. He hadn't realized it was that time of the year already. He cracked a tiny grin.

"What's that?"

"Gratitude festival. And you know what that means?"

Qrow chuckled slightly. "Heh, Bonfire night."

"Bonfire night." Taiyang echoed.

"Pyrokenetic _and_ pyromaniac. Why am I not surprised?" Qrow teased.

Taiyang's grin vanished, he gritted his teeth and flexed his fingers. "I swear to god, if you make that comment one more time, I will strangle you in your sleep."

"You!" A sharp accusatory tone snatched their attention. Taiyang and Qrow turned searching for the source of the voice, until their eyes rested on the white haired girl. Weiss her name was, and she looked livid as she stalked over.

"Someone's cranky."

"That she is... are you _sure_ your semblance isn't irritating everyone you've never met?" Taiyang commented and Qrow flipped him off.

* * *

Maybe there were better ways to greet someone after they'd been absent for so long. A simple hello, maybe? Or some kind of civil introduction. Or even waiting for the other guy to break the ice first.

Yang didn't give a damn about any of that.

She knew this was coming; that Raven would appear before her soon enough. But the last thing Yang expected was to turn the corner and find Raven outside the infirmary, leisurely strolling up and down the hall in apparent contemplation.

Yang didn't even know what she was going to say to the woman when they finally met. Somehow, saying 'Hi, I'm the daughter you abandoned; remember how you saved me on the train, and said not to expect it again? Thanks a lot.' didn't quite seem to cut it.

Unfortunately or not, seventeen years of anger, resentment and abandonment issues were perfectly happy to break the ice for her - or more specifically, Raven's nose.

But slugging your wayward mother wasn't the best introduction, or even the brightest idea. Especially since Raven looked beyond enraged and Yang was still down a functional right arm.

"Well?" Raven snarled, wiping another spill of blood from her face, her gaze flickering to her hand then shot up at Yang. Her bright red eyes burning with indignation. A tentative hand still hovering near the wall in case her balance failed again.

Yang however couldn't find words to speak, she opened her mouth and closed it multiple times, her voice stolen by her anger.

"I'm getting impatient, Yang." Raven hissed her name. For a second, she sounded almost exactly like Uncle Qrow scolding her when she'd done something wrong as a child.

"You deserve it!" Yang snapped in an emotional frenzy.

"For saving your _life_?!" Raven was incredulous. "Is this how you express gratitude, by breaking one of your rescuer's noses? Didn't your mother ever teach you manners, you ungrateful little bitch?"

"She can't teach me anything if she's not there." Yang spat, her teeth gritted in anger while she glared daggers. Her fingers curled into a tight trembling fist.

Raven stared at her for a second in disbelief then shook her head, taking a haughty tone. "Well congratulations. Neither was mine. But I don't use that as an excuse to punch someone's face in! But if this is how you act towards everyone who tries to help you, then I honestly can't say I'm surprised she's not."

Yang watched Raven lifted her hand to her nose again, taking a twisted kind of satisfaction in how much damage her punch did. Although it was coupled with a growing sense of guilt she tried desperately to squash in its infancy.

That tiny voice of logic in her mind tried to remind her that this wasn't the Raven of her time; the one Uncle Qrow warned was dangerous; the one that said she wouldn't go out of her way to rescue Yang again; the one who abandoned her family.

Even just now, when she'd spoken undoubtedly about Ruby, she was perfectly amicable and polite, albeit distant. But right now, that voice was swept aside in favour of emotion.

Yang pulled back her left hand to punch again, but Raven was ready this time. Her aura activated in a telltale dark shimmer and blocked it easily with her right arm. Raven's left hand snatched her by the collar and slammed Yang against the wall hard enough to knock the wind out of her. Raven pressed her arm across Yang's chest to keep her pinned in place.

"Count yourself _incredibly_ lucky I held back; as a point of honour I don't typically attack injured targets," Raven said in a dark tone, her red eyes narrowed dangerously, more so with the blood smears covering her mouth and jaw. Yang couldn't completely suppress the icy shiver running down her spine. "Now tell me, who the bloody hell are you? And while you're answering, give me a damn compelling reason why I shouldn't break _your_ nose?"

"What's going on here- _Raven_!" Summer Rose burst out of the Infirmary's doorway, a trail of white petals following her near instant movement as she rushed to the pair, physically prying them apart. Her furious argent orbs rounded on both of them.

"What in Remnant's name are you thinking?! Yang's hurt!" She chastised Raven furiously, who glowered in response, then rounded on Yang. "And why did you hit her Yang?"

"What do you mean; 'what am I thinking'? She attacked me!" Raven pointed an accusatory finger towards Yang, taking a few paces back.

"Why did you hit her, Yang?!" Summer demanded, sounding thoroughly betrayed while trying to get a good glimpse at Raven's swollen face. Even as the latter tried to cover it with her hand.

"Mum, what's going on?" Ruby asked tentatively, leaning past the door. She gasped.

"Yang!" Fast as her petal-shedding semblance could carry her, Ruby's arms were around her sister's neck in a tight embrace. Yang continued to stare at Raven in a rage. But between her and Ruby clinging to her desperately, Yang felt whatever resentment she had abate if only a little. As best she could with one good arm.

"As touching as I find this apparent reunion between comrades, I'm not asking anymore. Tell me who you two are." Raven demanded forcefully, her brows furrowed in anger.

Ruby and Yang parted and exchanged a look, while Summer's expression grew troubled. Her previous anger vanished into concern.

"Uh, Raven…?" Summer offered, putting a hand on her arm. "I think you might wanna sit down."

"I don't care about that, I want answers." She snapped, ripping her arm away from her teammate's grasp.

"You're our mothers." Yang said finally, still frowning.

" _What_?" Raven spat, again incredulous.

"Specifically; you're _my_ mother, Raven."

Raven stared at her for a moment, searching her features for truth. She inhaled sharply through her mouth. "Right. When you'd like to rejoin us all in reality, perhaps you'll answer the question _properly_ this time."

"Raven!" Summer hissed.

"I'm not lying." Yang replied with equal parts determination and disdain. "You're my mother. You abandoned me when I was a baby."

"I'm out of here." Raven said abruptly, turning on her heel and starting down the hall. Her mood blacker than midnight.

"Story of my life." Yang muttered under her breath.

"Yang-," Ruby tried to interject, but any comment she tried to make was cut off.

"I tried to be polite, you little _fool_!" Raven turned back, rounding on Yang and nearly looming over her. "Your friend - or Summer's sister, or whatever the hell she is - had just woken up. I tried to tell you as much, _politely_ I might add, and you broke my nose in response. And you expect me to give a damn about anything you say after _that_? Were you expecting a free pass because you're supposedly a daughter I _may_ have?!"

"Raven! Enough!" Summer boomed, physically standing between her teammate and Yang. "This is _not_ the way to handle this. It's not fair to you, and it's not fair to Yang."

"No! It's _not_ enough! But, you are right Summer. This is not fair." She snapped at her tiny team leader, suddenly she'd forgotten Ruby and Yang were even there. "I'm being accused of something I haven't done, and I refuse to be party to it!"

Furious eyes landed on Yang. "I don't know you, girl. And right now, I couldn't give less of a shit about you." With that, Raven stalked off, anger rolled off her in waves.

"Raven!" Summer called after her, but the effort was futile. Raven was gone. Sighing and shoulders slumping, Summer turned and glared at Yang. "Hitting her was uncalled for. Raven helped carry you to the medical ward. Apologise to her the next time you see her."

Yang wanted to make a biting comment, but it died on her tongue. Instead, she simply looked down at the ground.

"What did she mean? Ruby being your sister?" Yang began after a moment, finally calming down enough to speak in a civil tone, a change marked by her eyes shifting to their usual lilac.

"I did have a sister named Ruby, yes." Summer said, her gaze landing sorrowfully on Ruby. A kind of grim acceptance playing across her features. "I thought - I hoped - it was you, but it's not. You're not mine."

"Mum, I -" Ruby began, sounding completely crushed by the words and unsure what she was going to say.

Whatever it was however was cut off by a hefty sigh from Summer, who buried her face in her hands.

"I…" She began with a trembling voice, then sighed again and shook her head. When her hand feel, she looked tired, drained completely and it looked like tears were threatening in her silvery eyes. "I'm - I don't have the capacity to deal with this right now. I'm sorry."

Before either sister could say a word, Summer had turned and left down the opposite path to Raven, tears already trailing down her cheeks.

* * *

"Lanni. It's been too long." Doctor Oxblood greeted Lanthus in his standard monotone, but cracked a rare smile. Lanthus extended a hand out and gave a genuine smile in return, which the good Doctor shook. Professor Ozpin held his office door open for them to enter, which they did and Ozpin looked it behind them.

"It certainly has. How's Alex?"

"We went our separate ways." Oxblood answered vaguely, seeming a tad mournful.

"That's too bad. You two made a great couple." Lanthus put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy. Ozpin poured them both a mug of coffee before pouring one for himself, then turned to his fellow huntsmen.

"Unfortunately, this is not a social visit. Lanthus, you said you had important matters to discuss. Matters you couldn't speak of over a Scroll line, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Ozpin began, offering the two gentlemen a beverage each.

"My deepest regret." Lanthus sighed, taking out a small flask and adding a small nip of liquor to his. "The Syndicate has targeted one of our four charming ladies."

"You're joking of course. Maiden identities are classified a Tier Zero secret." Oxblood said, taking a long slow sip of his beverage.

"I only wish I were." Lanthus began. "Fortunately; Ester, Charon and Marine have agreed to go further into hiding. Unfortunately, Liliana is refusing to talk or even see me."

"That's unfortunate indeed." Ozpin agreed, deeply troubled as he returned to his desk. He glanced at his two subordinates. "Perhaps you could speak to her Dominic?"

"Liliana and I didn't part on the best of terms, Professor. I'd fear it would be a waste of time." Oxblood supplied wearily, taking another sip of his coffee.

"I would think that the word of her ex-husband would carry more weight than the word of a huntsmen she barely knows." Ozpin suggested, bridging his fingers. Though his tone implied this wasn't just a request.

"I'll make the attempt. But Liliana is zealous and stubborn. Moreover, she is a public figure of the White Fang movement as you well know. To her, this would be quite literally another day in the office." Oxblood said, downing the rest of his coffee and silently pouring himself some more.

"Please make the attempt. I'm sure I don't have to remind you of the disastrous consequences otherwise."

"Understood."

Ozpin's gaze shifted to Lanthus, who'd been quietly sipping his coffee. "I assume there's more?

Lanthus was troubled, and took off his green tinted glasses to rub his eyes before replacing them. "I have reason to believe that the Syndicate has a high level informant. Someone who's been feeding them information for months, possibly even years."

"Do you have a name?" Ozpin inquired, though he had a fairly good grasp of who that might be. The one person who wasn't involved in this meeting.

"As you can understand, this is merely speculation based on circumstantial evidence. Each with their own perfectly rational explanation. Unfortunately, together they're all far too much of a coincidence to leave alone." Lanthus started as reasonably as possible.

"But?" Ozpin prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"But my investigations have led me to suspect Petunia Diggs." Lanthus explained albeit hesitantly.

"The Headmistress may be a racist inflexible woman, but I doubt she's a traitor." Oxblood shook his head and rolled his eyes at it. "Or if she is, it's too obvious."

"I'm saying that what I've found has pointed in that direction, and as I said, my evidence is circumstantial at best. But given the severity of what's involved, better safe than sorry." Lanthus defended himself, frowning slightly.

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then all it would cost is a simple apology." Ozpin supplied, sipping his own coffee. "If the Syndicate is involved, then we must act with caution and tact. While their last attempt at taking the Spring Maiden's power failed, I don't doubt they've learned from their mistakes."

"Their last attempt?" Oxblood questioned, raising an intrigued eyebrow.

"Seventeen years ago, the Spring maiden was killed by male assassins." Lanthus began, tapping his fingers against his mug in a nonsensical rhythm. "Its a story for another time Dom, but sufficient to say, the power was inherited by Liliana."

"Magic is quite fickle, isn't it?" Oxblood noted, Lanthus' shoulders sagged.

"You have _no_ idea." He muttered, shaking his head lightly.

"What if we can't convince Liliana to take this threat serious?" Oxblood inquired, staring down at his reflection in his coffee.

"I have every confidence you can convince her, Doctor." Ozpin stated firmly, and the Good doctor nodded after a moment before taking his leave.

"I assume there's something else you wanted to discuss, Lanthus?" He turned his keen gaze to the man, who ran a hand through his greying hair before finally looking Ozpin in the eye.

"I sensed another warrior awakening." He said gravely. "Five, maybe six days ago tops. But I couldn't locate where."

"That's troubling." Ozpin mused, resting his chin on his folded fingers while he contemplated the news.

"If I could, I'd like permission to postpone my next mission and find them. I'm positive I don't have to outline the advantages of having two trained warriors fighting for us?" Lanthus reasoned.

"You don't." Ozpin responded. "I will remind you to be tactful, but beyond that, you may handle the situation at your own discretion."

"And, if the warrior chooses the wrong side?"

"Then you _will_ handle the situation at your own discretion." Ozpin replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Have you ever had those moments where your entire existence seemed to hinge on one vital discovery, only to have it completely shattered by an inconvenient reality?

Right now Summer didn't feel sadness, disappointment, joy or any kind of emotion. After the tears had dried up; all she felt was empty. Exhausted both mentally and physically. It was her own fault. Five torturous days of stringing herself along on some stupid fate-defying hope ended in a soul crushing revelation. She couldn't even bring herself to feel relieved in some morbid way; that she hadn't failed her family a second time.

Beacon's courtyard looked miserable as ever through the glass double doors. The sky seemed content to weep enough for the both of them. Summer's back was pressed against the hallway wall while she gazed out. Desolation written over her expression and her arms wrapped loosely around herself in a halfhearted attempt to stave off the chilly draft.

Her head jerked slightly when a familiar catchy theme tune broke through her melancholy. Her scroll ring tone, which vibrated in her blazer pocket in time to the song lyrics. She slipped her fingers into her pocket and opened the scroll, and immediately felt her heart lift a modicum when she saw the contact.

 _'I pause and look back, and then I lose track, I spent so much time I can-_ ' Click.

Summer pressed the answer button and held the scroll to her ear with a faintly comforted smile. _How does father always know when I need a pep talk?_

"Hi daddy." She answered dutifully.

"So, how was your last mission? You were gonna call me when it was over, remember?" Her father scolded her playfully, the rain's interference giving his tone a static quality. Even without his image, Summer could easily imagine his teasing grin.

But she remained silent, her mouth opening and closing many times while trying to find the words.

"... Is something wrong?" Fatherly concern bled through now.

"No… Yes... I don't know." Summer admitted heavily, resting her forehead against the glass door. Condensation from her breath fogged the surface.

"You sound like you could use ten days sleep." Her father joked lightly, trying to lift her spirits.

"I feel like it." Summer started to draw little patterns with her finger. Another moment passed. "Hey Daddy, can I tell you something?"

"Anything, sweetie." Her father returned then fell silent, waiting for Summer to finish her thought.

"I'm - I've had a rough few days. I found something - _someone_ I should say... that reminded me of Ru-ru, a-and I guess I just," She paused to wipe her shimmering eyes. "I just got my hopes up, but-?"

She heard her father exhale heavily into the scroll's mic piece at the unspoken question.

The subject of her little sister - and her mother was always a difficult one despite their deaths being a decade ago now. Her father chose not to talk about it, focusing instead of being the best father he could for his last remaining child, doing his best to help her deal with the grief. Teaching her to channel it into her ambitions and other efforts instead.

However, while time may heal all wounds, the scars still ache now and again.

"No force in this world can reawaken the dead, Rose Petal."

"I know. And I know I was stupid to think it, but-" Summer cut herself off, despite her exhaustion she felt her eyes glisten again.

"Petal, listen to me. It's not stupidity to miss we've lost, but it is to dwell on things we can't change. We live for the sake of a better future, not to change the past."

"I know Dad. It's just - she looked _so_ much like Ruby… but her eyes were different." Summer sighed feeling her voice crack again, her gaze focusing on her transparent reflection in the glass. "They were silver, like mine and yours."

"Hmm…" Her father hummed, she heard him exhale deeply again. "I can understand why you'd react that way, and I wish I could sound more consoling, but you know it's not possible."

"I know."

Her father cleared his throat and began again, clearly eager to change the subject. "Unfortunately, I've got some more bad news. I'm going to be on back-to-back assignments, so I can't take you to the festival next month like I promised."

"That's okay Daddy."

"It's not actually. I would have liked to have spent some time with my little girl."

"Not so little anymore, Dad. Besides, the way my team has been working, I don't think we'd be attending either. Soooo... raincheck?" Summer replied, adding her last words as a mild joke.

"Raincheck. _But_ with that being said, the Vytal festival's only… what, six months away? Is there any possibility of seeing Team STRQ on the tourney board?" He inquired, sounding slightly hopeful, and totally not like an unsubtle suggestion.

Summer rolled her eyes with a tired smile and answered honestly. "I hadn't even thought about it."

"No pressure. _Juuust_ floating the idea." He almost sounded completely innocent… _almost_. That got Summer to chuckle quietly. _Thanks Dad._ She thought contently, his spirits lifted significantly higher than they were ten minutes ago.

She swallowed. "Hey Dad? Can you put some flowers on Ru's and Mama's grave for me the next time you're in Atlas?"

"Of course, Rose Petal. Get some sleep and I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe." Summer ended the call, glancing at the contact photo. A selfie shot of the two of them on her first day of Beacon.

She closed the scroll and slipped it into her pocket resting her other hand on the glass door handle. Inhaling a calming breath, Summer spared a glance over her shoulder. Part of her wanted to go back and try to sort this issue out. To try and understand why this Ruby thought she was her mother. But what exactly do you say to someone like that?

Closing her eyes, Summer took another deep breath and opened them again. This time they were set with determination. She had to get her own head on straight first, then she'll talk to the Ruby who kept calling her 'mother'. It wouldn't do anyone good if she broke down into tears again.

Summer wanted to listen to her, listen her friends, and maybe together figure out how everything happened. And she wouldn't be alone next time either. She planned to have Qrow, Tai and hopefully Raven there with her. Between the four - _eight_ of them, they'll figure out what happened and then figure out how to handle it from now on.

Summer grimaced. Another thing she'd have to do was talk with Raven too. She'd never seen her teammate burning with such fury before, even against the Grimm. The closest she'd seen was one time where Qrow was knocked off balance by an Ursa, but that was subdued, not explosive like just now.

It was a little scary and Summer could only hope she wouldn't do something all of STRQ would regret.

* * *

"- so Weiss, Blake and I went to the library to figure out what's going on, and then I came back to check on you."

Yang explained the whole story of their unusual situation to Ruby, whose eyes seemed to glaze over. Her mind still trying to process the information, as well as the harsh scene that she'd witnessed before whiteness consumed her entire world.

Pyrrha's and Penny's deaths still weighed heavily on her thoughts. Made worse by Yang admitted she had no idea how they even arrived at this strange evidently past version of Beacon. Her thoughts turned to Summer, her beloved mother, outright rejecting Ruby as her daughter. And Raven rejecting Yang in a far more vicious emotional fashion.

Now the sisters sat on her medical cot, their legs dangling over the side, discussing the situation over a cup of water. Occasionally pausing to take a slow mechanical sips. Her silver hues rested on Yang's slinged arm, which Yang noticed.

"I don't know either," She voiced, answering the silent question while giving her fingers a testing flex. She pointed to the thin red scar line just above her elbow. "Doc said my muscles are atrophied below here."

"Does it hurt?" Ruby asked tentatively, playing with her fingers.

"It's… more pins and needles than pain. It hurt when I woke, but not anymore." Yang explained, Ruby regarded her with sad eyes before setting aside her plastic cup and wrapping her arms around Yang's neck.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She choked, closing her wet eyes and hugging just a little tighter. Yang returned the hug as best she could with her working arm, leaning into it.

"Not completely, but… we'll get there." The sisters held each other for a long time, taking comfort in the other's presence and the fact they simply survived. They parted and Ruby sat back down, her legs swaying slightly while trying to collect her thoughts.

"So… what happens to us now?" She began quietly glancing up at Yang. "I mean, this isn't… our Beacon right? Where are we going to stay or sleep?"

"Oxblood - the Doctor, said that Professor Ozpin was going to bring our room keys by the Library after a memorial service. It finished a few hours ago so I think Weiss and Blake should have the keys by now." Yang explained, downing the rest of her water.

"Do you think the Doctor would be okay if we went to see Weiss and Blake?" Ruby asked, eyeing her black dress and red cape.

"We can leave a note, but are you sure you're up to walking around?"

Ruby answered her sister's concern with determination written across her features. She immediately stood up and striped off her patient shirt. "I don't know what Mum is thinking or why she doesn't recognise us, but I have to make sure my team is okay. And I have to find out what's going on."

But that's the knotty problem wasn't it. Summer did recognise Ruby, but not as her daughter, as her younger sister. Half way through slipping on her dress, which Yang helped with as best she could, Ruby glanced over her shoulder.

"Hey Yang? Mum didn't have a sister... did she?"

Yang paused, her lilac hues focusing on the ground and her brows furrowed in thought. "No. She was an only child."

"Hmm…" Ruby hummed, frowning herself as she slipped on her boots and placed Crescent Rose snuggling in her waist holster.

Yang had gone over to the nurse's desk, taking a stack of yellow post-it notes and a pen, it was the closest thing she could find to blank paper. Ruby wrote a message and sighed it before sticking it visibly on her bed table.

By the time they'd left the medical ward, twilight had comfortably slipped into night. Beacon's courtyard was lit with pale white laps made hazy through the rainfall and students scurried between buildings to avoid getting wet. Ruby froze for a minute. Memories of the Grimm ravaging the school flashed in her mind, but she shook her head and pushed the doors open in pursuit of the library.

* * *

"Whoa, back up. I started a fight with your sister?" Qrow put on a rather convincing display of indignation, hand pressed to his chest and all. He turned to Taiyang who slouched in his chair with his head propped up on his hand, "That doesn't sound like me."

Slowly, Taiyang's half-hooded blank gaze shifted from Weiss to Qrow, where he watched him silently. Weiss had her hands on her hips and her lips pursed in a thin line.

Qrow raised his hands in defense. "Hey, _I_ don't start fights. I just provoke others to starting them for me."

Taiyang's gaze narrowed further while sucking in a loud breath, then pointed at him while his attention shifted back to Weiss. " _Technically_ , he is correct."

"Thank you, Tai." Qrow responded solemnly.

Weiss was thoroughly unimpressed, shaking her head in judgement while her hands rested imperiously on her hips.

"You can sit down if you want, we're not gonna bite." Qrow pulled out the chair next to him for her to sit down, now sounding completely sincere.

"Yeah, please. I'm Tai, you seem to know Qrow. We're actually got a couple million questions we'd like to ask, if you're up for it." Taiyang continued, straightening up and folding his hands on the table.

Weiss glanced at him and her gaze narrowed, as if trying to read his body language for any kind of trick. A second later she took the chair, dragged it a little further out and sat down with her hands clasped over her lap in an elegant lady-like manner.

"Pretty sure the obvious one's first; how'd the hell did you end up unconscious in that forest?" Qrow said, exchanging a small nod of acknowledgement with Taiyang.

Before Weiss could answer, Taiyang held a preemptive hand up to stop her. "Sorry, before you begin, maybe you should bring your friend down?" He leaned forward and nodded to the second level where all three hunters could see Blake reading through one of the archived newspaper folders.

He glanced back at Weiss with a polite smile. "Just so we're all on the same page?"

"I think Blake's just had the same idea," Weiss noted looking up towards her teammate who noticed her gaze, then waved her down.

Taiyang and Qrow watched while Blake quickly left her seat and picked up the ring bound folder to take with her. Less than a minute later she arrived at their table, with a deeply disturbed expression etched in her features. But it was clear she had more interest in questions than introducing herself.

"What's the Umber Village virus?" Blake asked setting the folder down and opening it to the newspaper article of March, 756.

 _Everyone_ knew that was the month of the first outbreak. Taiyang and Qrow both stared at her in stunned disbelief before exchanging unnerved looks. "The reports call it 'Black Vein', what is it?"

"Black Vein?" Weiss echoed, shifting between Blake and the old newspaper clipping she'd singled out. "I've never heard of it before?"

Taiyang looked stricken, and Qrow went paler than milk. He looked like he wanted to be sick. "You don't know what that is?" He was totally incredulous, watching the two girls skeptically. "How do you _not_ know?!"

"That plague is _reason_ we lost Mountain Glenn and Patch to the Grimm." Taiyang explained fiercely. His tone was more even than Qrow's, but he too felt a mix of illness and anger at those memories. He simply managed to mask the majority of it.

"That damn thing is the reason we don't have more than a dozen huntsmen left in Vale!" Qrow commented bitterly, swallowing hard and trying to look anywhere by the paper clipping.

"But, Mount Glenn fell because of poor perimeter defense and excessive Grimm attack." Weiss protested sternly.

"She's right. Our history Professor told us it the surface city fell and the inhabitants moved underground before subterranean Grimm wiped them out." Blake chimed in.

Taiyang snorted. "He should check his information. Mount Glenn didn't even get that far. The people who didn't die in the Grimm attack died of the Black Vein." Even saying the words sent a shiver of revolution down Taiyang's spine.

"But Patch is fine. It's a productive farming island that serves as a primary source of agricultural goods for Vale." Weiss explained in a know-it-all sort of way.

"It _fell_." Qrow said in a low voice.

"Qrow." Taiyang warned.

"I'm telling you, it hasn-"

"I _was_ there!" Qrow snapped in a sudden burst of rage, his eyes flashing a dangerous red and Weiss recoiled, her blue eyes wide with terror.. Blake leaned across with a fierce frown, ready to defend her teammate. "I _saw_ it happen! Don't you _dare_ sit here and tell _me_ it didn't goddamn happen!"

Taiyang reached across the table and snatched his forearm. "Qrow, chill the _fuck_ out." He ordered sternly.

Qrow closed his eyes and lifted his hands up as a gesture of assent and leaned back in his chair, clearly struggling to control his breathing.

For their generation, Mount Glenn and Patch were sore spots. Sources of anger, helplessness, resentment, bitterness and an overwhelming desire for vengeance. A vast majority of young Vale and Atlas Huntsmen in-training often sourced them as motivations for becoming warriors; A chance for vengeance against the Grimm and to reclaim what was rightfully humanity's territory. Taiyang had a feeling Qrow was one of them.

"I'm sorry on his behalf," Taiyang offered to Weiss, ignoring the petulant look Qrow shot him out of the corner of his eye. "It's a… rough spot for all of us. There isn't a kid in our generation who didn't lose someone ten years ago."

"I see." Weiss nodded slowly.

"But how?" Blake interjected, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Or rather, _why_? Why do you recall Patch falling," Qrow shot her a nasty look, "Why do we recall a different history to the one you're describing?"

"Over here." A voice cut off any answer the question would have received. Blake and Weiss' heads whipped around to their left. Peering past them, Taiyang and Qrow could see Yang and Ruby approaching. When the young red head saw her teammates, she broke into a quick sprint.

"Ruby!" They called her name together.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Ruby caught Weiss and Blake's hands together, relief visible on her face.

"Holy shit." Taiyang whispered, he and Qrow fixated on Ruby. They'd exchanged perplexed looks before one of them finally broke the silence.

"Gez, are we sure someone didn't just clone Summer?" Qrow muttered.

"Uncle Qrow? Dad? Is that really you?" Ruby's wide silver eyes darted between the two huntsmen, who delved further into shock and confusion.

"... O… kay?" Qrow began, looking and feeling suitably freaked out. "I'm your uncle… and he's your dad… " He finished while nodding slowly, as if indulging a couple of crazy kids.

"Yeah…?"

"Hmm… right…" Qrow said, looking between Yang and Ruby appraisingly. His gaze narrowing before he sucked in a breath and turned to his teammate "Well… This is straight up f.u.b.a.r. What do you think?"

"Taiyang-dot-exe has crashed, please try again." Taiyang replied, leaning on his fist. And from his expression, his brain really did seem to just shut down in mind boggling confusion. He opened his mouth to say a few words but they died on his tongue. Taiyang clasped his hands and pressed them to his lips, glaring daggers through the table.

"D-dad, are you okay?" Yang tried to ask, but Taiyang held a finger up to silence her, then resumed the pose.

"Yea-up, my brain just died. Do us a solid and explain how that works please?" He'd given up figuring it out. "Cause, I'm only seventeen, he's sixteen-"

" _Seventeen_ , dude."

"Seventeen, sorry, and you're… what? Our age?" Taiyang questioned, running a hand through his golden locks. "So unless I was sleeping around as an infant - which is _creepy_ \- you're gonna have to explain that one."

"Yes. Explain as you would a child… 'cause he's a dumbass." Qrow tossed a thumb to his teammate, and ignored the snarl he got in return. But Yang and Ruby did giggle despite themselves.

* * *

The gym was empty this time of night, which was perfect. Raven didn't want anyone disturbing her right now. More than likely, she would have used them as a punching bag rather than the padded wooden dummies lined around the room.

Her blazer, blouse and shoes lay discarded in a mess on the bleachers, leaving her with her dark crimson tank top, now soaked with sweat. She unleashed a torrent of punches and kicks against her target before pausing. Her ears perked up when she heard footsteps and her eyes crept to her bundle of clothes. If that was the headmistress, the bitch would toss her in detention again.

"Figured I'd find you here." It was Taiyang who wondered in casually and sat himself down on the bleachers.

"Tai, no offense, I'm really not in the mood to talk right now. So please leave me be." At least she managed some form of curtsy to her friend in this frenzy. Raven pulled back her fist ready to strike again before Taiyang's words cut her off.

"I heard about what Yang did." He said. Raven's aggressive posture dropped, and she turned her face to her teammate. The blood had long since stopped and been washed, but her lip was split and her nose was darkened with a purple-black bruise.

"Did she also tell you her little fairy tale?" Raven spat bitterly, then added the next part in an obviously faked pleasant tone. "That _apparently_ I'm her beloved mother dearest."

Shaking her head, she resumed her volleys. "Yeah. And I'm her dad." Taiyang confessed heavily. That stopped Raven completely in her tracks.

"Don't tell me you're buying into that garbage they're selling?" She replied after a minute of silence. "It sounds like the plot of a horrible b-grade movie!"

"I don't know, Raven." Taiyang tossed his hands up, shaking his head. "But they knew things, private things. Likes, dislikes, habits, hell even my secret short cake recipe."

He studied her for a moment, and his eyes narrowed. "And you believe them too, don't you?"

"What could possibly compel you to say _that_?"

"Why else would you be this frigging angry?"

"Cause that little blond bitch decked me in the fact and accused me of abandoning my family!"

Taiyang was taken aback. " _What_?" That was ludicrous! The twins were nigh-inseparable partners in crime. Tai had only known them three months but couldn't even fathom any truth to that. "So you're angry cause she hit you?"

"I'm not angry… because she hit me… I'm angry… 'cause she was RIGHT! Ugh!"

Raven punctuated her rage fueled ranting with a dizzying flurry of punches, but her last wasn't aimed properly. Instead her fist slipped and the force of her blow shot straight through her wrist. Seething in pain and anger, Raven turned a few paces away, cradling her hurt wrist before swinging back around with a massive roundhouse kick, one loud enough to echo through the empty gym.

Taiyang watched her with sad eyes. He'd never see her like this. Raven had always this air of maturity, power and grace. Now she was savage, angry. Like someone had uncaged a feral beast.

"How?" He asked simply, hands loosely linked in his lap as he leaned forward. Raven's crimson eyes spared him a look, but instead of the anger, there was sorrow and perhaps surprise before a grim acceptance.

Her chin dropped to her chest before she adopted another fighters pose and began her punching again. She could only do one or two more before the simple question forced her to stop. Steadying the punching dummy, Raven sauntered over to the side seats where Taiyang sat and set herself down, lazily unwrapping her hands.

"Back with the plague. I don't know if you saw how bad but brother got sick. Smart thing would of been to leave him, but no, I didn't." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "It got to the point where euthanasia would have been easier, than hoping for him to heal on his own."

"Gezzus."

"So what did I do?" Raven tossed a hand up, her expression transformed by bitter anger, her clasped hands shook with a mix of hate and self loathing. "When I couldn't convince my parents to let him heal, I snuck into my brother's room and deliberately infected myself."

"That's insane... !"

"I killed our parents and uncle cause I forced them to take care of us." Raven declared sadly, drifting back over to the mannequin to resume her assault. "I abandoned them to their deaths. Because I was a damn coward who couldn't stand the thought of living without my brother. One brat for three adults - how the hell does that equate?"

"I... I don't even know what to say; You were... what, six? You can't possibly blame yourself for that." Taiyang tried to reason.

"Qrow does." Raven answered with a hollow tone, adding in a few kicks to her rotation.

"I don't believe that for a second. You don't either."

"You don't know him! You don't know me!" Raven snapped back more outraged this time, performing a particularly strong high kick.

"No. I don't, but you know what I do know? In the last three months, I've seen nothing to say he blames you." Taiyang countered fiercely. "Rae - he practically worships the ground you stand on!"

Ordinarily, Raven would snap. Saying only her brother could use her nickname. But this situation wasn't ordinary. Nothing about it was.

"Raven." When she seemed intent on ignoring him, Taiyang tried reasoning again, grabbing her wrist and halting her exercise.

"Let go." Raven pulled on her wrist, irritated at the interruption to her rotation.

"Either let go, or put some gloves on and let's go a few rounds." Raven warned him, giving him a stern look. Taiyang met her gaze, then sighed defeated before releasing her hand.

"At least let me show you how to punch without hurting yourself." Taiyang offered, and to his great surprise, Raven nodded once in affirmation and took the lesson without complaint.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sure after this trying experience you would all like to rest and regain your bearings. However, I'm afraid we must clear some matters beforehand… administrative or otherwise."

Ozpin said, adjusting his blazer while he sat down in the teacher's chair at the centre of the classroom. His tone felt frighteningly loud in such an empty space.

The members of Team RWBY sat in the first row of five, remaining silent but feeling no less awkward at the situation. The Professor paid them a brief visit in their temporary accommodations last night, and requested to see them the next morning before breakfast. And now they sat wearing their combat uniforms, waiting on baited breath for Ozpin to speak, perhaps he could shed some light on their current circumstances and maybe even a way to get back to their own Beacon.

He spared them a glance while filing through a small stack of reports, waiting for any one of them to respond. For the briefest moment, his gaze lingered on Ruby in particularly but then his attention returned to the files.

"Now," Ozpin began, pulling one marked with green sticky notes and producing a forest green fountain pen. "From what I understand, you claim to have seen Beacon attacked by members of the White Fang, and by the Grimm."

"Yes." Blake answered honestly with a curt nod.

"And all of you recall seeing a strange white light engulf the area, then you woke up in our hospital wing." He went on, earning shallow nods and sounds in the affirmative. Ozpin made a small scribble on his report then his eyes landed on Ruby.

"Doctor Oxblood has thoroughly documented the accounts of your teammates, I was wondering if you had anything to add Miss Rose?"

Ruby's brows scrunched together in concentration, she did her best to avoid thinking about the event that brought her here. She swallowed hard and began.

"I remember Cinder…" There was a note of pure hatred in her tone at the name, and tears started to glisten in her eyes. "She was on top of Beacon Tower with a Grimm dragon… a-and she killed Pyrrha."

" _What_?" Blake gasped, eyes wide with horror.

"No, Pyrrha." Weiss held a hand to her mouth in horror while Yang placed a supporting hand on Ruby's shoulder. On all, they were speechless, overcome with silence grief. Ozpin regarded them all with sympathy and allowed them a few moments to grieve before prodding a little more.

"Is there anything else?" He asked gently.

"I… remember my head hurting, and everything went white." Ruby added, her voice cracking slightly as she wiped the tears away.

"Thank you Miss Rose." Ozpin responded, scribbling down a few more points.

"Professor Ozpin, may I ask a question?" Weiss' voice broken the painful silence that followed and all eyes fell on her.

"Of course." Ozpin replied, folding his fingers together and leaning forward.

Weiss frowned, clearly trying to get her thoughts in line before speaking her mind. "Last night, we spoke to some other students; Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long. And what they told us was… disturbing to say the least."

"Ah Yes…" Ozpin gave her a strained look. "Gifted as they are, those two can be quite the handful. All of Team STRQ are in some way, I suppose." He lamented, about to offer a smile before noting Weiss' perturbed expression.

"No Professor, I don't mean them personally, but some events were raised and it honestly scared me - us quite a great deal."

"Please elaborate." Ozpin instructed. Weiss and Blake exchanged a look, then glanced at their teammates.

"Well Professor, yesterday we were trying to confirm that we really were in the past by going through the old newspapers in the library archives," Blake began, though her troubled expression betrayed her even tone. "And there were events there that we don't recall from our history."

Ozpin was contemplative, raising a single thin eyebrow as a prompt to continue while the faintest traces of unease dancing across his expression. "Such as?"

"Well sir, it's Patch. And Mountain Glenn."

"What about Patch?" Ruby chimed in, worried as she regarded her teammates' profiles. They'd forgotten she hadn't been present for that portion of the conversation, thus hadn't mentioned it. Regret flashed across Weiss' and Blake's faces when Ruby questioned them further. "Guys, please tell me, did something happen?"

"It fell to the Grimm, apparently a decade ago with Mountain Glenn." Blake explained quickly to Ruby, who looked pale as snow. Yang placed a hand on her back and rubbed small circles in comfort. She took the devastating news equally as hard, but she kept her attention focused on keeping her younger sister calm.

"And how are things that different from your time?" Ozpin inquired coolly. "Did our Huntsmen manage to recapture those territories?"

"No, sir." Weiss said, swallowing down the lump in her throat, "In our history, Patch never fell. To this - that day, it serves as one of Vale's primary farming and agricultural hubs."

Ozpin's eyes became incredibly intense, narrowing slightly as his mind spun out theories and hypotheses for the historical inconsistencies. This was beyond troubling.

"Moreover, when we looked into the fall of Mount Glenn, according to your timeline it was brought down by some kind of highly infectious plague. But in ours, it was caused by poor handling of the perimeter defense." Weiss' voice trailed off, Blake was more than willing to finish the thought for her.

"And this is the first we've ever heard of any kind of illness assaulting Vale, but when we spoke to Qrow and Taiyang, they talked of it like this 'Black Vein' was common knowledge."

At this time, Ozpin leaned back, rubbing a hand over his forehead. "My god." He whispered. While his tone was level, Team RWBY could see a horrifying realization dawning in the Professor's expression and he let out a shaky breath. He'd seemed content to keep to himself for now.

Seeing their future headmaster show such a blazen crack in his otherwise unflappable demeanour was frankly more terrifying than the Grimm and the White Fang put together.

Ozpin sighed heavily, rose from his seat and started to pace slowly back and forth between the teacher's desk and student rows. It took him a little time, but he regained his usual professional composure, though his tone was melancholic. "It seems to me that one of two scenarios have happened to your team. The first being: you have travelled back in time through your own timeline, and these events have long since faded from public memory."

This was most unlikely to the Professor's mind. Even in the most ideal of circumstances, he couldn't see such a vicious scar fading so quickly or easily. And a generation of Hunters couldn't - and wouldn't - simply forget a core motivation of becoming who and what they are.

"Second; you have not travelled to your own past, but rather a divergent timeline, in which events have been altered as a side-effect of your presence."

Like a stone disturbing a tranquil lake, it was quite possible that the girls presence rippled through time, disrupting its natural flow. But theoretically speaking, if that were the case, then time should have only been affected from the time they arrived a week ago. Ozpin stroked his chin in thought.

Perhaps whatever powers brought them here was adversely responsible for the derivation of events… or perhaps there was something more was going on.

As disconcerting as the thought was, could it be possible that these girls weren't the only thing tossed back in time?

Shaking his head very lightly of these speculations, Ozpin looked at the girls and spoke with the most apologetic tone he could muster. "I know very little of the powers that brought you here, but regardless of how its happened, I'm afraid that in either circumstance; returning to your own timeline is quite impossible. In all likelihood, by your mere presence here, it has been erased entirely."

" _Wha_ -" Yang tried to speak, but words were stolen from her. Weiss pressed a hand to her mouth and stared down, whispering her older sister's name in despair. Blake paled, sorrow spreading across her features while Ruby let out a tiny hiccup and clasped her hands over her mouth to hide the tiny sobs.

"We can't go back?" Yang croaked fighting back the sting of tears.

In pity and sympathy, Ozpin allowed them some more time to process the news. Unfortunately, he couldn't allow them too much before moving onto other matters at hand.

"Given the unusual circumstances, I feel it would be wise to contact any family you have and discretely explain the situation. If you could provide me with any information that may help me locate them, then I will draft the letters today."

"What will happen to us now?" Weiss asked numbly.

"You go on with your training, and attempt to integrate as much as possible." Ozpin replied.

"But…" Blake tried to interject, her tone was shaky. "There's a theory that if we try to change events in the past, it'll drastically alter the future?"

"Your past, and our present, has already been changed Miss Belladonna. You yourself have stated that events have happened that don't coincide with a history you have been taught." Ozpin answered coolly. He paused, seemingly trapped in thought before inhaling slowly. "As I'm sure Doctor Oxblood as informed you, none of your scroll ID numbers are registered in Beacon's datafiles, or any other academies. However, that doesn't dispute the fact that you are still technically minors entitled an education."

A wry smirk crossed his lips. "Fortunately, I am able to make a good case now and then. For now, you are all officially on bed rest as per our head physician's advice, until the end of next week. At which time, the documentation will be ready for you to attending this school."

"As you are already a team, it would be quite redundant to send you through the Emerald Forest initiation. So you will be officially listed as transfer students from a private academy." Ozpin paused for a breath, walked back to his desk and sat down, filing through the stack of reports again and pulling out a sheet of paper. Fountain pen in hand, he scratched out another series of notes before meeting their gaze again.

"In a rather fortunate circumstance, the Vytal festival is only six months away. We are already receiving notice of transfer students, so it will be simpler to help integrate you into the school using that event as a cover. Afterwards, we can officially list you as students of Beacon after that batch of paperwork is finished."

Ozpin produced another sheet of paper from the desk, his pen hovering over the sheet. He repeated his plan once more, noting the young female team were in too much of a shock to process his words the first time. "Again, I would also like to know if you recall any family from this time period. Any names at all."

"What do you plan to do with that information, Professor?" Blake inquired, perhaps a little more coarsely than she intended. Ozpin didn't seem to mind.

"I plan to draft letters, explaining the situation and establishing a cover story for your sudden appearances. Believing you are distant family members is far more credible a story, than a team of time travellers, wouldn't you agree?" The reasoning was sound, and none of Team RWBY really wanted to argue the point anyway.

"Uh Professor. I'd prefer to avoid contacting whatever family I have." Weiss said tentatively after some consideration. "Would it be possible to _not_ contact them?"

"Miss Schnee, I can understand your reluctance, but you claim to be a member of a prestigious family. I'm sure you don't have to be reminded of the public scandal that would came from your remaining silent. That, in turn, would affect not only yourself but your teammates." Ozpin informed her firmly, then his tone softened. "Walter Schnee is a stern man, but a shrewd one. I'm sure he will understand."

Weiss nodded mutely, but made no further attempt to dissuade the Professor.

"Professor," Yang started, biting her lip. "I'm not exactly sure how to say this, but our parents are actually the members of Team STRQ."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Team STRQ?" He almost sounded incredulous. Honestly, this shouldn't have surprised him, the resemblance alone was uncanny - and yet somehow it did. "So I assume you two are cousins then? That makes the situation somewhat easier. As I understand it, they come from decently sized families. I'm certain you can discuss a proper cover story together."

"Uh, no Professor." Ruby said, regaining her voice. "Yang and I are sisters. We share a father."

"Oh." Ozpin's eye widened slightly in mild surprise, before refocusing. "You should discuss a proper cover story with them." He repeated.

"And you Miss Belladonna?"

"I… don't know anyone." Blake answered, "There is one person I might want to contact, but I don't know if the name they gave me was false or not."

"If you can recall a name, that just might be enough." Ozpin assured her.

* * *

"May I join you?"

Summer said by way of greeting, standing by Raven's seat in the cafeteria in her combat gear. Argent Briar, her high caliber compound sniper bow, was comfortably fastened to the magnetic harness on her back under her cloak. Raven selected a secluded table towards the main hall exit, as opposed to the majority of their peers who seemed to bunch up as much as possible by the kitchens.

Since last night, the tension between Team STRQ's members was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Darn near suffocating. In fact, when they woke in the morning, hardly any words were exchanged. When Summer had left, Qrow was still in bed determined to drown out the world with headphones and a scroll game, while Taiyang was in the shower.

Raven had already left before Summer woke, but now she sat by herself silently nudging her porridge around the bowl which had long since turned cold.

"Raven?" Summer prodded again gently, as her teammate seemed locked in her own thoughts.

For a second, she got the feeling Raven was ignoring her before she lifted her head slowly with a passive expression. Summer winced in sympathy at the red and black bruise marking her pale face. At least Raven didn't appear to be infuriated as she did after that run-in with Yang, and that gave Summer a modicum of relief.

"Did I miss a training session?" Raven asked in a neutral tone, nodding to the seat across the table which Summer took.

"No. Actually, I was hoping we could talk." Summer replied, playing awkwardly with her hands.

Raven's lips pursed in a thin line and her crimson eyes narrowed. "I get the vague impression I'm not going to like this 'talk'."

Summer made an uneasy sound with a searching expression playing across her features. "I… know you're a very proud individual, and you twins have an eye-for-an-eye policy. And I _completely_ respect that, but-"

" _But_?" Raven interrupted, raising a dark eyebrow and already sensing her speculation was correct.

"I was hoping that you could maybe give it a pass this time?" Summer tried to make it sound more like a friendly suggestion, but it was an order and both girls knew it.

Raven blinked, "I can't do that."

"Raven, please." Summer said, but even her pleading silver eyes couldn't sway her teammate.

"I'm not doing it, Summer. She punched me, I want payback. It's just that simple."

Summer opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated before playing this card. Especially since last night wasn't exactly the best Raven she'd ever seen. In a low voice, Summer spoke. "Raven... she _is_ your daughter."

Scoffing, Raven rolled her eyes and slouched in her chair. "She isn't _my_ daughter. Nor is that Ruby girl _yours_." At least she wasn't swearing. "Summer, I turned seventeen a month ago. _Seven-teen_. Just like you. There is no physical way either of those girls can be _our_ daughters."

"We," Raven gestured to herself and Summer, "are only _teenagers_. Unless you have a massive secret to tell us, I'm certain you haven't given birth to anyone and neither have I."

"When you put it that way," Summer conceded, but then pressed the issue. "But they're from our future, Raven."

Bitterly, Raven scooped up a spoonful of porridge and ate it. "It's not a future I want any part in. Besides, why are you so intent on believing that rubbish?" She spat the words like they were laced with poison.

Pushing down the wave of emotion, Summer made her point. "Because you _are_ right about one thing, that Ruby isn't mine. My little sister had green eyes."

Summer paused, and Raven watched her features as she searched for the next words to say. "But…?" She prompted impatiently.

"By virtue of how outlandish the idea is, wouldn't that make it more credible? Otherwise, why bother coming up with such a convoluted story if their intention was anything other but to convince us they belong in a hospital." Summer offered, then tilted her head and gave a light shrug. "Barring that, we can always have Doctor Oxblood perform a blood test?"

Raven dropped her spoon and raised her hands in a gesture of assent. "Fine then. Yang _whatever_ is Raven Branwen's daughter, and Ruby is the child of Summer Rose. But not these two." Raven pushed her breakfast aside and pressed her hands together, staring intently into Summer's silver gaze. "I'm not going to treat them any differently than how I treat any other stranger, because future children or not we don't know them Summer."

Summer felt crestfallen but Raven's next words ignited a small spark of hope. "If they would like to approach us and want to earn our trust, then I have no issue with that. That being said, I will still pay Yang back for what she did to me, because as far as I'm concerned she attacked me for no reason." And just like that, it fizzed out.

"Raven." Summer sighed weary, pressing her palm to her forehead before an idea struck, even better in a language Raven understood perfectly. "Okay, how about this; when Yang heals enough to use that arm in combat, we'll set up a sanctioned duel monitored by an instructor so you two can work out your grievances in the ring. That way you two can work through it positive secure way, how does that sound?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the idea and considered it for a few seconds then gave a single nod. "I like it. That's assuming of course Yang is up for it."

If Summer had to guess; that answer would be yes.

* * *

The line went dead, cut off by the other caller. Taiyang ran a hand through his gold locks, sighing deeply before slipping a light grey scroll into his breast pocket. So much for that idea. He couldn't shake this terrible feeling. He turned the bathroom faucet on and washed his face with cool water before exiting into the dorm room dressed in his combat clothes.

Qrow was still in bed, tapping away near frantically at the scroll with his headphones covering his ears, clearly lost in the music and game. Of course, that disgruntled expression shouted that he was anything but entertained.

Taiyang crossed the room in easy strides, slapping Qrow's leg lightly while plopping down on Raven's bed. A startled look of annoyance flashed in across his face before he pried off his headphones to address his teammate.

"What?" Qrow said sharply.

"You okay?" Tai asked. Qrow groaned rolling his eyes and reclined back on his bed, cradling his head while glaring holes in the ceiling.

"Oh yeah. In future I'm a washed up alcoholic old bastard that couldn't give three shits about the world or anyone in it." Qrow answered with mock cheer, adding in a sullen tone dripping with sarcasm. "So I'm just _fuckin_ ' peachy, thanks for asking."

"You're not the only one who winds up with shit luck. Qrow." Taiyang reminded him.

Last night when Ruby and Yang were regaling them with their story, certain notions came to light: About the future, and the fates of Team STRQ in particular… it was not encouraging to say the least. And most definitely not how Taiyang envisioned his future.

"Yeah. Summer ends up dead, and Raven apparently pisses off." Qrow growled with a morose frown. "Beacon's biggest badass team gets a hell of a reward for its efforts, doesn't it?"

"So we shouldn't even bother trying anymore? Is that what you're saying?" Taiyang sighed, awkwardly tapping his fingers together. "Not exactly the badass life of adventure either of us hoped for. But you know there's a chance we can make it better." He tossed a hand up, "I mean, just by knowing it all goes to shit, we can actively work to put it _right_."

Qrow shot him a look of irritation before rolling onto his side, his back facing Taiyang. "Your future kids show up outta the blue and _you_ turn introspective? Gimme a break." He brushed off.

Taiyang ran a hand through his golden locks, scratching the back of his neck before speaking. "... Can I ask you something?"

"If I said 'no' would it stop you?"

"God's honest truth - why do you wanna be a Huntsmen?" Qrow looked over his shoulder, grim red eyes meeting blue. "Vengeance?"

"It's one of the big three, ain't it?" Qrow answered sharply, rolling back and sitting up against his bedhead. "Everyone's here cause they wanna protect, want vengeance or just plain wanna run."

He shrugged. "Hell, maybe even all three."

Taiyang watched his profile with concern, leaning forward while he did. "It really got under your skin last night, didn't it? What they said about Patch. And you? Your... 'future habits'."

It was nearly impossible to track all the emotions flashing across Qrow's face; bitterness, anger, sorrow, sadness, even a little terror. As quickly as they appeared, they vanished. Leaving behind the face of a frightened boy who wanted to be sick and cry at once - and _that_ look terrified Taiyang.

"Yeah." He admitted with a heavy tone, folding his arms and staring down the length of his bed.

Taiyang nodded, placed a hand on his shoulder with the greatest sympathy he could muster then slapped his leg again. "C'mon. Outta bed and have a shower. We've got combat class in about ten minutes."

Qrow jerked his head to the room door. "Go ahead, I'll meet you there."

"I'll wait. Have a shower. Wash your face." Taiyang insisted, standing and walking to his own bed now and going through the bedside draws.

Qrow pulled his sheets aside and swung his legs out, his eyes glue to the ground. A silent eternity passed by before he finally ambled to his feet and to the shower.

"I just... never thought I'd end up in like that, ya know?" Qrow said heavily.

"We can change it man." Taiyang assured him.

"Yeah..." Qrow dragged his hand down his face. "Combat classes next, yeah?" He confirmed.

"Yeah."

"Good." Qrow nodded, his expression slowly morphing back into his usual cocky self. "I kinda wanna knock Team CTDL down a peg, they've been getting very uppity lately."

"And I'm sure they'd say the same thing about you." Taiyang shot back, wearing a crooked grin.

"Well there's a difference. They _think_ they're that good, I actually _am_ that good." He boasted making his way to the shower. "Thanks, man."

"What are friends for?" Taiyang shot him a smile and Qrow returned with a genuinely friendly grin, before Taiyang's finger snapped to the door. "Dude! Shower! Hurry up - Classes in 5 minutes!"


	11. Chapter 11

Beacon was practically a ghost town this time of day.

On the weekend, most students took the opportunity to visit the city, catch up on homework from last week, or get a jump on studies for the next week. Especially now with the upcoming end-of-term exams next week.

Despite being a major percentage of her grade this yet, Summer couldn't say she was in the mood to revise her notes, or even head to central Vale. Since breakfast she'd spent the better part of the morning simply wandering around the campus like a lost soul.

Eventually finding herself on a wooden bench pitched near the cafeteria with a novel from the Sun Throne Chronicles clutched in her hand. One of Raven's personal favourites, and a bit of a brick to slug through, but a deep weaving narrative of politics and fantasy made it a gripping read. Her teammate had loaned it to her a few weeks back, but Summer could never find the time to read more than a chapter.

Now that she finally had a free weekend to chomp through it, her mind couldn't seem to focus. Twice now she had read the same paragraph. And honestly, she was on the verge of giving up. As much as she wanted to discover the Prince's secret, her mind was firmly entrenched in reality.

Namely, the reality of four young women called Team RWBY.

Summer had wanted to talk to them all together, but she didn't exactly leave Ruby and Yang on the best of terms. Made worse was the fact that conversation took place two weeks ago, and the tension festered like a bad wound. When she thought she'd mustered the courage to talk to them, all she could think of was how poorly she dismissed them and became discouraged again. And that cycle kept on, like a record on constant repeat; which drove Summer nuts.

A shadow swooped past her book and Summer heard a distinctive caw and the flapping of wings. Glancing to her left, she noticed a black crow flutter onto the bench beside her. A black crow with distinct red eyes.

"I thought you were going to Vale?" Summer was surprised when the bird flapped its wings once and Qrow plopped himself down on the bench, retrieving his scroll from his pocket.

"Got about halfway before I turned around and came back." He already had one of the game aps open. "I know I said I was headed to town, but I think I just wanted to fly more than anything."

"Guess we both have a bit of 'lost soul' syndrome today." Summer joked, closing the book and crossing her hands on her lap, deciding she wasn't going to get much progress today. "Is it really that fun? Flying around like that, I mean?"

Qrow snorted, "What do _you_ think?" He said, flashing his trademark crooked smirk.

Summer gave a musical little laugh. "Okay, you're right - that was a dumb question."

Qrow chortled. "It's relaxing. Cause up there-"

"Way up there where the Qrows fly?" Summer interjected, unable to resist the opportunity to pun, then immediately felt terrible. Raven was rubbing off on her too much.

Qrow inhaled sharply, then continued as if uninterrupted. "Not dignifying that. As I was saying; staying groundside, you're keenly aware of how screwed up the world is, but up there you can see how tiny everything really is, and how little all the crap matters."

"Sounds liberating." Summer noted, her lips pursed in a fine line at his casual pessimism. Qrow hummed in agreement.

"And speaking of the inane; are you doing okay?" He asked with a concerned register, observing her downcast profile. "I know how much you were banking on Ruby being-?"

Summer raised a hand to cut him off and offered a morose smile. "It's my own fault. I was the one who got up in a tizzy over nothing. I should have thought about it logically, or even asked Yang and the others before jumping to conclusions."

Qrow nodded his understanding, then shrugged, deciding to put his scroll away and leaned back with his hands clasped behind his head. "Funny thing; human emotion and logic don't exactly go hand in hand. That's kinda the bitch of it."

"It was still stupid and presumptuous of me to think it." Summer chastised herself, playing with her fingers. She wasn't sad or angry with herself, simply disappointed. "I made a mess, so shame on me."

Qrow sighed, slouching down further on the bench. "Wishing for hope from ruin is never stupid. And f-y-i; if it were me and sis, I'd've hope for the same damn thing. So how's about you don't blame yourself for being human?"

A small silence fell between the two teammates, who were collecting their thoughts. Summer thumbed over the novella's spine while Qrow watched the horizon and frowned, apparently regretting the decision to put his scroll away.

"Thanks." Summer said simply,

"For what?" Qrow asked, perplexed.

"Just… for listening to me, and taking all of it. I know I wasn't exactly at my best, but thanks for not judging me after my little episode."

Qrow scoffed. "Oh, _that_. Don't bother."

Summer gave him a stern look. "I'm trying to express gratitude here." she complained.

"And I'm telling you; don't bother, it's not worth it."

Summer pouted. "Must you always be so difficult?"

Qrow returned with an uncomprehending expression, "Hi, name's Qrow Branwen, professional asshole. Have we met?"

"Right, I should have known. You've been a butt since the Emerald Forest." She laughed, batting at his shoulder playfully.

"Hey, you brought that on yourself." Qrow pointed a semi-accusing finger at her with a ghost of a scowl. "What kind of idiot uses a speed-type semblance in rain conditions!?"

"I told you, it was an accident and I was sorry!" She protested, a bright red blush creeping over her features as memories of that thoroughly mortifying meeting came to the forefront of her mind. As first impressions went, it was atrocious, embarrassing - and in one particular party's instance, quite painful.

Summer folded her arms petulantly. "Besides, you tossed us off a cliff!"

"It was that, or get nabbed by Skelltus. Call me picky, but I prefer my fate to be a touch more grandiose than being eaten alive by spiders." Qrow dismissed easily, snickering at the memory then tossed a hand up. "Besides, I can fly."

"How was I supposed to know that at the time?!" Summer glowered at him,

"Hmm, that sounds like that's not my problem." He was grinning, clearly holding back from laughing in her face. "If it makes you feel better, you're not the first person I've pushed off a cliff."

"Who was the _first_?!" She squeaked, gawking at him.

"Rae." He chirped happily, now chortling at the memory. Summer was decidedly not amused.

" _Why_?!"

Qrow gave a nonchalant shrug, and she glared at him, "You are such a butt."

"Yep." He maintained his grin a little longer before it faded into a more mild expression.

"You know you're gonna be okay, right?"

"I know," Summer sighed, brushing off her knee as all humour evaporated from the conversation. "But I kind of screwed it up, and now I have to climb out of that rather uncomfortable hole I've dug for myself."

"Have you spoken to Ruby or any of the others since then?"

"I plan to, but then I remember how badly I left them, and I… kind of, maybe slightly chicken out?" She shrank into herself, "Is that bad?"

"Its…" Qrow began uneasily, unsure what to say before exhaling and deciding to roll with his usual method. "Look, it's gonna be awkward as sin no matter what you two say to each other. She's your future kid with someone you've barely known three months, and… I don't presume to know your feelings on the matter, but Tai is her dad-"

" _Taiyang's her father?!_ " Summer interrupted him, gobsmacked.

"Y-yeah? Yang and Ruby are sisters. I swore we told you that?" Qrow looked back at her. He swore they mentioned it? "What's that face for?"

"... I just thought..." Summer let the words fade off, looking anywhere else awkwardly. "Nevermind." She murmured, the pink blush returning.

"You thought, what?" Qrow raised an eyebrow, but caught her meaning a split second later. "Oh... _Oooh_." He looked away, a light red blush colouring his own cheeks.

"Yeah." Summer mumbled.

A long silence passed between them before Qrow cleared his throat and fought the blush back, eager to move on from that particular line of thought.

"Listen, the longer you put it off talking the more tense it's gonna get, right? Not exactly an easy spot to be in, but there is a time sensitive nature on this." He advised with an empathetic tone. Summer sighed again. "And that's without our own classmates asking questions. What exactly are we planning to say to 'em?"

"I know, I know." Summer breathed eventually, her gaze returning to the closed novella in her hands while she tried to muster her resolve.

Contemplating her next move, Summer stared out into the horizon and watched a few white clouds drift by before she shot to her feet and turned to her teammate, set with determination. "Back me up?" She asked.

"Got a battle plan?" Qrow raised an eyebrow.

"Charge in blindly, then wing it." Summer answered, walking off with a resolute expression on her face, Qrow considered it then nodded before following after her.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember." He caught up easily enough and now walked at her shoulder.

As the two of them travelled through Beacon's grounds, they kept a weather eye out for the young women of Team RWBY. Given the relatively empty state of the school, finding them and avoiding onlookers should be particularly easy, and as fortune would have it, Summer spotted Ruby with Weiss near the docks.

Yang and Blake were nowhere to be seen, and Summer made a mental note to address them as well, but Ruby was honestly the one she felt the most pressing need to talk to at the moment.

When she moved closer, about fifteen metres away, Ruby and Weiss noticed them and Summer felt a stab in the heart at the dejected face. That same face Ruby gave when Summer declared rather callously that this Ruby wasn't hers.

Regret weighed in her stomach like a stone and Summer found herself wrestling with her nerves again. That nagging annoying little voice in the back of her mind kept creating excuse after excuse to not go through with this. Urging her to ignore this Ruby's existence and continue on like the last two weeks never happened. Swallowing hard, Summer buried that tiny doubt, forcing herself to divorce from those lingering thoughts that this was her emerald eyed little sister. Instead she clung to the idea that this was an opportunity to make a new friend.

When that doubt tried to assert itself again, Summer vehemently shook her head. _No, I can't push this off any further._ She glanced over her shoulder and saw Qrow, who stood a little back with his arms folded and nodded once encouraging.

"Once more unto the breach," she whispered to herself, striving forward. Now was the time to do or die.

"Um, excuse me?" Summer asked softly, approaching the girls and politely interrupting the two girls' hushed conversation. "May I have a minute with Ruby?"

Weiss exchanged concerned looks with Ruby, then returned her attention to Summer and nodded her agreement. She made her way past, towards the benches where Qrow stood as still as a statue, his grimm red eyes fixed on Summer and Ruby.

Summer watched her leave, then returned her gaze to Ruby, emotions flashing across her features; chief among them was uncertainty and sadness. She opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her in that moment. She closed her mouth, inhaled softly and tried again.

"This is really weird." Ruby said first, breaking the ice by weakly trying to smile. Summer nodded in agreement.

"I know," She murmured, looking downcast before offering a weak smile of her own. "I haven't exactly done anything to make it easier either."

Fiddling with her fingers, Ruby looked less dejected and more tentatively worried. "Mum, I…"

"Please, just call me Summer okay?"

"Okay." Ruby nodded slowly, neither were quite sure what to say to each other. The younger girl peered past her, and gave a small wave to Qrow who flashed a smirk back.

"I want to apologise to you," Summer began, fiddling with the end of her shirt. "When I was visiting you in the medical ward, I was operating under a presumption and," She swallowed. "It was incredibly unfair to you, and I ended up hurting you."

"I have no right to ask, especially giving how I left you and your sister last, but I hoping that we could somehow put that behind us."

Summer's earnest silver eyes met Ruby's own, and in that moment again she was struck by the resemblance; by how much Ruby looked like a younger mirror of her. If she didn't know any better, Summer would have said they were long lost twins.

"I wanna help you. I-I know you're going through a difficult time right now, I can't even begin to imagine how terrible and scared you must feel." Summer glanced over her shoulder towards Beacon tower, although partly she wanted to reassure herself that Qrow was still watching her back in this exchange. She returned to Ruby and offered what she hoped was an assuring smile. "But I'd - my friends and I - wanna help you. And, if it's possible, I'd like to try to be friends with you."

Ruby was speechless, dozens of emotions were playing across her features. She looked like she wanted to cry, laugh and grin all at once. She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself lost for words for an eternity.

"Hey, Mu-" Ruby stopped herself, clearing her throat before starting again. "Hey Summer, is it okay if I hug you?"

Summer offered her a kind look and held her arms out. Tears formed in Ruby's hopeful eyes before she practically leapt into Summer's arms, hugging tightly. Summer felt tears in her own eyes but still smiled regardless and gently patting her hair.

Qrow watched on and exhaled in relief. "Well, they're hugging it out. That's something I guess."

He watched them part and start to talk quietly, about what he could only guess at. Glancing to the side, he noticed Weiss watching not only the Roses, but him too. Unlike the Roses, who she seemed to smile contently at, she seemed to be scrutinizing him. He didn't appreciate it, but figured he could at least try to follow his leader's example and offer an olive branch.

"Where's Yang and Blake?" He sounded casual as he paced over.

"Your teammate have taken them into the City," Weiss explained, it was then he noticed she held a folded bit of paper and envelop in her hand, white with bright blue ink and the logo of the Schnee Dust Company printed on it.

"I owe you an apology." Qrow said, breaking the tense silence.

Weiss gave a frown. "Well that's certainly different. What are you apologising for?"

"For the other week. I did flip my shit at you for… well," He scratched his temple, then shrugged.

Weiss reacted with surprise. "I'm… shocked." She said plainly, "I didn't think you'd be the type to apologise."

"Well, you don't know me, do you?" Qrow answered back, rolling his eyes then cleared his throat and continued earnestly. "There's a difference between actively provoking someone out of malice, and legitimately not knowing better."

He looked her in the eye, "And, for whatever reason, you clearly didn't know about Patch, so you didn't deserve the crap I gave you."

Weiss was unsure how to take it, and settled for a simple "Thank you."

Qrow noticed Ruby and Summer break into a delirious laugh, "They're hitting it off."

"I have to say, I'm surprised that you actually _wanted_ to apologise." Weiss noted, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't expect you of all people to be… well-mannered? Especially given how 'adult' you acts… acted? Will act?" The tenses were confusing to say the least, and Weiss wondered which right word was the correct to use.

"Oh hell no. I'm the biggest asshole you'll ever meet." Qrow answered cheerfully, sounding particularly proud in that instant before turning serious again. "But I'm also a big enough man to admit when I've crossed a line. And I did. So, yeah. Sorry for that."

"Thank you." Weiss responded.

"C'mon! Let me show you!" Summer grinned broadly, dragging Ruby along by the hand, who'd been wearing had an equally wide grin of her own.

"Whoa, hey! Where's the fire?' Qrow asked, jogging slightly until he blocked their path with his hands raised. His eyes shifting between the two girls.

"We're going to the armoury. Ruby has some ideas that I wanna try out on Argent Briar." Summer explained happily,

"Summer has a Compound Sniper Bow - I never knew!" Ruby practically bounced on her feet, giddy with excitement. "It sounds sooo cool!"

"It has dust channels too! And I'm tinkering with the frame so I can integrate aura canisters!" Summer gushed.

"No way! Can I see it? Can I help?" Ruby beamed.

Qrow couldn't deny the energy was infectious, feeling a smirk tug at his lips. "So, do you have a Sniper Rifle too?" he asked Ruby, whose grin grew wider still. "Like mother, like daughter."

"Oh wait - Uncle Qrow -" Ruby pulled her hand away and reached for the large red contraption strapped to the harness on her back. Qrow folded his arms and scowled. He didn't appreciate that.

"Don't call me that." He protested.

"- You will absolutely _love_ this." Ruby promised, but Summer placed a firm hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Ruby, no." She instructed sagely, holding up a finger solemnly. "Not here."

"Tease." Qrow complained, folding his arms with a petulant look. Ruby pressed a hand to her mouth, as if trying to hold in a round of giggling.

"Sorry Qrow, girls only club right now." Summer replied playfully, there was a mischievous glint in her eye that Ruby seemed to share, and it set Qrow's alarm bells on high alert. Before he could question it, Ruby took centre stage.

"Race you to the armoury?" Ruby challenged Summer, who responded in kind.

"I'll win." She declared as both girls adopted a runners stance. With a sound like a spring, they were off. Ruby leaving behind red rose petals and Summer, a likeness that disintegrated into white petals.

Qrow glanced at Weiss with a stunned look, then gestured to the fluttering petals. "Were we just ditched?"

"Yes, I believe we were." Weiss answered, and Qrow shoved his fists in his pockets, staring at the rose petal trail. "Does this happen to you often?"

"Nope." Qrow answered popping the 'p'. "Usually, I'm the one doing the ditching." his scroll chimed, cutting off his words and he reached for it in his pocket. "I trust Summer. She's not gonna get Ruby into too much trouble... I hope."

"'You hope'? Somehow I don't find myself reassured." Weiss sighed, shaking her head. "Knowing you're some of the company she keeps has me concerned."

"Ouch, Ice queen." Qrow snipped, going through his scroll and ignoring Weiss' indignant reaction. "So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Weiss sighed, thumbing the letter in her hand. She paused and read through it again. "I think I might need a bit of time to myself. I have a lot of things to consider right now." She explained.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Qrow asked.

"What exactly about this situation is 'okay'?" Weiss snapped back, perhaps a little more tersely than she intended.

"You have a point. But just remember you're not the only one lost here, and if you need help..." He let the offer hang in the air and Weiss gave him an appreciative look.

"Thank you," She said again. "But right now, I think I'll just get myself some tea from the cafeteria." Weiss decided, clearly unaware she'd spoken her last thoughts aloud.

Qrow said nothing more as the younger Huntress left him at the docks, heading towards the cafeteria. He watched her leave in silence before returning his attention to his scroll, which vibrated again to indicate an incoming message.

" ' _No regrets, LOL_ ' - what the hell?" Qrow murmured to himself.

A second later, an image file appeared. He tapped it with his thumb, before his eyes went wide as saucers and his jaw dropped in astonished disbelief.

Summer had taken a selfie with Ruby in the armoury. Proudly displayed in the younger Rose's hands was a brilliant piece of lethal engineering. A red and black scythe with magnificent silver blades. Qrow could see the bolt chambers and cartridge of a sniper rifle.

"Oh, that is _not_ cool!" Qrow complained loudly, glaring up at the sky before looking at his scroll again. "That is _so_ not cool!" He ran off, his semblance sent him soaring through the sky.

It only took him a few minutes to reach the armory in his avian form, fists in his pockets, he stalked around to where he knew Summer's locker rested, with a cranky scowl and his foot steps heavy. When he turned a corner, he saw Ruby and Summer chatting away about their weapons. Ruby's scythe lay on the bench, while Summer had her sniper bow fully deployed and listed off the details.

" _Really_?" He half shouted as he stalked in, glaring childishly at Summer and Ruby who laughed deliriously at his expense. "I mean, freakin' _really_?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Summer confessed, her faux innocent vanished in an instant. "Actually, that's a lie. I wanted to see your face." She snickered.

"Evil hag." Qrow muttered bitterly, then glanced at the scythe with interest. Summer grinned in response.

"In my defense Uncle Qrow, I did wanna show you at the docks." Ruby offered innocently.

"Cut the 'Uncle' crap, kid. I ain't that old." Qrow told her, wandering past to inspect the scythe that lay on the bleachers. Clearly this was built for high speed hit-and-run combat. It wasn't built for brute force engagements like his model.

"And I knew if she did, you'd try to disassemble it right there."

"Hey, that's not-!" Qrow started to protest, before pouting. " _Un_ true."

Ruby pressed her hands to her mouth, hiding a giggle while Qrow tossed a dirty look her way then resumed inspecting the scythe. He wouldn't dare touch another person's weapon with their permission, but even on the surface, the mechanisms were as complex as any he'd seen and he whistled appreciatively.

"I'm kinda curious, I had to figure most of this crap out on my own. Who taught you?"

"Well, I only know one scythe wielder," Summer supplied, clearly believing the answer is the most obvious one in the world.

"You did." Ruby announced, grinning.

Qrow was stunned, his jaw dropped a little before recovering his voice. "I did? The same drunken dickhead who picked a fight with your friend's sister?"

"Uncle Qrow, you - uh, _he_ might have been a drunk, but he's a great teacher! And he's a really cool guy. He gives me cookies... _a lot_ , which I love." Ruby gushed happily, bouncing on her toes. "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, now I'm all-" She punctuated her sentence with action poses and sound effects which had both members of STRQ chuckling.

"Holy shit, I'm a teacher." Qrow was practically glowing with pride.

"Yeah. At Signal Academy." Ruby answered, and didn't seem to notice the effect her words had on Qrow, who seemed lost in thought stroking his chin.

"Dream job for you?" Summer inquired, elbowing him playfully.

"It's in the top three." he answered evenly.

"Yeah, Uncle Qrow taught me everything I know, and Dad taught Yang how to fight too. She's… _almost_ as good as me." Ruby explained proudly, adding her last part with a healthy dose of sibling ribbing.

"Is that so? A'right then, shortstack." Qrow decided with a cocky grin as he passed the two girls and moved to his locker. Punching in the six digit access code, the door swing open and he withdrew his collapsed broadsword with extended to its full length with a reeve of the engine guard.

"Lets see whatcha got."

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

"Lady Ashen, what can I do for you today?" Malchior Mossman asked. He was a thin man, confined to a wheelchair with a forest green rug cast over his lap and knees. He wore a leather jacket, a classic button up shirt and his dark green hair was short and messy as if just roused from bed.

"I have need of your services once again, Malchior." Lady Ashen stated.

Her black dress and shawl flowing as she glided across the restaurant's floor and sat herself down at the booth, one leg folded over the other in a elegant fashion. Her frosty white hair was neatly combed into a bun with a pair of long wavy bangs framing her face. A porcelain mask studded with gold and silver covered the top half of her face.

At this time of day, there was no one in sight, and every employee was on Malchior's payroll. He wasn't worried if they overheard. They weren't paid enough to care.

"Is that right?" He wheeled over to the edge of the table and then let his hands fall in his lap. "Information, trade or clean up services?"

"I want someone eliminated." Lady Ashen was in no mood for games it seems. Malchior sighed and shook his head lightly.

"Shame you didn't come sooner." He replied.

Lady Ashen's mouth twitched downwards, the only true sign of her displeasure at his word. "Now why is that exactly?"

Malchior gave a low rumbling laugh. "Because six months ago, we released our best agent from service. And, based on my own assumptions, the person you want dead would have to be-"

"Liliana Reece."

"Yes." Malchior nodded ruefully, "The person I had in mind would have been the most ideal candidate to handle that task."

"And whom would that be exactly?"

"The child of Leona Sol. Liliana's predecessor."

Lady Ashen's hands tensed, but the rest of her remained rigid and unmoving. "Can you not simply order him back into the fold and direct him towards this task?"

Malchior stroked his chin, glaring bitterly at the table between them. A bitterness that carried over into his tone. "Our Master foolishly released him from his oath of service. Provided he honours the tenants of our creed, we cannot touch him."

"Then perhaps your usefulness to me has reached its conclusion?" Lady Ashen said pleasantly, but no one could miss the threat its undertone carried.

"Not so." Malchior dismissed casually, retrieving a small notebook from his jacket pocket and a pencil. He scratched some notes down and tore it out. "There are still numerous agents who would relish the chance to perform this service for you. I recommend this one."

He slid the note across the table and Lady Ashen retrieved it, prying the folded paper open with her long elegant fingers. "He's working on a job right now, and his fee is extensive, but the kid's good at what he does. And I can personally vouch for his near flawless record."

"'Near flawless'?"

"As I said, my best agent was released. My second best will just have to do." Malchior dismissed with a wave of the hand, then gestured to one of his female employees, who went around the corner.

Malchior could hear the door open and close, a minute later she returned with a tray, containing a bottle of finest Vacuo Scotch and tumblr, as well as a tall glass of rich Atlesian Red. She placed the scotch in front of Malchior and the glass of wine in front of Lady Ashen, whose lips were pursed in thought, then excused herself and returned to work.

Malchior poured himself a generous amount then lifted his tumblr as a toast. "So, does this arrangement satisfy you?"

"Marcus Black?" She mused, the corner of her lip twitched upwards, her fingers wrapped delicately around the wine glass and lifted it to clank his. "Yes. That would most acceptable indeed."

* * *

Clank.

"Check."

Clank, clank, clank.

"Check."

Clank!

"And stalemate." Clay Raynor drawled in disappointment, considering this yet another loss against a superior opponent.

Sitting at one of the many outdoor tables placed on a two-step landing of a Chocolate Café, he readjusting the brim of his dark cat-earred hat to shield his eyes from the offensive sunlight, then unzipped his white and black jacket.

Rolling the zipper between his thumb and forefinger, his amber eyes flickered from the pocket-sized chessboard to his opponent, who wasn't paying attention in the least.

With her chin perched on her palm, Raven watched the crowded streets, dressed in a far more rustic fashion than usual. A simple dark red singlet, dark pants and light grey jacket with the crest of two white birds cycling each other printed on the shoulder. Her spare hand cradling a fine china cup of tea. Clay sighed and sipped his own chocolate milkshake.

"Just ain't with it today, are ya?" He mused, shaking his head lightly. Raven gave a noncommittal grunt and gulped a mouthful of tea.

They had played together many times resulting in a hopelessly one-sided tally; Raven had won eighty-seven matches to Clay's measly twenty-nine. But even if the tide was slowly turning, Clay understood his fellow classmate's habits with this game. The only time Raven would create a stalemate was when she was too distracted to win with a checkmate.

And today she was most definitely off, seemingly more invested in the comings and goings of the colourful crowds across the footpath. All of them moving at their own paces to attend to their day's needs.

On balance, there were perhaps a greater proportion of Faunas present in the city today, but that came as no great surprise.

The White Fang were holding a demonstration. Media outlets, tabloids and journalists were rampant, scurrying to set up their stations and cameras for today's live surprise interview with the Grand Acolyte Liliana. No one had expected her presence in Vale until the Festival in three weeks time.

Even the fact her appearance today was kept secret until it was announced this morning was a minor miracle in itself, given her reputation and position.

Being a faunas, Clay had an obvious interest in attending the event, but bumping into Raven, who was aimlessly fluttering around Vale city, delayed that plan briefly.

Clay copied her pose, but his amber eyes were squarely focused on her.

"Lemme guess; Exams? Lady troubles? Men troubles?" Clay listed off all the possible candidates, then leaned forward with a lewd grin. "... Attractive blonde brawler troubles?"

That earned a vicious look from Raven, who scowled and gulped down some more tea. Clay raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Hey, I'm just tryin' to help, featherhead."

"Regrettably, all you're doing is irritating me." Raven muttered bitterly, frowning.

"Why should your dear twin hog that pleasure?" Clay responded with a lopsided smirk.

"There's a difference; He's blood, you're not." Raven supplied. Her attempt to sound politely teasing fell short. Clay huffed, shaking his head.

"Is Xiao Long giving you the irrites?" He asked in a notably concerned register this time. Raven scoffed again, rolling her eyes dramatically before drinking last of her tea.

"Ya know; I don't get the problem here. He's a total stud and into you, you're a gorgeous woman and into him; just ask him to the Gratitude Fest." Clay suggested casually, although it came across as more callous in Raven's mind.

"It's not that-!" Raven began to shout, but closed her eyes and let out a breath to calm herself down, preferring not to draw the attention of other patrons.

"He's not the problem. Things are not that simple anymore. A lot has happened over the last couple of weeks, and it's just… bizarre being in the same room as him right now." She confessed, sounding as resigned and fatigued as Clay had ever heard.

Clay had known the Branwen twins for approximately three years, having spent some time in Menagerie for their own private business. He still kept in touch with them for a while after and was pleasantly surprised when they ran into each other again at Beacon. But in all that time, he never once expected to hear this particular tone from Raven.

Frankly, it was a little disturbing.

Clay slouched back in his chair, "Gez louise, girl, it's only been two. The hell happened while we were in lockdown?"

Raven's brows knitted together and she faced her fellow student, her crimson gaze skeptical. "That's a very good question. I have a better one; why were you on lockdown for so long? Surely some meager Grimm wouldn't take that long to kill, or checking up on a few relay towers?"

"That's a complex issue." Clay answered, not meeting her scrutinising gaze and dropping any pretense of levity. "Long and short of it is; after we cleared off a local Grimm horde, ZPYR were chucked in quarantine for near a week."

" _Quarantine_?" Raven echoed perplexed, raising a thin eyebrow. A troubling weight formed in the pit of her stomach. "What in Remnant's name would force you to submit to quarantine?"

Clay raised his hands and shrugged helplessly, "Beats me. Zee ain't telling me a damn thing. 'Mir neither."

"Your teammates aren't talking?" Raven was incredulous, staring at him. "Isn't sharing the burden of worry part of the concept of being on a team, or rather just… generally being friends?"

"Yeah, the touchy-feely stuff works great in theory, but they're tight lipped." Clay answered, then leaned forward and gestured for Raven to do the same. He continued in a hushed tone. "Gotta tell ya, whatever it was, Zee and 'Mir were rattled as heck and burnt near half the village down. What's that tell ya?"

Raven cast her eyes down, pondering the possibilities. None were particularly pleasant and she felt that weight in her stomach grow heavier. "What could possibly scare them that badly? Especially enough to warrant a Scorched Earth action?"

Clay scoffed. "Scare? Try ' _terrify_ ', Branwen. And I ain't got a damn clue, but I'll tell you one thing;"

Unlike last time, Clay physically lifted his chair and set himself down uncomfortably close next to Raven, leaning only inches away from her face. "When we got back this morning? Diggs asked to speak to Zane. Promised there'd be consequences if he tried to investigate... what ever happened."

"What?" Raven hissed back, astonished. "You mean, what? Suspension? Expulsion?"

Clay shook his head. "I wish. Nah, Branwen, we're talking _criminal persecution_."

"Bloody hell!" She couldn't keep her tone down this time, which earned a few curious looks. She shrank, cleared her throat and resumed the whispered tones. "You've got to be joking?!"

"Swear on my Nana's grave. Ya can't fool these ears." Clay responded, pointing demonstratively to his hat, the ears twitched. Then pressed a finger to his lips. "But keep it under your feathers, will ya? Knowing Zee, he'll probably figure a way to snoop by later and fill ya in, regardless of that cow upstairs says."

"That's… utterly ridiculous; what did Ozpin say about that?" Raven asked, shifting her chair away, quite uncomfortable with his close proximity.

Clay shook his head again, moving his chair back to its original spot and drank the rest of his milkshake. "Prof's been sent away to Vacuo, won't be back for another few weeks."

"How can he be sent away on a mission at a time like this?" Raven sighed, shaking her head at the idiocy, she gestured to Clay vaguely as if the rest of his team stood at his shoulders. "Not only for that, but he's supposed to be officiating our exams next week. Who's going to replace him?"

"Some new rookie Teach, name's Goodwithers or something." Clay answered, again adjusting his cap.

He slouched back, staring at the chessboard. Figuring he wasn't getting a rematch today, he began to pack the pieces away. Before long, the board was in his deep pocket, and he retrieved some Lien instead to pay for their drinks.

Raven was silent in contemplation, and Clay watched her, his amber eyes narrowing slightly. "Sounds seedy as shit, don't it?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what her damage is…." Raven murmured, glaring holes through the table.

None of this makes sense. The arrest threat, the quarantine, Zane's reluctance to speak to his team, Ozpin pissing off - or perhaps sent away? What was this all supposed to mean?

"She's not even letting you look into it at all?" She confirmed, still in disbelief.

"Maybe she figures it's better for 'Qualified' Hunters to look into it." Clay reasoned, using air quotes to emphasis his remark, then his expression darkened. "Or she's hiding something?"

"Could be…" Raven brought her hand to her chin in thought. "Or to play devil's advocate; she knows Zane's the type to keep pulling this thread until the end, most likely getting himself and his team killed in the process?"

Clay folded his arms, his head tilting to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Ya really believe that?"

Raven sank back into her chair, gently turning the empty teacup in its saucer. "I don't know. I've never been able to accurately gauge that damn woman's character."

"She's a bitch." Clay said bluntly.

"And I believe calling her that is an insult to canine faunas everywhere." Raven answered back, wearing a sassy little smirk. "Especially Ymir."

"When ya put it that way..." Clay chortled, rising to his feet with his fists shoved in his pockets and gave Raven an easy smile. "Well, I'm headed off if ya don't mind. White Fang rally's in the South District. Doing a Q and A with the Acolyte, wanna come?"

"Hmm..." Raven hummed. That did sound interesting, but ultimately shook her head lightly to decline. "Sorry, I'll pass."

Raven rose to her feet straightening her jacket. As much as she'd love to attend in normal circumstances, there were far too many things on her mind right now. "Thank you anyway, but honestly, I don't have the mental fortitude for a political talk panel today."

"Fair 'nough. In your absence, I promise to record the juicy stuff. Just remember to keep what I said to yaself, yeah?" Clay reminded her, and Raven nodded firmly.

"I understand." She offered a half smile. "And I do appreciate it. Have a good time."

"Take it easy, Rae-o." He waved over his shoulder, leaving her at the table.

That whipped the smile off her face as she glowered at Clay's back. She hated those nicknames. Clay paid for their drinks at the counter then left the Café, disappearing into the hustling bustling street outside.

Raven left not long afterwards, fists in her pockets, running through their conversation just now. It only added dozens of questions to the whirlwind already churning in her mind.

Reaching for her scroll, she dialed for her teammates. She wouldn't break her word to Clay, but they deserved to know ZPYR was back at least. With the device pressed to her ear, Raven watched the sky longingly, waiting for the rest of STRQ to answer.

"Looks like future paternity problems are the least of our worries right now…"

* * *

The clash of steel against steel filled the empty combat hall.

Summer leaned forward eagerly from her vantage point in the benches above the amphitheatre. For the last ten minutes, the two scythe wielders were locked in a friendly albeit intense melee. It was certainly a sight to see, two exotic weapon users fighting against each other.

Summer travelled substantially before coming to Beacon, half for training and half because she had no other guardian besides her father. In that time spent travelling, she'd seen a few aspiring Hunters-in-training attempting to create some hyper-advanced hybrid weaponry based around scythes. Often they favoured flare over usability, and tended to give up on learning after a few weeks.

And frankly, Summer couldn't blame them. Scythes weren't highly regarded in most Huntsmen circles, Given their rarity, hardly anyone knew how to wield one properly, let alone bother to come up with variant combat stances.

The rare few Summer had seen give up on the endeavour fought more akin to babies shaking a rattle than actual warriors. Nothing like Qrow and Ruby; who wielded their weapons with such skill, precision and grace, they were practically dancing. Just by watching them move, it was clear they didn't see those scythes as just lethal hunks of engineering but expressions and extensions of themselves; just like her father had taught her.

A thought occurred to her and Summer gave a mirthful little smile as Ruby skillfully deflected a glancing blow from Qrow.

Maybe that's why the two of them chose their exotic weapons? Either to prove it could be done or to annoy the daylights out of the folks who said it couldn't.

Knowing Qrow? Probably both.

As for Ruby…? Well, Summer would look forward to learning more about that later.

Whatever the reason, Summer noted with a small chuckle that the world hadn't seen a proper scythe user or style before; and now there were two.

As the fight dragged on, Summer watched with rapt attention, comparing their respective styles.

Ruby's style revolved entirely around speed and spinning arcs. By contrast, Qrow's style relied on power strikes and feints, reserving his sweeping blows for his sword. And for a time, their respective styles respective strengths seemed to cancel each other out. But she knew this battle was coming to a close. Qrow, for all his academic and combat brilliance, had exceptionally poor stamina.

In fact, Team STRQ as a whole had shockingly subpar stamina, especially when compared to most other Hunters their age. Save for Taiyang, who could still fight at nearly a hundred percent power when the rest of them were struggling to stand.

 _How we ever managed to beat a Goliath Alpha, I'll never know_ … Summer mused ruefully.

Ruby was no pushover either. She was fast, using her semblance in conjunction with her sniper's recoil to accelerate herself to near imperceptible speeds. But her moves were becoming predictable. Summer could slowly see the pattern forming, and she had no doubt Qrow was starting to see it too - even if it took getting smacked by four sneak attacks for that to happen.

However, at this point in the spar, it was too little too late. She could already see Qrow breathing hard while Ruby was still going strong.

As much as Summer would love to continue watching this match, her scroll vibrated and chime with an incoming message. Retrieving it from her pocket, she noticed Raven's contact before the battery died.

"Oh, nuts." She mumbled, but then a loud clash of steel snatched her attention.

Summer gasped, her head jerking up with a wide swing knocked Qrow's scythe from his hand, the blade pinwheeled and wedged itself into the wall just outside the ring.

Ruby's gaze flickered to the scythe, her mouth agape for only a minute in disbelief, but that distraction proved fatal. When she refocused on Qrow, he'd already dashed across the arena.

In a last desperate bid, Qrow lunged forward, clearly aiming to even the scales by taking Ruby's weapon. One hand yanked Ruby's scythe down while the other snatched her by the collar, with a grunt of effort, he threw the tiny girl over his shoulder. She landed flat on her back, and before she could recover enough to stand, Qrow was above her, the blunt edge of her scythe now hovering at her shoulder.

"You cheated." Ruby complained half heartedly, but there was a far away look in her eye, as if suddenly swooped up in a memory. From that face? An unpleasant one.

"Sorry kid, sometimes cheaters prosper." Qrow managed through strained breaths, helping Ruby to her feet and giving back her scythe before his legs nearly buckled beneath him.

Sensing the weakness, Qrow squatted. His head bowed and panting hoarsely, sweat dripping from his brow and even letting out a series of wheezing coughs. "Shit, you're good." He said in a raspy tone.

"How about we call that match Ruby's win?" Summer asked, deeming it safe enough for her to descend into the arena.

Qrow's head shot up, indignant. "What?!"

"Ruby did disarm you." Summer explained patiently.

"But I disarmed her!" Qrow whined petulantly.

"Yeah, but I disarmed you first." Ruby added oh-so-helpfully, giggling lightly.

Qrow pointed a finger up at her. "Don't sass me. She sasses me enough without your help."

"You're such a sore loser." Summer teased.

"An argument can be made for a draw?" Ruby offered with a light shrug.

"Ruby, he can barely stand. A breeze can knock him over right now. It's your win." Summer answered, ignoring the childish glare from her teammate.

"Why are you picking on me?"

"Shall I answer alphabetically or numerically?" Summer replied with a faux-innocent smile. Qrow groaned and let his head drop again, running a hand through his damp hair.

"Unc - Qrow, Are you okay?" Ruby asked, stopping herself from using the title and hovering over him. He was completely exhausted, while Ruby was barely breathing hard.

Qrow simply laid down on his back, his hands covering his eyes clearly struggling to reclaim his breath. "Yeah…" He answered quietly, "Just gimme a minute."

"Are you sure? You look like you wanna be sick." Concern bleed through Ruby's tone.

Qrow chuckled tersely, wiping sweat from his brow and finally sitting back up, elbows resting on his knees. "Gee, Thanks."

Ruby gave him a troubled look. "I'm not joking, Uncle."

With that, Qrow groaned and rolled his eyes. "Look Ruby. Stop with the 'Uncle' thing and just use my name, okay? At this point I'm probably younger than you."

"I'm fifteen." Ruby answered back, plopping herself down besides him.

"... I stand corrected. Just axe the 'uncle' thing, alright?" Qrow replied, running a hand through his hair again in exasperation this time.

"It's weird." Ruby murmured, playing with her dress hem. At first, Qrow thought she was talking about the Uncle thing. "When we were fighting, you were off."

"Kid, your Uncle's had, what, twenty years worth of experience and practice? Odds are a freshmen student isn't gonna measure up." Qrow leaned back on his palms, his breathing and heart rate finally returning to a more relaxed pace. As much as he tried to pass it off as a joke, Ruby was not deterred.

Ruby pursed her lips and shook her head, "No. That's not what I mean. I mean you were sluggish. Or out of step, or - I don't know. Like you were fight with weights on or something."

Qrow shot her the most curious look, then frowned, wondering what she could possibly be talking about. "That's… bizarre." He agreed, unsure what else to say.

"Hey Qrow?" Summer interjected after silently fiddling with her scroll for their talk. "Can I borrow your scroll? Raven was trying to call but mine died."

"' _May I_ ' - And, Yeah, sure." Qrow felt around in his pockets for his scroll, opening his contacts list before the ringtone set off.

"Huh, speak of the devil and she appears." He joked mildly, he pressed the speaker. "Sup Sis, you're on speaker."

"Got five seconds?"

Qrow tilted his head, staring at the screen. "Got thirty; shoot."

"What's the matter, Raven?" Summer asked, leaning over the phone.

"Oh goody, Summer's with you. That makes this easy, I just thought I'd let you two know that Team ZPYR is back." Raven's voice carried a tone of nonchalance that had Qrow narrowing his eyes skeptically.

"Oh, when did they get back?" Summer asked, noticing the odd tone as well but maintained her friendly one.

"This morning apparently. I just spent the last hour or so having the most interesting conversation with Clay." Raven explained jovially, "Perhaps we should arrange to catch up with them."

"I'm good with that." Qrow exchanged a look with Summer, who nodded once.

"Sounds good to me too, we'll talk to Tai and arrange something during the week." She answered.

"Hmm, that's acceptable." Raven said with a delighted little hum.

"Speaking of Tai; just a heads up, he's in the city with Yang and Blake right now." Qrow explained. "So you might bump into him."

"Thanking you, I'll talk to you guys later."

"Okay, Later sis."

"Be safe." Summer said cheerily and the link went dead with a steady beep.

"Well... Shit." Qrow said, closing the scroll.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound good." Summer agreed, ignoring the foul language.

"What? I don't understand? A team is back, that's a good thing… right?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side.

"That's basically Rae's long winded way of saying 'Something's screwed. We need to talk'." Qrow explained tapping the scroll against his palm then glanced up at Summer. "Maybe it's got something to do with their mission? Being on lockdown for so long?"

"That's possible."

"Um," Ruby raised her hand nervously, both heads turned to her. "Who is Team ZPYR?"

"Friends of ours. Kind of like wingmen, ya know. Trying to be a cool as us, and maybe getting there but not quite yet?" Qrow joked, making a so-so gesture with his hand, and Ruby gave a little giggle and Summer rolled her eyes.

"I'm so relieved they're okay, I was worried for them. Especially after Professor Carmine and AZTC." Summer sighed deeply in relief with a hand pressed to her chest, sitting herself down.

"Mm." Qrow nodded vaguely, a mournful look cast over his features.

"Sorry to ask again, but who are Team AZTC, and what happened to them?" Ruby inquired, this time feeling a little guilty when she saw their reactions.

"They are - were I should say, another first year team like us. But they were KIAed on a mission a day before the memorial when you were still unconscious." Qrow rubbed his jaw, sighing. "Your number's up when its up I guess."

"How can you be so casual about it?" Ruby stared at them, her jaw slack in disbelief.

Qrow stared at her blankly for a full minute, an eyebrow raised. Then gave a shrug and answered as if it were the most obvious thing. "Because that's the world we live in, Ruby."

"But, isn't this supposed to be a time of peace?" Ruby asked, growing desperate. And to her astonishment, Qrow broke down into a laughing fit like she'd just delivered some hysterical punchline.

"No, Ruby." Summer said, shaking her head mournfully with sadness in her eyes. "It really isn't."

"Ah man," Qrow breathed wiping a tear from his eye, hoisting himself up to retrieve his weapon still tightly lodged in the arena wall. "'Peace', my ass."

* * *

Yang flexed her right hand testingly.

In the last two weeks, she'd been through rehabilitation sessions with the School Nurse Viridian, and according to the nurse, she's been making good progress on her treatments. But it was far too slow for her liking. While most feeling had returned, save a minor tingling in her nerves, her hand still felt unbearably weak. Still, she wasn't exactly complaining. The last thing she remembered before waking up to Summer and her teammates was that White Fang creep slicing the limb off.

A shiver went down her spine and she bit her lip in a desperate bid to push away those memories. That moment haunted her dreams for the past weeks. Often she'd find herself bolting up right after a particularly nasty one and clutching desperately at her hand to physically reinforce to herself it was still there.

Yang had also taken extra care to watch out for Blake since they woke up in this time. Blake seemed to alternate between shying away from her with a haunted look in her eye and fussing over Yang's well being like a mother. When she inadvertently did this in front of Weiss and Ruby, Yang swore she caught Weiss looking piteously at the dark haired girl.

Yang had thought to confront her about it, or at least try to broach the subject of her behaviour as of late, but Blake managed to talk her way out of it.

At least, with the rehabilitation, Yang had something sane and rational to focus her mind on. She'd finished her morning session today while Blake waited, and were on their way back to their new dorm room when Taiyang bumped into them in the courtyard, offering to take them to the city.

"Being cooped up in this stuffy old place isn't healthy. I'm headed to the city, care to come with?" He had offered with a jovial grin.

And after a twenty minute wait, about two dozen strange looks from other students and a half an hour airbus ride, the trio were in Vale City. Which only seemed to add to the general surreal feeling they'd been carrying around since waking.

If Beacon's minor details were disconcerting, than the major differences in value were downright disturbing. The docks were largely the same in terms of layout, but the colours were completely different, darker and more monotonous compared to the streets beyond. It was a jarring juxtaposition, like someone had transplanted a chunk of Atlas' city in the middle of the usually more colourful Vale.

As Taiyang guided them through the terminal and they moved closer to the actual city, Blake and Yang marvelled at the different architecture, unsettling as it was. Especially in the upper city. Yang had known this street as being seedy. When she was a young girl her father refused to take her to this section for her own safety, but right now it's bustling with children and parents alike, flocking to store fronts and happily chatting away.

"What's that?" Blake asked, pointing down a street they'd just passed. Taiyang backtracked, leaning back to peer around the corner Blake indicated.

A paved section of concrete, lined by hedges and trees. In which rested what could only be described as a series of zig-zagged walls which joined at the centre. Raised on top of the centre was an abstract depiction of children dancing with their hands in a circle.

"Oh, that? That's the War memorial." Taiyang answered nonchalantly, before resuming his path.

"You mean the 80 years war?" Yang inquired, joining Blake in looking at the unfamiliar site.

Taiyang spun on his heel and rejoined the girls. "No. I mean the Valen Civil War."

"When was there a Civil War?" Blake met his gaze, perplexed.

"You don't - of course you don't know." Taiyang started with a tone of disbelief, before pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head with a resigned sigh.

"Oh you've got to be kidding." Yang's shoulders slumped.

"Another change we don't know about?" Blake glanced back down towards the memorial, holding her sides. "Just how many things are different? This doesn't make any sense."

Taiyang for the most part ignore their questions, primarily because he just didn't have an answer.

"Must have been about…twenty years ago. Ended about three or four years after that." Taiyang bit his lip in thought, frowning then continued in a tone of tedium.

"Seriously, when we get back to Beacon, we're gonna sit down with Qrow and Sum to hash out a timeline comparison. Cause this is just ridic-"

A massive window rattling explosion from a few blocks down cut him off, the force of which rattled shop front windows all around them. A few people screamed, others were grabbing their children, partners or otherwise and scattering to the wind. Not Taiyang, Yang or Blake.

"Do you know where that is?" Blake asked quickly,

"That's the exhibition centre! Lets go." He answered just as quickly and sprinted down the street, Yang and Blake following after.

Taiyang turning the corner and stopped a second to stare in a morbid silence. The street they were on overlooked Vale's exhibition centre, with a pair of stairs that lead down to the park outside.

"There." Taiyang said, appearing in no hurry to the reach railing and peering below at the destruction. Yang and Blake joined him at the rail, their hearts heavy with dread and fear.

The entire side of the centre had been blasted right down to its frames, levels collapsed in on themselves and small fires burned across the debris field that once served at the centre's open park. Faunas and humans were scattered among the debris, some unmoving, others trying to help each other shift rubble or limp away into the waiting arms of paramedics.

"Tai!" A deep feminine voice snatched all three Hunters' attention. It belonged to a giant of a woman with grey wolf ears perched on her head. She was waving frantically with one hand, the other on a chunk of debris. "I need help, get your ass here!"

"Ymir!" Taiyang vaulted over the railing and bounding over, checking under the concrete slam. He smiled comfortingly at the scared little girl trapped underneath before vaulting over to the other side. "On three."

Both pairs of hand gripped the slab's edges tightly. "Three!" Ymir commanded and the combined strength of the powerhouses of STRQ and ZPYR lifted the slab away as if it were made of styrofoam. The little girl scurried away towards a man, who scooped her up and cradled her close to his chest in tears.

"What the hell happened?" Taiyang inquired calmly, dusting his hands over and surveying the ruins.

"Explosion. Improvised device I think." She explained panting. "I only got here five minutes ago. Clay's over to the west, trying to help with the wounded. And Raven's scouting through, trying to find anyone pinned."

"Raven's here?" Yang asked, joining them with Blake.

Ymir made a perplexed expression at her appearance, then looked at Taiyang, pointing to Yang and rather blatantly demanding an explanation.

"It's a long story, right now we gotta save some lives."

"I look forward to hearing it." Ymir answered, another rumbling sound echoed through the wreckage, and already zeroed in on her next charge.

"Yang, you're with me. Blake, go with Ymir and help save as many as you can." Taiyang ordered then bolted towards the centre.

Yang chased after him, weaving through the debris field and running inside through the gaping hole in the wall.

"Raven!" Taiyang cupped his hands to his mouth to amplify his voice.

"Up here!"

Taiyang's and Yang's heads jerked around and upwards sharply. Raven was standing over them on a landing, haggard and covered in grit. Her left sleeve had been torn off and wrapped around her bicep as a makeshift bandage. Even from this distance, they could see the blood trailing down her arm.

The path to her was a stairwell to the left, and still open despite large chunks of concrete blocking parts, at least for the moment but the building's superstructure won't last for long.

Dodging the larger chunks, Taiyang and Yang made it to Raven in record time. She was squatting by a large piece of what could only have been some roofing, rubar and steel pillars wedged at distorted angles. She was talking soothingly to someone underneath, and from this angle Yang saw a young dark-haired child, no older than four or five.

"Hey there. I'm Tai, we'll get ya out of there in just a second okay?" Taiyang ducked his head under and flashed the crying girl a little wink before bracing himself against the debris. Yang flexed her right hand testingly before placing both hands against the concrete slab across from Raven.

"Better make this quick, this building's probably going to collapse any second." Raven glanced up at the roof, dust and sediment started raining down as the structure started to bulk.

"On three." Taiyang commanded, meeting Yang's gaze. She nodded once in acknowledgement. "Three!"

The rubble shifted only a few inches, but that was enough. Raven reached in, clasped the child by the hand and dragged her out. Her leg was bleeding where a chunk of rubar had impaled her calf and tears were in her bright yellow eyes, but she didn't cry out.

"Lets go!" Raven commanded, cradling the child to her chest and vaulting over the railing. She landed easily on her feet. Taiyang and Yang dropped their load and followed her example and all three of them managed to escape the foyer before the roof finally caved in and collapsed.

"Raven, you okay?" Taiyang asked, finally addressing the bloody wound on her arm.

"Fine." Panting lightly and glancing her shoulder, she met Yang's gaze who stood there quietly, as if unsure what to say or think. Raven moved towards where the paramedics were gathering the wounded.

"Yang, are you good?" Taiyang asked, Yang nodded mutely as she followed after them.

Taiyang broke into a light job to reach Raven's shoulder, and offer the young child the most reassuring smile he could muster. "Lets have the doctors take a look at your leg now. You're going to be fine, I promise."

"Okay." The little girl nodded slowly, whipping a tear from her cheeks with a chubby fist.

"What's your name, little bird?" Raven asked.

Yang was close enough to hear the question, and the answer made her stomach drop like a lead weight, and her eyes burned a furious red.

"Cinder." Answered the little girl with a slight sniffle. "Cinder Fall."


	13. Chapter 13

Raven sat against a street wall some distance away from the hussle of paramedics and other civil services were attending to their duties. Local law enforcement had arrived to take statements from witnesses, Raven's included, and tapped off the area. Pretty soon, they'd be ushering people away and begin a proper investigation.

But that wasn't right now, which meant Raven had a few minutes to catch her breath. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, and her breathing came out in raspy pants.

She looked particularly small and huddled right now, with her arms were folded on her raised knees and her head resting on them. Her ruined grey jacket hung loosely across her shoulders, and a crimson orb eyed the shredded sleeve with sadness and disappointment. _Well, that's one birthday present that didn't live long…_

Her left bicep had been cleaned then wrapped in fresh gauze and bandages after she'd seen little Cinder taken care of by another medic.

An action that for whatever reason left Yang seething. Her lilac eyes taking on that strange blood red tint as she scrutinized tiny Cinder for any hint of deception or aggression. The little four year old, of course, recoiled in terror at the look and tried to hide behind a paramedic who shooed Yang off with some choice words and a scowl.

Raven nearly snapped at her demanding to know what sent her into a rage _this time._ But then again, Yang had quite literally struck Raven as an extraordinarily angry young woman with a whole lot of issues - most of which were completely misdirected at her.

Well, the teenaged her at least.

Regardless of whether or not some other version of her was Yang's mother, Raven herself had done nothing to deserve the anger. All she did was help save her team's lives, but Yang seemed intent on blaming Raven for… whatever her mother did. Or didn't do in this case.

While she'd taken great pains to avoid the blonde girl and as angry as she was during their first conscious encounter, Raven found herself going over their first exchange and even empathising in a way. Especially when thoughts of her own mother came into play.

Frankly, while Summer originally breached the idea as a means for Raven to satisfy her own wrath, she found herself honestly looking forward to their little match - if Yang accepted. _Maybe getting an ass-kicking would knock some iota of sense into the bloody girl. At any rate, it'll help get some of the poison out._

At the very least put them on equal footing. Raven learned a long time ago that the best way to kill an angry vindictive beast was to feed it. Fortunately, fighting wasn't just an outlet but a dialogue in itself, which was a language she understood very well. And there was something in a fight, a kind of unique exchange that spoke on so many more levels that just words alone.

Regrettably, Raven could tell from the looks of things that was still a long ways off. Yang may seem to have some use of her hand back, but Raven highly doubt she was combat ready.

Exhaled heavily at a brewing headache, her forehead rolling left to right on her arms with a groan. Her breathing slowly calmed, but it was a far cry from 'relaxed'.

"Here."

When Raven looked up, Taiyang was standing above her offering a capped bottle of water with that perpetual faint friendly smile of his. Without a word, she took it, unscrewed the top and downed half the contents in a series of long gulps, relishing the coolness down her throat.

"Thanks." She said breathlessly, letting her head fall back against the wall behind her, sighing in relief while Taiyang sat down besides her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Taiyang asked watching her profile.

Raven offered one of her sassy little smirks and patted her chest.

"I'm fine, just a little breathless." She answered as mildly as possible, despite the lie.

She took another long gulp of water then gazed up. It was the late side of twilight and the sky was tinted a swirl of purples and oranges. Out of the corner of her eye, she could tell Taiyang was anything but convinced but closed his eyes and dropped it; probably knowing better than to try her bluff and pry any more out of her.

"Can we talk about this?" He asked, pointing to the crowd. One young blonde teenager in particular.

Rather than answer right away, Raven closed her eyes inhaled deeply, willing herself to be calm before speaking again. "What's there to talk about?"

Taiyang stared at her, then rolled his eyes and scratched his chin, clearly wondering if she was intent on making things difficult. "Look, you two… really gotta hash this issue out cause Yang and her friends seem to be staying for a while. Don't you think it'd be easier if you weren't at each other's throats?"

"You know, it's almost like I had this exact conversation with Summer not a few days ago." Raven sighed, shaking her head. "Besides, I haven't been at her throat at all. In fact, I've been avoiding her completely."

"Oh yeah, like that's doing wonders." Taiyang rolled his eyes again.

"What's the saying; 'if there's nothing polite to be said, don't say anything at all'?" Raven retorted, sipping some more water.

Taiyang snickered at the irony despite himself before coaxing his features into a more serious expression. "Maybe if you tried words over swords?"

"As I have said to Summer; _I'm_ willing to try, but I'm the one who was wronged." Raven vaguely waved a hand in Yang's direction, who was joined by and now in deep frantic argument with - was Blake her name? "I'm not going to engage in a conversation with her unless it involves not getting punched in the face, since that appears to be the trend."

"Gez, you're both just determined to be a right pains in the ass, aren't you?" Taiyang groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Letting out a huff, Raven turned her attention back to the two other girls. Blake and Yang were still arguing about… something or other. When Blake's gaze flickered her way, Raven thought she saw some kind of recognition in that amber gaze before her eyes narrowed.

For a second, Raven was reminded of Clay. Then her crimson eyes went wide as the thought occurred to her, " _Wait a bloody minute_ … Could she be-?"

"Huh?" Taiyang said stupidly, following her line of sight to Blake whose eyes went wide as saucers.

"A… _Avianna_?" Blake breathed reverently before practically bounding over, a wide disbelieving smile on her lips. "It's you! I can't believe it!"

"Blake wait! You know her?!" Yang asked hurriedly, a similar look of disbelief and what seemed like betrayal on her features. And in that moment Blake seemed to briefly panic before returning to a calm if apologetic tone.

"I… yes. A lifetime ago."

"Oh _spectacular_. Are you another daughter I've abandoned? My gosh, there's so many now." Raven sighed dramatically, her tone oozing sarcasm.

A few seconds afterwards, she felt a little terrible. Blake did nothing to deserve her anger in particular, but she was getting a little sick of the surprises RWBY was springing on her and the rest of STRQ. Maybe she should just take solace in the fact Blake wasn't actually moving to strike her… for the moment.

"Whose 'Avianna'?" Taiyang asked confused before glancing at Raven, then to Blake while gesturing to his partner. "Her name's Raven..."

"I'm sorry Yang," Blake said quietly, then glanced at Raven with a kind of reverent awe given to an aspiring figure before it evaporated into guilt. "I couldn't have possibly known she was your mother."

Yang seemed to be processing this revelation before nodding in affirmative. "No, there's no way you couldn't have. But how do you know Raven?" She asked.

"Y… your real name's Raven?" Blake stammered, looking perplexedly at the dark haired girl before looking downcast. "You told me it was - … but I guess I always knew it was a pseudonym."

Finally registering the foreign name, Raven gritted her teeth before pushing those feelings aside. "Actually, Yang presents a valid question; How do you know who I am? Or rather, how are you familiar with me?" Raven asked, getting to her feet, then shot a pointed look towards Yang. "Also, thank you for not punching me in the face… unlike someone we mutually know."

Yang glowered at her, while Taiyang covered his face with a groan. "Oh, for god's sake... just antagonise her, why don'tcha?"

"You were part of the White Fang," Blake said at last, "Or at least, you said they served your purposes for the time being. You helped train me… and Adam."

"You're a member of the White Fang?" Taiyang questioned his partner curiously, Raven made a noncommittal sound before deciding her answer.

"Affiliate. They're good people, and they pay well. It's actually where brother and I met Clay." She explained.

"With what? They're not exactly a big-bucks cooperate kind of group."

Raven merely shrugged again. "Not all currency is silver and gold."

"Touché." Taiyang nodded, conceding the point.

"If you even find yourself scrounging around for work near Menagerie, hit them up. Whatever they can't pay in Lien; they do in scrap, dust or board." Raven explained, quite forgetting the two other participants in the conversation.

"That… actually sounds appealing. I will keep that in mind." Taiyang said appreciatively.

"You… what?!" Yang spat angrily, snatching back the two STRQ members' attentions. Glaring between her teenaged mother then to Blake, she pointed an accusing finger towards Raven. "You trai - She trained the bastard who cut my arm off?!"

"Uh, you do realise you have two working arms, right?" Taiyang said, getting to his feet and pointing to Yang's right arm. "Which is something I'm still kinda fuzzy on by the way. If you're arm was cut off, then how in hell is it still right there?"

"I don't know." Yang admitted, her fingers brushing the narrow red scar line just above her elbow.

"Well that's freaky and all manner of creepifying." Taiyang noted simply, shoving his fists into his pockets while he thought.

"Wait a minute." Raven interjected, perplexed. "You said the White Fang, it's a peaceful diplomatic organisation in this time. What happened to go from amicable negotiation to hacking off limbs?"

"The White Fang… changed," Blake began heavily, grabbing her side with a saddened look in her eye.

"Yeeeah. Uh, let me explain..." Taiyang drawled, remembering Raven wasn't present for that conversation before shaking his head. "Scratch that, let me cliff-note; Their Beacon was attacked by Grimm and the White Fang, a giant dragon exploded outta Mount Glenn, and Grimm started killing everybody, their whole world went to shit, then they got zapped here."

Raven stared at her partner and blinked, then blinked again. "So… essentially ten years ago on steroids?" she said bluntly.

"Sans the murderous psychopaths and the dragon thing, yeah." Taiyang replied casually.

"Well…" Raven said, her fingers idling tapping against her water bottle. "To quote a learned brother of mine; fuck that for a joke."

"Not wrong." Yang nodded quietly after a moment.

"But, that still doesn't answer my previous question; how did the White Fang jump from peaceful negotiations and demonstrations to a terrorist faction? The Acolyte conducts her organisation by the Huntsmen's oath." Raven mused, frowning and taking another sip of water.

"Liliana is dead," Blake answered evenly. "Or rather, was dead. She was assassinated at a peaceful gathering. After which, the White Fang lost all momentum it gained towards equality over the years since the war."

"A succession crisis. Joy." Taiyang surmised and Blake nodded her head.

"After, the organisation split into factions before a new leader finally took Liliana's place. But he lacked her charisma and presence so all of her efforts withered away. Five years ago - or rather, before our Beacon fell - he stepped down, and a new leader took his place with a hostile new direction."

Raven shook her head in disappointment. "Only takes a few jackasses to spoil it for all of us, doesn't it?" She met Blake's gaze. "Well I suppose we can keep an eye on the Acolyte. If we can avoid just some of your pitfalls, our world might just turn out a bit better. In some aspects at least."

"But, do we really have the right to do that?" Blake countered, "We're not gods, and if we try to alter events, then things…" the words died on her tongue, it was a feeble protest and one that was growing less and less relevant the longer they seemed to stay in the past.

"Don'tcha think that argument's looking a little weak now?" Taiyang countered with an exasperated roll of the eyes, all traces of his perpetual friendliness evaporated into cool clinical business-like detachment. "At this point, our present and the history you remember are so far askew, there's not much of a point trying to preserve what probably isn't going to exist in the first place. Not in the way you guys remember it."

Gesturing to the two girls, Taiyang continued despite their visibly growing distress. "Basic physics dictates by virtue of your team being here, the timeline you're trying to preserve has already gotten screwed over. So trying to predict outcomes of events or future events in general is pretty much impossible. You're stuck on the long trip just like we are."

"Names and rough dates _might_ \- and I cannot stress that 'might' enough - be applicable but in the end it'll probably amount to jack shit." He paused and folded his arms with a frown.

"Actually, I take that back. Our present is _already_ fundamentally different from the past you know because on top of the Black Vein epidemic toppling Patch and Glenn, and the lack of the underground subway, you've never even heard of the Valen Civil War."

"More like trade dispute turn mass slaughter." Raven muttered bitterly.

"Label it whatever you want, it doesn't change the fact that causality has already been irrevocably altered from your perspective." Taiyang exhaled after he'd finished his long tirade then slouched against the street wall. "Multiverse theory in action."

Raven looked at him blankly, an eyebrow raised while Yang and Blake were still trying to process what he'd just say and the implications of those words.

"That…" was all Yang could manage before shaking her head furiously in denial.

"This is… this is horrible. Ours friends.. They're all…?"

"My money says they don't exist yet. If they'll exist at all." Taiyang answered, some modicum of sympathy returning to his features. "I'm sorry."

Raven stared at him stoically. "And you have the gall to call Qrow a nerd."

"I may suck at essays, but physics is fun. Any folks who says different can kiss my sun-tanned ass." Taiyang dismissed with a semi-playful smile, although given the gravity of the discussion, the smile faded after a few seconds.

Raven herself was still processing, but that still left the matter of young Cinder and Yang's anger towards her. "Of course with that in mind it begs the question of what exactly you're planning to do with that girl?"

"E-excuse me?" Blake stammered, her mind still swimming.

"Cinder. What exactly did she do to earn those red eyes of yours?"

"She was behind the entire attack on Vale, the White Fang, the Grimm, all of it." Yang answered after recovering her voice.

"Is that right?" Raven began, raising a dark eyebrow. "Well, then I retract my previous question and ask another; how are you going to prevent her from reaching that point?"

"I… we don't know." Blake said.

"Easiest thing to do would be to kill the kid." Taiyang offered lightly, which earned horrified gasps from the two younger girls.

"That's disgusting!" Blake was astonished.

"Dad, how can you say that?!" Yang shouted in shock.

"Please don't call me that. 'Tai' is fine." He dismissed.

Raven jutted her chin to the paramedics who were leaving, scowling furiously at her partner. "You realise that she's a four year old child, and her primary concern right now is probably her broken leg."

"I said ' _easiest_ ', not ' _morally praiseworth_ y'." he clarified, then glanced at Yang. "But you're clearly willing to hold this Raven responsible for what your mother did. I'm just saying if you're going to apply a standard, apply it consistently."

"Will you stop channeling my brother please? It's creepy." Raven glowered at him.

"Its logic." Taiyang shot back, tossing a thumb at Raven then pointing past the two younger girls. "Either hold this Raven and that kid responsible for the actions of their future counterparts, or accept they're fundamentally different people and keep your rage to yourself. Cause frankly I don't have the patience or willingness to deal with your issues."

"But, I-" Yang tried to protest, but Taiyang cut her off with a finger.

"Ah-ah-ah! No ' _but_ 's either."

It was almost as if a switch had been flipped, or watching an actor break character. Raven watched the exchange before commenting on her partner's rather sudden change. "Did… did your personality just do a backflip when I wasn't looking?"

When Taiyang shrugged nonchalantly, Raven simply shook her head with her arms crossed. "I admit no rights to raise the morality and ethics considerations. But even if we change Cinder's path, there's no guarantee it's going to stop others from attempting the same damn thing and cause another fall. So, it's quite possibly a moot point regardless of whether we intervene or not.

"On that subject; I'm not about to hold a little girl responsible for events that haven't transpired yet. You shouldn't either." She held a pointed gaze with Blake and Yang both.

"So, what's the plan then? Let her be, keep an eye on her…" Blake questioned after a few moments gathering her thoughts, unsure what else to say.

"Adopt and raise her? Make sure she stays on the straight and narrow?" Taiyang suggested casually.

"I guess that answer is for their team to figure out." Raven sighed heavily. "We can't make a move on your behalf," she paused and closed her eyes. "I correct myself; _we won't_. We already have an abundance of problems to deal with without adding yours to the pile."

"We do?" Taiyang said confused.

"But she-!" Yang went to protest before Raven held up a hand to silence her with a challenging expression.

"Whatever the future Cinder did is your issue, and whatever you decide. But she's a _little girl._ Not what's likely a deeply deranged and psychotic woman. As far as I'm concerned, her only ' _crime_ ' right now is simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Raven turned to walk away, leaving her teammate and the two RWBY members alone.

* * *

The Kingdom of Atlas was beautiful in a way.

Pristine and elegant in its mechanical precision. The massive spire of the Cross Continental Transmat System stood boldly as the central point of the city. Its surround offices built in tiers as if reaching towards the CCT's spire. Every building was fashioned to exacting specifications and near the entire city was automized through machines and robotic assistants, though some of these current models were clumsy as they come.

For all its artificial brilliance, there still remained patches of nature strategically placed around some of the city's middle tiers.

One such patch of grassland housed a memorial, and a graveyard. Rows of marble epitaphs were etched in gold with the names of those who died in the outbreak ten years ago.

Lanthus stood before a pair of markers, a bouquet of pink roses placed on each grave. His hands clasped behind his back while he stared down at the cold marble engravings.

 _Staff Lieutenant Violet Rose: wife, mother, and friend._ The left marker read.

His wife was a Specialist. And because of that, part of him wondered if he should have buried her in a military graveyard with the full military service and honours, as was the custom when they fell in battle. And something her superior officer tried to insist upon despite her death by failing health, not combat.

But that would have left their younger child in this plot alone, and Lanthus knew Violet would never have forgiven him if he separated her from their daughter.

He sighed, pulling off his glasses and blearily wiped his closed eyelids before replacing the frames again.

The aging Huntsmen hated coming here, and avoided visiting whenever possible. Every time, it felt like ripped open an old scar and made his heart bleed. But he promised he would for his last child. And so he did.

The sad truth was, where Summer saw her mother and sister, all Lanthus saw was a reminder of the two loves he couldn't save. To some damned epidemic which simply appeared one day, ravaged a chunk of the continent then disappeared like it hadn't existed in the first place. Leaving behind a generation of shattered families and homeless children in its wake. Poor piteous bastards who had to resort to desperate and often horrific means to survive.

"Huntsmen Altius." A crisp military tone snatched Lanthus from his thoughts, and he looked up to see an Atlesian General approaching him - a stocky man with cropped brown hair and tanned skin.

"General Thorn." Lanthus nodded his greeting, automatically offering a hand out.

General Thorn's lip twitched downward in a sign of displeasure. "Actually, its 'Colonel' now."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ivan." Lanthus offered as a token gesture, but a demotion couldn't have happened to a more deserving person in his opinion. His handshake dropped, thoroughly rejected and shoved his fists in his pants pockets.

"It's no matter, really." Thorn replied, glancing down at the graves and the flowers resting on them. "I must confess I was surprised to hear you were back in Atlas. I thought Ozpin had assigned you to a new mission."

"He did." Lanthus replied simply, "But the assignment was made redundant almost immediately, so I return to Atlas for my previous mission. Regardless of my participation, my apprentice is currently handling the matter. I trust her to take care of things." He finished with a fond tone.

"Is that so…" Colonel Thorn said, then gestured for the Huntsmen to follow him. They moved through the plots to the street beyond the gilded gates, there a slick black limousine awaited them.

"You've upgraded." Lanthus noted with a mild tone. "Perks of being a _former_ headmaster, no?"

"You could say that." Thorn replied, opening the door. When Lanthus sat down inside, he was amazed to find Professor Ozpin sitting patiently inside, his cane resting across his lap and hands folded over it.

"Lanthus." the silver-haired professor nodded.

"Oz, always a pleasure." he greeted in kind then glanced at Colonel Thorn who got in and shut the door behind them. The Colonel reached for a cord phone to speak to the driver.

"Second Lieutenant, The docking ports please." He ordered brusquely, and received a firm 'yes sir' in acknowledgement. The car's engine hummed to life and the vehicle merged into the traffic.

"Somehow I assume this isn't a social visit." Lanthus relaxed slightly in his seat, his fingers resting loosely together in his lap.

"I apologise on sending you on such a pointless errand. However, in light of recent events, we should consider it fortunate that you're currently in Atlas." Ozpin explained patiently, his gaze drifting out the car window to watch the horizon, even if that horizon was simply a busy motorway.

"Another order that couldn't be giving over a scroll line?" Lanthus surmised and Ozpin nodded in response. Colonel Thorn remained silent but intrigued.

"This isn't; I'm on my way to Vacuo to discuss an urgent matter with Headmaster Lionhart, but I'd like you to come with me. There's a far more dire matter at hand, and I need your help to address it."

Acting on a gut feeling he knew, Lanthus replied as evenly as he could. "If this is in regards to the newly awakened warrior, I have found them. Or rather, she was right on your doorstep all along."

"There's another supposed 'warrior' in the mix?" Thorn pressed a hand to his brow and shook his head, but accommodated his two companions. "Are they going to be a threat?"

"Doubtful. It's just a little girl." Lanthus answered with a dismissive wave of the hand with no indication he noticed the reaction. "I don't think she'll be any harm to anyone. Besides, I have no doubt my apprentice is looking out for her."

He gave Ozpin a knowing look, who nodded slightly in return. Colonel Thorn however was anything but convinced and certainly made it clear by his tone.

"Forgive my apprehension but 'a little girl' tore half my academy apart with the powers of winter." Thorn snapped. "So if you don't mind, I'll maintain my skepticism. And I'll request we have someone other than your 'apprentice' watch over this… so-called 'warrior'."

"The previous Winter Maiden did have her issues, yes. But if you tried giving her proper treatment for her condition, rather than regarding her as some lab rat, you might have had more success with her." Lanthus snapped back, his brow furrowing in bitter anger. The Colonel looked to Ozpin who was similarly displeased, a frown forming.

"I simply did what I thought was best at the time for my Kingdom."

Lanthus scoffed, shaking his head in disappointment. "You have a rather astounding definition of 'what's best for your kingdom'. Maidens are granted full autonomy and are to be respected as such. Whether they're Huntresses or just scared little girls."

"Gentlemen, if I can put us back on topic?" Ozpin cut in firmly. He too was angered by the treatment of the last Winter Maiden, but for now he had something far more urgent to content with.

Colonel Thorn grunted in annoyance, but acquiesced. "I'm still not convinced this legend even exists. Maidens are one thing, I've seen their power, but warriors born with silver eyes that can stop the Grimm in their tracks? That's a bit far fetched for me."

Lanthus turned his head slowly, fixing the Colonel with a dark stare before pulling off his green-tinted glasses.

His uncovered eyes gleamed silver like the edge of a blade. "Satisfied?"

"A random genetic anomaly." Thorn tried to brush it off.

"Blood-soaked Xenya would disagree with you." Lanthus snipped back, replacing his glasses.

"You can't seriously expect me to believe you have the powers of a myth, simply because your eyes happen to be a rare colour."

The skepticism would have been hilarious if it were any other conversation, Lanthus merely shook his head. "You have seen a Maiden's power, you literally just admitted Winter tore your academy to pieces. But you're not willing to believe this?"

" _Gentlemen_." Ozpin interjected firmly, glaring lightly at the two others.

"You can't believe this man, Ozpin?" Thorn demanded.

"More than believe him; I've witnessed the powers in action Ivan." Ozpin answered, then turned his gaze to Lanthus. "Those powers are in fact why I'm here."

"Do you need me to hunt another kind of legendary Grimm?" Lanthus asked, an eyebrow raised wondering what Ozpin could have in mind.

"No. But I would like to ask you about what you sensed last month when the other warrior awakened."

"I'll answer what I can." Lanthus offered promptly.

"I imagine this would be a spectacular conversation, truly. But this is madness." Thorn tried to dismiss it, but Ozpin simply stared at him.

"One could argue that madness is the natural order of the world, but regardless, it doesn't make anything of what I'm about to say any less true." Ozpin said, then directed his questions. "You sensed the young girl arrived some weeks ago. Have you sensed a similar or perhaps the same reaction at any point prior to then?"

Lanthus frowned at Ozpin, then stared down, his face scrunching in concentration as he scanned through his memories. Thorn and Ozpin both waiting expectantly before he finally recalled something.

"Yes." He said finally. Thorn didn't lose his skeptical expression but a shadow passed over Ozpin's. "... about twenty two or so years ago, just after my powers had awoken… nearly immediately after actually."

"Then things are as I feared, if not worse."

"What exactly are you talking about Professor?" Thorn inquired.

Professor Ozpin didn't answer immediately, instead collected his thoughts before finally giving them sound. "Gentlemen, from this point forward, what we're about to discuss is classified above tier Zero. Understood?"

* * *

On a new Monday morning, Doctor Oxblood had everything set for a brief but necessary leave.

He'd been putting this meeting off for as long as possible, but with the Gratitude Festival only a nineteen days away, he couldn't afford to dally any longer. His window of opportunity was shrinking. And the so-called accident at the exhibition centre only hastened his timetable to complete Ozpin's request.

In truth, he wasn't sure exactly how to approach the situation. Liliana Reece was always a stubborn woman, set in her convictions; be it to a single person, or a grand cause.

Of course Oxblood knew and appreciated the efforts her White Fang made to decreasing the divide between the two races. Some would even argue that given a few more years, the White Fang would help completely unify humanity and the Faunas in all walks of life, individual prejudice aside.

But sometimes, a single person's life is more important than a small public appearance, no matter what the anniversary it was. Especially when that person question carried the powers of a guardian maiden.

By a happy mistake or cruel coincidence, Oxblood had one trump card to play. The last mission they had attended together was a protection detail; they were charged with protecting a pregnant medical student who inherited the ancient powers of the Spring Maiden by some unfortunate divine prank.

A young woman by the name of Leona Sol. It was already terrifying for a civilian with no interest in the Huntsmen's ways to become aware of Remnant's greater secrets, let alone carry that knowledge with a child on the way, so Liliana had declared that their protection would extend both of them.

In the plot that claimed her life, Liliana and Oxblood both assumed her son had died with her. But affairs of recent months have thrown that belief into question.

After seventeen years, Oxblood had found the boy, now a teenager... Or more accurately, the lad was unceremoniously dropped in Oxblood's lap.

Unconsciously stroking his antlers in thought, Oxblood wracked his brain to think of a possible way to reveal this to Liliana without making it sound he was holding the information hostage the entire time. He'd shot down the idea of using it to manipulate or blackmail her, since it would only garner further resentment between the two of them, and that's the last thing he needed right now.

Pulling off his glasses, he rubbed his eyes blearily before replacing them again. Perhaps the best option was just to be forward and honest. If nothing else, Liliana might be convinced to requisition a protection detail.

In his final preparations to leave, Oxblood had decided to stop by the IT ward to make sure Nurse Viridian could handle whatever affairs arose.

The last thing he expected at 7:30 was a certain teenager waiting outside the medical ward in full school uniform. Qrow Branwen had apparently been standing patiently by the door for twenty minutes complaining of chest pains.

"You could have just as easily asked Viridian for help, Mr Branwen." Doctor Oxblood explained, guiding the young student towards his office. He hadn't planned on this, but he wasn't about to turn away someone who needed help either.

"Sure, if she didn't creep me the hell out." He heard the young man mutter bitterly.

"Take a seat, and take off your blazer," he instructed, pointing to a backless chair by the desk, while retrieving a stethoscope from his drawer. Qrow did as he was told, sitting on the chair with his school blazer across his lap.

"Breathe in... and out." Oxblood pressed the device against his back over one of his lungs, and listened intently before moving it across his back. "And in again."

He frowned. "How do you feel?"

"Lungs feel shredded and it hurts to take deep breaths. Minor numbness and lethargy in my extremities, and I've got a minor headache." Qrow answered, playing with his hands until Oxblood took one of his arms and began pressing his fingers into the limb.

 _Nerve impingement?_ Oxblood mused as his frown deepened. He turned his attention to his computer and activated the monitor with a wave of the hand and vehemently typed away. A second later, he rolled his chair to the printer across the room for a document before attaching it to a clipboard then rolled back. "When did these symptoms first start appearing?"

"My limbs? Started getting noticeable from about ten days or so, got worse in the last two. My chest started yesterday."

Oxblood nodded scanning over the clipboard. "Have you had these kinds of problems before?"

"I've had flare-ups every now and then, but I can't remember the last time I had one this badly."

Flare-ups? Yes, of course, he was one of the victims of the Black Vein epidemic. Even ten years after, over eighty percent of survivors suffered problems. And he wasn't the first student to suffer these kinds of ailments either. Oxblood stroked his chin in thought. "Did you consult a doctor about these issues?"

"I, uh, …" Qrow hesitated before continuing, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly before convincing himself lying wasn't going to help this problem go away. "I wasn't exactly in a position to do so at the time. I just took some painkillers and worked through it. Usually settled down over a couple days, but this one hasn't."

"Mmm." Oxblood hummed, frowning as he scribbled down some notes on a clipboard. "Have you been doing anything strenuous, or physically taxing in these last few days?"

Qrow shook his head, "Nothing out of the ordinary really. I had a sparring match and flew to Vale and back, but that's about it."

Oxblood examined him once more with narrowed eyes, particularly as the young man absently rubbed his thumb over the black wristbands around his right wrist.

"I can imagine the stress of meeting Team RWBY hasn't done your health any favours." He mused, pushing up his glasses before rising to his feet and gesturing for Qrow to follow him to the main ward. "Come with me, and roll up your sleeve - I'm going to take a blood sample."

Qrow's stomach and face fell, and for a second, Oxblood thought he looked vaguely squeamish. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes. Roll up your sleeve." Oxblood said and Qrow bit his lip with an annoyed frown before following the Doctor's orders, and sat down on the nearest bed where Oxblood was already preparing antiseptic and slipped on a pair of gloves.

"You know how much I _hate_ to be petulant, but _why_ exactly is this necessary?"

"Because, Mr Branwen, you just admitted you haven't seen a doctor about these symptoms in the past," Oxblood explained in his bland monotonous way, "In addition to the fact that for the next four years, I will be your attending physician. And it's my job to know if this ailment is linked to your previous medical condition, or something entirely new."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Is now a bad time to say I hate doct - _ow_!"

"Yes." Oxblood answered bluntly, the corner of his mouth twitched upwards when Qrow flinched at the needle prick. Ten seconds later, he was done and pushed a cotton ball on the puncture site. "If anything's wrong, you'll know in a few days."

"Anything _else_ you mean." Qrow muttered in a snarky tone.

He glanced at the young man. "With how the epidemic's symptoms first appear, are you really willing to take the risk of this being something worse?"

"Wouldn't be here otherwise, Doc."

Oxblood pulled off his glove and made a mark on the vial while Qrow fixed his shirt. "Just outta curiosity Doc, did you ever do a blood test on RWBY?"

"It's not part of the standard post-mission physical evaluation, but yes I did. Are you interested in the results?" Oxblood replied.

"I'd be lying if I said 'no'." Qrow offered vaguely.

"Well, if you must know. Their DNA does match that of your team. Ms Ruby and Yang are indeed the daughters of your teammates." Oxblood answered, then paused. "There is some slight discrepancies, but those lie with Taiyang."

Qrow stared at him blankly before shaking his head. "The hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Quite a few things are possible; the most logical explanation is that Taiyang has at least one different parent in this timeline."

"Huh..." Qrow muttered.

"Doctor Oxblood." A voice cut off Qrow's next comment. From the entry way, Zane Lesbarg was crossing the room in quick easy strides, wearing his formal school uniform. His icy blue eye lit up and a smirk brewed when he caught glimpse of Qrow.

"Branwen." He greeted pleasantly with a nod.

"Lesbarg. Bout time you dragged your ass home." Qrow joked with a crooked grin before cleared his throat and standing to leave. "Thanks for the assist Doc."

"Of course. Come back later in the week for your results." Oxblood replied, but Zane caught Qrow by the arm on his way passed, halting him in his tracks.

"The hell, dude?"

"Mr Lesbarg, I'm on quite a tight schedule today so if you don't mind telling me what you want."

Zane's visible eye caught the needle and lit up as if struck by an idea. "Nothing so bad doc, I just want you to take a blood test."

"I beg your pardon?" Oxblood asked, raising an intrigued eyebrow.

"Why are you still holding me?" Qrow gestured to his hand.

"I hate needles and need the emotional support." Zane told Qrow in a complete deadpan, releasing his arm. "Trust me, Birdy. You'll _really_ wanna stick around."

Oxblood stared at the young man for a moment, deciding whether or not to fulfill his wishes. Zane had a cunning look in his eye that made it clear he was up to something. Sighing and decided he could spare the five minutes, Oxblood set about to prepare for another blood test.

"Take off your blazer, roll up your sleeve."

Zane did was he was instructed and sat down on the bed.

"Spectacular." Qrow groaned, "If you don't mind, I'm not going to watch."

"You don't need to watch, only to listen in." Zane told him firmly, earning a curious glance. "Doc. Patient-Doctor confidentiality can't be violated unless its incredibly extreme circumstances right?"

"That's correct." Oxblood answered promptly, Qrow and Oxblood both seemed to understand the implication and drew the patient curtains closed.

Zane looked Qrow squarely in the eye, his icy gaze narrowed fiercely. "I have something I'd like to discuss with you Doc, and its about Professor Carmine."

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

 "At least the uniforms haven't changed much, right?" Ruby noted, doing a little twirl in the bathroom mirror that morning.

The only real difference between the uniform of their times was the old uniform's skirt was a solid dark maroon, rather than plaid like their time. Her team were uncharacteristically quiet lately their current predicament aside; Weiss since she received that letter from the Schnee Dust Company's CEO, and Blake and Yang since they came back from the city last night.

Of course Ruby had chalked it up to that accident in the city. But even after making sure they were okay when they returned, Ruby still couldn't silence the voice of doubt in the back of her mind. Something was eating at the both of them, and it was putting her anxieties on high alert. Regardless, Ruby put those feelings aside and tried to lift their spirits as much as possible with her jovial attitude.

"Weiss?" Ruby prompted as she walked out of the bathroom, noticing Weiss sitting in the same position she had been for the last twenty minutes in apparent contemplation.

"What is it Ruby?" She asked, her head jerking up as if snapped from a trance.

"Nothing, you just seemed a little out of it, I guess." Ruby plopped herself down by her side on her bed. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I'm just… not sure how to go ahead with this." Weiss admitted, scanning the letter again. "My grandfather wants to meet me in person, but…" She trailed off, lips pursed in thought.

Ruby peered at her, her silver eyes bleeding concern. "Weiss?" She prompted gently.

"What if I'm not what he expects? What if he's not what I expect?" Weiss asked, clearly her nerves getting the best of her.

"I think you should." Blake offered from her corner after a moment's quiet, Weiss' ice-coloured gaze met her amber ones. "This isn't a situation most people have experience dealing with, but we're here now. And that means we have a chance to make things better than they were. Maybe for you that can mean making sure the Schnee Dust Company could avoid the mistakes of your father's business practice."

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered enthusiastically. "And think about how much we can fix."

"I'm surprised," Weiss turned to face her faunas teammate, "You said that we shouldn't try to interfere with events, what changed your mind?"

Blake let out a soft sigh. "History has already been changed, we discovered that much when we spoke to Taiyang and Qrow. And it's become increasingly clear to me that the future we know - probably won't exist anymore."

A kind of sorrowful acceptance passed over all four girls as the words struck true. It was a feeling they all had since they'd first woken up in the medical ward, but hearing it out loud made the realisation final.

"But, we can change it… right?" Ruby offered at last, trying to keep her tone hopeful. "I mean, we know all this bad stuff that might happen, and we can help Mum, Dad, Uncle Qrow and Aunt Raven fix things."

"What do you want to do?" Yang addressed Blake, whose brow knitted with determination.

"I want to go back to the White Fang."

"Blake, you know better than anyone what they did." Weiss responded.

"Yes, I do. But I also know that this White Fang isn't the one that fell to corruption." Blake voice with a resolute tone, "This the White Fang that as it was always supposed to be, the symbol of hope and unity for the faunas."

Blake glanced down to the ground, then offered her teammates a rare smile. "I'd always admired what Liliana wanted for us, and how hard she worked until her last day. It's something I want to believe in again, and who knows; maybe this time if we save her life, we can work to give this future some hope?"

_God only knows how much they need it._ She finished her statement, a pointed look of gratitude directed at Weiss who offered her own smile in return.

"Alrighty. If that's what you want, then give 'em hell." Yang said proudly pumping a fist and cracking the first true grin RWBY had seen in weeks.

Weiss contemplated her teammate's words, her thumb running over the letter again with sadness. "I'm just not sure if I can deal with it." Weiss admitted heavily.

"With what?" Ruby asked innocently.

"With going back to Atlas and knowing Winter won't be there." Weiss looked down at the letter again, disheartened.

Ruby's innocent cheer evaporated, replaced by an empathetic look. "Oh…" she said understandingly, then placed a comforting hand on Weiss' shoulder.

Blake glanced away, unable to think about what to say while Yang remained silent.

The blonde brawler glanced at Ruby and felt a prang of guilt. Unlike Weiss, Yang's sister was right here with her. They were weathering this bizarre storm together, but from how Weiss described her sister and how she acted when the Atlesian Specialist was in Vale, their close bond was clear.

"Uh, on that topic…" Yang finally spoke up, snatching Ruby and Weiss' attention from their conversation. Her brow scrunched in concentration while she ran through the flexing and stretching exercising for her hand like the nurse showed her. "Ruby, I think you should… avoid talking to Dad for the time being."

"But it's _Dad_ , Yang! Imagine what he'd be like. I mean, I spoke to Uncle Qrow and Mum - uh, Summer, and they were a really nice. They were really friendly and fun, until…." Her excited expression started to fall slightly when she remembered how that conversation ended on a decidedly sour note.

She felt a weight building in the pit of her stomach.

Yes, it was fun right up to the point her teenaged uncle casually mentioned and dismissed the deaths of some of their classmates, and his laughing hysterically about her claim about the Kingdom being at peace.

Uncle Qrow had always had that distant and aloof thing going for his 'cool uncle' routine. But this wasn't some cool detached persona, it was borderline apathy.

Even if Summer chewed him out afterwards, and tried to handle the explanation in a more tactful manner, the sheer detachment her tone carried while explaining things did little to soothe Ruby's horror at her uncle's cavalier attitude.

Surely Dad had to be a little like his adult self, right? Friendly, warm, compassionate and ready to lend an ear when it was needed.

Figuring she couldn't dissuade her younger sister, Yang exhaled and went to speak, but Blake was the one who cut her off at the pass.

"We found Cinder in the city." She explained bluntly,

"What?" Ruby gasped, memories of the last time she'd seen the crimson-clad woman flashing before her eyes. Along with them, the sad sting of tears. She shook her head of those thoughts quickly, instead focusing on Yang's words.

"What happened, are you alright?" Weiss began hurriedly, her icy eyes shifting between the two.

"It's more accurate to say we found her as a little girl, only four from what Raven said." Blake continued.

Weiss frowned. "It's hard to imagine her as a little girl."

"My mum - _Raven_ asked us about who she was, and when we explained the situation, the first thing dad said…" Yang's voice trailed off, pausing to give Ruby an apologetic look.

"Dad said what?" Ruby demanded, getting to her feet. "Yang?"

"He…'" Yang hesitated, before ultimately settling on a half-truth. "He said he wouldn't get himself or his team involved. That Cinder was our problem, not theirs. And that we had to decide how to deal with her ourselves."

"That's cold. I thought your father was supposed to be a kind and caring man?" Weiss interjected.

"But…" Ruby protested, her face falling. "But I thought he was supposed to be, ya know… _Dad_?"

And with that, what faint hope Ruby had seemed to diminish by the second. None of her parents were what she expected, and it was slowly breaking her heart.

"Summer said she'd help us." Ruby said. "She said she wanted to be our friends and help us through this."

"I don't know, Ruby." Yang said, shaking her head. "Summer probably does want to help us, but I don't know if Dad or Raven would jump on board with the idea."

"She's your mother isn't she? Shouldn't she want to help you?" Weiss asked.

"Yeeeah." Yang began awkwardly, scratching her cheek. "I may have burned that bridge. With a match. And gasoline. And a broken nose."

"Yang?" Ruby questioned, quizzically tilting her head.

"You did what?!" Blake balked.

"I punched her in the face. Hard." Yang admitted plainly.

Weiss buried her face in her hand. "Oh good lord."

Yang pursed her lips in a thin line. "I saw her, I was angry and… Look, we can talk about why I hit her some other time, but I think we gotta figure something out about Cinder."

"We can talk to Professor Ozpin." Blake suggested at once.

"And do what?" Weiss asked. "Tell him that she's the one who brought Beacon to its knees? That she caused our friends to…" her voice cut off abruptly with a wave of emotion.

"He believed us when we said we came from the future." Ruby supplied helpfully. "We can watch her. Make sure she stays one of the good guys? It couldn't hurt to try, right?"

"No… it couldn't." Blake agreed.

"But Professor Ozpin's out of the kingdom on a mission, and I haven't a clue what kind of person the current headmaster is." Weiss said, glancing out the window.

"Well… until then, we'll keep an eye on her." Ruby suggested brightly. "I mean, she's just a little girl right? Four years old, right? If she's got some super cool friends like us, we'll help keep her with the good guys."

"At the very least, we should talk to Ozpin when he gets back. Maybe there's some kind of… adoption program or civil service." Blake suggested.

"Meanwhile; we can ask Summer to help keep an eye on her." Ruby voiced, smiling brightly. "Even if Dad or Aunt Raven don't want to help, I'm sure she will."

At least, Ruby hoped she would.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Summer demanded, a quiet anger etched in her features.

Across the table, Taiyang groaned face planted on the table with his hands folded on the back of his head. Raven sat besides him in perfect silence, content to focus on her breakfast rather than react to her leader's criticisms.

They were in the Cafeteria, in full school uniform and enjoying a nice hot breakfast before the tests this week. Quite a welcome one too, given the freak storm cell that cropped up in the last hour. Random and freak weather seemed to be the general theme nature was going for this month and it was starting to vex quite a few people.

Raven helped herself to rations of bacon, eggs and toast, while Taiyang had a bowl of honey and oats porridge. Summer seemed more in favour of grilling her teammates, rather than paying attention to her stack of syrup-drenched pancakes.

Summer's anger then turned on Raven, "And what were _you_ thinking? You gave me your word that you wouldn't antagonise Yang or her team."

"I agreed to put my grudge on the back burner until we could settle it properly," Raven reminded her. "I _didn't_ agree to abide all of these stupid twists and turns they keep pulling out of their collective asses. My patience can only go so far."

_My patience with you can only go so far._ Summer's eyes slid closed and she groaned in frustration burying her face in her hands. "Raven…" She grumbled.

Tai hoisted himself off the cafeteria table with a hefty sigh and straightened his blazer.

"I'm sorry. Old habits. It won't happen again." He promised with an apologetic tone. "But I didn't say what I did to be actively malicious or to hurt them. I said it because the sooner they got slapped with a reality check, the sooner they can adapt to being here now. Or… more likely, figure a way back to their world."

"Assuming that's possible. We still don't know how they got here in the first place. The only clue we have is that white light and the crater." Raven chimed in, buttering some toast and taking a bite. "But it's possible that's a mystery we may never solve."

Summer exhaled, shaking her head slowly in disappointment. "Still, you could have been gentler about it…"

"You were callous, Taiyang." Raven agreed, staring at her partner's profile. "To an extraordinarily jarring degree, to be honest. You're usually more sensitive than that."

"Old habits." He insisted. "Yeah, I know it wasn't a kind and, yes I could have worded it better."

Taiyang answered, then his features became downcast and continued as if uninterrupted. "Mea very culpa, but in my defense, it's not like there's an easy way of saying 'gosh the world you know probably doesn't exist anymore'. Sad truth is if they find a way back to the future, it wouldn't be 'their' future. It'd be ours."

"Just how different are things exactly?" Summer asked, her head tilting quizzically. "I know bits and pieces, but I don't think I've got the whole picture yet; I do know they don't know about ten years ago." She tried to suppress the shudder sent up her spine or the flash of memories in the front of her mind, and barely succeeded.

Raven idling nudged her breakfast around the plate, exchanging a look with Taiyang who stroked his chin in thought before updating their team leader on the key points. That they knew of so far, anyway.

"I had no idea that - they didn't know anything about the Civil war, _at all_?" Summer muttered, her mind reeling from the story.

"Nope." Taiyang shook his head, scooping up a mouthful of porridge. He swallowed then continued. "I was thinking they should sit down with you and Qrow, cause you two are the history buffs. We can figure out exactly how far back all the discrepancies go."

"Actually. now that you mention him, where is Qrow anyway?" Summer interrupted, leaning back to peer down the cafeteria's main corridor towards the front door. Her attention to her teammates. "He left pretty early this morning. Was he trying to cram in some extra revision or something like that?"

Taiyang and Summer looked expectantly at Raven who merely shrugged in response.

"He said he wanted to go for a walk. I think he was getting anxious and needed some fresh air." From her expression, she wasn't entirely convinced.

" _Fresh air?_ He's a bird for cryin' out loud. How much fresh air does he need?" Taiyang joked. Summer sighed in fond exasperation while Raven simply rolled her eyes with an indulgent smile, then resumed her point with a look of concentration.

"Team RWBY have had a faunas war which spawned the White Fang, and they do know the current leadership is Liliana Reece. So that can possibly be a preliminary reference point." Raven supplied, then her tone shifted with a seldom heard passion. "We need to protect Liliana. There's a real possibility she could be in danger."

"Outside her being a prominent political figure, right?" Summer asked, leaning forward.

"Did something happen to her in their timeline?" She paused, then pursed her lip, her brows furrowing in contemplation. "No I take that back. Something _had_ to happen; the gap is over twenty years, right? And Team RWBY said the White Fang was responsible for Beacon's fall, didn't they?"

"That's what I've heard." Raven nodded in agreement, then glanced at her partner for confirmation. "But you have a better grasp of the of their story than I do."

"Yeah, in part." Taiyang continued with a firm nod. His eyes taking on a distant look as he organised his thoughts. "The White Fang turned terrorists a few years before their Beacon fell, and they used a mix of the Grimm, some fear mongering and some kind of accident to spark a level 9 invasion."

"Don't forget about the dragon Grimm, too." Raven interjected.

"What kind of accident?" Summer wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Taiyang shook his head. "No freakin' idea. They're pretty tight-lipped. My Lien's on some foul play or something."

"That doesn't answer how did they manage that in such a short time?" Summer wondered with morbid curiosity, looking more sullen as her teammate went on.

"They did it during the Vytal Festival. All that crap in rapid succession was broadcast to the world." Taiyang explained. "Whatever RWBY did during the tourney got people riled up, and some fear mongering speech was just the straw that broke the camel's back."

Raven frowned. "So the negativity of the entire world was fueling the Grimm's rampage… _spectacular_."

"That's absolutely _terrible_!" Summer was astonished at first, then her eyes closed in silent fury as her next words came out as if laced with arsenic. "What kind of _person_ would do that? It's beyond horrible!"

"And _that_ would bring us to the rather sizable elephant in the room." Raven supplied after a moment's hesitation.

"I beg your pardon?" Summer asked calming herself.

"That little girl we told you about, right? The one we rescued on the weekend." Taiyang began, chewing his lip. "As it turns out, it was her adult self that orchestrated the entire fall."

Summer gave a perplexed frown for a second, which faded instantly after the implications sunk in. " _Oh_ …"

"What's 'oh'?" Qrow questioned curiously, approaching his teammates with his fists in his pockets as he sat next to Summer. "What's going on? I get the feel I missed something important."

Taiyang made a hesitant sound before explaining. "Long story short? We found the kid who caused the fall of Team RWBY's Beacon."

Qrow raised a dark eyebrow, eyes shifting between his teammates and confused at their dour expressions. "That's good. We can chuck her in a dark pit somewhere or flat take her out; stop the same crap happening to us."

Taiyang stared at the table, drumming a beat before replying. "Look, I'd agree with you mate, but frankly, I'd rather not hold the kid responsible for stuff that hasn't happened yet."

Qrow shot him a disbelieving look. "Are you friggin' kidding me? C'mon guys. Hasn't Vale suffered enough cataclysms? If we can prevent one or two more, then I'm all for it."

"Qrow." Summer sighed, shaking her head.

Raven almost felt guilty for breaking his hype. Almost. "Sounds wonderful in theory, but at this point in time she's just a four year old child."

"Oh, god nevermind; statement withdrawn." Qrow visibly deflated. "That's a moral dilemma I ain't touching with a ten foot pole."

"And I maybe bluntly told the girls we weren't going to get involved in that particular problem." Taiyang offered uneasily.

Qrow started at him blankly. "And asshole of the hour goes to..."

"Brother, please, we do have bigger issues to deal with." Raven insisted, fixing him with a dark look.

"Yeah, don't I know it." Qrow muttered, tossing a look over his shoulder.

Summer exhaled a heavy breath, idly stabbing her breakfast with a fork. "Listen; what if we told Ozpin about little Cinder when he gets back? If we can make sure she's taken care of, and someone keeps an eye on her. Maybe we can prevent that scenario from happening."

"Assuming the scenario's triggers are in place to begin with." Raven responded.

"Physics-wise, probably not. But-" Taiyang's words stopped mid sentence, frowning before his blue eyes widened to the size of saucers in frightful realization.

"Tai?" Qrow prompted, noticing his expression shift.

"Are you alright?" Summer voiced her concern.

Taiyang shook his head, as if snapping out of a daze. "Wha-nah, nothing. Don't worry about it. Just a stupid idea."

"Did it hurt?" Qrow smirked disguising his concern with snark.

"Bite me, birdbrain." Taiyang shot back. Qrow rested his fists on the table, meeting Taiyang's gaze then pointedly looking at his right fist. Taiyang raised an eyebrow, and gave an imperceptible nod in return.

Glancing at one of the clocks lining the cafeteria's walls, Qrow noted that breakfast time was nearly over. He turned to his partner.

"Ready to roll?" His and Summer's first test was this morning, set after breakfast.

"Yeah." Summer replied as they both got up from their seat. "We'll finish this talk later." She told her other two teammates.

"Break a leg. See you at lunch." Taiyang offered a hand out, which Qrow clapped and shook with a tiny nod.

Summer and Raven both noticed with curious looks how Taiyang's fingers closed into a fist immediately after pulling away.

"Good luck." Raven sent after them, then her eyes settled on Taiyang's tightly clenched fist. He flashed her a charming smile.

"Feel up to doing a bit of revision?" He asked rhetorically, moving to leave the cafeteria.

It wasn't until they were well on the path to the dorms did Raven dare ask what was going on. Taiyang fortunately beat her to the punch.

"Sneaky little bird, your brother." He commented simply opening two fingers slightly to reveal a small black portable data drive pressed to his palm. He closed his fist again and shoved it in his pocket. "Kinda curious why he's acting all cloak and dagger."

"I may have a theory. Needless to say, if he's going to this trouble it has to be big." Raven supplied.

It took them no time at all to reach their dorm room, but instead of scrambling for a terminal like Raven expected, Taiyang went to his bed instead, kneeling down and reaching for something under it. He slid out one of his travel bags and pulled out a laptop from a hidden compartment in the case then sat it on his bed.

"Do all teenagers keep their laptops in hidden bag compartments or is that just you?" Raven mused rhetorically.

"My baby cousins are _very_ nosy." He dismissed casually, resting the laptop on his thighs and plugging in the data drive.

"Its protected by a password." Taiyang muttered, scanning the screen. "Hint's something about... immortal soldiers and end times."

Raven spied the text over his shoulder. "Try ' _Einherjar_ '." Taiyang gave her a strange look before shrugging.

"Isn't that the character Zane always picks when we're playing Total Annihilation?" Taiyang typed away and the password was accepted.

To their surprise, the picture of their classmate Zane Lesbarg popped up on the monitor in what was clearly a hastily recorded message. "And that explains why."

"He must have encrypted it in a way only his close friends or team would figure it out." Raven reasoned.

"Why all the secrecy then?"

"Clay told me that whatever ZPYR found on their last mission, they were threatened with criminal prosecution upon their return if they tried to look into the matter." Raven explained, "Which is probably why Qrow acted as he did."

" _Great_!" He answered sarcastically, panning down to press play.

"Hey guys. If you're watching this, then it's pretty safe to say I managed to slip this to one of you. Look, I know this is highly unorthodox, but I have a lot to say and it will be difficult to hear, so bare with me and listen carefully." Zane began in hurried tones, completely unlike his usual unflappable demeanor.

"Professor Carmine didn't die of some kind of heart attack like the memorial claimed. He was killed by some accelerated version of the Black Vein Virus. When we came back, Diggs took me aside, promised criminal charges if I tried to investigate."

"Well that's fuckin' ominous." Taiyang grumbled and Raven shushed him.

"Despite that; I managed to do some discrete checking off campus. And the more I looked into records, the worse the whole situation stunk." Zane closed his visible eye and inhaled. "Diggs is watching me, watching ZPYR. We can't make a move without retribution, but you guys can. I know I'm asking you to risk a lot; but I'm asking you to please help me save lives. And if you get caught, ZPYR is fully prepared to go down with you."

"What in the hell has he gotten himself into…?" Raven muttered.

"I'm leaving these files with you because I know you guys will know what to do." Zane's log was winding down, they could see it in his eyes. "But I want you to keep on question in mind while reading what you've got here."

Zane's image paused, then stared up at the camera with a bitter scowl. "If the Black Vein disease originated in Umber Village, why was the first case reported in Mountain Glenn?"

* * *

Marcus Black stared out the window that spanned the wall of his tiny one-bed apartment. He was dressed in a simple singlet and loose shorts, but not by choice. His last job ended a little more… messily than he anticipated. Not that he minded, his contracts were always more fun when the target fought back. And kill contracts were already so few and far in between.

A crooked smirk aimed at the tumbler of distilled Vacuo scotch in his hand, Marcus sipped the alcohol and savoured the familiar burn down his throat. After a job well done, and with that six digit paycheck? He definitely deserved this. Raising his glass in a toast, he gave a lopsided smirk to his reflection in the glass.

"Bon voyage, dickbag." And he downed the glass. That's what happens when you try to scam the Syndicate, they send someone to set you straight - and if they resist? They bury you.

Marcus surveyed the neon-lit streets below and his spare hand rubbing his thighs where the metal joints of his legs joined his flesh. There was a storm on the horizon, he could feel it in his aching stumps, which was frankly irritating as hell.

It was a sparse location, his dwelling. The only creature comforts inside were a desk lined with bottles of various alcohols and a half-used medkit, a bed with plain threadbear sheets and a simple worn wooden chair.

The walls and ceiling however told a different story, lined as they were with steel racks.

Hanging from the ceiling were various styles and types of prosthetic legs, each and every one of them had the same basic model, but each had different minor features built in. Some were purely guns, others contained dust canisters, and more contained different kinds of blades; either protruding from the shin or the heel, or even from the ankle joint to form a spur-like spike.

Stacked on the walls were dust canisters of various shapes and sides, spare parts for the internal mechanics, ammunitions of all dust types, raw scrap metal waiting to be forged into shape and maintenance or wielding tools of all varieties.

In any other part of town; in any other build in fact, the sheer amount of weaponry alone would probably have the authorities baring down on him, underaged drinking not withstanding.

But the landlord was in the employ of Malchior Mossman, a Syndicate Executive that operated in the high-class regions of Vale City. The same executive who happened to be Marcus' boss. Not only that, but police rarely came to this section of the city willingly, leaving it a relative safe haven for many less savour types to conduct their business.

In addition, the windows are one-sided, meaning Marcus could peer out, but no one could spy on him. And that was without all the stringent traps set up whenever Marcus left for a job.

As part of the 'employment' agreement, this entire floor was reserved for Syndicate agents, operatives or in some cases, less-than-willing prisoners.

Marcus had personal experience being in the latter category.

"Somehow I expected a syndicate assassin to have more… extravagant quarters?"

The tumbler shattered on the ground, and Marcus kicked out his left leg. The bullet impacting his front door, vaporising the peephole. Switched to combat mode, Marcus had his arms up and his dark eyes scanning the dark room for any signs of the intruder.

"From what Malchior tells me about your skill level, you can certainly afford something better than this." The voice purred seductively in his ear.

Marcus replied with a roundhouse kick, but a pale hand caught his prosthetic before it could get any near his guest's head. Her fingers resting daintily on the limb and a soft, almost maternal smile on her masked face.

"Wanna knock that off? Its creepy, ya old hag." Marcus complained dully, his other leg came up for a kick but the masked woman vanished from sight, leaving Marcus stumbling as he landed awkwardly on his feet, the tumbler's shattered remains crunching under his feets and his hand against the window as a means to regain balance.

_That wasn't a semblance. That was pure speed_. He concluded, glancing around the dark apartment for his 'visitor'.

"Your instincts are impressive. But your manners are quite lacking young man. Is that any way to greet a prospect client?" The woman reappeared by the front door, her hands folded at her stomach standing in a regal posture.

"Perhaps I should find your former colleague instead? As I understand it, he was a far better contributor to the Syndicate's success than you..." She mused, her finger pressed to her lip in mock contemplation.

Marcus grit his teeth in a surge of anger and fired off another shot with a roundhouse kick.

The woman simply raised her hand uncaringly, the bullet harmlessly absorbed into her hand. Wiggling her fingers elegantly, she folded her hands together in the same regal pose as before. "A sore spot it seems. How quaint."

Marcus observed her for a silent minute, ready to attack should she make a move. Although odds were any confrontation would end in his ass bleeding on the floor, and most definitely end up with a cascading elemental explosion as the dust canisters would undoubtedly be breached in the crossfire.

That slow smile on the woman's face seemed to grow as the realization crossed Marcus' face, any battle would result in his death. The assassin's battle stance slowly dropped, allowing himself to slouch lazily against the wall-window and folding his arms.

"Fuck you're creepy." He muttered.

"I have a business proposition for you." The woman said in a quiet, almost dissonant serene voice, clearly ready to get down to business and now paying his comment mind.

Marcus' lip twitched down. "Well, that seems to be the only logical reason why you'd bother sneakin' into a fuckin' criminal safehouse in the first place…"

"How would you like to earn more money that you've seen in your life?" The masked lady offered pleasantly, taking a step forward.

"I'm pretty satisfied with my gig right now, lady. Why don't you try again?" Marcus replied blandly, but instead of being discouraged, the masked woman continued to smile serenely.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly.

Marcus raised a thin eyebrow to prompt a response.

The masked woman took another step forward, "As handsomely as the Syndicate does surely pay, they also require you to submit to a code of honour do they not? One that I can tell by your demeanor you're entirely unhappy in keeping."

"So, what?" Marcus spat bitterly, but he was curious to know where she was going with her point.

"What if I said that my objectives aren't… shall we say, _restricted_ by such minutiae." The masked woman explained, "My objectives will present you with certain opportunities, and provide you with more than enough opponents to test your mettle against."

Marcus groaned, and rolled his eyes dramatically with a sigh. "Lemme guess; ya got ambitions and dreams of world domination, but need someone for the grunt work."

The woman shook her head with an entertained little chortle. "That is the idea."

"God, lady, you should speak to your agent about selling the mellow drama." Marcus groaned, his head thudding against the window as he stared up the prosthetic-lined ceiling.

He kicked off the window and shoved his fists in his pockets. "Listen Miss Whatever the hell your name is, I've heard soooo many people sayin' the same damn thing. They want to change the world, they wanna control the world, they wanna do this, that whatever. Problem is it's all talk."

"I can assure you; my 'talk' is no idle boast."

"Yeah - heard _that_ too." Marcus dismissed bluntly. "Gonna need a little quid pro quo. So far, you're talkin' big game, but nothing to benefit yours truly."

"You know I pride myself on being able to read people. You're a man of simple needs; the most base of all, is the desire to quell boredom. I can offer exactly that." The masked Lady explained, then finally moved. She raised a supple hand to gesture behind him. "If you don't believe me, then perhaps you should examine this current Vale more closely."

At first, Marcus didn't process the full implications of what she'd just said until a moment later. A slow look of dawning realisation spreading across his features.

"'cuse you?" He questioned. "You talking about the Civil War crap?"

The woman shook her head leisurely. "Not just the war, young man."

Marcus couldn't control the creeping grin spreading on his face, the offer growing more tantalising at the moment. "Just who in the hell are you?"

"My name is Lady Ashen. And I could have chosen anyone for help, but I chose you." Lady Ashen took another step forward. "So young man, does that sound like a proposal worth considering?"

Marcus retrieved his scroll from his pocket and pressed it to his ear, then glanced at Lady Ashen. It rang for a few seconds before the line connected.

"Hey Mossman. I quit."

* * *

**Author's note** : In the theme of RWBY V4's promo. I've decided to assign two flowers to Team STRQ of WaWW. They are as follows:

**Summer** \- Snowcap and Rosemary  
**Taiyang** \- Thorn-Apple and Hydrangea.  
**Raven** \- Cypress and Star of Bethlehem  
**Qrow** \- Rue and Heliotrope

Feel free to look them up on Wiki's plant symbolism.


	15. Chapter 15

Today was the first class Team RWBY had with Team STRQ present. A dueling combat class.

After the afternoon bell rang, first and second year students filed into the benches raised behind the protective glass surrounding the arena while they waited for class to start. Most gravitated towards their teammates with two or three teams clustered together.

RWBY noticed STRQ sitting on the opposite side of the theatre, occupying a middle row while in deep conversation with another team they didn't recognise. From the looks on their faces, a pretty intense one. But when a laugh broke out, it seemed it wasn't so serious after all.

As to be expected, many students shot Team RWBY bizarre looks clearly noticing the resemblance between them. Those looks quickly disappeared when the class started and the professor crossed the room, her high heels clacking against the tiled floor which echoed through the now silent chamber.

Professor Glynda Goodwitch crossed the center of the amphitheatres' dueling platform, looking younger than any of RWBY had ever seen her. When they glanced around the room, all of the fellow students seemed curious, confused or just plain bored. Some gazes wandered a little, but were quickly snapped to attention with when Goodwitch clapped her crop in her hand.

RWBY thought it was odd when Professor Goodwitch went over the basics of duel arts, placing certain emphasis on safe conduct and the specifics of winning or losing condition. In particular, emphatically stating the importance of recognising when opponents have forfeited or is no longer capable of continuing the engagement.

When the first volunteer pair stood up to fight, it became pretty clear why.

The fights that followed were barely civil. Brutal, just shy of barbaric to the point of turning some RWBY's stomachs. Some were more suited for a drunken night at a tavern more than a tournament arena, while others were performed with a cold ruthless and calculating precision.

More than once, Glynda's harsh tone snapped like a cane through the sparring matches and broke the partners apart before they resumed albeit less fiercely. A number of times, she stopped the fight completely and sent the students back to their seats before calling the next pair down, looking more frazzled each time.

But inevitably that veracity would boil over and when a final knock-out blow fell, the last duel was decided.

In the last match the victor was Critine Winston. A short stocky teenager with light brown hair, wielding a pair of scimitar with dust channels from the filigree handles running down the blunt edges of the blades. A foul grin on her lips while her faunas opponent was being carried away by her teammates.

"Well," Professor Goodwitch began with a twinge of unease, her tone slightly hoarse from her interruptions. She cleared her throat and turned her attention to the rest of the class whom were murmuring amongst themselves.

To RWBY's stunned silence, most of them weren't phased by the brutality of the fights. In fact, most of their peers were more bored than anything, their noses buried in their scrolls or some other form of distraction.

"To re-emphasis my earlier comments; We are not fighting against Grimm in this arena. We are sparring against our peers," Professor Goodwitch lectured. A pointed look shot at Critine who dismissed her with a rather unlady-like snort while she sheathed her swords and returned to Team SCYE's seats. "I remind you all _again_ that I expect you all to maintain the proper standards of practice expected of tournament style duels. Now, we have time for one more sparring match this afternoon. May I have another volunteer, perhaps some out our new exchange students?"

With attention turning on Team RWBY, Glynda looked as though she were about to pick out one of the until a hand shot up in the air.

"I'll fight," Taiyang volunteered, getting to his feet.

The rest of Team STRQ sat besides him in various states of attention. Qrow slouched with his arms folded, Raven leaning forward resting her chin on her palm while Summer sat in a more elegant posture but from how her hands were cradled, it was pretty obvious she was playing something on her scroll. From this distance, Ruby thought she saw Qrow mumble something with a crooked smirk and Raven glanced at him to respond.

Glynda's head turned to focus on the blonde brawler and her gaze narrowed, readjusting her glasses. "Taiyang Xiao Long, is it? Very well, do you have an opponent in mind?"

"Hey CJ, you up for a fight?" Taiyang nodded at another student a few rows behind him.

A well-built young man with sandy blonde hair in a crewcut and icy blue eyes gave a dumb sound of surprise. "Huh, me?"

He wore a black hooded vest over a dark green shirt, black fingerless gloves and light green cargo pants. Strapped down his back was some kind of bulky assault rifle with the teeth of a chainsaw forming a bizarre kind of bayonet.

Goodwitch glanced down at her tablet scroll. "CJ… CJ Arc, I understand? Very well. Mr Arc and Xiao Long, to the arena please." Professor Goodwitch instructed.

"Arc?" Weiss questioned in hushed tones. "Do you think he could be…"

"Jaune's father perhaps? Or an uncle?" Blake suggested.

" 'CJ' huh? Maybe the J stands for Jaune? And ours is Jaune _Jaune-noir,_ " Yang offered trying to keep her mood light to disguise her discomfort, while her teammates groaned and rolled their eyes at her horrible pun. "Get it? Guys? Eh, tough crowd."

"I wonder how he fights? Jaune wasn't exactly what you'd call and outstanding fighter?" Blake wondered as the sandy blonde haired boy joined Taiyang in the arena.

"Maybe Arcs are just better at leading than- _Whoa_!" Ruby jumped out of her seat nearly when she heard the reeve of a chainsaw.

Goodwitch had already signaled the duel to begin. In the arena, CJ had converted his rifle into a long sword that revved and buzzed voraciously as its grinding teeth tried to sink through the yellow metal plating Taiyang's forearms. White sparks flew in many directions before Taiyang pushed him back with a grunt of effort and followed up with a fierce right hook.

"That's not…" Yang began, her eyes narrowing as she peered at her teenaged father's weapon. "Dad's weapon is different - I mean Taiyang's. That's not what our dad uses."

"Do you remember if mum used a sniper-bow or not?" Ruby inquired, peering at her sister. Yang opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again. "Because, things are different, maybe their weapon choices are different too?"

"I don't remember." She admitted, then continued to watch her teen father. "But you've got a point..."

Taiyang had taught her how to fight, and like her, had a boxer like gauntlets. But these were different. They were more streamlined and slim, vambraces with a raised central portion rather than the shotgun gauntlets they both used. From this distance, she could see some kind of hidden weapon on the underside too.

Yang was about to question their function until she saw Taiyang pull his fist back and punch, a thin long blade shot from the end and impacted CJ's torso, dead centre of his sternum. The strike took down an alarming fifty points of aura.

"That move wasn't legal!" Weiss objected angrily.

There was no possible way that would have been allowed in a proper duel. Then again, the matches they've seen up to this point made it perfectly clear these Huntsmen-in-training had little regards for standards of conduct.

"That was a fatal shot." Blake whispered with a twinge of horror. "If he had placed enough power behind that strike, Taiyang could caved in his rib cage. That would have killed him!"

"Dad wouldn't do that!" Ruby protested, aghast her teammate even made the suggestion. But Yang's words from earlier, the warning that her father was dangerous sat in the forefront of her mind. "Our dad isn't that kind of person."

"I think it's safe to say you may not know your father as well as you think, Ruby. At least, this man isn't the father you know." Weiss noted with worry.

Yang spared Ruby a piteous glance, she couldn't muster the heart to verbal agree with Weiss against her.

The reeve of CJ's chainsword and Taiyang's alarmed gasp of pain caught RWBY's attention again. His aura was down thirty one points from a CJ's surprise attack. His blade sheared across the abdomen judging by how Taiyang held his side.

"Whoa…" Yang breathed. "Okay, Yeah that is one badass Arc."

Taiyang cursed, only distracted by the pain briefly before charging again. His expression now cold and focused.

Recovering from the stumble, CJ raised his left arm to block but rather than strike his arm, Taiyang's punch-blade impacted a bright cyan-white hexagonal plate. The force of his attack reflected back on him, causing the brawler to stumble back then recover a second later before adopting a combat stance neither Yang nor Ruby recognised. An altered form of a boxer's stance she'd never seen him use before.

CJ twisted a notch in the sword's grip, and suddenly its pommel extended to three-times its length, forming a polearm. Giving a quick flourish, he leapt into the air ready to deliver a final impaling strike.

"Team STRQ, please report to the Headmistress' office immediately. I repeat, Team STRQ, please report to the Headmistress' office immediately."

A sickeningly sweet tone chimed over the school intercom, to the great dread of the four students in question, and earned the sympathetic looks of many of their peers. Being summoned to the Headmistress' office was never a good sign.

In that second, Taiyang dropped his stance instantly with an arm reached out towards CJ. Aborting his strike, CJ caught his hand on the way down and would have tumbled from the momentum had Taiyang not helped him keep balance.

"Thanks man." He nodded, Taiyang flashed him a brief smile before that look of dread returned while CJ clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Darn." He sighed, hand on hip and his polearm planted in the ground. "We who are about to die salute thee?" He offered with a sympathetic smile and shrug.

"Team STRQ, you heard her." Professor Goodwitch looked at Taiyang then the rest of STRQ still sitting up in the stands. "Report to the Headmistress' office immediately."

"That really sucks." CJ commented.

"And it was just starting to get fun too." He whined. "Draw?" Taiyang held his hand out, CJ clapped it in a good natured broshake.

"Draw."

With that, Taiyang left the stage and broke into a light jog where Team STRQ was waiting by the amphitheatre entrance. Each of them had dark foreboding expressions on their faces before they left as one.

"Unfortunately that match was interrupted, but we will conclude it at a later session. For now it seems that," a brief steady bell cut Professor Goodwitch off signifying the end of the class. "That was well timed. That is all for today everyone. Between now and next class, allow me one more time to remind you that in this arena we are not fighting for our lives. Please remember to revise the codes of dueling conduct and safe practice. Class dismissed."

"That was…" Weiss began uncertain and worried.

"Enlightening?" Blake suggested weakly, feeling sick.

"Wow, only one person sent to the infirmary? That's a new record." A student behind them commented with a pleased tone. It was Ymir, chatting to Clay the cat faunas. Two other students accompanied them.

"Only 'cause Critine hates Faunas." Clay replied, playing with his black cap. "Ya know I'd call 'er a bitch, but I don't wanna insult you, big gal." He batted her arm playfully with his knuckle.

"Much appreciated." Ymir chortled.

"Alright, that's enough of that, you've had your fun. Now how about we've got bigger things to deal with." Behind them was Zane, who adjusted his glasses. Then unexpectedly, his gaze turned to Team RWBY who watched the exchange. "For starters, these girls."

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked, confused. Zane crossed the benchers.

"My name's Zane. This is my Team, ZPYR. Nym, Ymir and Clay." He introduced, pointing the them all in order.

"Yeah, we've met." Yang nodded at Ymir and Clay. Ymir nodded back while Clay seemed to zero in on Blake and frowned in recognition.

"Just wish it could have been better circumstances." Blake said.

"Life's stupid like that sometimes." Ymir dismissed casually, folding her arms over her massive torso. Her wolfish ears twitched while she grinned. "But I hope we can get a proper introduction later."

"STRQ's told us about your little situation. Exchange students from another kingdom, and not knowing your way around." Zane tossed a thumb over his shoulder. "We owe them a substantial debt right now, so we decided that while they're doing something for us, we'll take care of you guys."

Clay tossed a frightful look towards his team leader and pointed at the speaker above the arena. "Hey Zee, ya don't think it's to do with the _novel_ you lent 'em, do ya?"

"Doubt it. Qrow's credit is good. You vouched for him, remember?" He dismissed.

"Point taken." Clay conceded.

"Credit?" Blake questioned. "What do you mean?"

"May I ask, is that a common occurrence in this class?" Weiss asked, gesturing towards the arena.

"How do you mean?" Zane replied, frowning. "Wait; do you mean the fights getting heated or the combatants getting knocked out?"

"All of it. Illegal attacks, the teacher's constant interruptions and the descent into total anarchy. It's completely barbaric." It was like watching vultures fighting over carrion.

"Obvious yer new to Vale, ain't ya." Clay noted, shooting a look towards Weiss.

"Clay." Nym warned with her trance-like tone, shooting the cat faunas warning glance.

"It used to be a lot worse." Ymir pointed out.

"Worse?" Ruby was horrified. "What do you mean?"

"They're pulling off just shy of fatal hits. How can things get any _worse_?" Yang protested.

Zane inhaled then exhaled deeply. "Most of the Vale kids are like that. They're getting better, but it'll probably be awhile before they'll take public matches. I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"What exactly do you mean by 'most of the Vale kids'?" Weiss questioned, but she had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

"Zee, maybe you should stow it there, huh? No need to drop bombshells." Clay suggested carefully. Zane gave him an acknowledging glance, but ultimately overruled him with a look.

"Vale's had it rough in the last twenty years. Add to that, appalling overtaxed social services and constantly dancing the razor's edge between civilisation and collapse? Growing up in this kingdom is damn hard." Zane settled with after a moment.

"Most of the people here are used to fighting for their lives. So as you can understand, trying to break that mentality is kind of an adjustment." Ymir continued, her bulky frame now slumped down in on the chairs behind RWBY. "Bright side; Vale's criminal element took a massive blow a few months ago, so that's always a good thing."

"Really? What happened?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Well, Ozpin rounded huge chunk of it up and brought 'em here." Zane tossed an uncaring hand up.

"Are… are you suggesting that the Valen students are actually _criminals_?" Blake asked quickly.

"Criminals, thieves, ex-bodyguards, mercenaries… I'd wager even an assassin or two." Ymir explained casually, ignoring RWBY's reaction as she went on.

Yang's brow furrowed at the implication. The more she thought on it, the more it explained a great deal about her father and mother's behaviour. Well, more her father at any rate. His cold business-like indifference towards their story about Cinder, and talk of taking jobs in Menagerie. Taiyang and Raven, as well as Qrow, must have at least been former mercenaries.

"But why aren't they in prison?" Weiss demanded.

"This _is_ their prison." Zane explained, then closed his eyes with a soft exhale. "I correct myself, this is _our_ prison."

"Why would…" Weiss gave him a judgemental look as her voice trailed off but then she remembered something. Back to the first night they'd met the teenaged Qrow and Taiyang in the library. Qrow's rather furious comments, and how he'd let slip Vale had barely a dozen huntsmen left to defend her borders.

"Desperation." She realised out loud.

"Weiss?" Ruby prompted.

"Vale has very few huntsmen left to protect her borders. They've such a need for new Huntsmen that Ozpin turned to the criminal elements within the city to try and bolster the ranks." Weiss surmised.

"Vale _is_ desperate," Zane affirmed with a nod. "Then again, so are the people Ozpin recruited. There's not much market for the skills most of us possess and the idea of someday reclaiming Patch is damn enticing. Actually pulling it off would be a sorely needed moral boost. But frankly, most were just looking for somewhere to rest their heads. The free education and the Hunting Guild membership is just icing on the cake."

Ymir spoke next. "Don't let that taint your opinions on the people here, 'cause the world isn't so black and white. These people are good people, most of them have a moral code and all of them are hard workers. They were just forced into horrible situations to survive, and ultimately survival is never pretty. More often than not it meant wading through a river of mud."

"Is Team STRQ like that too?" Ruby asked quietly, glancing at the now empty space where their parents sat and hating this conversation as it continued further.

Clay huffed, figuring he may as well pitch in. "I used ta' work with the twins back in Menagerie. As for Tai…? Yeah, I dunno what his deal is..."

Zane frowned to himself in thought. "Save for Summer whom I believe is an Atlesian immigrant, the smart Lien money's on 'yes'."

* * *

The Headmistress' office was sickening. In more aspects than one. Bright amaranth pink throw rugs covered every scrap of floor and hangings that covered the translucent window panes save for one situated directly behind the Headmistress's chair. In the afternoon sun, the sunlight would illuminate Diggs' frame, lighting her greying-white hair like some kind of righteous halo.

Not only was the office tacky and painful to even look at, an overpowering stench hung in the air. A mix of honey, lavender and some other horrible smell that hurt the sinuses.

Anyone with the misfortune of speaking with her for more than two minutes would recognise she was anything but. The trip to Beacon's central tower was quiet and tense. No one said anything, or made any acknowledgement of any bad feelings until they were just in the foyer, waiting the elevator to that would deliver them to their dreaded meeting.

"Now," Diggs began quietly in her simpering tone and writing. She looked up ready to speak but her mouth suddenly shut, instead she shook her head lightly and wrote a note on her document.

"I believe _another_ detention is warranted Team STRQ." She said simply. Her honey coloured eyes glanced up at them again, full of cruelty as she smiled.

"You know the rules," she shook her head disparagingly. "Uniforms must be worn at all times outside of specifically appointed functions."

Taiyang's jaw clenched, Raven would have spat angrily but Qrow's hand at her wrist stopped her from reacting, a quiet fury burning in his wine eyes.

"Professor Diggs," Summer began quickly, attempting to reason. "I apologise on my team's behalf for not changing, but we were in the middle of class Dueling Practice and your announcement said to come immediately."

"Then perhaps you should have thought of that before you attended this meeting my dear." Diggs answered simply, her smile not moving an inch.

"Now," She said in a slow deliberate tone, folding her dainty hands on her desk. "Unfortunately, you will simply have to serve your detentions at a later date. There is an assignment that requires your specific skill sets. Regretfully, Teams ZPYR and CTDL are currently in lock-down, so I cannot simply pass the assignment onto them."

Diggs sighed with a shake of the head, making it seem like this was a great sacrifice on her part. An insufferably long silence passed before she spoke again in the same deliberately slow tone.

"As you are well aware, there was an incident during your weekend break." She gave a pointed look to Taiyang and Raven. "The matter of your involvement aside, this event has caused a rather prevalent rise in Grimm activity inside the older sections of the Kingdom. Therefore, I require Team STRQ to clear out a level six infestation within the Mountain Glenn region."

" _Level six_?" Raven sputtered in shock, then immediately silenced herself when Diggs' eyes landed on her.

"I'm sorry my dear, did you say something?" She asked quietly, a thin eyebrow raised on her wrinkled face.

"I'm-" Raven cleared her throat. "I apologise Headmistress, but to clarify you did say level six, correct?"

"I did indeed. Perhaps you should take care to listen more closely next time. I do not often entertain the habit of repeating myself." Diggs answered with that same sickening smile.

"May I ask, who is our accompanying Huntsmen?" Summer interjected as politely as possible.

"There are no Huntsmen available at this time. I'm afraid you're on your own in this assignment." Diggs explained. Before anyone could protest to the fact this was a solo mission, the headmistress cleared her throat in a gesture to garner attention.

"An airship is awaiting at Dock Two. You are expected to depart in thirty minutes. Good day." She punctuated her closing statement with a little chuckle, rising to her feet and peering out the window behind her.

Taking it as a sign that the discussion was over, Team STRQ silently moved back to the elevator.

"Do try to be careful. Mount Glenn is such a treacherous place." Diggs' last taunting words followed them as the elevator doors closed and the motorised engine hummed to lift.

"I _fucking_ hate that woman." Qrow glowered, a fierce scowl at his reflection in the metal door after they were well on their way down on the tower.

" _Language_." Summer sighed, bating his shoulder lightly.

"Detention for doing exactly what she said?" Raven shook her head. "You'd expect someone with a different temperament to be running a school designed to train the next generation of Humanity's defenders."

"I don't think she got that memo." Taiyang offered lightly as a joke, then turned serious. "But this could be a good opportunity for us."

Raven whipped around and pointed a finger at Qrow with a determined look. "I swear I will beat you this time."

Everyone knew she meant a kill count, but there was something more pressing they had to deal with.

"Keep dreaming." Qrow dismissed, working up an arrogant smirk but it vanished quickly. "You two saw the _novel_ , right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Taiyang said casually while Raven nodded.

"What? What are you talking about, what novel?" Summer questioned looking between her three teammates.

"We'll tell you on the way." Qrow replied quickly.

"O... kay…" Summer said slowly, a curious eyebrow raised before her mind when into mission mode.

"Alright." She inhaled deeply, brows furrowing as a bad feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. "So how long will it take you guys to get your gear ready? Remember, it's a level six infestation, so odds are we're not going to be setting up a central camp."

"Ten minutes." Raven answered.

"Fifteen; there's a few extra things I wanna pack." Taiyang answered, chewing his lip.

Summer exhaled again, wishing she could shake this feeling of foreboding. When the elevator opened, they moved out. "Okay. Let's get this show on the road."

An hour later, the bullhead full was already well underway for the journey to Mountain Glenn. Team STRQ were dressed in their combat garb and carried black beacon-issue travel packs filled with essential supplies for their execution. This level of infestation would take at least a week if not two. Save for the occasional comment about the scenery, the trip was made in complete silence.

"Drop-off zone ahead. Standby for deployment." The pilot's voice came over the intercom. The side hatch opened, revealing the barrel near derelict carcass of a city that was Mountain Glenn.

"Let's move." Summer ordered over the roar of the engine, leaping out with her teammates. All of them with their weapons drawn and checking the surroundings.

As soon as they touched ground, the bullhead pulled away and slowly disappeared into the skyline. Carefully, Team STRQ made their way through the ruined city, examining their surroundings for signs of Grimm.

"So uh, guys - if there's any point where you would kindly fill me in on what you three know?" Summer asked, peering through her sniper-rifle's scope at their surrounding.

"Its… a long story." Qrow said uneasily, looking vaguely disturbed.

"Professor Carmine was killed with the Black Vein virus, Diggs threatened ZPYR with jail if they tried to investigate, Zane slipped Qrow a data chip with some information and a message to explain the situation, asking us to help investigate the situation ourselves." Raven supplied, her eyes surveying the ruins.

Her gaze flickered past a massive ashened pile of ancient most-covered wood, which caused her stomach and expression to sour. Memories she'd preferred stay dormant coming to the forefront of her mind.

Taiyang stared at her blankly. "Wow, gez. Raven soften the blow why don't you."

"Yeeeah - Tact is an art completely lost on her." Qrow flinched.

"Bite me."

"Well - It _was_ a long story." Qrow said with a shrug.

"I-I…" Summer stammered, her rifle dropping as she tried to process the information, she glanced at her teammates with a slow look of dawning horror. "A-are you saying there's _another_ outbreak?!"

As if responding to her sudden outburst of negative emotion, a Grimm Nevermore swooped from behind a tall tower behind her. Taiyang raised his left hand, flicking his wrist a gun chamber slid from the underarm of his vambrace and flipped upwards, forming a pistol. Three dust rounds later, and the Nevermore's head was obliterated completely.

"Look, I know this is hard for you to hear. But I think we should probably find a less Grimm-y area to talk about this crap?" Taiyang suggested with a mild shrug, flicking his wrist again and the weapon collapsed back into his vambrace.

"That's a smart idea." Summer agreed recovering. A wave of creeps and beowolves slowly advanced from the cracks, alcoves and derelict buildings, glancing at the four student hunters with burning predatory eyes.

"Well, shit." Qrow sighed, pulling the trigger to transform his sword into its scythe mode.

"This is a level 6 infestation." Raven reminded him.

"Little less chatty, little more killin' okay guys?" Taiyang suggested cheerfully.

"I don't mind telling you guys, I'm just a little bit vexed. So…" Summer pulled back the bolt chamber on her sniper rifle and took aim. "Let's make some noise." The first round fired.


	16. Chapter 16

_With this much security, I can understand why she doesn't feel like any threat could touch her._

Oxblood noted as he passed through the third checkpoint in a five-star hotel just inside Vale's Central Business District. Guards once again halted him in his path and Oxblood had once again disarmed himself, removing his suit jacket and the holsters underneath which contained a rainbow of throwing knives, shaped like surgical scalpels and each coloured by the dust effect they created.

He'd never used them against Liliana. She had the primal powers of a Spring at her fingertips, and such an attack would be folly. Especially when the Huntsmen and Maidens were on the same side. But that was a lesser known fact only a handful of people were privy to; a secret he only found out through sheer accident.

In truth, he was heavily armed because only the naive or the stupid would venture into the world and not take some form of protection with them.

Even in the safe confines of the city, the seeds of chaos were spreading. The inhabitants started to feel less safe these days with the frequency of terrorists attacks increasing, and many even feared another calamity in the next few months, not unlike the black vein ten years ago or the civil war ten years before that. Such fears were never far from the good doctor's mind either, but he preferred to keep those thoughts silenced.

It wasn't long before the guards, all faunas themselves, were satisfied with his credentials enough to return his weapons and allow him through the final office door where Liliana diligently - or _stubbornly_ \- worked away. While he waited, he re-armed himself and slipped his arms back into his coat.

"Thank you Dahlia. If you could take that to Gray please? And tell him I'll be making an appearance with the High Justice later this afternoon." Liliana handed a file folder to a teenaged girl with wavy brunette hair and cat ears, her left ear was missing a small chunk which was callously torn away - no doubt the result of a crime of hate.

"Of course, Grand Acolyte." She said, prompt and bright before excusing herself past Oxblood who stood in the doorway.

Liliana looked up at him, warmth vanishing from her brown eyes. "Dom."

"Lily." Oxblood said by way of greeting, closing the door for some much needed privacy.

"I know why you're here; you may as well just save your breath. Because I've already made my position emphatically clear to Lanthus Altus, I'm not letting a group of jumped up cutthroats threaten me into backing down from my duties." She said, her brow set with determination.

Oxblood sighed, shaking his head while one hand absently traced his antler. _So it's going to be one of those conversations._

"Liliana, if this were any other circumstance - I would agree with you. The White Fang is the platform for our people and your efforts are required, but you have to remember you're not just a political advocate, or even just a Huntsmen anymore."

"I am _well_ aware of what I am." Liliana's voice snapped like a cane, her brows now furrowing as she rounded the table and stalked right up to him. "You were there when Leona died, you saw _what_ happened and _what_ I became. I told you what it meant and I told you it _wouldn't_ control my life."

"Believe it or not, I actually have no intention of asking you to stand down either. You are far too important to our people for that to happen." Oxblood admitted, fists in his pockets. Liliana looked at him perplexed and took a step back.

"Then what are you here for? Did Ozpin _not_ send you to ask that very thing of me?" Liliana questioned, unable to read his intentions.

"Ozpin _did_ order I speak to you yes. But I also know how infuriatingly stubborn and zealous you are;" Oxblood's hand reached for his pocket to retrieve his lighter and a cigarette, he lit it and puffed. "So I decided that convincing you to get a protection detail instead would be the easier course of action."

"And what makes you think I would compromise my schedule to put in a request for protection? In politics, timing is critical Dom. Already this meeting has cost me precious minutes." Liliana told him earnestly, then sighed no doubt mentally calculating just how much work she was getting behind on.

"Then I'll put in a request on your behalf. Unlike you, my time isn't so strained." Oxblood replied easily.

Liliana stared at him, closed her eyes and shook her head with a huff. "If you had already decided to assign a detail to me, then why did you bother coming down to waste my time in person?"

"The illusion of choice." Oxblood offered vaguely, puffing again on his cigarette. "And I have something to share."

His eyes and tone grew heavy with a rare bite of melancholy. "I found something that might interest you."

He reached into his blazer pocket and retrieved a small polaroid photo which he then present to Liliana. She took it and examined for a long moment in silence, a flurry of emotions settling across her features.

"Who is this?" Liliana asked in a trembling tone even as a realization set in.

"Deimos Sol." Oxblood answered, immediately a hand snatched his collar and pulled him down to her eye level.

" _You knew where he was this entire time!?_ " Liliana's voice boomed with the fury of Spring itself, the powers of the Maiden pouring from her eyes in a brilliant yellow glow.

The raw power rattling the door in its frame and spawned a miniature whirlwind that swept up everything not pinned down. If Oxblood feared the power, he didn't show it.

"No, I didn't." Oxblood answered honestly. He swallowed, licked his lips and continued. "I only discovered him by chance a few weeks ago, when an unrelated matter crossed my desk."

Liliana's hold slacked, but didn't drop completely. She glowered at him, the Maiden's power slowly vanishing from her features, then glanced down at the picture again. Her gaze took on a far away look, as if recalling memories long past. Remorseful tears forming at the corners of her eyes before she released him completely with a shove and paced around the office.

Oxblood merely straightened his jacket as if the outburst hadn't occurred.

"How long have you known?" came her accusatory tone.

"Four weeks. A month at the most." He answered coolly.

"He looks like his mother." Liliana said.

"Exactly like his mother." Oxblood agreed. "I'm disappointed that I didn't see it sooner, but it can't be helped I suppose. Blonde hair and blue eyes aren't exactly rare traits; considering the fact half your typical population is male doesn't assist the odds."

"I always thought Deimos had died. I suppose I should consider this my chance to make amends to Leona for getting her involved in this mess to begin with."

The words were spoken out loud, but Liliana didn't seem to notice or care about his presence anymore. She was still lost in the photo, tracing the lines of the young man's face, and mentally assigning which he inherited from his mother.

"Reality doesn't work like that." Oxblood commented offhandedly.

Liliana turned again, her brow set with determination. "Where was he?" She demanded.

"I'm not typically party to speculation, but given who attacked Leona it wouldn't be much of a guess." Oxblood answered nonchalantly. "Maybe the Syndicate thought it'd be some kind of twisted irony if they raised the son of a maiden for the express purpose of hunting down more maidens. But for whatever reason, he's no longer part of their ambitions. I doubt Ozpin would have been able to recruit him into Beacon so easily otherwise."

"He's a killer and a spy in other words." Liliana exhaled heavily, moving slowly back to her desk and slumping down in the chair that had fallen over in her previous outburst. "And I let it happen."

"Neither are particularly new or unique traits among the Valen kids, Lily." Oxblood reminded her. "Or Hunters in general. Are you going to assume responsibility for all the random cruelties of the world? Neither of us could have foreseen he'd survive."

A tense moment of silence passed, Liliana still gazing at the picture in her hand.

"You know you could have used this as leverage." She said at last. "Told me that Deimos was alive then blackmailed me into standing down by revealing his location in exchange."

"I could have, but I didn't." Oxblood dismissed with a wave. "That would have been the worst possible way to negotiate with you."

Liliana pinched the bridge of her nose, overcome by fatigue. "Very well, I'll submit the requisition to Ozpin myself. He'll be patting himself on the back for this, but it would yield better results than simply requesting it from Diggs. With her current attitudes, I don't think it'll get anywhere."

Oxblood shook his head. "Ozpin's been sent away on a mission so he won't be able to fulfill the request. I'll take care of it."

"Then why would-!" She snapped exasperated before groaning and shaking her head, "The 'illusion of choice', of course..." she punctuated with finger quotes.

"I'm glad we understand each other." Oxblood said with the faintest smirk curling his lips.

Liliana watched him as he turned towards the door. "For all your complaints that I'm the infuriating one, you understand that you're just as insufferable to deal with right?"

"Do you want to see Deimos?" Oxblood gave the seemingly unbridled offer. "It may take some doing, but I try to arrange his team assigned to the mission. Assuming he hasn't been sent out on other assignments already."

"I…" Liliana clearly wanted to leap at the opportunity, but hesitated. "- _Shouldn't_. Not right now anyway. If I see him, it's a very good chance I'll spend more time focusing on him rather than doing my duty as leader of the White Fang."

She let out a slow breath of air and leaned heavily against her desk before speaking again. "And if he truly was with the Syndicate this entire time, I simply can't walk up to him without the appropriate precautions. And if he _has_ been trained to kill maidens as you suggested, the last thing I want to do is waltz my death."

Liliana glanced at one of the many holographic monitors, one broadcasting the success of a demonstration in west Vacuo.

"You know my statement was conjecture. I don't know beyond reasonable doubt if the Syndicate had custody or not." Oxblood spoke again. "Are you sure you don't want to see him? I can try to arrange it at least."

"Of course I do!" Liliana barked, her brows forming a tight line. "But exactly how do you think _that_ conversation would play out? 'Hello Deimos, I'm the woman who let your mother die, I'm sorry I thought you were dead your entire life, do you mind if I adopt you'?"

"Odds are it'll make him laugh." Oxblood noted ruefully. "And it couldn't be any worse than anything else he's heard his entire life."

Liliana rolled her eyes with an exasperated groan in response.

"Is that all you wanted to share with me today?" She spoke, her tone changing abruptly to a more detached polite one as the door opened, a clear signal their conversation was over.

"Grand Acolyte, Mr Gray said the timetable was -" Dahlia opened the door, scanning through the clipboard on her hand before her gaze flickered up and her eyes went wide as saucers.

Dahlia ran into the room, pale eyes darting around with a tiny astonished gasp. "Grand Acolyte! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dahlia. Its nothing for you to worry about." Warmth filled her gaze once more as she looked at her young assistant. "I'm sorry, would you mind helping me clear this away. That is, if we're finished here Doctor?"

"We are." Oxblood answered and moved to leave again.

"Dominic, Thank you." Liliana called after him.

 _Funny. I almost think she means it._ Oxblood mused to himself, passing through the checkpoints once more with his hands in his pockets.

Oxblood was equally pleased and astonished he managed to convince Liliana so quickly. He expected a much larger fight than he received, with a great deal more overturned furniture and splinters. From arriving to finishing just now, it took only four hours. He'd originally requested two days leave to handle Liliana, and now he was stuck with just under two days worth of vacation time and little else to use it on. Stubbing his cigarette on the sole of his shoe, he lit another and set off down the street.

The airbus for Beacon was nearly ready to leave by the time Oxblood arrived at the Docks and he sat down for the trip, short as it was. It was depressing in a way, how little a life he had outside acting as a physician for Beacon's students. Then again, the frequency and severity of their injuries left no room for any kind of socialising outside a professional capacity. Which was fine by him, he hated the noise of social functions.

Still, the free time was a boon. He could devote it to solving at least one conundrum that crossed his desk in the last few days. Namely the situation brought to his attention by Mr Lesbarg and the true death of Professor Carmine.

Fears of a new cataclysm tearing the kingdom asunder wouldn't be so far-fetched if that deplorable disease had returned. His brow twitched at the thought and a scowl grew over his features.

Even in the intervening ten years, experts still couldn't agree on what to call the damn thing. Epidemic, Virus, Plague, Disease, - it was referred to as this and in so many other ways. Hell, it was even a divine curse by the superstitious. Worse still, no one even knew where the hell it came from. And the thought of not only its return, but an accelerated version that could apparently kill in minutes? It wasn't a comfort.

Worst still were the students still suffering severe aftereffects of infection. Remembering the blood samples he took earlier, Oxblood returned to his office and punched up some files on his computer. The list of symptoms Mr Branwen described caught his interest.

Typing through a search program, Oxblood drew up files of other students who suffered the illness and its flare-ups - the ones lucky enough to have medical care that is. Indeed each one was characterized by a numbness of the limbs, difficulty breathing and a severe headache, but there was something that caught Oxblood's eye. In all files there was reference to a single peculiarly shaped scar somewhere on the patient's body; almost universally located on the wrists, the ankles, shoulders, hips or neck.

Stroking his new stubble, Oxblood hummed to himself in thought and wondered why those particular regions in particular. Aside from being joint areas, they was no physiological reason why scars would show up on those particular areas.

He frowned and scanned through a particular file more deeply. Then sifted through another, and another.

"Something's very wrong here." Oxblood mused to himself frowning as he surveyed even more profiles, a disturbing pattern was starting to form.

Each and every single one of them has ranked E in stamina, the lowest possible rank. But according to their profiles, these children were at the absolute peak of physical and mental ability, yet their aura and stamina rankings hardly reflect that at all.

Did the Black Vein somehow stunt the growth of their physical stamina? Where these kids doomed to live with the handicap? No, that couldn't be right against these records. Oxblood glared at the monitor. No, there had to be something more going on here. The only explanation that made logical sense was an external force was preventing these teenagers from using their abilities to their fullest capacity.

Wait, could that be the connection? When Huntsmen fight, aura flows into the crucial parts of the body, strengthening and protecting areas as they strike or block a blow. The scars were located on areas with the highest base concentration of aura, and most heavily utilized in combat. Could they somehow be related to the diminished aura supply?

On a hunch, Oxblood rose from his chair and stalked down the hallway towards the bio labs. Inside, he barely acknowledged the presence of Viridian as he crossed to a workstation containing another holographic workstation, a microscope, a centrifuge and other medical bits and pieces.

"Doctor?" Viridian prompted quietly, remaining in her corner.

"I need the blood samples I took from Mr's Branwen and Lesbarg." He ordered firmly, typing away at the keyboard before retrieving a pair of plastic gloves from the drawer. Viridian left and returned with a plastic rack, containing two vials of blood.

"Is there something wrong?" Oxblood ignored her. Working carefully to extract a few tiny droplets of each for a microscope slide, he rolled his chair over to the microscope again to examine Branwen's blood sample, then Zane's. Both had the same strange dark cells present.

"What the hell is that…" He muttered, withdrawing his gaze, he shifted his glasses upwards and looked again with uncensored eyes.

The same dark cells were present in both samples, but more abundantly in Qrow's. Which made sense; he was actively complaining about a flareup while Zane simply requested a sample taken out of the blue.

On another hunch, Oxblood let his hand hover near the glass plate and extended a tiny tendril of aura towards the sample. His eyes narrowed in anticipation for a reaction. At first there was nothing. Allowing more aura to flow, Oxblood waited for a reaction, then his eyes widened to the size of saucers when the black cells suddenly grew to four times their size. Engorged by his aura, the black masses gravitated towards each other, clumping together in a mass and a section shifted to a bony white almost like a...

"By the ancients..." Not even the usually expressionless doctor could keep the creeping horror from his features. As if reacting to his emotions, the cells seemed to excite, spindly little beetle-like legs spawned from the mass as it attempted to move about microscope slide and four red beady little eyes burst through the white carapace.

Immediately, Oxblood pulled away. Snatching both blood samples from the microscope, he crossed the room and deposed of them in the lab incinerator along with the gloves, then moved to vigorously scrubbed his hands under scolding soapy water. Four times for good measure.

The Black Vein wasn't a virus. It was a parasite! And the students were _still_ infested!

This is beyond catastrophic. Oxblood's teeth now gritted as a rare display of righteous anger. How was this not noticed before now?! Who could want to hide something like this? Who has the resources, especially in the wake of a civil war?

Questions exploded in his mind, but there was precious little he could answer right now. Scurrying back to his workstation, Oxblood punched up some more dates and names. The first doctor to report this was… Professor Mira Yoke and then-Professor Thaddeus Merlot. The cogs clicked in Oxblood's brain.

 _Of fucking course..._ Merlot. It had to be him. A twisted bastard with a Grimm fetish. This sort of calamity had to involve him somehow, and if he wasn't the maker of this monstrosity, then he'd definitely want to study how it functioned. This kind of disgusting thing was right up that twisted sociopath's alley. Even if the official records stated he died in Mount Glenn's collapse, the maniac was far too ornery to simply perish to something so mundane.

With that, another horrifying realization came to mind. Could this mean that the deadliest viral - no, _parasitic_ attack on ever recorded in known history was caused on _purpose_?! Who could have orchestrated this? How many were complicit in these events? So many questions, and so few answers.

Oxblood straightened in his chair then stood, once again coaxing his features into their usual blank expression.

"Doctor?" Viridian prompted from behind him, her tone twinged with concern.

"I need to go." Oxblood declared bodily, switching off his computer and readjusting his glasses.

"Yes. You do." Viridian said with the same concern.

Oxblood turned to question her meaning and when he did, he was met with a scalpel slashing across his throat.


	17. Chapter 17

"Yes I screwed up."

Viridian sighed into the scroll held to her ear by her hunched shoulder, while she examined the blood samples in the microscope.

The jagged combat knife she'd used to slice Oxblood's throat was now tucked comfortably in her belt after washing the blood off. As a Huntress, no one would question her weapon in open display, but they would question the blood gleaming off its edges, which was something she certainly could not allow.

She gave a delightful little hum to herself when the parasitic cells were reacting exactly as expected. Oh, these were just mindless cells feebly acting out on some aimless instinct - they would die and evaporate on their own soon enough, but their presence was enough to confirm this latest concoction had succeeded in its task.

All and all, it seemed this little endeavor was proceeding according to her benefactor's plan, aside from one minor hiccup.

Still waiting for instructions on her scroll, Viridian cast an eye over her shoulder to Oxblood's prone body, facedown in the pool of blood. A sharp red contrasting the sterile white tiled floor. Her eyes followed a tiny spattering trail and saw his glasses had clattered by her foot. She crushed them into dust under heel with a self-satisfied smile, just to rub salt in the wound.

In a purely professional capacity, it was a shame about the Doctor. Maybe a bit too inquisitive for her liking, but he was talented at his job - even if he was just a filthy faunas.

After she'd dealt the blow, Viridian sent the biolabs into lockdown, sealing the door and dimming the windows which peered over the courtyard. She'd put everything neatly away safe for the body on the floor.

"You planning to whine at me all night, or are you gonna listen to me?" She shot back at the line, rolling her eyes with an irritated sigh.

A far cry from her charade of being a professionally distant but well-meaning nurse, but there was no need to keep that persona up anymore.

And thank goodness too. There was only so long Viridian could stand kowtowing to the disgusting animal, and there was only so much time before she'd of snapped and killed him anyway.

Oxblood finding out about this little experiment simply gave her the excuse she craved. But it still left the pesky problem about what to do with the body. That is, until her eye fell on the incinerator.

 _That should do the trick nicely_. Unfortunately, it would probably take a long messy while. That was a fairly small hatch and then she'd have to spend hours sterilising the room all over again to cover the coppery scent of old blood.

On the bright side, setting up a disappearance would be exceptionally easy, given that the good doctor was officially on vacation for the next few days. And by the time anyone realised he was dead, all that would be left were ashes in some bin in the ass end of nowhere.

Her frown deepened in anger when the person on the line shouted something in a rage.

"Well I didn't know he'd come back so early!" She snapped, lazily dumping the contaminated blood samples in the incinerator. "I was about to destroy and replace the samples before he had a chance to look; he walked in on me before I could."

More shouting came across the scroll line, Viridian took it from her ear and let her gaze rise to the ceiling with a petulant look, appearing more a bored teenager than the proper adult she was. The howling abruptly stopped before a voice as cool as ice replaced the screaming.

Viridian perked up, a gleeful smile gracing her lips as she pressed the scroll back to her ear. "Effy, aren't you supposed to be in your little clock tower?"

She laughed, slowly pacing back and forth, her slight wedged heels clacking against the floor. It wasn't long before she spoke in a professional manner again.

"The catalyzing agent does appear to work via ingestion; at least according to the student samples I just examined. It seems to work at varying rates, which is to be expected I suppose." Viridian reported, awaiting reply. "Well I couldn't just stick needles in every kid's arm. Treating the water was the easiest way to affect as many subjects as possible, so the results are gonna be widely varied based on their diets."

She hummed in agreement. "Of the two samples I saw? I estimate anywhere between two days to a week before hitting its stride."

Viridian waited patiently for a reply, then huffed irritably.

"You're trying to _control_ them, not kill them remember? If we use too much catalyzing agent, it overwhelms the cardiovascular and nervous systems which kills the host body. And a dead bloody pulp does not good a minion make. I thought Carmine would have proven that point." Viridian snapped childishly, then took a condescending tone. "You kind of need both systems intact, that is how a body works."

The voice known as 'Effy' spoke again, Viridian pulled the scroll away from her ear to stare at the display incredulously.

"Its an devourer-type, it needs a living host to feed off or it starves." She reminded the voice in the same condescending tone. "And you could have suggested that _before_ I destroyed the blood."

The cool voice became a single loud shout. "I was multi-tasking! Look, it's fine. This lab is sealed and I can just hide the body away until I obtain another sample. The only person who comes into the labs is me now... No, I have plenty of the catalyst left. Thank you. And good luck to you."

With that, Viridian closed the scroll and let out an exasperated growl, staring up at the ceiling as if asking for deliverance.

"Effy, I love you but you're a dense cow sometimes…" She complained, pocketing the device then moved across the lab to a long row of tall storage lockers, her footsteps echoing lightly in the silent isolated room. Inside were just some old lab coats and a spare set of the Doctor's clothing. _Former_ Doctor she should say.

Viridian sighed wearily, shaking her head at the prospect of carrying the corpse along and then cleaning up the blood spatter. But there were things to do, so it was best not to dwell on the burden and just get started.

"It seems I'm not carving you up today, you damn stag." She said bitterly, making it perfectly clear how much she'd relish the idea despite the hassle of clearing the evidence away afterwards.

"How lucky for me."

Viridian's eyes went wide as she turned, gasping in fear. Her hand already clutching the knife in her belt but it was too late.

One sticky blood-soaked hand wrapped around her throat, slamming her hard enough against the open lockers to knock the wind out of her. The other snatched Viridian's knife hand by the wrist. With a sharp jerky motion, the bones snapped and the jagged blade slipped lifelessly from her grip harmlessly clattering on the ground.

Viridian screamed in pain for only a few seconds before her wide disbelieving eyes focused completely on Oxblood.

He looked like something straight out of a nightmare.

Red staining from his right jugular down his collar, the entire front of his shirt and the rim of his pants. Some blood even smeared his face into his hairline up to his right antler. His face, rare when it came to displaying strong emotion, formed into a deep quietly furious glare. A primal animalistic fury directed at her and an image made more terrifying without the barrier of his glasses.

All of it culminated into a terrifying visage that reminded Viridian of something straight out of one of those horror zombie films.

This was impossible! She struck at his jugular, she was sure of it! He should have bleed to death within moments. Eyes darting to the blood puddle left on the ground, they went wide with realization when she glimpsed the point of her assault.

Even through the red smear, she could see gash her knife had cut in his flesh was closed. Held together by a series of glowing crimson sutures that faded into a stitch-like scar.

"That… that's not your semblance!" was all she could choke out in astonishment with the hand still gripped around her throat.

"I know. You thought my semblance was synchronization, didn't you?" Oxblood noted vaguely, his voice gravelly from the damage done to his throat. But as he spoke, it slowly returned to its normal mild tone.

"Synchronizing aura is just a cheap gimmick. _Anyone_ can do it, even little ignorant cretins like you." Oxblood told her coldly, he released his grip on her broken wrist and brushed the new scar on his neck. "Repairing damage to foreign bodies _is_ exceptionally difficult, but in this body every cell is mine to control and manipulate."

The former nurse struggled against his steel grip on her throat, her functional hand flailed and clawed wildly, fingernails slicing at his flesh savagely. When her eye fell on a particularly large gash she'd made on his forearm, she noticed it didn't even bleed. A faded glow surrounded the wound while tiny thread-like tendrils of bright crimson light rose from the edges and pulled towards each other, joining together and sealing the skin closed like sutures. Only seconds later, they too faded into stitch-like scars.

Viridian had never seen such high speed regeneration before.

"Congratulations Viridian, you've not only exposed your little scheme, but you've ruined a perfectly good suit and thus; pissed me off."

"You need me!" Viridian sputtered, her fingers still clawing futilely at his arm. "The parasite will kill its host if you try to forcibly remove it. Let me help you."

"My god," Oxblood breathed and shook his head in disappointment. "Caught red-handed and you're already spilling your guts to save your own skin. To the 'filthy faunas' you just tried to kill from behind no less."

Oxblood scoffed, pulling her away from the lockers than slamming her into them hard enough to dent the steel. " _Coward_. Honour's just a concept completely lost on you, isn't it?"

"Dominic, please!" She pleaded, putting on her most helpless tone hoping to garner a little sympathy. Whether or not it was wasted effort was a gamble. "I had to; otherwise I would have been killed."

"Oh save your breath would you? Your voice is grating." Oxblood intoned sardonically, reaching into her pocket and retrieving the scroll from earlier, completely unperturbed by her attempts to scratch his hand away from it. "I heard your entire conversation with… 'Effy' you said? I wonder, if I call _her_ I'm assuming and explain that you bragged about your master plan, would she be particularly happy with you?"

Seeing her attempt to play the victim card was doomed from the start, Viridian dropped the act.

"You have no idea what's going on - I mean, what's _really_ going on here." She spat the words laced with venom, her features twisting into a manic grin. "You think I'm the only thing to worry about?"

"No," Oxblood shook his head. "But you're little chat with your benefactor has proven most enlightening. And honestly has helped me put a few pieces together on my own. For starters, knowing the Black Vein is at least partial artificial... It's quite the useful hint. And if it can be created, then conversely a permanent cure _must_ exist."

Viridian was silent, seething glare leveled at her former colleague. That scroll wouldn't do him any service now. Even if he tried to call the previous number, Viridian knew Effy and her associates would have destroyed their scroll by now.

Casting the device aside, Oxblood glanced at the young woman again. "Well, I doubt you'd have it. Or give it to me even if you did. This is goodbye Viridian. You were a passable nurse." He said before snapping her neck like a twig.

* * *

Vacuo wasn't Lanthus' favourite city on Remnant. Or even favourite part of the continent. He had a special place in his heart for the frozen north of Atlas, if only because his children and wife were born there, but he much prefered the luscious greens of Vale's forests to the harsh orange-yellow of Vacuo's desert.

Thankfully, he wasn't there to admire the scenery. Driving along a particularly busy four lane highway in a silvery-white luxury executive car, officially Lanthus was acting as a chauffeur driver to Professor Ozpin. Unofficially, they were headed to a small sector of Vacuo that had recently been cleared of Grimm two decades ago called Arancio's Hollow.

Its original name was Isha's Den, and it belonged to a vicious Grimm known as Isha the Idle. A lizard-like creature with two gaping jaws and with its bone carapace forming a sort of mane like a frill-neck Lizard.

It was also the location where Lanthus' powers first awakened and when he first felt that strange disturbance. At first, he dismissed it as disorientation brought on by simply not being used to the new inexplicable abilities, but now he realised it was the herald for something much more dangerous. And with that realisation came a host of terrifying implications, not only for himself but for the rest of Remnant as they knew it.

"I still don't understand," He admitted at last, breaking the silence that had fallen since they'd gotten into the car.

Ozpin briefly glanced at him before returning his attention forward.

"Is there something in particular you'd like me to explain?" The man offered with the patience of a old teacher and mentor.

"Just… the entire situation," Lanthus explained distantly, the car's engine humming as he switched gears. The windows were closed, and his scroll was off, so the dark-haired huntsmen wasn't worried about anyone listening in in this private space.

"My eyes are powerful, but I don't understand how it could warp time that much. Let alone twice over."

"Perhaps it's not just the silver eyes acting alone?" Ozpin suggested in such a tone that challenged Lanthus to put his own theory together.

The younger Huntsman sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly. "When I use my eyes on a Grimm, that Grimm is for all intents and purposes dead. But in truth, it's been shifted out of time as we humans perceive it. Locked if you will. In more concentrated bursts of power, it can accelerate the 'time' affecting the Grimm effectively crumbling it into dust."

Ozpin nodded quietly. "Indeed. It's possible something could have bolstered the magic and rebounded it. Instead of freezing a Grimm in place, it temporarily displaced Team RWBY."

"Ruby?" Lanthus' stunned gaze flickered to Ozpin.

Memories of a little four year old girl with her mother's brilliant green eyes and pigtails came to the forefront of his mind, before Lanthus shook himself of those thoughts.

"Yes, the name of the team STRQ rescued." There was a hint of sorrow from the older man, but Lanthus chose to focus his concentration on driving instead.

"Uh - right." Lanthus swallowed, then cleared his throat to speak again. "Probably a lost world artifact that caused the displacement. The Ley gates, or the Shards of Yggdrasil?"

"The possibility exists." Ozpin conceded, stroking his chin in thought. Lanthus absently wondered if he missed his coffee mug. "But it's doubtful. Their accounts state they came from a Beacon under an assault. There isn't anything of suitable power that could adversely resonant with the silver eyes present at Beacon. We may have to consider the possibility that we may never know what caused the jump."

"I'm sure the kids would love to hear that…" Lanthus muttered sarcastically, changing lanes to avoid the aftermath of a collision up ahead. Paramedics and cops were already on the scene and no one looked hurt so that was good to know.

"The chance also exists that it could have been a rogue Maiden." Lanthus offered vaguely, then nearly immediately hated the idea.

Maidens were supposed to be working alongside huntsmen and huntresses. They worked together to help improve the world and protect those who needed it, using their unique talents and abilities to do so in their own ways. Even if he could name one particularly infuriating one right now.

But it doesn't change the fact the selection process is inherently vague, and a Maiden's power may have fallen into the wrong hands at random. After all, that's how the previous spring maiden wound up inheriting the seasonal powers. There's also a chance someone with an even greater understanding of the Maidens than he managed to short-circuit the system and steal them.

The thought wasn't pleasant.

"Another terrifying prospect if there was one. Whatever the cause, there is a common thread." Ozpin noted. "Whenever you've sensed the disturbance, there was a silver-eyed warrior at or near the immediate vicinity."

"So, you're suggesting that the magic used me and my daughter as homing beacons? Summer hasn't even awakened yet. I'd know if she had." Lanthus reminded him.

"She hasn't," Ozpin agreed. "But the latent power still exists within her. And as I said before, if four young girls came through a month ago, then perhaps someone or something else came through when your powers activated."

"That's a horrifying thought." Lanthus noted gravely. "And I admit, I've been thinking that as well. A week ago, I wouldn't have even considered the idea that something was wrong, but now…"

"Everything has changed." Ozpin finished for him and Lanthus hummed in agreement. "There's also the possibility that the magic honed in on something else entirely; Blood."

That got Lanthus curious. "I beg your pardon?"

"The young silver-eyed warrior you sensed last month? Her name is Ruby Rose, and she is Summer's daughter." Ozpin explained.

" _Daughter_?!" Lanthus questioned, his eyes went wide as saucers and he nearly swerved off the road in his shock, he recovered a second later. But Ozpin made no complaint about the lapse in driving focus, instead he was distracted by the incoming chime on his scroll.

Thankfully, there were less cars on the highway now, only half a dozen going in either direction so there wasn't a major catastrophe, only an angry driver behind him honking her horn before she pulled into an off ramp. Lanthus let out a breath of relief but still shaken by the news.

"Yes Doctor?" Ozpin said expectantly to the scroll pressed at his ear.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lanthus saw his expression transform from its unflappable demeanor into a frown then white hot fury.

"Take us back to the docks!" He barked out the order.

"Wha-?"

" _Now!"_ Ozpin's voice boomed.

In that second the car's tires screeched as Lanthus changed gears, put the brakes on and pulled a sharp U-turn across traffic.

Long black skid marks trailed over the road's surface, before the rear tires screeched with the acceleration as the car weaved through the lanes.

* * *

Sleep once again eluded Summer. She spent longer than she'd cared to admit tracing the scratches and dings in the wall. It was nighttime and her team managed to find a secure location in one of the completed but unfurnished apartment complexes in the eastern side of Mount Glenn.

At seven stories tall, they technically had the pick of the lot from simple single-room blocks to the penthouse, but the unit that formed their temporary base camp was small. It had two main rooms which were clearly intended to serve as the living room and dining room respectively. A master bedroom and a bathroom - though given the lack of electrical and water services, they simply ignored the latter room.

A campfire had been set up in the living room side, where the sleeping bags were laid out. Thankfully in this enclosed space, the heat stayed confined so keeping warm against this chilly night wasn't difficult.

A second small fire was set up in the dining room space, where the watcher would keep guard in case any Grimm decided to pay a house call. It was Raven's turn for watch now. At least, she thought it was. She wasn't sure how many times she'd heard someone get up from their bedroll and return.

Rolling towards the makeshift fire pit, Summer watched the flames crackle away. If the thousands of questions running through her head were content to keep her awake all night, she'd rather be watching at something pretty to pass the time. But watching the fire burn only brought back more unpleasant memories, and she turned away with a shudder.

Summer hated this. She knew she was a huntress, she knew she had to follow her orders and her team in turn followed hers, but of all the places to be sent on their next mission; why did it have to be Mountain Glenn?

On top of that, there was the data drive Zane slipped them. Taiyang's extra provision turned out to be a laptop. They'd spent the better part of two hours trying to piece together bits and pieces, but it felt like they were getting nowhere slowly.

Mountain Glenn, Umber Villiage and Patch where the first locations infected by the virus in Vale. Argent Falls and Starlight Lake were the first locations in Atlas to get infected, but what was the correlation?

Mountain Glenn was a mountain, obviously. Umber Village was a valley. Patch an island, Argent Falls a ravine and Starlight Lake was… well, a lake. Geologically speaking, they couldn't be more dissimilar if they tried. The only thing that they all had in common was a steady stream of water…

Water. Yes, Water! Could that be the connection? Could that be where the virus came from?

The thought was immediately shut down in her mind. No, it wasn't possible. Even if they all had natural springs of water, they all came from different sources and existed on different continents. It would be impossible to affect both continents simultaneously.

There _was_ a potential answer, but Summer didn't want to think it. Because if she did, it'd make her stomach turn and she was already having enough trouble keeping what little she had for dinner down.

No, there had to be more to it than that.

"Are you okay?" came Raven's concerned whisper as she returned to the living room area.

Summer glanced up at her, putting on a brave face with a firm nod. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." She said unable to fully control the trembling in her tone, mindful to keep her voice down for Qrow.

He was a distance away, earbuds in and his arm draped over his eyes. Summer wished she had the forethought to bring along a set of headphones or something. Anything to distract her from the horrible memories this place brought to life.

"Liar." Raven responded, squatting by her friend's bed and hold her hands over the flame. Summer noticed how she was making the deliberate effort not to look at the fire itself while she tried to keep warm.

"Bad memories?" Raven asked quietly.

"Nightmares." Summer whispered back.

"You don't have to whisper, I'm awake ya know." Qrow's bored tone cut them off, his head inclined slightly so they could see one of his baggy faded crimson eyes staring at them.

"Sorry brother, but do you mind taking watch now?" Raven voiced in a tone that failed to mimic her usual poise.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up." Qrow groaned, hoisting himself to his feet and securing his broadsword to his back holster. He wiped his eyes blearily before noticing the fourth empty sleeping back.

"Where's Tai?"

"I thought he was with Raven." Summer said, gaze shifting to the female twin. She realised she hadn't seen him either.

Raven held her hand up. "He said he was planning to go out for a perimeter check."

"Without one of his weapons?" Qrow crossed the floor and nudged the discarded vambrace style lying at his sleeping bag.

"Do you think we should go out and give him some back up?" Raven suggested, glancing between the two.

"Nah, I'll find him. Sis, you mind putting a rain check on that switch for a few minutes?" Qrow said scooping up the yellow weapon.

"Fine." Raven sighed, scratching her brow. "Doubt I'll be able to sleep anyway." She murmured returning to the lookout.

"Be careful okay?" Summer asked her partner who shook her a smile in response then left.

Summer curled up in her sleeping bag and wanted to will herself to sleep but knew it wouldn't come for a long time yet. After a few moments futile tossing and turning she stood up, slipped on her boots and joined Raven by the lookout. She was shaking like a leaf in the cold, even with the small campfire at her feet.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked, echoing her question from earlier.

Raven tried to coax her face into a stoic mask, but failed spectacularly.

"That's where they burned them." She said in a small voice, jutting her chin to a blackened portion of concrete in the courtyard below.

Summer peered at it, memories of the event that defined their whole lives flashing in her mind. That feeling of nausea returned tenfold.

"Why did she send us here - To punish us for some half imagined crime?" Raven demanded fiercely.

Her anger now bubbling to the surface and tearing her eyes away from the scene with her teeth gritted in a fearsome glower. Her arms wrapped around her in a feeble attempt to look small and insignificant. She continued to rant, but Summer didn't register the words, she simply kept her eyes on her teammate with a sympathetic look.

Summer thought she could see tiny tears forming in Raven's eyes as she became more emotional. In this rare unguarded moment, Summer wasn't sure what to do or think. She felt the sting of tears touching her own eyes, and her mind went back to the story Qrow had told her the day of the Guns and Glaives Exhibition. Swallowing down a lump in her throat, she acted.

Raven let out a surprised gasp, stopping her rant dead when Summer's arms wrapped around her tightly. At first Raven wasn't sure how to react before she saw Summer's eyes scrunched closed and the tears flowing freely. The floodgates opened and Raven couldn't and wouldn't stop the tears streaming down her cheeks now. They collapsed to their knees, still in each others embrace and wept.

Wounds once thought closed were ripped open again. In that moment, they weren't huntresses, they weren't warriors or even students. They were just scared frightened little girls, sobbing in shared grief of a tragedy that stole their lives long ago.


	18. Chapter 18

The last standing beowulf growled dangerously. It scarcely phased Taiyang.

The moon hung in the sky and the air was chilly but he barely registered the unpleasant cold kissing his neck or the goosebumps dotting his skin.

The blonde brawler stood still as a statue in the desolate street amidst five disintegrating beowulf corpses and a pair of creeps. His face a perfect mask. No hint of emotion crossed his features whatsoever as the last Beowulf circled him like a predator.

He cocked an eyebrow at the Grimm, honestly amazed it hadn't attempted to flee and hide. Especially after most of its pack had been felled by his hand. But young Grimm weren't exactly forward thinkers. The final beowulf dashed forward, its jaw wide and unhinged in a ferocious roar.

Taiyang wasn't intimidated.

He wasn't even impressed.

He was irritated, and had about a dozen better things to do than participate in this nuisance. There was only so many times a creature of enmity could snarl at you before it didn't even cause a twitch. And even if that weren't the case, his days of fear were years behind him.

Assuming a boxer's stance at the last possible moment, his right arm swung in a wide arc, the might of his blow severing the creature's head clean from its shoulders. He'd sidestepped to avoid the body still dragged along by momentum crashing down on him.

With the threat neutralized, it was now he was absently registered his left vambrace was missing, but that awareness didn't phase him much either. The weapon was broken and he didn't have the parts to fix it, so he left it behind.

With the last Grimm defeated he leisurely sauntered on through the streets, his thumbs hooked on his pant pockets. He told Raven he was on patrol and technically that was true, but his mind was anywhere but the present.

It was firmly entrenched in Zane's data files.

Reading through the files, Taiyang had surmised fairly quickly that this wasn't a natural infection. And he'd figured the primary transmission system must have been tainted water. Of the five locations in Vale and Atlas, they all shared that one thing in common; a large body of running water that most if not all citizens passed or actively used daily.

Of course, that alone wasn't enough to confirm his suspicions, but the history of this city's construction was. The waterway running through Mountain Glenn was an artificially created spillway, a measure to prevent flooding during Vale's more hellacious weather cells. And if the first infection case chronologically occurred in this city, then the artificial nature implied someone must have set up the toxin's release mechanism through or perhaps during the construction.

Taiyang made his way through the narrow streets and alleyways until he found the spillway, which wasn't exactly hard considering the damn thing cut the city in half. It smelt like decay, old sewage and rotted plant life. Thankfully, he only encountered two burrowed creeps, but those were dispatched easily enough.

He peered over one of the guard railings. The only evidence left of the torrent was a tiny trickling flow creeping through moss-laden debris and concrete. Surveying the path, Taiyang's eyes followed the spillway upwards towards the dam gates. If a toxic agent had been released into the system, he'd bet that was from there.

But Taiyang hadn't set off yet. It was quiet and peaceful for the moment, and his mind wandered in the silence. He leaned against the metal railing, Team RWBY drifting to the front of his mind in an unbridled train of thought.

And when he thought of them, a steady fury brewed in his gut. He'd managed to mask his true feelings towards their appearance even from his own teammates, but now he was alone, there was no one to hide from and those emotions refused to be ignored anymore. They bubbled and now they'd boiled over, breaching the facade he'd kept carefully in place for weeks on end.

Baring the fall of their Beacon that somehow flung them here to this 'alternate' timeline, RWBY hadn't had to deal with any of this crap. They weren't born during the aftermath of a civil war, nor were they forced endure the horrors of a ravaging plague. They hadn't had to claw and wade through a sea of mud to survive in a carcass of a kingdom that made Vacuo look like paradise.

RWBY came from a world - a whole other life - where he had people loved him and he had loved in return. The good life. With a good family and a good home. A peaceful life…

Taiyang couldn't help the flames of jealousy welling in the pit of his stomach, and his aura's power surged at his fingertips in response.

 _Get a grip, dipshit!_ Taiyang cursed himself as his fingers curled around the metal railing.

The steel beneath his hands sizzling and hissed. A growing heated red spread from under his palms as his semblance's power touched his eyes, turning his cerulean irises a glowing orange-yellow.

Much like the metal beam warping under his touch, his anger reached its breaking point.

He hated it. He hated the fact things were different for them. Hated the fact they had an easy life. Hated how the most horrific events in recent history were a falsehood to them. What he hated most of all was Yang and Ruby, they claimed to be his children but he couldn't even fathom the possibility of being a parent.

As far as he was concerned, _they_ were the alternate ones! They got all the lucky breaks! They got to coast easily through life. They came from a world that had been at peace for so long.

Team RWBY knew nothing of this hell, yet those girls felt like they could turn around and judge them!?

Like all of them had a _fucking_ choice in the lives they were given?!

" _Son of a bitch!_ " He pulled his hand into a fist and smashed it down, bashing a chunk of the metal away.

Weakened by his semblance, the metal tore from its place and clattered down into the spillway, its edges still glowing a bright yellowish-red and its landing echoed through the empty city. Well, if there were any squatters left in the city, they definitely heard him now.

Closing his eyes, Taiyang breathed hard through gritted teeth and willed himself to be calm again. His fist cracked against the railing again, lighter this time. When he opened his eyes with an exhale, his eyes returned to their cerulean blue. Physically shaking his head of the thoughts, Taiyang moved down to follow the spillway. If he kept it up, then it would attract more Grimm.

Something snapped behind him, and Taiyang's right fist swung back on reflex, the hidden blade extended.

"WHOA! Friendly!" Qrow shouted leaping back a pace with his hands raised defensively.

"Are you _completely_ retarded?!" Taiyang snapped back, retracting his blade and glaring. "We're in the middle of a Grimm occupied city and you decide to sneak up on me?!"

"Newsflash _asshat_ , I called ya four times!" Qrow held up his fingers demonstratively. "You were lost in your own little world or somethin'."

"Oh." Taiyang muttered a little less angry before exhaling shortly and resumed his path. "Sorry about that, just focused is all."

"Or raging at former public property." His avian teammate glanced over his shoulder at the melted section of railing stood, now returned to its former colour but still far too hot to touch.

Taiyang scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Yeah… about that... "

"Which brings me to another point; the hell are you doing all the way over here? I thought you were just patting the apartment block." Qrow asked following after him.

"Sorting through a hunch, what are you doin' out here?"

"I thought I'd visit and honour you with the pleasure of my company." Qrow spread his arms wide with a sarcastic cheer in his tone.

"Truly, your generosity knows no bounds." The brawler rolled his eyes.

"I do take pride in my humility." Qrow sighed dramatically.

Taiyang shook his head and couldn't help but chuckle at that one. Wasn't there a term for that kind of contradictory statement? Oxy-something?

"You're an ass." Casting his gaze over his shoulder, Taiyang examining his teammate and frowned lightly.

Qrow looked atrocious. His skin was clammy and sickly pale; there were dark lines of fatigue under his eyes and while subtle, his breathing was shallow and erratic. Even his attempts to maintain that characteristic laid-back swagger in his stride fell short.

Of course, it come mean he simply fought a pack of Grimm without Taiyang's notice, but there was a difference between fatigue born of battle and fatigue born of illness. This was definitely the latter.

Given what Mount Glenn represented to the people of Vale, it wouldn't surprise Taiyang if a lot of his condition was exacerbated by emotional stress too. And it'd also explain his attempt to play up his sarcastic comments. Actually, he'd bet on it.

His cerulean eyes drifted down and spied the broken yellow vambrace hanging in Qrow's hand. "Why'd you bring that?" He pointed to the weapon.

"You left it back at camp. Thought I'd give it back considering its, ya know, half your weapon." He answered, his tone twinged with sarcasm and silent shake of the head.

"I left it because it was broken. Seemed kinda stupid to bring a broken tool to a hostile encounter, one wrong hit, and the dust cartridges could blow up taking my arm with it." Taiyang explained with a shrug; pausing in his stride and peering over the railing over one of the drains, a searching expression on his features.

Qrow examined his profile. "Okay, what the hell's going on with you?" He tossed his hand up, then rested it on his hip.

"What?" Taiyang was curious.

"This whole… _thing_. Rae said you've been weird lately. She's not used to boys hitting on her, so I thought she was exaggerating, but clearly she isn't."

When Taiyang tried to resume his path Qrow grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing Taiyang to face his teammate. "You're distracted as hell, and you've been acting like an apathetic asshole since the weekend. Actually a little before that too."

"Afraid of the competition?" Taiyang shot back with a grin. Qrow wasn't smiling.

The grin faded. "Look, I'm just… there's a shit tonne going through my head right now, and I'm having a piss poor time dealing with it all."

"Don't ya think we're all in that boat with you?" Qrow suggested, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "We're teammates Tai. If ya can't trust us, then ya can't trust anyone."

Taiyang buried his face in his palm.

"Yeah, I know. Just… old habits." He explained after a long moment.

The same old excuse 'old habits' started to wear a little thin, and the fact he wasn't the only one in that situation provided little solace.

Many others had the same problem. Trying to break mentalities so deeply ingrained from a lifetime of survival and checkered histories was difficult - unintentional slip-ups did happen. And when they did, came with it the frustrating side effect of undoing any and all work they'd made in reform themselves.

Much as he liked to ignore it, Taiyang would say he definitely had a more checkered past than most. Despite his attempt to be genuinely friendly and companionable to his teammates - and for the most part he was - there were times where he'd slip up with a stray comment and the mask would crack. He could usually pass it off as a morbid joke. But with RWBY's arrival, those chinks in his armour had been appearing more and more lately.

"Trust is… dicey for me. Been stabbed in the back too many times, and got too many scars for it."

Qrow's eyes widened slightly at the unguarded statement, clearly not expecting the confession - at least, not from Taiyang of all people. But then made a noise in agreement. "Yeah I get that, I really do. But do ya really think Summer's capable of that? Raven or me?"

"You two did used to be sell-swords - Raven implied that much."

"True, but a man's got a code, buddy." Qrow told him firmly. "So, you wanna talk about it, or you just resolved to pretend everything okay, then quietly mutilate innocent guardrails when no one's looking?"

Taiyang laughed despite himself, but it died shortly afterwards as his face grew into a mask of concentration. He wasn't looking at his teammate anymore, but back at the spillway.

"There's a couple things that have been bothering me lately."

"Like your apparent future daughters dropping through time and landing on our laps?" Qrow suggested sardonically.

" _Don't_. Get me started on that." Taiyang warned him coldly, closed his eyes and started again. "That _is_ part of my problem, but it's not the problem I'm worried about right now."

"Oh yeah, and what problem is that?"

"For one thing, exactly how sick are you?" Taiyang fixed his teammate with a penetrating stare. The question obviously caught him off-guard before the dark haired boy dropped the mask.

"You don't wanna know." He replied quietly.

"Shit." Taiyang stated simply. "Is it that bad?"

"Probably worse." Qrow answered blithely, Taiyang noticed him cradling his right bracer-covered wrist in his hand.

"Do you think you can manage for the rest of the mission?"

"Ain't got a choice in the matter, do I?" He dismissed in a tone of resignation, shadows of fatigue passing over his wine-red eyes. "Doc said he was gonna run some tests, but we got called into this crap and, well… Yeah, ya kinda hit the nail on the head with that previous 'shit' comment."

"Speaking of…" Taiyang began awkwardly after a moment. "Did Ox ever do a test for RWBY?"

"Yeah." Qrow nodded, "And yeah, before you ask, they really are your kids. Here's the kicker; by Raven _and_ Summer."

"... wow." Taiyang stared at him blankly.

"Yeeeee-up." there was a note of bitterness in Qrow's tone that Taiyang suspected wasn't hidden as well as it could have been.

"Shit." Taiyang ran a hand through his blond locks, processing the information.

"Apparently you bang my sister _and_ my partner; go you." Qrow continued with embittered sarcasm, glaring at his teammate which faded when he saw Taiyang's genuinely stupefied expression.

"Yeah… I'm gonna deal with that any time that's not right now." He decided firmly after a moment, then vaulted over the guardrail. His boots hit the spillway's base with a wet thump.

"What are you doing?" Qrow asked curiously, vaulting over the rail to join him.

"Following a hunch." Taiyang offered, his cerulean eyes keenly scanning the surrounding debris built up by the dam gate. With his punch blade, he'd pushed and lifted bits away as he searched, but he wasn't quite sure what he was looking for just yet.

"By sorting through the trash," Qrow rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"If you really wanna know; my guts telling me someone tainted the water supply with the Black Vein."

The statement hit Qrow like a freight train, and his eyes went wide as saucers. "Please tell me this is just your horrifying attempt at making a joke."

"Nope." Taiyang answered, hovering over a particular piece of rust-covered debris.

It was a rectangular device no larger than a textbook, but it was bolted steadfast to the wall. Under the peripheral layer of rust, there was a symbol Taiyang couldn't quite make out and he felt a lead weight in the pit of his stomach. He knew he was right, but he held a vain hope that he was wrong.

"We were all thinking it one way or another, I'm just saying it... and I think I just found the proof." Taiyang muttered, Qrow started to pace, his knuckles pressed to his lip and while he tried not to be physically sick.

He swallowed hard. "It explains a few things." He offered weakly.

"Do you wanna call the girls?" Taiyang suggested, Qrow nodded mutely and fished his scroll from his pocket.

"Okay. Bizarre." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"There's signal." Qrow explained and showed the display to his teammate. "Woulda thought the relay tower would have been destroyed when the Grimm bull-rushed the city."

Biting his thumb in thought. A working signal way out here? Either the transmission tower was so well designed it didn't require maintenance - which he highly doubted - or someone purposefully deployed a new tower out here recently. Taiyang glanced at Qrow, obviously they were both thinking the same thing.

"Keep it brief."

"Will do."

Taiyang frowned again as he pried the rusted casing off the device and peered inside. There was no internal damage from what he could see, and there seemed to be some kind of empty storage space. He wedged his punch blade at a corner and with a lever action, popped out a component the size of his palm. It was stamped by a symbol he didn't recognise.

Some sort of blueish-purple hexagon with lines at three different angles.

"That's another thing. Diggs said this was a level 6 infestation right? I'd class this as level 2 tops."

"I was wondering about that as well," Qrow stated. "Smells like a setup if there ever was one. And I've seen my fair share."

"Exactly." Taiyang replied, holding up the device. "This crap for Zane is us capitalizing on an opportunity, but Diggs sending us here out of the way. Either she's trying to cut ZPYR off from its allies and stop them from acting on the things they know, or there's something even bigger going on."

"I knew Diggs was a complete bitch, but somehow she always manages to surpass my expec-" Qrow started but trailed off when he glimpsed the piece of hardware and his eyes narrowed in recognition. "That's the Merlot Industries symbol."

"You recognise it?" Taiyang asked, offering it out for Qrow to get a better look. The younger boy traded with the vambrace and inspected it. Figuring he may as well wear it, Taiyang slipped it back on his wrist. "Wait, why do I recognise that name?"

"Some bigshot medical researchers. Lots of nano-tech, genetics and shit along those lines. Honestly, it's way over my head. But uh… Yeah. They've been defunct ten years now. What the hell -" Qrow cut himself off and closed his eyes in silent fury, his next works through tightly gritted teeth. "Of fuckin' course, they're the ones responsible for it, aren't they."

Taiyang looked at the piece again. "Its got their stamp on it. There's gotta be some record of the thing's manufacturing at their headquarters. It looks like pretty standard piece of tech."

Qrow pointed over yonder, towards a towering building that poked up above the rest. "Fortunately for us, their steaming phallic shitpile of a HQ is right over there. Gimme a sec to call the girls."

Taiyang snorted in amusement at the description. He had the scroll to his ear. "Maybe we'll get lucky and this isn't just a colossal trap."

"Yeah maybe…" Taiyang muttered under his breath.

He couldn't shake the feeling of a set up. But what was the goal was the question. Whomever it was; were they worried about what ZPYR knew so they separated Zane's team from their allies? Or did they want STRQ out of the way for another reason?

By the time they waded through the city streets and reached the concrete walled off courtyard of the Merlot building, Summer and Raven were already waiting with their weapons at the ready. Their eyes were puffy, liked they'd been crying. And like the case with Qrow, their breathing was shallow and off.

Strangely, there were no Grimm in sight, and that set everyone's nerves on edge.

"I found our first suspicious clue." Raven said at the gate, her gloved hand closed in a fist around a fresh looking bolt lock and chain.

" _First_?" Qrow all by snapped, but shook his head when Raven shot him a nasty look having not liked his tone. Clearing his throat, Qrow moved on. "You couldn't pick a lock like this? You're slipping sweet sister."

"I can pick it, we were waiting for you slow-pokes to get here." Raven huffed, reaching into one of the pouches on her belt and retrieving a fine metal pin before meticulously working at the device.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Summer asked, peering inquisitively at her teammate's machinations.

"Or we could just melt." Taiyang offered as he strove forward, hand held out to take the lock. Raven turned fiercely, a scowl etched on her features. Taiyang raised his hands in surrender, backing away. "Or we can totally do it your way - that's cool."

"Oh boy, there goes her pride." Qrow teased, and Raven shot him a death glare.

"I know where you sleep firstborn." She warned darkly. With a click the lock came undone, the chains slid off and the gates swung open.

"Hear that?" Summer asked after a few seconds.

"No creaking. It's been oiled." Raven said, examining the gate hinges.

"I guess Merlot isn't as defunct as we thought." Qrow cast his eyes upward.

"Alright, odds are that if anyone's home, they'll be expecting us." Summer declared with a shaky breath, her sniper rifle out and clutched tightly in her hands. Teasing the bolt chamber, she replaced the clip with a cartridge of electricity dust and primed the weapon. "We need some answers Team STRQ, and we're not leaving until we get them. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Got it."

"Lead the way, Boss."

With weapons primed and ready, Summer order Qrow in first, his sword set in shotgun mode. Raven followed second with a green wind dust blade drawn from her sheath. Summer went in next with her sniper rifle, eye down the scope as she peered down the surroundings. Taiyang followed last, his right gauntlet converted into its sub machine pistol mode and his eyes on their six.

The courtyard was spacious to say the least. About a hundred metres wide and a hundred and fifty deep. Dotted across the courtyard were grass patches and trees, whose growth went unchecked in the last ten years. So much so it resembled a small rainforest more than a courtyard.

Throughout, they could see vaguely humanoid statues posed in various heroic stances on pedestals. Some wielding two-sided blades while others carried some kind of heavy assault weapons.

"You are just a buncha fuckin' idiots, ain'tcha?" the voice cut through the silence like a knife. They couldn't tell where it was coming from, but at the tone, the statues beeped and whirred as their joints and face plates lit up a electronic blue. Though slightly stiffly, they moved towards the four students threateningly, their weapons primed and ready.

"I'm never taking you to a weapon's convention again. Every time you say something, you end up jinxing us brother." Raven grumbled, both hands gripping her sword's hilt as she prepared for the engagement.

"Ya know, when I joked about the android thing? I was _fucking_ kidding." Qrow snapped, converting his sword into his scythe mode.

"Does anyone have a number?" Summer demanded. "I count eight."

"Thirteen. There's five more over here." Raven answered, her eyes on her opponents.

"This is gonna friggin' suck." Qrow grumbled, his eyes flickering around until they landed on a figure. A grey-haired teenaged boy dressed in black by the gate. "The hell is that?"

Taiyang spun on his heel, and his eyes widened in disbelief at the man standing just inside the closed and android-guarded gate. Then his teeth grit together in abject rage. This was one grinning, crooked jawed son of a bitch he'd hoped never to see again.

"Heya Marcus, how's the legs?"


	19. Chapter 19

Lady Ashen slowly sipped a floral china teacup, savoring the sweet warm flavor. She sat at the head of the glass table located in the central area of the penthouse suite, framed by bronze with delicate details etched into the table's legs. The large table could comfortably sit eight, but only two chairs were currently occupied.

To her left was Nero - A woman wearing a white business suit, purple button up shirt with a light pink tie. She had pasty skin, hot pink eyes and a series of black tightly woven tattoos adorned her bold crown in lieu of hair. Balanced in her black gloved hands was a similarly patterned teacup and a scroll which captivated her attention.

To Lady Ashen's right was another woman, Bianco. Roughly the same age as Nero but dressed and acted in the complete opposite manner. She wore casual jeans and a leather shrug like she'd just returned from a concert or a party. Narrow streaks of white shone through her frizzy dark hair like highlights. Her ring-covered fingers tapped a small beat into the table, completely ignoring the small saucer of tea resting in front of her.

Across the table was a holographic image projector, but it was inactive for now. The meeting wasn't scheduled to start for another two minutes yet, and their dear associate at Beacon was nothing if not punctual. She would chime in on the dot and not a second earlier.

Unfortunately, Lady Ashen could not say the same for her other associates who were growing steadily impatient.

"Effy's late, Rost's flaking as usual - and does anyone know where that assassin kid's wandered off too?" Bianco complained, chin perched in her palm.

"I'm curious about that as well." Nero replied, then turned her gaze to Lady Ashen silently awaiting an explanation.

Lady Ashen paid them no mind, more invested in allowing the tea to roll across her palate. She eventually placed the cup down on its saucer and then folded her hands daintily together, looking at her subordinates in turn. Although her mask made it impossible to guess her true thoughts.

When at last her gaze fell upon the offline holographic screen, it booted to life with a click and a hum. The screen was initially a black and white static before the projection of a young woman wearing a dark red evening top appeared. Her eyes shrouded by her spiky fringe and red-tinted sunglasses.

"Effy." Lady Ashen inclined her head slightly in greeting.

"My lady. Nero, Bianco." The holographic projection flickered. "Rost is absent as usual I'm guessing?"

"Of course. She's lazy as sin, the bitch." The dark haired woman replied, nose scrunched in disgust.

"While shirking one's duties is hardly acceptable or professional practice, do you really need to refer to her in such a manner?" Lady Ashen asked, fixing Bianco with a pointed stare.

Bianco slumped back in her chair and folded her arms, lips pressed in a pout.

"To answer your question, our newest friend has been given a special task on his own." Lady Ashen spoke finally, her gaze falling on a finely decorated black wooden box resting at the tables edge. Dark red lines accented the design and formed together in the vague shape of an eye.

Nero eyed the wooden container with intrigue, Bianco seemed more content to whine and complain while Effy chose to remain silent and await her turn to speak.

"Hang a tick, wasn't his entire purpose to take down _Spring_?" Bianco questioned, her tone taking a bitter edge of jealousy towards the end.

"Indeed. I thought that was the entire intention behind your recruiting him in the first place." Nero's brows furrowed.

"My intentions were to recruit someone else entirely. Unfortunately, it appears certain pieces are longer in play, therefore my original plan is not possible."

"Was this other assassin truly _that_ essential to your plan?" Nero questioned curiously.

"It's no longer of any consequence. I'd merely wished to employ a minor psychological tactic, but no matter. The deed will be done regardless. However, in regards to young Mr Black taking on a seasonal Maiden? I'm afraid there are far too many contingencies in play for a naive gentleman such as he to take on Lilianna Reece and live to tell the tale." Lady Ashen explained patiently. "No, his target isn't a maiden, but a young Huntress with silver eyes."

"Oh, you've got to be joking." Bianco barked incredulously, an indignant fury dancing across her features. "You wasting some high brow assassin on something as stupid as a _little girl_? Why couldn't we have dealt with her _after_ taking Spring?"

"It is _precisely_ because we are targeting Spring that this girl must be eliminated first." Lady Ashen informed them sternly.

"If that's the case, _we_ could have taken out a novice huntress in training without looking for an outsider's help." Nero templed her fingers and leaned on her elbows. "A simple matter of information manipulation, a falsified mission request and we've a perfect cover for a discrete death in the line of duty."

"I agree, and Diggs already dealt with the matter as Nero suggested." Effy chimed in at last, her face growing a touch sterner. "There was an escalation of Grimm activity as a result of the Convention Centre bombing - thank you for that set up, Bianco."

"Much obliged." Bianco preened momentarily,

Effy continued. "I've had Diggs send her team to Mount Glenn to quell the level six invasion. And from what I've been told, at least one team member's physical health is severely compromised. If your assassin fails, I'd be disappointed."

"Exemplary work." Lady Ashen complemented with a hint of pride. "I do believe that Doctor Merlot is still continuing his work, the last batch of subjects we've provided him are proceeding nicely as I recall. I would -"

Lady Ashen cut herself off, her lip twitching down in displeasure. "Continue your report please, Effy. You appear to be most distressed."

"Viridian is dead." Effy reported promptly.

Bianco shot to her feet, her hands slammed against the glass table in outrage. " _What_?!"

"How did this happen?" Nero demanded coldly. Though she hid any other physical expression well, her pink eyes were positively apocalyptic.

Lady Ashen's lips pursed together in a thin line, her hands resting on top of each other on her lap. They shook trembled slightly for a moment before they were still again. In her mind, Ashen was running through her plan, rushing to amend certain aspects.

"Answer your fellow Knight, Effy." Her voice was devoid of any emotion. "How did this happen?"

"It was an oversight." Effy explained, ashamed. "Ozpin's pet stag has far more tricks up his sleeve than I anticipated. And with it, we must assume that our little scheme has been exposed."

"Well fan-freaking-tastic!" Bianco plopped back down in her seat with a huff, tossing her hands up in exasperation. "Viridian always had a damn mouth on her."

"How difficult would it be to arrange a murder scene - make it look like this was a preemptive attack from racial tension?" Nero suggested, stroking her chin ponderously as she mused. "A human killing a faunas in self-defense wouldn't even bat an eyelash in most officers, but a faunas killing a human would be that much harder to acquit in a legal system. Imprisoned, any words he'd have to say would seem like a desperate plea."

"You make the assumption I am going to allow him to continue roaming. One of my Knights has been slain and I _will_ have my due." Lady Ashen's voice was now icy cold. A righteous fury carried in her undertone. "I will contact our new friend, and inform him of his new secondary objective."

Bianco raised her hand like a dutiful student sitting in the classroom, her gaze firmly on the monitor and clear anger as she spoke. "Question; what's the chance of Ozzy crashing your party?"

"I have no idea." Effy answered honestly, then spent a few seconds plotting a solution. "Oxblood has always reported directly to Ozpin, never to Diggs. With that connection in mind, we can report Ozpin to the council - stage it so he was the one who set the order. If nothing else, it'll be a delay tactic. But once it's on the field, I won't have much time."

"That would mean altering vast sums of data, records, and divines only knows what else." Nero commented after a moment, but nodded her agreement. "Compared to ten years ago, this would be mere child's play. But for a full proof cover, it will take at least forty hours - even with someone of my skill. With my Lady's permission, I'll begin immediately."

"Thankfully, my benefactor has already provided a means for you. Such is the good fortune of digital data storage. I'll provide you the program shortly." Lady Ashen assured her kindly. "However, the physical documents will be left to you, Effy. Do not disappoint me, my Knight."

"It will be done, my lady." Effy bowed her head as a gesture of respect. "What about the catalyst?"

"Use it. As much as it takes. I no longer care about fatalities." Ashen answered tersely. "I assume most of Beacon's number have been infected with the Parasite, yes? If the Black Vein react violently or favourably, the Huntsmen population will suffer for it which will service our interests either way."

"Understood."

The holographic monitor shut down, the line had been cut from the other end. At this time, Lady Ashen turned her attention to Bianco. "You, my dear, will resume your original task of bringing down the Spring Maiden."

At this time, she slid the wooden box across the table to the young woman.

"What's this?" Bianco took it and pulled open the silver latch, inside was lined with red cushion material and at the centre rested a single white glove, marked with red lines and an abstract eye similar to the one adorning the box's lid.

"This is your key to obtaining the Maiden's power." Lady Ashen explained. Nero peered across the table as Bianco pulled out the glove, and rolled her eyes at it.

"Really?" Bianco glanced at Lady Ashen wondering if this had been a joke, but immediately turned serious when she was not smiling.

"A glove? Some sort of dust weave. Crimson perhaps? Or Amber?" Nero mused aloud.

"By using this glove, you will be able to bypass the cycle's natural laws and harvest the powers of a Maiden directly."

Bianco wasn't convinced, but she slipped it on anyway. It fit perfectly, but she felt ridiculous. Wiggling her fingers, Bianco tilted her head quizzically at it before turning her hand to look at her palm.

"I don't see ho - _Wha_ -?!" She gave a sharp sudden gasp of pain. It felt like hungry tendrils burrowing painfully inside her arm, latched onto her aura like a vice, sapping her very life essence and funneling it into a pool of black and red energy centered in her palm. With a sharp jolt of pain, like being stabbed through the hand, a tiny beetle burst out of the dark energy clicking its pincers menacingly.

"Okay. I'll bite - the hell's this?" Her voice was just a touch strained.

"A Maiden's power is bound to her aura. For you to harvest one you must collect the other. The glove is a means to create the conduit for you to do so, and the Grimm is the power that will allow the aura to flow."

"A parasite." Nero stated in fascination.

"Yes." Lady Ashen answered.

"Is this similar to the Black Vein pathogen we released ten years ago?" Nero was entranced, her pink eyes glued to the glove while Bianco glowered at her, complaining again about the Grimm currently sticking out of her hand.

"In a sense, you could say this Grimm was the original progenitor of the Black Vein. Although the pathogen we released was a much weaker version, intended for an entirely different purpose." Lady Ashen tilted her head slightly towards Bianco, now amused. "Simply will it away, girl."

Bianco stared at the Grimm, and watched with amazement as it slowly subsided into the dark energy at her merest thought.

"Okay." she shook her hand then closed her gloved fist, casting her eyes towards Ashen. "That still leaves me in the bind of tryin' to get close enough to use this thing on her."

"I've no doubt you will prove equal to the task, Bianco." Lady Ashen replied, then her lip quirked up into a slightly teasing smirk. "Or perhaps you could give the glove to Nero, and simply wait until we locate Summer, or perhaps Fall?"

"Hell no!" Bianco snapped back, holding her gloved hand preciously to her chest. "I found Spring, so I call dibs and Fall's goin' to Effy when she gets outta that damn school. Nero can have Winter or something, she's frigid enough for it."

"Although with Viridian dead, that leaves us no choice but to give Summer to Rost. Do you think she'll be able to handle it?" Nero questioned, a contemptuous snort towards their absent comrade.

"If not, then there's another experiment I'd like to conduct." Lady Ashen mused, then continued. "Sufficient to say, this artifact will kill the Maiden in the process."

"It's just a dumb deer, I couldn't give a shit." Bianco dismissed, her shoulders bouncing in a shrug.

"Lilianna Reece' death would cause political unrest within the White Fang movement." Nero noted after a moment.

"And that is precisely our goal." Lady Ashen responded, leaning forward.

"Sow the seeds of chaos to spark another Grimm invasion?" Nero wondered aloud. "I doubt Vale's kingdom could survive one more. Beacon's current generation of Hunters already have a suspect reputation as it is. It wouldn't take much for citizens to lose faith in them. And if we take down the CCT with a cascade virus as planned, Vale won't be able to contract other kingdoms for assistance either."

"We are not creating chaos, Ours is to instill despair." Lady Ashen corrected her patiently. "In despair, the citizens of Vale would turn to anything for a sense of security and peace. Something that they'll begin to believe the Huntsmen Academy cannot provide."

"So does that mean your intention is to force the Huntsmen out?"

"Amongst other things; yes." Lady Ashen turned to face her other subordinate. "That is why your task has an added layer of difficulty, Bianco. While I believe your best chance to capture Lilianna's power is in ten days during the Gratitude Festival, you must also do so undetected."

"Pile it on why don'tcha?" Bianco whined, her head banging against the back of her chair with a groan before shooting Lady Ashen a cocky grin. "I'll handle it."

* * *

_Do you believe in destiny…?_

_Yes._

_Jaune…._

_FWEET!_

_Pyrrhaaaaaa!_

Ruby shot upright with a sharp gasp and frantically searched the for the voices half on instinct. A futile effort. The phantom whispers which seemed delighted to torment her for the past few weeks were already gone. Groaning softly, Ruby gingerly pressed her fingers to her temple as a dull headache brewed behind her eyes.

She was in the exchange students dorm with her teammates, they were still sleeping away and hadn't heard her sudden jolt to consciousness. But if their expressions were anything to go by, those slumbers were anything but restful.

Ruby glanced out the window with tired eyes. The first rays of dawn started to creep over the horizon. At this time of year, the sun usually rose about six thirty or so in the morning. That meant in another half an hour Yang would wake up, then usually herself, followed by Blake and finally Weiss.

With a soft sigh, the young huntress settled back down in her bedsheets and stared up at the ceiling. She wouldn't catch any more sleep at this rate despite feeling fatigue in her very bones.

After combat practice was over, ZPYR spent the rest of the day with RWBY, doing their best to help work out their tension and anxieties. Thankfully, ZPYR simply believed it was nerves from having transferred to a new school, and they were more than happy to work under that assumption. Even if the way Clay kept sending off glances Blake's way kind of freaked Ruby out a little, and made Blake incredibly uncomfortable.

They spent the free period after lunch speaking about random bits of trivia, trying to make light if awkward conversation of sports and movies, but Ruby wasn't particularly receptive.

The revelations of yesterday had taken their toll. Not only the casual brutality of the fighting, but the idea these students used to be the bad guys.

'Survival is never pretty' was what Ymir said, and when the wolf faunas had said that, Ruby couldn't stop the memory of Roman Torchwick on top of the Atlas Gunship running through her mind. His furious ranting about the cruelties of the world.

Following that, there was Zane's rather blithe commentary of Beacon Academy as their 'prison'. And that sent Ruby's stomach into somersaults.

As long as she could remember, all Ruby ever wanted to do is be a Huntress. To train at Beacon and protect the people. That's what Summer Rose fought for. Helping people is what her father taught her to do. Not out of a reward, but because it was the right thing to do. Even Uncle Qrow, for all his grumpiness and silly quirks, always fought for the good guys because that's just what Huntsmen did.

But Team ZPYR made it sound like hardly anyone wanted to even be here. If anything, their attitude towards the Academy felt less like they were here out of genuine concern for the people, and more that they were just cashing in on a free meal ticket.

Ruby sighed, peering up at the dinks of the ceiling as if it held the answers she wanted.

Tears started to shimmer in her sterling eyes. _Are you like too, Dad? Uncle Qrow? Is this school just some kind of free ride for you?_

Those questions were at the forefront of her mind, and she couldn't help but wonder about all those crazy stories Qrow used to wax on about during his school days. Where any of them true? Or rather, would any of them become true here? Would Team STRQ take down a lot of bad guys like in his stories?There were just so many things about this Beacon - about Team STRQ - that were different, and Ruby just couldn't understand why.

Or maybe, it was just there was such an idealized version of her parents in her head, part of her refused to accept they could be anything other than the perfect heroes? Maybe she didn't really even know her parents at all?

The one question she couldn't shake however persistently hounded her since she'd first woken up. Was this whole thing Ruby's fault? Was there something she did to cause this?

It was a question Ruby wanted to ask, but somehow she was certain she wouldn't like the answer.


	20. Chapter 20

Overall life was getting easier for RWBY.

Like with starting at any new school, getting to know everyone all over again was just going to take some time - even if technically it was the same school, just in a different time period. And for all the uncomfortable bumps, big and small, the current student body were more or less exactly as Ymir promised.

From hard working nerds to schoolyard bullies, jocks and divas, eccentrics and the meek, and everything in between. Just a bunch of teenaged aspirants doing their damnedest to act like something resembling high schoolers while they still had the chance. For many, this whole endeavour was an attempt to reclaim the childhoods that had been so viciously stolen from them by whatever twists of fate this time had thrown at them.

Occasional unsanctioned fist fights and near-oppressive enforcement of school regulations aside - the only real hindrance of this old Beacon (or was it more proper to say 'other'?) was that minor infractions were punished with disproportionate retribution from the Headmistress, Professor Diggs.

 _It's still so weird not to think of Professor Ozpin as the Headmaster_. Yang thought passively to herself.

The rest of RWBY shared the sentiment. More than once, they were shocked to see Ozpin pacing the halls towards a classroom to attend the tasks of a normal teacher, rather than remain in his tower top office attending to the administrative duties set before a Headmaster.

Fortunately, time had not changed how unfailingly polite and affable the Future Headmaster would prove to be and his understanding nature when it came to curious students - amusingly, nor did it change his perpetual habit of carrying around a coffee mug in constant need of refilling.

For all that, it wasn't bad. In fact, a few of the older students even approached RWBY in the cafeteria or out during a break, inviting them for a sit down. There was even talk of an court games in the gym and offers of sparring matches - given what RWBY had witnessed in the matches recently, they opted to decline the latter offer.

By another stroke of fortune, and to their immeasurable relief not to have to deal with the awkward consequences - the resemblance Ruby and Yang had to certain members of team STRQ went almost completely unnoticed.

Or rather, it went unilaterally ignored.

If there were curious parties, they didn't bother asking any questions about it. Maybe some group collective decision was made not to press the matter, or maybe they just sensed tension and chose to hold off on the inquiries for the time being.

The girls learned quickly that with Team STRQ and ZPYR, there was also Team CTDL led by C.J Arc, SCYE lead by Syliva Dobberman - a collection of misfit bullies and racists if there ever was one - and ABYS in the current year intake.

Agatha Pann, leader of Team ABYS invited RWBY to breakfast at their table a few times, and chatted merrily about all sorts of subjects, from school work to weapons. Even some fashion wedged its way into the mix.

Despite the foreboding team name, Agatha regarded them with perfectly cordial and charming attitude. She was charismatic, seemed a bit of a fashionista and styled herself with an easy-going confidence that reminded Yang of Coco. However, under Agatha's rather effeminate manner of conducting herself, Team RWBY could see the taut lines of muscle and sinew born from years of fighting and training through her uniform when she moved.

The unconscious questioned passed through their minds, was her strength was born from simple training at a junior combat school, or harsh circumstances that plagued this dark mirror of Vale like so many other students?

Regardless of the answer, which wouldn't be purchased easily, those thoughts were pushed aside when stilted ice breakers gave rise to carefree conversation.

It was refreshing to get lost in such a simple action for a little while, even if the time jump meant certain definitions of 'fashion' were a little… _incompatible_ between RWBY and ABYS.

Thankfully, Agatha's team simply took it in stride, debating the merits on both sides. While not exactly Blake or Ruby's strong suit, they still managed to offer their own contributions every now and again.

The friendly discussion-turn-impassioned debate kept up until the morning class bells rang, all the way until they reached the classroom for the next subject - which was Grimm Studies, run by a young and _ginger_ Professor Port!

 _Teaching Assistant,_ Yang had to remind herself, and couldn't control the small giggle at seeing the old professor not only with colour in his hair, but a flat lean frame as well.

Slipping back into a familiar routine was easy, but that didn't stop the nightmares of Beacon Tower. Or halt the phantom pains shooting up and down Yang's right hand.

Absently, she noted she was supposed to check in with Nurse Viridian after lunch today for the next round of exercises.

After everything, Yang was hesitant to claim she was starting to feel like her old self - she had seen this school, her future fall to ruin thanks to the meddling of Cinder's faction and took part in events threw even her own sanity into doubt. But with strength returning to the hand her mind and memory told her firmly she'd lose, she would take what little victories she could find gladly.

There was lingering stiffness of course. But it felt more dexterous and slowly gained back colour. Better still, Yang could perform everyday tasks with the same unconscious ease as before. Fighting in sparring matches were still a long ways away, though that as more her reservations about the opponents and lacking a replacement for the other half of Ember Celica, than the physical setback her injury inflicted on her.

However, there were times her mind would question whether her hand was still attached whenever she wasn't looking, and Yang had to grasp it until those feelings stopped.

It didn't help that in her nightmares she vividly saw Adam Taurus, walking towards her like a wraith with sword drawn and poised to cut it off again. More than once she'd awoken in a fright, the ghost of that painful shock still lingering from the tiny red scar above her elbow.

Last night, the nightmares had changed.

As usual, it would be Adam sauntering towards her, his body glowing like a demon's. When Yang desperately tried to fight back, the wraith of Adam would easily deflect her blows. Most of the time, he'd simply not respond to them. Yang's attacks, both close quarters and ranged varieties would only slip through him like a ghost.

Then she'd frantically search for an escape, a distraction or anything that might help her face this beast - and that's when she'd found Raven.

The ghostly image of her mother would stand somewhere behind Adam, arms folded in sneering judgement and her face smeared with blood from when Yang had broken her nose. That blood along with her eyes shone as a bold luminescent red against the rest of her body, which seemed shrouded by shadow.

"I _already_ helped you once, you ungrateful little bitch. You're on your own." The image would coldly scoff.

The dreams would end before Adam's final blow struck, and Yang would always wake up in a cold sweat.

So that morning, Yang had come to a decision.

"Hey, Ymir? I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions, if that's okay?" Yang said by way of greeting during the mid-day workshop lesson.

There were about half a dozen other student teams present. By a stroke of luck, Team ZPYR was oneof them. The rest of the teams sat at their own self-appointed tables; where they would privately discuss innovations, ideas, sketch out blueprints, or work on miscellaneous scraps of metal. Fashioning them into parts for their weapons, secured either in vices integrated into the tabletops, or the other larger mechanical presses that lined the room.

Team ZPYR's wolf Faunas was tinkering away by a cluttered workbench, working a delicate mechanical gear into shape with a thin long metal file - probably a small component of her weapon. When the giant woman heard Yang call her name, her ears perked up and she grinned at the younger student.

"Sure you can. Question is 'will you'?" Ymir shot back with a playful wink, "What's up?"

Yang paused for a moment. Team STRQ may be out on an assignment on urgent notice, but there were still people here who knew Raven. And Yang had a few questions. As much as she wanted to pose them to her parents, Yang doubted she'd get a straight answer - or any kind of audience at all (and admittedly, that was her fault), so the next best thing was asking their friends.

"Yang?" Ymir prompted, face etched with concern.

Yang shook her head swallowed the lump in her throat even as her heart thundered in her chest. For years she had been denied answers from Uncle Qrow and her father, and now it was possible to have them all in an easy conversation. Her throat went dry, but she managed to force the words out and sound at least something approaching normal.

"I was just wondering about Raven, what kind of person was she?"

"Raven?" Ymir blinked in surprise, then pursed her lips to ponder it for a moment and when her answer came, Yang felt the familiar weight of disappointment settle on her stomach. "Nah, sorry. I can't tell you much beyond what everyone knows about her. Ex-sellsword, duelist, first rate dust user - ugh, _definitely_ her brother's sister."

Yang tried to keep the disappointment from tainting her features. Ymir cracked a smirk.

"But if you want to talk to the resident bird expert, I'll direct you to our local cat. Oi - Clay! Get your arse over here."

Clay was two benches away with a nose in a book. Lacking his black cap, his cat ears and dark curl hair were in full display. His amber eyes darting across the text page, pausing only to make hasty notes in the workbook beside him, tongue between his teeth in concentration and a single bud of a headphone in one human ear.

"Clay." Ymir called again with a twinge of impatience. The cat Faunas' animal ears flicked up, then folded with the irritation he shot back.

"I'm workin' here, 'Mir. Whatcha want?" He complained and Yang was momentarily transfixed. The amber eyes, the dark wavy hair and the expression he wore it was almost like she was looking at - Yang's eyes widened in realization.

 _Wait a minute here… Could he be Blake's_ Dad _?!  
_

"Birds are the word, get your lazy backside over here." Ymir waved him over casually, Yang's reaction went completely unnoticed as she resumed filing down the gear.

"You know I could always just walk to him?" Yang suggested with an eyebrow cocked after she'd recovered.

Ymir paused and grinned at her. "True you could have, but why have a dog and bark yourself?"

"Said by the local bitch." Clay sauntered over with his book under his arm, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Someone has to keep an alley cat like you in line."

"Ya think yer up to task on that, Wolfie?" Clay flashed a catty grin and replaced his cap, the ears twitching as his own settled comfortably against his hear.

Yang couldn't tell if they were fighting or flirting, but decided to push the conversation in her direction.

"Should I come back at another time and leave the lovebirds to it?" She chimed in, a teasing smirk brewing.

"You could, but our preferences are a touch incompatible so it wouldn't amount to much of anything - you know what they say about cats and dogs… Plus, he's taken." Ymir retorted with an equally teasing tone.

"So what can I do for ya, Yang?" Clay asked taking a seat by Ymir's work station, his amber gaze now firmly rested on her.

"I was just wondering, do you mind answering a couple questions for me?" Yang swallowed down another lump in her throat. Hope and anxiety returned in equal measure.

Thankfully, Clay's cheer seemed to help with some of her hesitation, and she found herself feeding off of it. "Shoot! I'll help ya any way I can. Within reason, o'course."

"Right," Yang's hands clenched into fists, and absently she noted once more how her right hand felt a little stronger again. "You said you knew the Branwen twins, right? From before Beacon?"

" _Ooooh_ yeah," Clay nodded, a fond smile spreading over his lips as he glanced off into space. "Known 'em for about three years. Snarky little pains in the rump, I gotta tell ya."

"Oh gods, they've _always_ been that way, have they?" Ymir gave an over exaggerated groan.

"They ain't that bad, just gotta find the chink in the armour is all." Clay shot back.

"Whatever," Ymir laughed, inspecting her handiwork before removing the gear and her other components laid out haphazardly across the table. "Well - I'll leave this to in your capable hands Clay, I've got some new mods to test on my axe."

"Ya-huh, best of luck, 'Mir." Clay shot over his shoulder with a wave as the giant faunas left them alone. "So, what can I do for ya, Yangarang?"

Yang chuckled at the nickname despite herself, then turned serious again. "I was wondering... what can you tell me about Raven?"

"About Rae-o? What do ya wanna know about that featherhead?" Clay laughed at his own teasing nicknames and Yang felt herself being set at ease, if only a little. "I'd've thought all the girls would be interested in Q more than her."

"Huh…?" It took her a second to process what Clay's said before Yang shuddered in revulsion at the thought. "No. _God_ no. Definitely not."

Clay winced. "Ah, my bad. Didn't wanna offend, but I'd warn off goin' after Rae. I think Xiao Long's got his sights on her."

"I - _what_?!" Yang sputtered, then raised her hands in disgust. "Ew! No! I'm _not_ interested in either of them - I mean I _am_ interested in learning _about_ them, I'm not interested _that_ way! I just wanna - I just wanna know what Raven's like. That's all."

"Why ask me?" Clay said, his jovial attitude diminishing slightly. "Why not have a natter with her? Or ask your bro?"

"My 'bro'?" Yang raised an eyebrow then caught his meaning a second later. "Oh, you mean Taiyang? Tai's not my- he's... we are related. He's just not my brother."

" _Ooooooh_ , sorry…. And now it's awkward." Clay tried to backspace and failed spectacularly, offering a little chuckle. "Didn't mean ta make assumptions. I mean, your names are real similar and ya kinda do look alike, I just thought - cousins, maybe?"

"You mean it wasn't awkward two minutes ago when you implied I was crushing on them?" Yang quipped with an eyebrow cocked, Clay opened his mouth to speak before he gave a nod of his own.

"Okay, yeah I'll own that."

"How about we just stick to 'we're related'?" Yang suggested helpfully.

Clay nodded his consent and gave a thumbs up. "Good deal. But, uh, why ain't ya waiting for Rae to get back and chat to her yaself?"

Yang made an uncomfortable face while murmuring to herself.

"That's a long story, and probably won't end very well for either of us." Yang admitted hesitantly, playing with the cover of a book absently. "I… didn't make a favourable impression, and I hit her."

"You hit Raven?" Clay's voice turned low and threatening and his face turned stoic.

Yang pursed her lips. "I punched her In the face."

" _You punched her in the face_?!" Clay demanded in a low hiss.

In the spur of the moment, Yang was about to defend herself from a hurricane of accusations and scorn that would be cast her way. That line of thought was cut off however by the cat faunas bursting into hysterical laughter. Yang stared at him baffled.

"Oh dear ancients! Ah, that's _rich_!" He grinned cheerfully at Yang.

She blinked, confused. "Excuse me?"

Clay exhaled, still giggling a little to himself and wiping a tear from his eye. "Ah, man. That explains _so_ much. Let me guess, she hasn't slugged ya one back yet? No wonder she's been pissy lately."

Yang was perplexed, Clay cleared his throat and continued. "And I'm gonna go on ahead and say cause ya decked her, she's pretty piqued with ya and probably avoiding even looking at ya, am I right?"

"I... _think_ that's an understatement, but yeah."

Clay nodded understandingly, perching his chin on his palm. "Well, for starts, if you have any notion or ambition to be friendly with her, then ya gotta let her deck ya back."

"Excuse me?"

"Eye for an eye." Clay offered with a simple shrug. "Hell, Rae might even respect you a little for havin' the gall to punch her in the first place, but if she's gonna show it, ya gotta let her even the score. That's the code the twins live by."

"I don't-" Yang cut herself off.

She was about to say she didn't _want_ to be Raven's friend. She just wanted to know what kind of person her mother was. Or used to be. And what lead their Uncle Qrow to warn just how dangerous she was.

The thought entered her mind that it was entirely possible this Raven wouldn't even be remotely similar to one that gave birth to her. Especially given the incredible disposition in both timelines.

Though simply believing in an 'eye for an eye' wasn't a particularly good sign, it didn't strike Yang as something Qrow would label someone as dangerous for... Well, may as well just ask.

"I just - she doesn't strike me as the kind of person I'd _like_ to be friends with." Yang admitted after a while and shrugged. "She seems, I don't know, dangerous?"

Clay stared at her blankly, then chortled with a shake of the head. "Sweetheart, she's a Sellsword-turn-Huntress aspirant. Like _literally_ _anyone_ else in this school; if she _weren't_ dangerous, then she should be lookin' into a _completely_ different line of work."

Yang couldn't help the bark of laughter, that was a good point but skill on the battlefield didn't translate into much about her as a person.

Clay smirked. "And as for tryin' not to be her friend? I'd have to advise ya rethink that."

"Why is that?" She asked.

Yang nearly went into a spiel about how Raven never looked out for her, save for one time - but realised it would make no real amount of sense.

"Look, I don't mind telling ya that the twins are a pair of snarky little jerkbags. To nearly everyone outside their little clique, Qrow's an utter wanker and Raven's a complete bitch." Clay said honestly, looking earnest. "But they're also folks who'd walk into the jaws of Cerberus himself to help ya out."

"Plus; when she lets 'er hair down Rae's a real fun gal to hang around. Hell of a chess player, politically active and a bit of a weapon nut. Just don't get sword names mixed up around her, she will rip you a cosmic new one."

"Is that so?" Yang muttered sounding vaguely pleased.

That thunderous fear gripping her heart slowly released with each word. In a way, Raven sounded quite a lot like her brother, and Yang wondered if her own timeline mother was the same way? And that added to the growing pool of questions about why Qrow would decry her as a danger if she was. Given the situation however, those were questions that would likely never receive an answer.

"Hey, I've been their friend for three years - those assholes helped me hook up with my girlfriend for cryin' out loud, so I'd consider myself a tad reliable as a character witness." Clay held his forefinger and thumb close together. " _Juuuuuust_ a tad."

"Are you serious?" Yang asked, she grinned at the mental image he'd painted for her.

In truth, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she wanted to learn about Raven, but if it was something to humanise the demonic visage that haunted her dreams? She'd take it.

"Swear on my Nana's grave." Clay said earnestly, then his chest started rumbling with laughter.

" _How_?" Yang sniggered.

"Lets just say, it's their trickster nature that I've come ta appreciate," Clay told her sagely.

"Sounds like Qrow," Yang murmured to herself appreciatively, Clay cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Wait a tic - do ya actually _know_ Qrow?"

"I… kind of?" Yang offered uneasily, realising she'd probably said too much.

"Well, how the heck can ya know one half of the trickster twins and _not_ know the other? By the damn Ancient ones, they're hardly out of each other's sight!" Clay huffed, lips pressed in a fine line.

Yang reached behind her head, giving it a good scratch. "Well… it's a long story."

Clay slowly nodded his head, seemingly understanding but Yang seriously doubted for the right reasons. "I see. I getcha. We all got ghosts and I ain't gonna pry any more if it's that dicey."

 _You have no idea._ Yang agreed inwardly.

Clay fiddled with the pages of his note book, a searching look on his face before he slapped his hand down on the covers. "Look, I gotta get all this crap done for my next class - so if ya real keen on learning about the twins, I can give 'em a buzz at lunch, try ta smooth things over on your behalf?"

"I appreciate it, but I don't think our problems are gonna be fixed with just a scroll call. Besides, aren't they on a mission already?" Yang questioned.

Clay shrugged nonchalantly, the apparent and complete faith in his friends and peers evident in his tone. "Yeah, but I know 'em. A little last minute mission is a cake walk. Cause ya also got Sum who's a tactical genius and Tai - well, he's a juggernaut, pretty much the only thing anyone knows 'bout him."

"Why is that?" the words came tumbling out of Yang's mouth before she could stop them, and before she could insist Clay didn't have to answer, the Cat Faunas did.

"Beats me. Guy's kinda hushed up about his past." Clay paused for a moment, pensive then shrugged. "Then again. That's kinda how most of us like it - like 'Mir said, Beacon's our chance to set ourselves right again."

Yang blinked, her eyes flickered down then refocused on Clay as he continued.

"As for the guy himself? He's damn friendly and good for a laugh but, uh… I don't wanna use the word 'twisted', but something screwy is definitely goin' on upstairs." Clay made a noncommittal sound in his throat. "Dunno if it's cause he's born messed in the head, or if it he's just seen some shit. Which I kinda get if he's Valen, but… yeah."

Yang grew more disheartened with Clay's words and she felt sorrow overcome her to the core, but they matched what little interactions she'd had with her teenaged father before. This Taiyang was appeared as twisted, cold and calculating as he was jovial, friendly and laid-back. Talked about killing a little girl like it was as morally difficult as choosing between what to have for supper. Even if that girl was Cinder.

Clay offered an apologetic look.

"I-" He didn't get to finish his thought before his scroll chimed to life with a song Yang didn't recognise. Flashing an apologetic grin, he quickly excused himself from the table.

She let him go, mulling over what the conversation had revealed about her family. Things were definitely backwards in this timeline. But Clay's phone call - at least the part she could overheard - snagged her interest must more.

"Ta-Tanning - been a while. You sound like you could use a little sleep." The notable stutter caused Yang to frown at his back. From this angle, she could just see the scowl tainting his face. Then when the call ended with a single acknowledgement, Clay put the scroll away. The scowl growing deeper.

Yang took the time to leave the bench and return to where Team RWBY sat, Agatha and Zane were currently fawning over Cresent Rose. Clay followed only two steps behind, but his dark expression warned foreboding news.

"Heya, Zee?" Clay quickly approached his team leader and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. By the time Yang sat down with the rest of her team, whatever it was Clay had told him whipped the joy from Zane's features.

"Spread it." Zane told him curtly. The Cat faunas nodded and disappeared, leaving a vague shadowy outline of his frame behind before that too vanished into nothingness.

"What was all of that about?" Weiss questioned, Zane met her gaze silently but said nothing.

"Lesbarg?" Agatha questioned.

"Is something wrong?" Blake inquired quickly, Zane met her gaze quietly as well, but still no words. He seemed to be contemplating his next actions and pushed his glasses further up his nose while he thought.

Yang was growing impatient, but a sense of forebode overrode it. "Hey, are you okay?"

Zane looked at them again, appearing to actually see the girls surrounding him for the first time. Had any other male students been nearby, Yang had no doubts they would joke about this being some sort of harem, but the dark shadows in that visible icy eye cast any illusions of humour aside.

"I'll need you, all of you to listen to me very carefully and follow my instructions to the letter. Agatha, relay these instructions to your team too." Zane said finally in a very low whisper, barely perceptible above the mechanical noises of the machine shop.

Yang and Ruby exchanged troubled looks, then to the rest of their team. Agatha's expression became set with a steeling resolve as she awaited her friend's orders. Her lips pursed in a grim line, and a frown etching her features.

"Would all students please report to the Amphitheater immediately," the simpering, sickening tone of the Headmistress over the intercom cut through all other sound like a knife through butter. All sounds in the workshop stopped completely.

"I repeat, would all students please report to the amphitheater immediately. This is an emergency directive."

When Team RWBY looked around the room, they didn't see the sense of dread they expected like the last time someone had been called to answer the Headmistress' summons.

Instead, they saw the identical expressions of resolution directed at the speaker, then nearly all sets of eyes landed on Team RWBY, Zane and Agatha. When Zane turned to see them all, each one nodded to him in turn while Yang watched on in puzzlement.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked tentatively, a serious expression on her own face.

"Bring those." Agatha jutted her chin towards the weapons splayed over their workshop. "You'll need them."

"I don't understan-" Weiss tried to cut in, but Zane raised a hand to cut her off.

"Trust me, you _will_ need them and you'll be thankful when you have them." Zane told her on the way out, stopping by his own work desk were a pair of long dirks, one blue and gold and the other black and silver, rested in a pair of leather sheathes.

Unnerved, Weiss climbed to her feet. Her rapier's pommel grasped tentatively in her hand, but she hadn't lifted it from the table yet.

"What on earth is this about?" Blake questioned, hesitant to take her own Gambol Shroud just yet, even as the students were already filing out of the room. Blaisers and vests removed to fix their weapon harnesses, then replaced once they were in place.

"I don't know, but I think we'll have to follow them to find out," Ruby said firmly, retrieving Crescent Rose from the table and collapsing it into its travel mode. "C'mon. We better get moving."

"This is going to end badly." Blake surmised, glancing over her shoulder. It wasn't until RWBY were the last students in the workshop that they began moving.

Tensions were high as all the students began to file into the amphitheater. Yang noticed Blake pausing for a brief moment. She sniffed the air and her face began to twist into a frown as if trying to smell something that she wasn't quite sure was real, or a trick of the senses.

"Blake? Are you okay?" Yang questioned, pausing in her stride. Blake's head jerked up.

"I'm fine. It was just my imagination." She assured. But in the situation, it felt hollow.

Inside the amphitheatre, the atmosphere was cold. Jarringly so against the warm sun shining outside. The students lined up in uniform rows, and Yang noticed each and every single one of them carried some sort of weapon. Troubled looks passed over the girl's faces with the energy slowly brewing in the air.

Each and every one of them stood still and tense, coiled like vipers waiting to lash out at its pray. The air of trepidation herald the sign of something far worse to follow. It seems whatever Zane had ordered Clay to spread had reached the ears of every student in sight - and Team RWBY was glad for the sense of security their weapons provided.

The Headmistress walked onto the raised dueling platform, apparently oblivious to the dozens of pairs of eyes watching her like vultures. Though Diggs gave off the appearance of being sombre and crestfallen, it was clear these actions were quite strained on her part like a poor actor forcing themselves to play a role they disdain.

"It is with a heart full of regret, that I must inform you all of the most distressing news," She began with a far more tremulous tone than what could be considered genuine. "Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen and Qrow Branwen of Team STRQ have all tragically lost their lives in the line of duty."

Not a sound was uttered, not even Ruby or Yang. They would have cried out had it not been for the stone faced expression of the team beside them. One female student on Ruby's left whom they recognized as a member of Team ABYS, met Ruby's silver eyes, then Yang's in turn and shook her head almost imperceptibly.

 _Liar_. She mouthed and her burnt orange eyes returned to the Headmistress.

Yang's heart was hammering, as was Ruby's. Weiss swallowed hard, her hand creeping to the familiar pommel of Myrtenaster. Blake sniffed the air again, this time she winced, her nose scrunched and she brought a hand to her face. Her cheeks went grey like she wanted to be sick.

Again, Yang wanted to ask what was wrong but noticed nearly every other faunas in the room were spotting similar looks of revulsion, but most of them kept their arms down, even if it seemed to physically pain them to do so.

"A memorial service will be held later this afternoon," The Headmistress went on, again heedless to the tide of negativity the students cast in her direction. "Until such time, all classes between now and then have been cancelled. All students are expected to report to their dormitories and remain there until such time for their own safety."

She finished and surveyed the crowded students before her. A smile stretched across her aged face. "Off you go, hurry along now."

Everyone's faces were set with cold grim determination, and no one moved a muscle when the Headmistress dismissed them with that simpering little chuckle of hers. The silence was deafening like a crypt, and not one person moved. Not one person spoke.

Even Team RWBY seemed locked in place by the immovable statues around them - like somehow moving would cause all the collective ire in the atmosphere to befall them.

"HUNTSMEN!"

CJ Arc's voice roared from somewhere behind them, a booming howl echoed by a chorus of steel singing with weapons unsheathed from their scabbards. Team RWBY's panicked eyes darted around, confused and frightened as they landed on each other.

Every single student present had drawn their weapons, and every single one of them directed at the Headmistress.

Her smile remained, strained then turned utterly cruel and ugly.

Then came the first scream.


	21. Chapter 21

The last time Crystal Schnee had visited Vale, the city was still very much in ruin from the Black Vein outbreak that ravaged the country and the recovery efforts were... insufficient at best.

At the time, she had taken leave from her professional duties to help perform relief efforts across Vale and Atlas. A measure that helped strengthen the bond that existed between the two kingdoms immeasurably.

Now words weren't enough to express Crystal's delight and relief at the transformation.

To see that not only had the kingdom capital been restored to its proper glory, but it was thriving once more. Trade and commerce had returned with a vengeance, despite the loss of one of its primary agricultural hubs on the island of Patch.

Hope was not lost on that front however, it was no great secret that reclaiming that land was a dream that united all of Vale's citizens; Huntsmen, military and civilian alike. Crystal was well aware of the efforts and plans being set in motion, between the current Huntsmen initiates and the Kingdom's ruling council to recapture their lost territory. Whether or not those considerations would extend to Mountain Glenn however was still in a political limbo.

Crystal peered at the streets through the shaded backseat windows of a dark blue sedan and her pride in Vale's rebirth grew, the same pride she felt when she thought on Atlas' own reconstruction efforts.

_The persistence and resilience of humanity is a remarkable thing to behold._

A delighted squeal came from the front passenger seat and Crystal felt a smile tug at her lips. Her four year old daughter stared wide-eyed at the new scenery, drinking in and pointing to every new sight in awe, expressing her excitement in the way only a four year old could.

"Winter," Crystal leaned forward in her seat, the little girl swivelled in her seat and gave her mother a shy little grin and giggle.

Like her mother, Winter's hair was snow white. Hers was chin length and part of it had been tied back in a half-tail with a blue bow. She wore her favourite deep turquoise dress with a white bow tied around the waist. Formerly clutched in her hand was a scroll set to play a children's spelling game, but it lay quite forgotten in her lap, abandoned in favour of perusing the streets passing them by.

"Having fun, little snowflake?" Crystal asked playfully, Winter gave a firm nod.

"Not distracting Mr James, are we?" The look of joy faded from the little girl's face almost instantly into panic.

"No Mummy! I'm not, I promise!" Winter yelped, her wide pleading blue eyes turning to Private James Ironwood sitting in the driver's seat. "I'm not, am I Mr James? I can be _really_ quiet if you want me to."

"It's really no trouble at all, Ma'am." Private Ironwood insisted politely, his attention focused on the road but even from this angle, Crystal could see he was trying very hard indeed not to laugh at her little Winter.

Crystal reached over and playfully tapped her nose with a soft laugh, Winter scrunched her face up and rubbed her nose with her chubby fist. "I'm kidding, sweetie. Now sit back around and have fun for Mummy, okay?"

"Kay!" Winter sniggered, her eager smile in full bloom as she returned to her sightseeing.

She heard a low chuckle rumble from Ironwood's throat, but it was stilted and vanished so quickly Crystal nearly questioned whether or not it happened. Perhaps because he remembered whom he was chauffeuring at the moment.

Ironwood was a third year student at Atlas' Academy, and like many of the Huntsmen initiations native to Atlas, elected to complete his tuition as part of the Special Forces Branch of the Military. As such, missions like escorting diplomats, dignitaries and other important figures was part of their duties; and on this particular trip, Ironwood's Team IVRY served as her family's escort and chauffeurs. The rest of IVRY was put to use by making sure Jacques was... 'properly protected' from the hostile criminal elements of Vale's capital.

Crystal watched her daughter for a moment before her gaze returned to the window, a sombre shadow passing over her features. In truth, she was here on business but another far more personal matter was brought to the family's attention.

A matter by the name of Weiss Schnee.

The Deputy Headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin, had sent a detailed letter explaining that the young woman had come into Beacon Academy's care. And while the envoy quite confounded Crystal and her father for a time, Nicholas Schnee proved most eager to meet this young Weiss.

However, with his failing health and increased support requirements these days, Crystal had offered to attend to the matter instead as his representative.

As much as Crystal wished this to have some kernel of truth, she had been a victim of cons and schemes before; scores of boys and men tried to find favour with her as a means to sidestep their way into her father's good graces - _and_ into her trust fund accounts.

There was the possibility this was a genuine Schnee, and outside of blood tests, there was one surefire method of proving that; the Schnee's Hereditary Glyphs. But Crystal's previous experiences cast the heavy shadow of doubt on that fleeting chance.

Crystal peered out the window and saw the Professor walking down the street, as if he'd been conjured by her thoughts.

"James, pull over please." She instructed.

Ironwood obeyed with a dutiful 'yes ma'am' and pulled into the curb. Crystal rolled down the window and the old professor noticed her, accosting her with warmth.

"So wonderful to see a friendly face in Vale; How have you been Ms Schnee?" Ozpin greeted kindly.

"It's been quite some time, Professor. I've been quite well thank you, but I must admit I'm surprised to see you off Beacon's grounds. I'd of thought Headmistress Diggs was keeping you _spectacularly_ busy."

Ozpin chortled, and Crystal noticed it was a touch forced; which sounded strange from the deputy headmaster. "Yes, she certainly does at that. I fear this is a bit presumptuous but I'm afraid I've lost my taxi; would you be so kind as to give an old Professor a lift?" Ozpin requested with a warm smile.

"Of course, it's no trouble at all." Crystal answered with an equally warm expression, opened the door wide then shifted to the other side of the car.

"Ma'am?" Ironwood questioned curiously, Crystal simply lifted her hands in a light shrug.

Ozpin appeared poised to get in before remarkably, two offices - dressed in garb that could only belong Vale's military - approached. Crystal blinked, and peered back where she saw other officers on the street, all of them trying and failing to act furtive in this situation. Ozpin straightened his back.

"Is there a problem, officers?"

"Professor Ozpin, I presume." The short stocky one asked in a deep baritone.

"Yes, may I help you?" Ozpin answered back courteously.

"We're under orders from the Vale Kingdom Council to detail you, sir." The other one said, a hunking gorilla of a woman.

"May I ask what this is about?" Ozpin inquired, tilting his head to the side looking politely perplexed.

"The Council has some questions for you sir, that's all we're permitted to say." The female officer grunted, looking vaguely perturbed.

"Well…" Ozpin began ponderously. "I can't very well ignore the summons of the council. Please, lead the way."

The Professor closed the door firmly after nodding his farewell and spoke to the officers, accosting them in his typical affable manner. Crystal frowned at what she'd just witnessed, continued to watch the scene of barely disguised arrest even as the sedan pulled back into traffic. She peered at the empty space beside her and noted the unnaturally deep depressions in the chair cushion.

"That's quite a wonderful trick you've managed to perform. A rare dust type, I imagine?" Crystal mused stoically.

"Not rare, just not _particularly_ easy to manufacture." A voice answered back jovially, giving Ironwood a fright. Mercifully, they were stationary at traffic lights, so the young Private wasn't able to do anything to cause an accident.

Crystal pointed two fingers to the space beside her, a dark green nullification glyph formed on the seat and rose slowly. Like lifting a veil, the glyph revealed a man with greying black hair, dark green sunglasses and a neatly tailored dark suit sitting in the backseat.

The form of Lanthus Altius gazed back at her apologetically.

"Wha-?!" Ironwood gasped, catching glimpse of Lanthus in the revision mirror. He spun in his chair, whipping out his hand gun intending to aim at the intruding Huntsmen, but his kneejerk reaction was cut off by Crystal's assurance.

"Stand down, Private. He's a friend," Crystal leaned forward once more, placing a gentle hand on Winter's shoulder who was engrossed in her scroll game.

"Winter, sweetie, would you put your headphones on for Mummy? We have to talk about grown up stuff."

"Okay!" Winter chirped in the front seat, doing as her mother instructed.

Ironwood looked between Winter and Crystal, then his skeptical eyes landed on Lanthus. With a tense nod, he holstered his handgun and refocused on the driving.

Lanthus smiled softly at the young child, then turned to Crystal. "I hear congratulations are in order. I hope you're more effective at your new position then your predecessor."

"I hear that the local law enforcement is looking for you." Crystal shot back in a snarky tone. "Now tell me why I just risked my freedom and newly christened position just to save you?"

Lanthus nodded slowly, "First, I have apologise for the presumptuousness of this meeting but I need your help."

"In regards to what?" Crystal questioned, her arms folded and eyebrow raised. "I assume it has something to do with the theatrical performance we just witnessed, yes?'

Lanthus' expression turned grave. "Beacon Academy is under attack as we speak, and I need to get there as quickly as possible if we stand a chance of capturing the person behind it. And to clear Ozpin's name."

Crystal didn't hesitate as his words.

"You heard the man Private, to the docking port." Crystal ordered sharply, her tone taking on a cool professional detachment.

"Yes Ma'am." Ironwood performed a U-turn as soon as he was able.

"Now tell me what exactly is going on. And spare no details. I want to know everything you have and who is responsible for this attack." Crystal instructed sternly.

"That's…" Lanthus paused, casting a wary eye to the Private, who did a poor job of hiding the suspicious look he was casting the Huntsmen in the revision mirror.

"James can be trusted," Crystal vouched. "Speak."

"To be honest with you, I don't have the complete story myself." Lanthus admitted heavily.

Crystal nodded once in understanding but pressed the matter. "Then give me what you're able; working on limited information is better than charging in blindly, I'd like to know at least _some_ what to expect."

Lanthus exhaled a sigh of relief, offering the woman a grateful smile. "It's a bit of a story, General. But I'll fill in what I can and make it quick."

* * *

One minute was dead silence, the next was an explosion of calamity. A horrifying visage unfolded before their very eyes. The amphitheatre was frozen cold seconds ago, tension through the crowd of Huntsmen initiates like coiled vipers ready to strike.

Now all of that energy was gone. Replaced with unrestrained panic and rampant hysteria.

Piercing screams of pain and anguish echoed off the chamber's walls to the terror and confusion of some, horror and disgusted realisation of others. Almost half of the students doubled over in pain like none any of Team RWBY had ever heard or witnessed. All of them clutching some sort of extremity or their head.

Some buckled to their knees while their other teammate gave them all a wide berth, their weapons moving from the Headmistress' position on the stage to defensive postures against their own screaming brethren.

"What the hell is this?!" Yang shouted.

Ruby frantically searched her teammates faces for understanding, each of them reaching for their weapons and quickly searching for a safe spot away from the chaos rapidly growing worse by the moment. They reached for their weapons, deploying them for defense.

"I-I don't know!" Ruby answered back, her silver eyes frantically searching for Zane.

He stood in the row before them, Ymir had her battle axe over her shoulders with a grimace, Clay with a pair of hand-scythes on his right hand and his left pressed over his nose with a sick look. And Nym had disappeared somewhere behind her teammate's taller frames.

ZPYR's Captain must have answers after all, he had to! He was the one who warned them something bad was about to happen, and told them to bring their weapons. But the hope he would be forthcoming with them grew more vain as the seconds dragged on.

To Ruby's horrified realisation; he was one of the huntsmen toppled over, both hands clasped over his right eye and strange vein like markings spread from under his hair and down his neck. Similar markings, like raised bumps under his skin, appeared on his right hand. His entire body spasmed before with the hall went quiet. The screams dying down into silence and those who were screaming no longer did.

"What's going on?" Weiss demanded to the remaining members of ZPYR.

Blake glanced around, looking pale as snow with her hand pressed to her nose. Whatever she had been smelling reached unbearable levels. Tears even formed in her eyes.

"It smells disgusting." She explained at Yang's worried look, "Like rigormortis."

"You guys, run!" Ymir barked, her face contorting in discomfort.

"Not until you tell us what's going on!" Yang demanded.

But before she could even finish her words, Zane lunged towards Ruby with an unholy screech that rivalled a Nevermore. A savage feral look marring his features, the kind of savagery far more suited to a Grimm's visage than a Huntsmen's. Ruby raised her scythe to block, but wasn't fast enough.

"Zane NO!" Ymir cried, but it was too late.

Deliverance came in the form of CJ, who slammed the blunt of his chainsword down on Zane's arm - the resounding snap clearly sounding a break. At his left hand, a series of small blue hexagonal shields formed in layers stacked over his palm. With a great shout of effort, CJ slammed his semblance against Zane's torso - the force taking the wind from the possessed Huntsmen's body.

Ruby heard him give and involuntary shuddering gasp as the blow. The glowing hexagonal plates flickered for a second before they shot out like a coiled spring released, blasting Zane across the room, knocking another misfortunate huntsmen initiate on her back. She too was similarly infested by the black growths.

"What in hell are you doing?! Defend yourselves!" CJ turned to ZPYR. "Restrain him, then stick to the plan."

Nym dropped to her knee, her hand pressed against the ground. As if responding to her will, or more likely in this chase, her semblance, the ground shifted like liquid rippling. Four tendrils of concrete reached up and curled around Zane's wrists, anchoring him to the floor even as he thrashed in the bindings.

"Huntsmen!" CJ roared above the crowd, his fierce commanding tone instantly gaining the ear of everyone not consumed by this disgusting infestation. "Slash their tendons or break their bones! We need to keep the infestation contained, they must not be permitted to escape the school grounds! Aim to disable but fight them as you would any other Grimm! They aren't our friends anymore!"

He was met with battle cries and roars of assent. For STRQ! For AZTC! For Carmine! All of them echoed by the sound of steel clashing against steel, and destruction.

"What the HELL is going on!" Yang demanded again, barely containing her panic at the situation.

"Diggs is a treacherous bitch who sent our friends to die." CJ replied, parrying a stroke from another infested student and repeating the same action with his semblance to blast them back.

"Come closer!" He ordered Team RWBY, backing towards them.

Grasping his chain sword with both hands, CJ inhaled deeply and gathered the full might of his aura. With a flourish he pointed the blade downwards and plunged it deep into the stone. His hexagonal shield semblance forming and overlapping with each other like tiles before they formed an impenetrable light dome.

"Scales - To me!" CJ barked his order. One of his teammates, a pale skinned faunas with claw-like braces and a lizard tail, backhanded his foe, spun on his heel and finished with a roundhouse kick to their head.

Seemingly satisfied at his last strike, Scales ran towards the barrier keeping his back to the dome and ready to defend.

"You called, Carter?" Scales tossed him a cocksure grin, a dissonant display against the chaos surrounding him.

"Check the ventilation systems. Find out what the smell is, and what's causing these guys to go nuts! And Dylan - take Tess with you. Agatha can make do!" CJ ordered, jutting his chin to the vents hidden above.

"Got it, Buddy!" Scales charged forward, dragging a girl with electric blue hair along with him.

It was now that CJ finally turned to address team RWBY.

"Look, we don't have time for us to get you up to speed. Just know that the bitch is responsible for the chaos we're facing now." CJ spat, already the first beads of perspiration forming across his brow.

"Chaos? You planned a rebellion!?" Weiss was aghast, "Against a Headmaster?! Are you insane? Aren't you already supposed to be trying to rehabilitate yourselves with this school? Not causing more felonies?"

"Hey Snowflake, we've been planning this coup for weeks," Already the strain from maintaining this barrier was entering his voice. The beads of perspiration slowly forming rivets of sweat, even as CJ forced a grin.

"Carmine, AZTC and now STRQ?" CJ looked up at the now vacant platform with a forced chortle. The headmistress had taken advantage of the confuse to escape. "That damn idiot just poured more fuel on the fire by giving us our rallying cry…"

"But why?! Wouldn't the kingdom question their Huntsmen students suddenly revolting against the headmistress." Yang questioned fiercely.

"Yeah, we figured we'd get into deeper trouble than most of us already are," CJ forced a smirk. "But considering the way this cow's been running the show at Beacon? Well - stemming corruption's always been a pretty thankless job."

"And no one told us?!" Blake snapped, "Don't you think there should have been more warning-"

"Really? Zane told you to keep your weapons on you." CJ gritted out, his exertion growing with every passing minute. "Honestly, we don't have time to go into the nitty gritties. So, if you're on our side; Go to the staffroom and get the teachers! - if not, vanish to the city. Don't get involved and we won't fight you!"

"We can't just let people suffer like this!" Ruby protested, "Our job is to protect people! We're can't just abandon them when they need us."

CJ cracked a grin. "Gods, exactly like your big sister, aren't you?"

"Well-" Yang started, then shook her head of the thought. An active battlefield was no place for such idle banter.

"I'm releasing the barrier on three." CJ warned them, "Make a break for it when I do, clear?"

"Clay! Go with RWBY, watch their six!" Ymir ordered, her gauntlet clad fist colliding against another student's jaw then following it up with a strike from the flat of her axe. The cat faunas nodded and bolted past, CJ's semblance vanishing as he passed by.

"Let's go!" Clay barked, and all five hunters made a break for the ampitheatre's main exit.

Another infested student took them by surprise, but their body briefly glowed purple and yanked backwards like tugged on a cable. Clay exchanged a look and a nod with the orange-eyed girl of Team ABYS before guiding RWBY away.

Clay barred the exit once they were out. Yang caught him by the collar and slammed against the wall. "What is going on?!"

"Yang!" Ruby protested,

"Yang please! We don't have time for this!" Blake took her by the shoulders, pleading silently for her to release Clay.

"Nothing, we're just tossing a delightful little tea party-" Clay explained pleasantly, before scowling furiously clearly in no mood for games. "-What the _flying fuck_ does it look like?! Our goddamn rebellion's turned to shit, Diggs is escaping and she's been culling the students, team by team!"

Clay pried Yang's hands away with a surprising strength, he turned his amber eyes to each of them in turn before running towards the main school complex where the main staff rooms were located. "Look, ya want the whole story? Then help me get the teachers. Better hurry cause tick tock, the infected students ain't got a lot of time!"

Without much choice, Team RWBY followed the cat faunas who tore off his blazer and cap along the way, a pair of chains wrapped around his arms which attached seamlessly to the dark gray chain scythes gripped tightly in his fists.

"Start at the beginning;" Blake said as they sprinted across the grounds, "What were you trying to accomplish with this?"

"Tryin' our damnedest to get a corrupt psychopath outta power? Make way for someone who actually knows how to use it? Get revenge for all the poor saps she's led around by the nose? Protect the people we got left?" Clay shook his head, he laughed humourless breathless laugh. "We all knew we were probably gonna die if we tried. Frankly, we were pretty cool with that - but we had to kick the old bag out no matter the cost."

"And you thought that planning a rebellion was the best way to do it?" Weiss questioned, not quite believing what they'd been told.

"We got the entire student body to turn their swords against a single enemy on a united front, ain't bad for a group of teens I don't think." Clay shot back, grinning. "See, Zee- _Zane_ found the Prof's body a couple weeks ago. He died from the Black Vein virus that snagged Vale and Atlas a decade or so back, but Diggs blocked him from even looking into it at every turn. He still looked into it anyway, and into her."

"You mean Professor Carmine?" Ruby interjected,

"That's the guy," Clay answered, "Granted, had the bitch not told Zane a thing - she wouldn't have drawn any suspicion to herself, at least where Carmine was concerned. And she'd be facing this a hell of a lot later."

"So she was trying to bring down the school?" Blake questioned, a faint horror entering her tone. An unsettling feeling washed over Team RWBY. The situation was eerily familiar, only this time it was from Beacon's very own Headmaster rather than the Grimm and White Fang. Frankly, none of them could tell which was worse.

"But why? That doesn't make any sense!" Yang demanded.

"Cause if Vale's walking the razor's edge between civilisation and collapse. If a Kingdom falls, that leaves a power vacuum that the other three try to cash in on. Tensions rise, nerves fray and pretty soon you'll have that one dipshit shoot the bullet that'll spark a second great war." Clay continued severely.

"You're saying the Headmistress wants to start a war?!" Weiss snapped, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's as good a theory as any we got right now. I'm just making assumptions on the facts I see." Clay sighed, shaking his head. "Frankly, we don't know. We just knew she had to go, and we were willin' to die to make it happen."

"But what about STRQ?" Ruby asked, fear lacing her voice. "Team AZTC and Professor Carmine are gone, aren't they? Does that mean-?"

"STRQ's still alive - _barely_." Clay told them firmly, his amber eyes meeting Yang and there was a trace of something, it might have been dread. "The call ya saw me take in the workshop was from Tai. He's the one that gave the signal to rally - but STRQ 'emselves aren't coming. Qrow, Sum and Rae all had the Black Vein when they were midgets. Given what we're seein' back there, I wouldn't be surprised if -"

Clay's voice trailed off, he shook his head of those thoughts. "Near as I can tell, the only STRQer active is Tai, and the poor bastard sounded like he was in shit condition to put it mildly. So we aren't gettin' the calvary any time soon."

RWBY and Clay finally arrived at the professor's dormitories on the far side of the school, breathlessly panting as they weaved their way through the winding corridors. On the third floor, they arrived at the staffroom door, which was barred by several long metal beams, twisted and deformed in an unnatural manner.

"What the _fuck_?" Clay hissed, reaching to touch one with his fingers. He wedged his scythe blades into the gap between the wall and deformed metal like a fulcrum, then glanced to Yang. "Hey, Snapdragon, help me with this."

"Yeah, sure." Yang agreed quickly.

"How did this happen?" Blake questioned, shaking her head.

"I-" Weiss started, but her voice was cut off by an unnatural screech-like sound reverberated through the deserted hall, the very same sound they heard from the infested students when they started attacking. "What was that?!"

"Oh, total hell - one got out!" Clay hissed, yanking his weapons from the beams and readying them for a fight. "Yang, keep at it, okay? We'll protect you."

More screeches came and they all held their weapons ready in combat stances.

"More than one," Blake stated, a slight tremor in her tone. And her nose scrunched again as the disgusting smell returned.

"Three," Weiss noted, then shook her head, "No - _four_. I can't tell where they're coming from?"

Ruby had her scythe at the ready, trying to push her hearing to its limit despite the painful screeches. "We're-"

Her words were cut off when the roof above them buckled from an explosion. They all dove out of the way to avoid the falling chunks of debris. Ruby coughed, waving as much of the dust away as she could before climbing to her feet.

"Are you guys okay?" She called out, and was met with coughing and wheezes.

"Yeah, I'm getting there." Yang answered.

"Yes," Blake gasped.

"Give me a minute," Weiss said,

"Shouldn'ta gotten outta bed…" Clay whined.

Ruby chuckled tersely before her expression turned serious. Straining her eyes, she could just make out the shadow of someone stumbling to their feet in the midst of the plume. But their movements were jerky and unnatural, like a string puppet, as they gripped a hammer and held it aloft.

Another screech sound came from behind, and Ruby turned to face it with her scythe ready to defend.

Her silver eyes went wide in horror, her jaw dropping open at the horrifying visage before her. A Huntress stood before them, a zombie-like shamble in the way she stepped forward and vile black growths were visible across her exposed skin, spreading out from her sternum. Her bronze heels clacked hard against the ground, carrying a bronze buckler in one hand, red and yellow sword in other.

" _Pyrrha_?!"


	22. Author's Notice

Hi everyone,

I know that most fic websites don't usually allow for posts like this, but I felt like I had to get this off my chest. I find it hard to be motivated for this particular project, and I think that's become fairly clear with the last few chapters.

So I've decided to give it up.

Frankly, this is a decision I've been wrestling with for a while, and I've come to realise that while I did advertise this story as being a STRQ/RWBY time travel fic, RWBY really had nothing to do with the plots beyond being drama pieces for STRQ to react to. Whether it be their familial relationships or the sheer differences in their childhoods and the kingdoms they grew up it.

So, I figured I would list down the main plot points for STRQ's individual characters, and the next two arcs I had planned.

* * *

**Plot;**

**First;** Merlot didn't create the Black Vein from scartch, it was based on the gloves Cinder used to steal the Maiden's powers. The 'scar' left from the first infection is actually the 'head' of the parasite, destroying/killing it will kill the Grimm. And contrarty to what's been stated, those currently infected won't die when the parasite is removed, but they'll be very effectively crippled and require extensive time and effort to rehabilitate - especially where the scars were.

Additionally, JNPR were also caught up in the timetravel, but ended up at Mount Glenn, hence BV!Zombie Pyrrha (and Nora who caved in the roof.).

 **Second;** Lady Ashen is NOT Cinder. Her real name is Ashlyann Flint.

Yes; Cinder went back in time during Summer's father's teens and spent two years recovering from the wounds (similar to canon wounds) before orchestrating the Vale Civil war as an attempt to get Spring's power to replace the Fall powers she lost and heal herself. When that failed, she was too weak to continue her struggle, thus enters little Ashlyann.

Ashlyann's plan was to use her 'knights' to overthrow the kingdoms one-by-one and establish a monarchy over all of it, using her Season empowered Knights as her personal champions. Part of that as also a publicity stunt where the Huntsmen are publicly shamed, shunned and even exiled by the civilian populace.

Cinder also gave Ashlyann a list, containing the names of RWBY, JNPR, the canon generation along with their parent teams. It was a hit list, and a majority of them have been killed or no longer exist thanks to the timeline changing. At the same time, there are also people who exist because of the changes to the Timeline.

For example, Carter Jonquil Arc (Jaune's Uncle, was supposed to die in a car accident as a toddler in Vale - since Vale was busy rebuilding its infrastructure at the time and not much of a tourist location, he was safe in Mistral with his family).

Lanthus Altius (Summer's father, died to prevent the incident that sparked the civil war - since the Ozluminati was short handed thanks to Cinder's shenanigans, he was away dealing with business and some other schmuck ended up on the chopping block).

Ruby Altius (Summer's little sister, Lanthus was dead before she was even conceived).

 **Third;** Diggs is Effie in disguise, a persona she maintained thanks to her semblance. The real Diggs is twelve years dead and a significantly more sincere and honest person. Lady Ashen's Knights killed the real one and used her identity and position to help manipulate the council against Ozpin while culling problematic students.

 **Fourth;** Patch was going to be reclaimed after the Vytal Festival, and part of the island's rural land had been converted into Grimm Summoning pits - which are forcibly closed by Silver eyes and Fall Maiden's power respectively.

Those powers were also going to work together to send RWBY and JNPR back to their own timeline. The story would have continued with STRQ, ZPYR and CTDL choose to abandon their studies at Beacon, and continue to investigate the Black Vein in the other three major population centers the outbreak targeted.

* * *

**STRQ**

**Taiyang**

Taiyang is Deimos Sol.

He loses his right arm as a result of the Merlot's lab mission.

He's aware of the Maidens, but doesn't know exactly _what_ they are. He assumes they're a weapon the Syndicate wants and seeks to destroy them to screw his former employers over.

He was manipulated by the Syndicate into assassinating Liliana Reece. He's talked down by the woman herself who later takes him in.

He gets a cyber arm thanks to Crystal Schnee's connections and designs himself new weapons to compliment his semblance; which evolves into plasma generation/manipulation. (look up Aldrachi Warblades for visual cue).

He eventually returns to the Syndicate and incites rebellion, rallying the survivors under his banner as 'Spartoi'.

Tai also captured and forced Marcus Black into the Syndicate's service, and cut his legs off when Marcus tried to stop him from deserting.

**Raven**

Raven loses all functional use of her left leg after the Mount Glen mission as result of her BV infection.

Raven becomes the Fall Maiden through random selection, and thus becomes Effie's (villain) Target.

Effie - real Name Freya - is also the one who personally tainted Patch's water supply with the Grimm parasite, thus becomes a target of revenge for Raven personally.

Raven obliterates the tribe that her canon counterpart leads - (current led by Freya) - with the Maiden's power and personally executes Freya with the Maiden's power.

As she explores her new powers, Raven discards her dust scabbard completely and starts using swords made directly from the elements.

**Qrow**

Qrow loses right eye, larynx and most use of his right hand after to his BV infection.

His hand recovers enjoy to use in combat but the rest of him doesn't.

During the liberation of Patch, Qrow comes up against Freya in a fight who absolutely trashes him, stabs him with his own sword for good measure then takes it as a trophy to rub salt in the wound.

Qrow forges a new sword; narrower and more streamlined than his original and gunmetal grey. When Raven defeats Freya, he gets his old sword back and starts training to duel wield.

Like Raven, Freya is a personal nemesis, but the target of his anger eventually becomes Lanthus Altius - Summer's father.

**Summer**

Summer's Silver eyes activate during this mission against Merlots death stalker. The explosion of power combined with her BV infection leaves her temporarily blinded.

Summer's feelings and attitudes towards being a huntress start to strain on her relationship with her team and her father.

Summer eventually leaves STRQ and moves back to Atlas to try and reconcile matters between her family and lifestyle choices.

* * *

**Miscellaneous**

Because of the BV and Civil War, Crystal Schnee ended up becoming a Hunting Specialist and eventually becomes the General of the Atlas Military.

Jacque tried to pull his shit in this timeline after marrying into the family, but thanks to Crystal's position and connections she has in military intelligence; she uses his corruption, shady dealings (including federal law violations) and his general behaviour to blackmailed into silence, reduced to being a simple prop for her public appearances.

Though they are married and did produce at least Winter, Crystal does tauntingly call him _Mr Gelé_ when he starts getting uppity and needs to be reminded of his position... he _frequently_ gets uppity. Jacques is pretty much trapped in a glorified p

Crystal relinquishes her Heiress status to Weiss.

The end of the future Raven/Yang fight was a draw since both are still recuperating at the time.

Taiyang's eventual symbol comes from his late mother's pendant, given to him by Liliana when she talks him down from his assassination. He wears the pendant like a bracelet and later carves the symbol into his robot arm.

Lanthus Altuis is the reason why Qrow and Raven grew up in a Kingdom rather than their tribe, but his methods contribute largely into why Qrow grows to despise and hate him.

Freya is Qrow and Raven's paternal first cousin. The twins are unaware of this.

STRQ were going to get new outfits post-Merlot Industries.

Clay and his girlfriend Dahlia are Blake's parents.

* * *

**Final notes;**

I want to be clear that I have no desire to abandon the Back to the Future 2-esque/ concept this fic has been following. However, I find it difficult to near impossible to continue my writing of this particular iteration.

So I'm going back to the drawing board, and starting from the ground level up. To build a story where RWBY and STRQ can function together in equal measure. And something _significantly_ less dark.

I thank you all for your support during this experiment, and the feedback has helped me improve my writing significantly for my future projects.

If anyone has any questions about other plots points I've missed, I'll gladly answer them in private messages.

Regards,

Aurora313


End file.
